


The Storm is coming

by tolkiensring22



Series: Tale of the Crocus and the Wolf [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU (kind of), Brother of Elsa and Anna, Brother-Sister Relationships, Civil War, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Israel, Judaism, Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 159,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkiensring22/pseuds/tolkiensring22
Summary: Set one year after the events of Frozen movie, this story revolves around Elsa and Anna as they continue their life in Arendelle. However, an old family member will return to their home and everything will change for worse. Not only Arendelle, but the entire continent will be plunged into war against a man that everyone thought dead. But also will come another long forgotten family member, who will make things easier for Elsa and Anna. Also includes Elsa and Male OC romance.Book I in a series.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Anna (Disney) & Original-Brother-of-Elsa-and-Anna, Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tale of the Crocus and the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666696
Kudos: 8





	1. The Dawn in Arendelle

**Hi guys, I am new to writing fanfiction and I hope you will like my work. This is Frozen Fanfiction that is set one year after the events** **of** **the first movie and Frozen Fever. This story however, ignores Olaf's Christmass** **A** **dventure** **and the second film. The reason for it ignoring** **th** **e** **second film is that this story existed in my head a year before the Frozen 2 came out. I only took in recent time courage to write it. I also didn't liked it too much. I am also writting this story on Archive of our own. There is also something I would like to ask you a favor before you start reading.**

**I put religion as very important (though not essential) part in the story. I myself am a Christian and the main religion in the story is literally Judaism just transported into another universe. But if you can, then PLEASE keep away from getting into discussion about the Bible, Christianity or religion in general as best as you can, whether you are a an atheist, in the middle or a believer like myself.**

**I really believe you will not be bothered by presence of religion in this story. Please center on the story and characters themselves.**

**I am also sorry for some incredibly bad spellings and grammar, since English is not my native.**

**Thanks in advance, you are great!**

**Disclaimer: No characters from Tangled, Frozen, Elena of Avalor and Brave franchises belong to me. Nor does Aladdin that is referenced. They all belong to their rightful owner, Disney (Pixar Studios, Disney Television Animation and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to be precise). In one way, one can say not even my original characters FULLY belong to me, (but do belong in the another way) since they wouldn't exist without the Disney work. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit.**

**I also don't own the right to the brilliantly constructed language of Sindarin by J. R. R Tolkien and I don't own the right to the names from Lord of the Rings, nor do I owe the rights to the few expies from games Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War.**

The great lamp shone above Arendelle and warmed it with it's fingers. The year and a half has passed since the Great Thaw and the Snow Queen's Winter ended. The residents of the kingdom of Arendelle now loved their queen that they at first called a monster. They wouldn't want to anger her, that's for sure. The Arendelle was not a big kingdom, but it was the biggest in Israel and biggest of the Five Kingdoms of Israel. It spread from the great Western Fjord of the land of Canaan, all the way to the rivers of Helior on the East, with borders on kingdom of Corona. It also spread from the Arlic's Fjords on the North and border with Gondor all the way to the mountains of Tarlic on the south, that was on the border with land of Vesterland.

Arendelle was one of the only Five Kingdoms of Israel. The other four were: Avalor, Corona, Southern Isles and Vesterland. All other lands of Israel were led by petty lords and duchies, and some, like Dunbroch people, called themselves kingdoms. The land that was not a petty land, however, was Gondor, that was at the most northern part of Canaan and Arendelle's closest neighbour and ally. They weren't ruled by kings, however, but by lords of House Gondor, for already four thousand years, just like house Arlic ruled Arendelle for that long. Israelites were once, before four thousand years, united under one house and one king, but the five sons of king Solomon split the kingdom into five territories, while some lords and dukes took independence of their lands. But descendants of king David, the Lord's anointed king of all Israel who lived six thousand years ago, live on to this day only in houses Gondor and Arlic, both founded by Solomon's two eldest sons, Elendil and Arlic. The entire land of Canaan belonged to the Israelites, except of the far south and north, where tribes of Idolites, Amonites, Melogites and Northuldra still somehow manage to rule their own territory and worship their gods. Only they were not conquered by Joshua or David. They remain to this day. Besides them, all Canaan was under control of Israelites, so much that some people started to call Canaan Israel. Soon, a festival of Passover was coming, the celebration of the day when Moses, six thousand and six hundred years ago brought Israelites out of slavery in Agrabah, five hundred years after the Lord spoke to father Abraham.

It was in this time of year that queen Elsa woke in her bed. Elsa opened her eyes as the light of sun touched them. Though she was the Snow Queen, she loved the warmth of the sun. Elsa got up from the bed, fixed her hair in the braid everyone knew her with. She looked into the mirror to prepare herself to go out. As she left her room, she noticed she is the only one awake in the castle, except Gerda, who was cleansing the hall with a broom in her hands. Elsa didn't want to disturb her, but instead went up to the balcony to see Arendelle itself in the early morning.

The sight was beautiful. Sun was just a little above the sea and it spread it's light on the ships and the houses in Arendelle. Elsa loved the morning, to watch Arendelle waking up in the light of the sun and to see horses and the chariots on the street and little children getting out to play and villagers working and smiths crafting. This all made her smile.

She did not realize that her smile made the day and Arendelle shine far more. She was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful woman in Israel. Her beautiful fair skin and hair white as snow, her eyes, blue like ice, her flawless face with light freckles, her rosy cheeks and lips. Elsa was tall, little more than five feet and eight inches and she was standing upright and looked reserved. She was wearing a white-blue tunic, as it fit her.

High Priest Joram once said: "Lord blessed our queen with the greatest beauty on earth...and with wisdom of Solomon."

This last one was also right. Elsa was not just extraordinary outside, but also inside. She was warm, protective and caring to her people, like a mother to her children and family. She was merciful, compassionate and selfless person, and she was always putting others before herself. She was greatly ashamed of her run from Arendelle and considered it a selfish and stupid act. She wanted to fix that by being a responsible and mature queen. And she always succeeded in it. Elsa was brave when she had to be. Many would say she was happy and a good person.

But deep down, Elsa was always quiet. Although her face was beautiful and always seemed to smile, she actually rarely smiled in front of other people. She liked to be alone and close herself between the four doors, except with Anna. She was still afraid a little of her powers, even though she now knew how to control them. She loved her sister, Anna, and she made her smile the most. Olaf, little snowman, who always made jokes and was never quite sure of things happening around him, Kristoff, her "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". She always laughed a little at that title. And Sven, his reindeer, who was faithful like a dog.

But only three things kept Elsa. Hope for better tomorrow, love for her family and friends and at last...faith in the Lord. When she was hiding from the world, while her parents were still alive and after they died, until her coronation, she would cry, and then, she would approach her bed, and pray to the Lord of her fathers, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. Elsa found comfort in Him and she always repeated the words of her forefather David:

" _Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want._

_He makes me lie down in green pastures._

_He leads me beside still waters._

_He restores_ _my soul._

_He leads me in paths of righteousness for His Name's sake._

_Even though I walk through the shadow of the valley of death,_

_I will not fear evil, for You are with me._

_Your staff and Your rod, they comfort me._

_You prepared a table before me, in the presence of my enemies._

_You anointed my head with oil and my cup, that You gave me, overflows._

_Your goodness and Your mercy will follow me in all the days of my life._

_And I will dwell in Your house forever."_

These words always stopped Elsa from crying more tears. And they still gave her comfort, because she knew that, even in the greatest turmoils of life, He was there. Elsa remembered that, when that thirteenth prince of Southern Isles kept her a prisoner, Lord's priest Joram was the only one who didn't believe that she killed Anna. He was the only one in the court who berated Hans and said that he will be faithful to her. The Lord's High Priest was always loyal and faithful to her.

 _Joram is a gift from God as a friend,_ Elsa thought. It was very likely he was. Elsa was deep, deep in thoughts.

"Good morning." a familiar voice said, and Elsa looked down.

"Olaf!" she exclaimed. "Huh, you came out of nowhere." she said to him, surprised.

"Well, I wasn't very sure should I knock, or should I first say Elsa, or should I whistle, or should I say 'Hi'. So I said 'Good morning'." Elsa then chuckled and petted him on his head. Then Elsa and Olaf walked down through the stairs to the hall. Olaf stopped the silence.

"So, when is the festival of Past Over."

Elsa chuckled. "Olaf, it's _Passover,_ not Past Over. And it's in eight days. Today, many lords and dukes and guests from other kingdoms will arrive to prepare for the festival. The great ceremony will be held in the Temple."

"Right." Olaf said smiling. And then he asked. "And at that ceremony will happen what?"

Elsa rolled her eyes smiling. "The priests will slaughter a lamb, or lambs and then give it to people to eat before the Lord."

"Right. I knew that." Olaf said.

Then Olaf whistled and Elsa was smiling while he did that. He sounded like a bird. Elsa then came close to Anna's room and knocked. "Anna, are you awake?" Elsa asked. No voice was heard. "Anna, wake up!" Nothing yet. "Anna?"

"Boo!" Elsa jumped in surprise and then turned around and saw Anna and Olaf laughing. Elsa then made an angry face and said: "Hahaha, very funny, I'll die of laughter."

"Oh, come on Elsa. It is healthy to kid around!" Anna said, still smiling.

"Yeah, completely agree." Olaf added.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. "Whatever. Both come with me!" she said and the two obeyed her. They came to the courtyard and Kristoff and Sven and Kristoff was holding carrots in his hands.

"Alright, Sven. Now jump the highest as you can and you will get two." Then Sven jumped and was above the earth for even around two feet. "Good reindeer. Now, as I promised." ice harvester said, and gave two carrots to his reindeer friend. The two sisters and the snowman then clapped.

"Wow!" Olaf exclaimed. "Now that is the highest jump I ever saw someone do above the ground."

"You should have seen him running from the wolves." Anna said and chuckled, remembering when Sven jumped running from the wolves. The four were laughing, but the queen ended the fun with devilish grin on her face.

"Alright, enough fun. We must prepare the city for the guests. We must clear the courtyard at first and clear every resting house in the city, so that guests could feel like at home."

The four then sighed and turned to their jobs. Elsa then said to herself: "Someone will have to take care of the temple ritual, Levites and priests."

"I believe that is my duty, your majesty." An old and warm voice said. "Mine and my brethren's." Then Elsa turned around and saw two of family's most loyal servants. Kai, the five feet and five inches tall steward of Arendelle castle, in his usual uniform and with his clean-shaven, fat and friendly face. He was six and fifty years old. At his right side was around six feet and three inches tall old man, with wise and old face with worry lines, longer, snow-white beard and hair, with summer-sky blue eyes. He was wearing High Priests's garments and he was wearing a mitre and a breast-place of judgement, with twelve precious stones in it, representing twelve tribes of Israel. He was sixty and nine years old. He was Joram, the High Priest of the Lord's Temple.

Elsa smiled. "Of course, that is your job, Joram. Your _and_ your brethren's." Elsa approached them, and they both bowed their heads.

"How are preparations going by now?" Elsa asked.

"Very well, your majesty." Kai said confidently. "The resting houses are prepared and the food and drink and horses. Guests will feel as if they are in their own country." Elsa nodded and turned to Joram.

"The temple is cleared of all unnecessary things and foods, your majesty. Priests and Levites are gathered and shepherds have brought their best lambs from their flocks. The fattest and healthiest ones will be chosen as a sacrificial lambs. If it be God's will, the festival will go on very good and slow. God truly blessed Israel in these days. And you, your majesty." Joram added.

"Lord is merciful, that is why He blessed us." Elsa smiled and said. Joram wouldn't disagree. He was one of three High Priests of the Lord and he lived in a modest house near the castle, but he still remembered that the Lord is the True King of Israel.

He continued: "It will be all well, your majesty. All ritual preparations will be over in four days."

"And the guests will all arrive in two-to-three days." the steward added.

"All will be over in it's time." Joram finished.

"I don't understand one thing." a voice said. It was Olaf, asking Joram. "If the guests are gonna arive in two-to-three days, and everything for the festival will be over in four days, why not immediately make a sacrifice when they come. Why are we gonna wait four days more?"

Joram cleared his throat. "It is how the Lord ordered us through Moses, Olaf, more than six thousand years ago. We obey it for that reason."

"Alright, but, why should we wait? Why didn't God ordered when we are ready? Why should we be patient? Why not immediately?"

Joram then chuckled. "Oh, Olaf. It is written in the Scripture, by the wise man Yeshua, son of Sirach:

' _Wait and be patient, and later you will be glad you did._

_Keep quiet until the right time to speak, and you will gain a reputation for good sense.'"_

_"_ Wow." Olaf exclaimed, like a child. "He was really wise." Joram was smiling happily.

"He indeed was. He also said:

' _The wise will be cautious in everything, in sinful times will take care not to offend_.'

Olaf kept his mouth agape, while Kai and Elsa were laughing at his childish excitement.

"And he also said:

_'Be quick to listen, and slow in giving an answer._

_If you have understanding, answer your neighbour, if not, keep your hand over your mouth._

_Both honour and disgrace come from mouth, the tongue can be the person's downfall.'"_

Olaf **'** s mouth were very agape and eyes excited. "Wow!" he said once more. The three humans then laughed from the heart.

"Oh, Olaf." Joram said happily. "How beautiful is it to be so excited, so unfamiliar with the world, like a child and react to everything as new. Many people would give tons of gold to be like you. Well, maybe not _physically_ like you."

Another chuckle came from humans' mouth, this time from Olaf's too. Elsa was pretty happy that she has so many trustworthy friends. She looked at her two servants and thanked the Lord that she had them.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice was heard and Elsa turned to see her. "Elsa!"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Come! You must see something!"

"Wait for me!" Olaf said and run on his snowy feet.

Joram and Kai talked a little.

"People will come from every corner of Israel." Kai said happily.

"Yes they will." Joram said.

"There wasn't so big Passover since...then." Kai added with cold voice.

Joram's face became cold and he sighed.

"Yes." he said. "Don't worry Kai. _That_ Red Snake is lost from our lives. He will die in exile."

Elsa run to the gates and saw Anna standing there. Anna then said: "Look over there!" pointing with her finger at the fjords. Well, actually not at the fjord, but the ship going through the fjords. The ship was huge and had a large, royal deck. It had a big banner. What was on it? A seven-pointed sun, on the purple field. It was a flag of Corona. Queen of Corona used ship and sailed through rivers all the way to fjords of Arendelle, instead of going on foot.

"Aunt Arianna is coming! And Rapunzel!" Anna said.

"They can't be that soon." Elsa said in unbelief.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Rapunzel and Eugene just got a baby! A girl! You know how she's called?"

Elsa became red and rolled her eyes and said. "Yes, I do..."

"Elsa! They named her Elsa."

The Snow Queen sighed, with a little hint of shame and shyness, and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Elsa, we have become..." Anna thought a little. "...first cousins, once removed!"

"Yes, Anna, I know..." Elsa tried to calm her.

"I must meet the little girl!" Anna said joyfully.

"Yes, Anna, we will..."

"Now! Olaf will you come with me down to the port?"

"Absolutely!" Olaf exclaimed, just as happy as the redheaded princess.

"Great! Come on!" and the two run to down the stairs to the port almost immediately, without any word from Elsa. Elsa just smiled and shook her head. And the voice spoke.

"She was always the playful one of you two."

She turned and saw Joram, who put the hand on her shoulder.

"Every family has one. Mine actually even has two."

And they both chuckled at this last one.

Then Joram continued:

"Brothers and sisters are one of the most holy things one ever has, Elsa." he called her by name. "Only two, among fellow humans, are more important than brothers and sisters: children and a wife or in your case a husband."

Elsa was quite surprised...and irritated at the last one.

"Why did you said that?"

"Well, I thought..."

"Joram, we already talked about this. I don't know will I ever marry. Anna can be my heir, I don't need children. Maybe I never will. I don't need a husband or children to be happy." she said, kind of angry.

"God forbid it that you need anyone to be happy!" Joram raised his hands in refutation, and Elsa changed her face.

"No human being needs anyone except the Lord Himself to be happy. However, sharing happiness with someone is something different."

Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Elsa, it is written in the Scriptures:

_'Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh.'_

Being with someone is a mystery, made by the Lord Himself. As for children, your forefather David said:

_'Children are a gift from the Lord;  
they are a reward from him.'_

These two are very special things. Do not consider them nothing or in vain or meaningless. Do you think your father and mother meant nothing to one another? Or that you and your sister were nothing to them. Elsa, don't throw these things just like that and at least...consider them. You are young and there will be a lot of time for husband and children, but consider them too. Do you promise me that?"

Elsa smiled and sighed. "I will think about that." Then she looked at Joram and said: "Thank you Joram. You are a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you. You were there since I was a little child. You consulted me and you treated me so well, even though you knew about my powers. I am rich to have you. As the Yeshua, son of Sirach, said in the Scriptures:

' _Faithful friend is a sturdy shelter:  
whoever finds one has found a treasure.'"_

Joram had a happy face.

"Yes, that is what the Scriptures says."

He put hand on her shoulder again.

"You are wise, Elsa. You are maybe the best ruler Arendelle has seen in centuries. You think of others first and yourself last. You have a very good and kind heart. I am proud to be your servant, your majesty." He bowed his head. Elsa smiled with her eyes.

"Thank you High Priest." And Joram then left. Elsa then looked at the ship and saw it was coming really close. She also saw Olaf and happy Anna. Then she counted all things in her head and saw that everything was good and beautiful in this day. She also thought a little about what Joram told her, but it quickly passed. She then emptied her mind and sighed.

"Ah. Alright, let's meet my namesake."

" **Wanting to share happiness with someone, however, is different." This one was for all those who always respond to Elsa having a SO with "She doesn't need a man to be happy."**

**Also, as I said in previous chapter, this story ignores Frozen II...except in the Northuldras and Mattias. Yes, for you who loved Honeymaren and Ryder in the second part, you are lucky.**

**Also, don't worry. Scripture is quoted much because priests are there quoting it. When priests are not there, there won't be much quoting.**

**I hope you enjoyed it guys. See you later:)**


	2. The Morning

Robin opened his eyes as the light of sun touched them. It was always hard for him to get up from of his bed after a day like yesterday. Yesterday it was a really hard day. He and other wards were keeping horses for old stableman Deng all the time. He was the last to leave the stable, except of Kenan.

He got up from his bed, dressed and went out of his room and went through the keep. Robin was a young man, twenty and one years of age, tall five feet and nine inches, with dark hair, small beard and lean built. As he was walking by, he noticed Kenan, sleeping on the stairs that led to the sleeping place of wards.

"For what reason did you slept here?", Robin asked Kenan. Kenan slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Then he noticed that it was Robin talking to him.

"Oh, it's you." Kenan then got on his feet. "Ah...I was working with the horses all the rest night. Ah...old Deng was really mad at me for making that mess yesterday. So, when I came to the stairs I...I just fell asleep." He said yawning.

Robin was also tired of that job. They had to clean the mess by horses the whole day. Feed them, gather their feces, give them to drink, take them for a ride and then repeat the same routine over and over again. It was probably not the job that most noble wards had to do. But, they didn't complain. _Man was made to work after all,_ Robin thought.

Robin looked into his friend's dark blue eyes and saw that they are still tired. Robin was tired too, but still wanted to keep Kenan in form. He then took a sword and went to Kenan. Kenan didn't know what was going on and he immediately took the sword as fast as he could.

Their swords clashed and made a screeching sound. "Are you crazy!? This early!?" Kenan asked angry.

Then Robin smiled and answered: "You remember like lord Ethac says: 'You should always be prepared.'"

Then Robin started pushing his sword against Kenan's as strong as he could, trying to make him more tired. He swung his sword all the time, but Kenan somehow managed to defend himself, and recoiled all the time away from Robin.

"Stop!" Kenan cried out, breathing heavily. "I...I am too...tired..." and Kenan threw his sword away. Robin saw that Kenan was really exhausted, so he laid down his sword. They were staring at one another for a little until they started laughing.

"You have always been an idiot!" Kenan said, getting to breath again.

"An idiot tells me!" Robin replied while still laughing.

Robin looked at the sun that was starting to reach the earth like it reached his eyes. Robin was always a man of night, so he didn't enjoy the sun very much. It was always little...hot and staying on it too long wasn't comfortable for him.

"What, is lord Robin afraid he will burn?" Kenan mocked him.

"No, I won't burn." Robin said with an evil grin. "But you will lose your head." and he started chasing Kenan, like when they were just children.

Kenan was breathing heavily as he was running from Robin through the training field.

"Didn't we outgrew this?" Kenan asked.

"You hardly outgrew a cradle." Robin replied mockingly.

"Oh, now that's too far." Kenan said bravely and he and Robin started to wrestle like little children younger than ten.

Their game stopped when they heard the old and familiar voice. "You _both_ hardly overgrew a cradle."

They turned and saw the old, long grey-bearded face of Eliezer, the keep-priest of Longon. Eliezer was always wearing his priestly tunic, made of pure linen and wool. Eliezer was old one and sixty years, but his face was always clear and wise. And good. _One servant of the Lord always has such wise face,_ thought Robin. "Weren't you two supposed to leave the keep with the guarding soldiers?" The old priest asked.

"Well, we forgot about that one." Robin said, little ashamed.

"Hm, yes, you two really do behave like little children." the old priest said smiling and shooking his head.

"You two should put away childish things. For the Scripture says:

_'Long life brings understanding.'_

And it also says:

_'If you have gathered nothing_

_in your youth, how then will you find anything in your old age?'_

Eliezer always liked to quote the Scriptures. _Not to insult the Scriptures or the Lord, but he really quotes them too much,_ Robin thought in himself.

"It also says:

_'Let not the wise boast about their knowledge.'"_

Kenan whispered to himself...but Eliezer heard him, and looked at him angry. Kenan and Robin both swallowed.

"I will ask again." the priest said angrily. "Weren't you supposed to go with guarding soldiers?"

"Yes, we were. We were going right now." Kenan said, trying to get them both out of trouble.

"Well?" the old man asked. Then Robin and Kenan, as if commanded, took their swords, led their horses, Lomer and Lya, by the reins, and their dog, Lyonel and went to the gates of the keep and left the keep. Guarding soldiers were just little ahead, so the two friends just rode their horses little faster and caught up to the guards. The sun was rising and the sky was still orange.

There was a moment of silence between the guards, before Kenan broke it.

"Where are we going?" was his question.

"We will go to the village, to see if there are any bandits there." Dorinn replied, smiling. In reality, they were going for a drink of beer.

"The Passover is coming soon." Aziah said to start a conversation. "In twenty and something days."

"Will lord Ethac go to it?" Bjorn asked.

"Of course he will." Aziah answered obviously. "This will be one of the greatest Passover in years. No one will miss it. The great and small lords will come." then he turned to Robin "I think he will take you with himself, Robin."

All eyes turned on Robin, who just smiled.

"He will take all of us. I am sure of it." he said to his friends, who just chuckled at the thought.

"Do you think there will be some pretty girls there?" Vilgar asked his friends with a grin. Robin rolled his eyes in small irritation. Is Vilgar ever thinking about anything beside the girls?

"There certainly will be. And I am sorry for them." blonde Corvid added.

"Why?" Vilgar asked curiously.

"Because they will have to survive your flirting." then everyone laughed, except Vilgar himself.

"Oh, and I guess you know how to flirt with girls?" he asked.

"An expert? No. Better than you?" then he turned his head to Vilgar's. "It's hard _not_ to be." and another laugh burst out.

Then Kenan put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure you will find some girl who is just as irritating as you are." and slapped him on the shoulder.

"And I hope you will find some girl who doesn't even know the difference between red and blue."

"I will certainly be more lucky than you." Kenan added, not insulted.

"You all _talk_ about girls." Robin then interfered "Yet I bet none of you will ever get married." he added with a chuckle.

Then his friends started protesting.

"Oh, right...?" Azziah said.

"Sure..." Corvid entered the talk.

"And you will get, will you?" Bjorn asked him.

"I didn't say that." he replied. "Just that _you_ won't."

"Ah, your humour." Bjorn added, and silence started.

"Do we have anything smarter to talk about?" Kenan broke the silence a second time.

"I guess we don't." Corvid said.

"Yes we have." Robin said.

"What?" they asked him.

"Where will put our horses." and he pointed with his finger to the village. They found it very fast.

"I guess a talk takes much time away." Robin chuckled.

They then entered the village and asked one man who was passing by: "Do you know where is the best tavern in the village?"

"Just follow me, green-eyed." fat man answered happily (even though he himself had green eyes).

He brought them to the closest tavern, and the sign above it said: "I didn't knew how to name it."

 _What a name,_ Robin thought and smiled. _And grammar._

They gave their horses to a fat man to care for them while they are in the tavern. They also left Lyonel.

"Just don't touch him." Robin told the man. "He likes to bite strangers." and they entered the tavern.

"We promised lord Ethac and Abiathar that we will not get drunk anymore." Bjorn said.

"Agree." Vilgar said. "Each one of us will take three beers, we will eat something and then we will go." Everyone agreed. The last time they got drank, it didn't go well. They brought a great mob of drunkards into the keep and they made a great mess. The drunkards were almost punished if it weren't for Eliezer who reminded lord Ethac that Robin and they brought them there accidentally. Now, they didn't want to get into similar problem again.

Robin ordered only beer, though.

"Thank you." he said to the taverner girl.

Robin then heard one man insult his friend: "You bastard!"

Robin then took a drink and started thinking deep. Robin was thinking about himself and his destiny. He knew what he was. A bastard. No one important, although a king's bastard. Not that he complained. Him not being important certainly suited him better than glory and kingdom. Of all those considered as "high class", only the Priests of the Lord and Levites treated him like a human being, as if he were not a bastard. Robin, though, doubted they did it willingly. They were commanded by the law of Moses to treat him like a human being, not by their own humanity. So Robin found friends only among the common folk. His friends were good, but sometimes irritating. They even gave him some nicknames tha made no sense. But how the fat man called him did make sense. Green eyed. His eyes were dark green.

People say he got them from his father, the king. Everything else, except the eyes, he probably got from his mother. Who was she? No one knew. Nor did the king said it. He came to his wife, the queen, one day with another woman's baby in his hands and he gave the child to lord Arvid Ethac for a ward. Robin never saw his father, except for once. Five yeas ago, when the king visited him. Robin remembered every moment of that. Just a year later, he got the news that the king died during diplomatic travel, together with his wife, Robin's stepmother. He never saw her either. He wondered what did she looked like.

"Hey guys, Robin is thinking deep again." Kenan said and they all looked at him.

"Oh, Robin." Bjorn said, with beer on his beard. "Sometimes you have to be here, now, right in the moment. Not there, far away."

"Yeah, Robin, you have to enjoy a little." Vilgar told him.

Robin cleared his throat and sighed.

"And who will teach me, will it be you, master Vilgar?" he said smiling.

"Ah. Me." Vilgar added smiling. "I am just a guy with a beer and who wants a special lady for himself." Laugh burst out. Robin shook his head and continued to drink.

"Life is short. It has to be enjoyed." Vilgar said, and everyone looked down. That wasn't a particularly popular philosophy in Israel. No one thought it was bad or false. It's just that pagans liked to say it...and apply it in certain ways.

"What?" he asked them.

"That is what pagans like to say." Bjorn commented.

"And apply it wrongly."

"Oh come on, guys, I am not talking about life as an animal." he tried to defend himself. "I am just trying to say you shouldn't be angry and silent all the time , Robin."

Robin sighed. "Well, you could have said that to me without having to use that pagan saying." he looked at him. Vilgar raised hands in defense.

"I didn't have any other idea how to do that." he said.

"Well, you could have made up a new saying, or quote the Scriptures, or something, you didn't have to cite the pagans." Kenan berated him.

"Hey, not all pagans are the same. Something can be learned from them." Vilgar said.

"You are right about that." Kenan said. "But you don't have to mention them since we already have enough sayings of our own."

"Alright guys, alright." he said. "My mistake, sorry. It seems like it's best when I am not talking at all."

"At least you said something good, finally." Corvid joked with him, and all laughed.

"Very funny." Vilgar said, and continued to drink.

"Yes, really, as the old saying says, silence is golden." Kenan said. Again, the others were silent.

"That, that is also a pagan saying, isn't it?" he asked them.

"Yes!" they all told him simultaneously.

"Spoken by a Idolite philosopher called Thoman, three hundred years ago." Bjorn said and they all looked at him.

"Uh, little history lessons?" he told them and they all returned to their drink. Robin took a drink and started looking around the tavern and listening what the people were whispering among themselves.

The tavern was full of people of any kind. There were thieves, robbers, honorable people, men, women, young, old, regulars and newcomers. They were talking about many different things. About the food they will order, about their past failures and achievements, about their noisy cousins. But the most famous topic was the world of kings and lords. Common folk likes to talk about their rulers. All the rumours and affairs were daily topics at the tavern tables. Some people liked to attack the nobles they hated and praise those that they loved. There was rarely objectivity. Some rumours even started not from the castles, but from tables.

"Queen of House Arlic finally is not hiding behind her castle anymore, nor her family." Robin overheard someone say. He continued to listen.

"It was a time." another man said. "You cannot rule a kingdom if you are hiding behind your castle. Many lords and kings did that before her, and all ended up the same way."

"That is how the royal family works, my friend. They only think about themselves. Though it is a good thing that _that_ prince is no longer there in the castle. I hope he died somewhere in the west."

"God forbid it that the Red Snake ever returns."

Royal family.

Except of his father, Robin never saw anyone from the royal family, although lords and commanders were telling him his family is very big. His grandfather, king Arnold, they told him, had six children (one of them was a bastard, like him) and all of them had children and wives and some even became grandparents. He heard that his cousin in kingdom of the sun became a mother. Was it a boy or a girl? He couldn't remember. Common folk told him his uncles and aunts all have great multitudes of children, except of one uncle, that no one wanted to talk about, Aron. Robin was thinking, would they at all want to see him? He was a bastard, but he was literate, good with sword, well-mannered (at least by his own merits), he wasn't ugly or smelly. He would certainly not be that bad in the castle.

But he didn't want to think about it. He thought that is unimportant. So he continued with his beer. Robin considered himself a soldier of Longon keep, serving as a ward to lord Arvid Ethac and nothing else. He was happy with common people considering him that way. He was happy that the Lord God of all Israel gave him what he already had. He had a wish to prove himself as more than a bastard...but he was happy with what he already had. He was happy with being a friend with Kenan, Aziah, Bjorn, Vilgar, Corvid, Dorinn, he was happy with being a ward of lord Arvic Ethac. He was happy with being a helper of Eliezer, the keep-priest and Abiathar the Levite (probably the two only ones among Priests and Levites that treated him as a human being because of their good will and compassion). He was happy with being a master of his horse, Lomer and the friend of his dog, Lyonel. He was happy with being under the command of guard captain Ehud. For him, being all this was enough and he didn't want more.

He thanked and prayed to the God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob for what he had already and that was enough to him to be happy. He brought the sacrificial lamb to the altar almost every one-to-three days a month to give it as burnt offering (that was how little time he had), but he was always thankful for what he was. God gave him all he needed to have a happy life. Being a ward from Longon was who he accepted himself to be.

But he was in reality more, much more. He was the only son of king Agnarr II of Arendelle and his second-born child. And his half-sisters were queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arendelle.

**I hope you enjoyed it friends. I think this revelation in the end was obvious. I always liked idea of Elsa and Anna having a brother, but not theories about Tarzan or Jack Frost being him. So once I was thinking about Jon Snow and Robin was born. What do you think about this bastard brother of Elsa and Anna (as an idea, not character of Robin? Do you think revelation was obvious? Let me know in discussion.**

**I know this was like so many fanfictions where an OC character is a self-insert and is related to or in love with one of the main characters and also ends up being a Mary Sue, but I promise you that I really didn't want for Robin to be a Mary Sue and I really tried to flesh him out. I tried to avoid him making him a Mary Sue, and let you be the judge of whether he is or is after the story is over. But one thing is for sure-he is not my self-insert, I promise you that.**

**Farewell!:)**


	3. The Wolf and his cups

It was morning in the lands of Gondor, yet clouds still hid the sun from the eyes of sons and daughters of Adam. Arahael left his pony and watched his father Aramir and brother Isaiah as they took care of the murderer. Adonijah, the court-priest, was with them, along with some officers. Aramir was standing there, beside a rock, his long dark brown hair seen and his grey-blue eyes were cold and serious. Aramir's beard started to grey, like every man who was one and fifty years old. But he was still tall, five feet and eleven inches in height.

Isaiah, on the other hand, was young and strong and lean built, just like the one who is two and twenty years of age. He had dark blue eyes that could easily change to grey and so dark hair that it seemed black. Dannel had long face and thick, short hair. He was taller than his father, standing six feet tall. Women said he is very handsome and young ladies loved him, though he wasn't a womanizer and ignored them mostly. _Not that same could be said of Túrin,_ Arahael thought.

With Aramir and Isaiah was standing a man six years younger than Aramir. Adonijah, the court-priest of Gondor. Adonijah still had very black beard, with few white hints in it, and he wore the grey priestly robes. Adonijah was around five feet and ten inches tall and he had hazel eyes. His face didn't seem like that of a priest, but of a noble man.

"He could be a soldier, but he chose to be a priest." people liked to say about Adonijah. Adonijah didn't just become a priest, he also gave an oath of celibacy for his entire life. Arahael remembered Adonijah's old mother liked to say that she would give him into marriage when he was just nine and ten. But he chose to be a celibate.

The two guards, Eradan and Gad, brought the murderer on his knees and put his head to the rock. He was silent and didn't say a word, not even terrified of death. Adonijah was praying to the Lord for righteous judgement and praising Him for His mercy towards sinners and transgressors. Then he said to the murderer: "If you ask the Lord for forgiveness, He will forgive, you know." Murderer didn't say anything and continued to stare at the distance.

Then Adonijah closed his eyes and said: ''It is now between you and the Lord, my friend."

Then Aramir came close and Isaiah gave him the sword. Aramir watched the man for a moment and started saying: "In the name of the Lord God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, the Father of Israel, I, Aramir, of House of Gondor..."

"Don't look away." Minardil said to Arahael as he was trying to move the look. "Father will know if you do."

Aramir than swung the sword and beheaded the man. The blood came out and Arahael watched at it for a moment, and then he turned. The horse was scared of blood, so the soldiers had to calm him. Arahael's three older brothers, Minardil, Brandon and Túrin all walked by him. Arahael then felt a hand on the shoulder and turned. He saw it was Isaiah.

Then Isaiah said with a warm smile: "Let's go." Arahael returned the smile and he and Isaiah both went to the horses.

The banner of House Gondor, the grey wolf on a white field, was flaunting on the wind. Gondor wasn't ruled by kings. The lords of Gondor considered God Himself their only King.

Arahael put a saddle on his pony and watched as the banner was flaunting. He wasn't comfortable with so grey sky as this one was. He always felt something bad about it. How couldn't he be afraid? He was just a ten year old boy, all his brothers and sister older than him. He didn't know much and he still couldn't tell a difference between a donkey and a horse. Then a warm, caring voice said: "You alright, lord Arahael?"

It was the priest's friendly face. "I am fine." Arahael answered. "The murderer will go to bad side of hell, won't he?" he asked innocently.

"Why do you think so?" Adonijah asked.

"Didn't he had evil in his heart?" Arahael said, thinking he knows the answer.

"How do you know he had evil in his heart?" Adonijah asked curiously.

Arahael thought for few moments and upon realizing he couldn't know, he felt a little shame.

"I don't. I can't know."

Adonijah then nodded.

"Only the Lord knows what is in one's own heart. The Scripture says:

' _The Lord alone knows the secrets of the heart.'_

And the Lord said about Himself:

' _I search the heart and test the mind, to give every man according to his ways, according to the fruit of his deeds.'"_

Arahael thought about the Lord, and Adonijah continued:

"Neither you nor I know what passed through his mind before your father's blade took his life. He might have repented in that very second. If he did, then there is no reason for you to worry about his soul. The Lord is gracious and merciful, and He will forgive those who repent. Including this murderer."

"The Lord is indeed gracious and without His mercy no one could live." another familiar voice said. And they both turned and saw it was Arahael's father.

"Without His mercy, none of us would ever even leave our mothers' wombs." and he nodded at Adoniah, who bowed his head and left father and son alone a little. Aramir looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are alright, are you?"

"Yes, father." the young boy answered.

"You understand why I did it?"

"Yes."

"You are sure."

"Yes, father. Don't worry, I'm alright."

"Of course you are." Aramir smiled fatherly. "You are a smart boy. You are strong. One day you will be in situation to do this Arahael. When Isaiah is lord and you his vassal, you will have to kill a man for his crime, to wipe the evil out of our land. If you take joy in it, you will be a monster. And yet if you refuse to do it, you will not be righteous. The Lord will give you strength to do what is needed when that moment comes. Trust in Him, and not your ways. Do you promise me you will do this?"

"Yes father." he said. "I promise."

Aramir seemed proud. He continued to speak.

"You must never rejoice in the death of your enemies, Arahael. I tell you, if I could, I wouldn't have killed this man."

Arahael was surprised. "You wouldn't have?" he asked his father, who nodded.

"But if I did it, people would start thinking murder is not punished and that it is free. I had to punish this man. But I wasn't pleased in killing him. No one in the right mind is. God Himself doesn't like death sentence, but He knew what is the best way when He gave the laws to Moses. And because of that, when a man is proved to be guilty of a serious crime, you will have to swing the sword. But you **must not** take pleasure in it."

Arahael took this better than he expected himself to. He nodded to his father.

Then Aramir slapped him on the shoulder.

"You are wise. Just like your eldest brother and your sister. Though that cannot be said for your middle brothers."

Arahael smiled at the last one.

In that moment, Brandon and Minardil, one and six and one and five years old respectively, were preparing for a race, while Túrin was encouraging them.

"The last time I defeated you." Minardil said, lean built and with little beard on his face.

"I let you do it." Brandon tried to get himself out, lean built and clean-shaven.

"Aha." Minardil said sarcastically. "Will you let me now?"

"No, I won't." Brandon answered and they both run as fast as they could.

"What about you and me, Isaiah, who rides faster?" Túrin approached his brother. Túrin was muscular built, he had dark blue eyes, thick black hair and clean-shaven face with defined jawline. He was an inch shorter than Isaiah. Isaiah looked down and sighed.

"It doesn't matter." he said.

"So, you are afraid that you will lose?" Túrin provoked him.

"No, I just don't care about it." Isaiah answered.

"Yeah. Sure." Túrin said and rode as fast as he could.

Isaiah just shook his head and then Aramir approached his eldest and his youngest son.

"Let's go after them before your brothers make some trouble, shall we?" lord of Gondor said and rode his horse, his eldest son and heir right behind him.

The sun started to break the grey clouds, not too much, but enough so that it could touch the earth with it's warmth and light fingers. The mountains stayed snowy as always, but fields were starting to green, since the winter passed just a month ago. The little grass was starting to grow and it seemed that the Lord's garden was becoming more and more beautiful.

While riding Arahael was thinking about the Lord and justice. How his ancestors, many thousands of years ago, came out of slavery and were commanded by the Lord to take care of widows and orphans of their enemies. Arahael was young, but he knew that the Lord brings justice, even in spite of all evil in the world. That, if not in this life, in the next, the Lord cuts the man from His presence and the wicked man goes to his desires that he loved so much. Yet they leave him empty and never satisfied or fulfilled. But worst of all, he would rather not be fulfilled than be with the Lord. This is the evil side of hell, where the wicked go to. Arahael remembered how Jezebel, evil queen, caused so many righteous persons to die and did everything to destroy the last seven thousand in kingdom of the Southern Isles who worshiped the Lord. The prophets of the Lord, Elijah and Elisha, felt her evil more than anyone else in Israel. And yet, she was thrown through the window and her body was eaten by dogs. That is how the Lord punished her the way she deserved. That is how all righteous men who died were avenged.

Or what about his forefather Ahaz, the lord of Gondor, who wasn't punished in his lifetime? But Ahaz's name was forgotten and his son's, the good lord Hezekiah's name, was remembered. One Levite once said that he saw Ahaz in darkness of hell, paying his due.

 _Lord always serves out the justice,_ Arahael thought. _In the end, everyone gets what they deserve. The Lord is holy, and He hates sin and He cannot tolerate it forever._

Arahael then turned his thoughts to the Passover. He wanted to go to it, but his father would not allow him. His oldest brothers and sister will go. He is the youngest one and least important. That is at least how he felt. He never left the borders of Gondor, and never saw the famous city of Arendelle, that is as old as his home Minas Hîr. But he won't see it soon. _I have to stay behind,_ he thought. _I must somehow get to the Passover. I don't want to miss it, I don't. I must not miss it._

It was the most important event in a year. He will find the way to convince his father.

"Everyone will be gathered for the Passover." Arahael overheard Adonijah say. "The greatest Passover after ten years."

"Yes." Aramir said. "Before ten years, there was another great Passover. But it ended badly." Aramir added. He remembered something bad, something that he hated.

"On that Passover, _that_ prince of Arendelle made a disaster. I had to destroy his fleet of bandits."

Aramir almost spit at the thought of that.

"I hope he died on the sea..."

Aramir was interrupted by the sound of beasts that were heard.

"What was that?" Minardil asked.

"It's coming out of the forest!" Túrin answered him.

The Aramir and his sons then entered the woods for a moment, and had quite an interesting thing to see. The black bear and the grey wolf were fighting against one another, and showing their teeth. The wolf had a great wound on his right side, visible for everyone to see.

Isaiah didn't wait, but took the arrow and shot the bear five times.

"Shoot!" Aramir ordered some of his soldiers and the storm of arrows came upon the bear and he ran as soon as he saw himself defeated.

"That is the biggest bear I have **ever** seen!" Eradan shouted.

Arahael then calmed a little from terror and excitement.

"There is no way he will survive all those arrows." said Gad.

"And neither will this lad." Brandon said, standing beside the angry and wounded beast. Aramir then jumped from his horse and came close to the beast.

"Easy. Easy!" he said to the wolf who was showing his teeth. "You are the biggest wolf I have ever seen." Aramir said. Isaiah was right behind Aramir and Arahael was afraid for them. Aramir was continuing to calm the animal and succeeded in touching it's wound. The wolf flinched at his touch. Isaiah watched and held the hilt of his sword. Adonijah was also looking at the animal.

Aramir studied the wound and sighed. "The wound is fatal." He turned to his companions, while the wolf was licking his wound. "He will never survive in the wilderness. Isaiah, give me your sword."

Isaiah laid his hand to take his sword, but Arahael then said:

"Father, we can help him!"

All the eyes turned on him.

"Are you crazy?" Minardil said.

"We are not gonna take a beast into our home!" Túrin added.

"Your brothers are right, Arahael, we cannot take care of him." Aramir said, as Isaiah handed over the sword to him.

"Father!"

"Lord Aramir, if I may interfere." Adonijah said. "The Passover is coming soon, just in thirty-and-something days. It would be good to help everyone when the Passover is coming, even to the wild beasts."

The animal then wailed in pain.

Arahael wanted to say something, but Isaiah said instead: "It doesn't matter what I say, but father, he is the wolf, the banner of our house. Father, nothing much will be needed. We will feed him and heal him until his wound disappears. Then we will let him go back to the wilderness, where he came from."

Arahael knew that Isaiah was compassionate, always. Even for animals. Aramir bit his lip and thought a little.

"We will keep him until the Passover." Aramir said and then turned his eyes to meet Isaiah's. "You, Arahael and Arrana will take the greatest care of him. You will feed him, keep him warm and wash him until he is healed."

"Yes, father." Isaiah promised and turned to Adonijah: "Give him the sleep water."

"I will get the water!" Arahael said and jumped from his pony and took a plate and filled it with water from the nearby stream. Then he brought the plate to Adonijah, who put few drops of some grey water in it. Then Arahael gave the water to the wolf to drink. And very fast, the beast fell asleep like a baby.

"Put him on the horse." Aramir commanded and they put the angry sleeping wolf on Isaiah's horse, and they continued to ride towards the castle Minas Hîr. When they came to the gates, Arrana, Aramir's only daughter, was waiting for them.

Arrana greeted them. "So you came back."

"Of course we did." Túrin said. "What did you think, that we will stay the whole day there?" he said joking with his older twin sister.

Arrana just rolled her eyes, but Túrin went on. "I thought you were the smartest person, were you?"

"Haha, I will die of laughter." Arrana said with sarcastic voice.

"Please don't. A lot of fun will go with you." Minardil and Brandon said laughing, while Arrana looked at them irritated.

"Alright, you three stop laughing at your sister." Aramir said, and the three brothers passed by her, leading horses in by the reins.

"Just ignore them." Isaiah said to her.

Arrana then noticed the wolf sleeping on the Isaiah's horse.

"Isaiah!" she said pointing with the finger.

"Yes!" Isaiah said. "We found him wounded and brought him here to be healed. He will stay with us until healed completely." Isaiah continued, petting him.

"Until then, you, Arahael and I will take the most care of him, as father said it."

"It will be my pleasure." Arrana smiled and also petted the beast. Then Isaiah moved on and Arahael came to his sisters, leading his pony with himself. Arrana immediately hugged him and Arahael was happy to return the hug to his beautiful sister. Arrana then knelt on one knee.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yes." he answered confidently.

"Are you sure?" she asked unconvinced.

"Yes Arrana, I am sure." he answered, partially irritated. "I am not a girl, I am a boy, I can take those things."

"Oh, now we are forcing ourselves a little, are we?" Arrana said, with her beautiful smile on her face and her small dimples appearing.

Arahael rolled his eyes and smiled. He also had dimples. "Well, maybe a little."

And brother and sister both chuckled.

"You are really smart boy, you know?" she told him. "You are really smart and mature for your age." the smile left her face. "Arahael, you saw a man being executed. You can tell me is something wrong, it is completely fine if you are afraid or confused..."

"I am fine...mother." he told her. She raised an eyebrow at this. "Except you are not my mother. Did you forget that?"

Arrana raised hands in her defense. "Alright, I am sorry lord Arahael the Brave." she smiled. "Arahael the man, not girl. Did you already decided to marry, grown lord Arahael?" she was sarcastic and mocking. House of Gondor _loved_ sarcasm.

Arahael turned red at this comment. He laughed from the heart. "Well, I am not grown for _that_ yet."

Then they both laughed. Aramir liked to see Arrana. She always made everyone's day more beautiful. She always lighted every room she entered. And her smile was worth more than thousands of coins of gold.

"Come!" she stood up "Mother was worried more than you think. Even more than me." And she put the hand on her brother's shoulder and they both went into the castle.

**Yes, I know on what does this chapter remind you:) You can say I am a copycat, but this chapter is part of the story that I had in my head a year ago. Don't worry, though it is familiar, I PERSONALLY think this is a good story. Of course, there is a difference between quality of story and how well is it told. I hope I will tell it in a good way.**

**As you probably noticed, first three chapters are not arranged chronologically. This chapter is actually set BEFORE the first two. But I put them this way for a purpose.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave your thoughts. Bye until the next one!**

* * *

**Note:**

*"Minas Hír" is formed from Sindarin words _minas_ and _hîr,_ and it means "the tower of the Lord".


	4. The Royal reunions

Anna and Rapunzel were chatting together and caring for little baby Elsa. The grown Elsa, however, stared at Rapunzel, still not believing her aunt's story about how Rapunzel got her golden hair back and lost it again.

"...and now we are here." Arianna ended with a sigh.

"A life worthy to be written in a book, your majesties."

Joram said to the two queens with his mouth agape.

"It's worthy of a long, long narrated story with moving pictures and voices heard in it." the snowman said excited.

Then two queens, Flynn and Joram looked at him confused.

"Where did you got that idea from?" Flynn asked.

"I have no idea." Olaf said with dumbfounded looked. Then he smiled again. "Ah, doesn't matter." He said. "The only thing that matters is that we are all here now, like big family." And he hugged Flynn, who was uncomfortable, and two queens were laughing, while the priest was smiling.

"Hahaha, yes, yes, that's only thing that matters." Flynn said. "Could you now let me go, Snowy?"

"Okie, dokie." Olaf said and let go of him.

"Joram, I forgot to ask you how you are, old friend." queen of Corona said. The priest bowed his head at her question.

"Thank the Lord, your majesty, all is well. The queen and her sister are now ruling the kingdom together. Peace is everywhere in Israel. If God allows it, we will worship Him on the Passover the way He deserves to be worshiped."

"Let it be so." Arianna answered with a smile.

As Elsa started talking with Flynn and Olaf, Arianna said to Joram: "I remember a big Passover like this. Everyone was gathered, from all corners of Israel. Everything seemed perfect. And then..."

Arianna sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose, and Joram also sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty. I remember it too" Joram said.

Arianna then looked into Joram. "Joram, I beg the Lord to forgive me for these words that I will say... but I wish Aron was never born."

"I will confess, your majesty, that although I know it is wrong, I also wish that he was never born."

Arianna looked down and closed her eyes. Joram then put a hand on the queen's shoulder. "It is alright, Arianna." he called her by name. "Now he is gone. Never to return again."

"You are right." Arianna said with a smile. "Let us not stand in the past, but in present."

"I agree, your majesty." he returned the smile.

"So, you named her by me." Elsa said to Flynn.

"Well, it was actually Rapunzel." Flynn answered, as he scratched his hair. "You know, on the night that you froze Arendelle, we were actually stuck in resting house for two days. You know, we didn't have anything to do, so, uh..." Elsa then put her hand on her forehead.

"...we kind of, owe her to you." Flynn smiled, trying to make situation a little more comfortable.

"And what happened in the resting house." Olaf asked childishly. Elsa and Flynn looked at each other dumbfounded, not knowing what to say to him.

"Uh, Olaf." Elsa dropped on one knee. "You are a snowman and you will never understand it, but do you really wanna know it?"

"Yep." Olaf said.

Elsa sighed. "Uh, okay." She tried to make it as simple as possible. "When man and woman love each other, they do something in bed..."

"What, kiss?" Olaf asked.

"Well, yes they do kiss. Very much. And, also do some things more." Flynn started to chuckle. _Stop laughing._

"They, um...they are...completely...naked, in the bed. And, baby is conceived from that." Olaf narrowed his eyes. Elsa now thought it was enough.

"Alright, no more about this." she stood up. "I really never expected babies to be named after me." Elsa said to Flynn.

"Huh, you should see little girls on the streets of Arendelle." Rapunzel appeared, carrying baby Elsa in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well." her cousin said. "Lots of girls on the street of Arendelle, though outside of the capital, are named Elsa..." Elsa felt ashamed.

"...or Anna, for that matter." she said turning to Anna.

"Many are also named Rapunzel." she said to herself.

"Yet there is no single Eugene among them, or Flynn at least. Too bad. That's a great name." then three royal women laughed.

Then some young woman punched Flynn in the shoulder.

"Hey, Cass!" Flynn complained. And Rapunzel laughed and cleared her throat.

"Anna, Elsa, this is my friend Cassandra. Cassandra, these are my cousins, Elsa and Anna."

"Your majesty and your highness." Cassandra said, bowing her head.

"Hi, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said to Cassandra. She looked at Anna and Elsa curious.

"Does he really want me to hug him?" she asked.

"Oh, no." Olaf said. "That's just my motto."

Cassandra raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, right." she said. "Anyway, Rapunzel, there is some lord looking for you and the queen and the princess. He says his name is Adan, is he important to you?"

Elsa couldn't believe what she heard. "Uncle Adan!" Anna and Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Elsa! We must see him too." Anna said surprised.

"Okay, okay!" she said calming her sister with her hands. "You five go there to meet him. I'll stay here."

"Come on now!" Anna said. "Olaf, will you come with us."

"Absolutely!" he said and they went to meet Adan.

Elsa stayed on the docks alone. She watched as the sun was moving a little from the center of the sky, but still held dominion over it. She smiled to herself that her family is so full. She thought she was the happiest person in the world.

"My niece is deep in thoughts like her dad liked to be, is she?" she heard a very familiar and calm voice. She turned around and saw-it was aunt Willow!

"Aunt!" Elsa exclaimed, and Willow hugged her tightly. "How did we not see you the whole day?"

"Oh, you still don't get it." Willow said. ''I am as quite as shadow. And I like to surprise people." she winked. Elsa chuckled. "Now...can you show your aunt something of your power."

Elsa smiled and then made a cloud of snow, and Willow was watching with mouth agape.

"I am the happiest aunt in the world!" Willow said.

Elsa felt unexplainable joy. She always liked to make others happy. _How much is the Lord happy, since he gives happiness to everyone_ , she thought and remembered the words of her forefather David:

" _You will show me the way of life,_

_granting me the joy of your presence_

_and the pleasures of living with you forever."_

"If four years ago someone told me I would be this happy, I would call him a liar." Elsa said. Her aunt put a hand on her shoulder.

"These things happen out of nowhere, thank the Lord." Willow said.

Elsa then sighed and felt sad. "I just wish...they were here." smile disappeared from Willow's face.

"We all wish that." she comforted Elsa.

"I would also wish that uncle Avnir was here." Elsa almost didn't cry at the thought of her favourite uncle who died ten years ago. Willow, on the other hand, swallowed.

"We all miss him." Willow added.

"That happened on a Passover like this one." Elsa said. Willow sighed.

"Yes. It did. I will admit to you Elsa, I sometimes think that...Aron should have died as a baby."

Willow said this last thing coldly...and with a hint of hatred. Elsa didn't like it.

"Aunt, don't speak like that..."

"Elsa!" she raised her voice, but then she calmed herself. "Your uncle...my brother...was mad since the time he was a little boy. He and your father once played in the courtyard with the dog, and Aron killed the dog by hitting his head onto the floor repeatedly." Elsa tried not to imagine that.

"Aron has no excuse for what he did." Willow assured her.

"Aunt, is it not good to forgive just like God forgives."

"But He doesn't forgive those who don't ask for forgiveness." Willow reminded her niece. "And also, we are not God. Elsa, I _hope_ Aron died on the sea and I don't want him to return EVER!" she finished. "And neither should you."

Elsa was quite terrified at how can someone hate her own brother. She couldn't imagine thinking like that about Anna, not even in her darkest dreams. It was almost as if Willow knew her thoughts.

"Elsa, brothers and sisters can be your greatest joy and friend..." she stopped for a moment.

"...or they can be the worst thing that happened in your life."

Elsa then thought, _Don't I also have a brother?"_ Curious. She never thought about him. She couldn't even remember his name. Was it Robert? Robb? No, Robin. He was her father's bastard. Elsa never understood how is it possible that her father was unfaithful to her mother. They loved each other and he was a good man. _A moment of "weakness",_ she thought, ashamed of her father at that moment.

But she didn't think about him, but about Robin. If she wasn't wrong, he was a year younger than her and year older than Anna. _I am supposed to be his big sister,_ she blamed herself, _yet I am thinking about him now?_ She felt like a horrible person. Anna wasn't the only one she wasn't there for in so many years. She never even saw Robin, not even knew how he looked like. She wondered, how did he felt after being alone for so long, without his family there for him? _Lord, forgive me, I was never there for him,_ she prayed in herself.

"Aunt, I am a horrible person." Elsa said, and Willow looked confused.

"Elsa, how?" she asked, but didn't get the answer, as Elsa run out of there back to her courtyard in the castle.

"Kai!" she called his loyal servant, who appeared as if instantly.

"Did we called lord Arvid Ethac on the Passover?" she asked immediately.

"Yes, your majesty." he answered.

"Good." she said. "If he is still on the way, I want to send him a message."

"Yes your majesty." Kai said, but then a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Oh, your majesty!" he said. "I forgot to tell you for so long. Lord Ethac sent a message that he is leaving his keep with his wards, and that your half-brother, lord Robin Frost, is coming with him."

Elsa felt happiness in that moment. She couldn't describe her joy at that moment.

"What message did you wanted to send, your majesty?" Kai asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said warmly. "Thank you Kai. You are free." Kai bowed his head and left.

Elsa sighed in relief and joy. She knew what she will do. She will thank lord Ethac for such long service and good care of Robin and call Robin to live with them in Arendelle. She will try to make him feel as if he is with his family and at home. If she will be able to, she will legitimize him. Then all family will be gathered.

Elsa remembered how Anna felt lonely and unloved by her never being there for ten years. She couldn't even imagine what Robin felt like entire life without family. Elsa felt horrible. For four years she was the queen of Arendelle and she thought about him _now._ She felt just as bad she felt whenever she answered with "No!" to Anna's knocks. She won't allow that about Robin. _For four years,_ she blamed herself again. Elsa didn't felt well. She felt bad. She is gonna change this for the better as best as she can. Oh, Israel, how could she forget him for so long, not even think about him for a second? She wanted whole family together. But imagine, he was a bastard, unwanted, undesired and probably lonely. He sounded a lot similar to her. Elsa couldn't get how did he survive without family for more than twenty years? She will change that.

"I'll go down to my family." Elsa said to herself and run to meet uncle Adan. Uncle Adan and others were at the square, talking with one another. Uncle Adan was six feet tall and he was wearing an ordinary soldier's clothing. He had comely blue eyes and freckles on his face. He was sworn to a Nazarite vow, and because of that he let his beard and hair grow long. He swore the vow when his second wife, Alla died, not fast after his first wife, Vaenna.

Vaenna and Alla were both very different women, but both great beauties. Vaenna was tall, olive skinned and had great brown eyes and thick brown hair, as she was from kingdom of Avalor, while Alla was rather short, pale-skinned, and had hair black as night and extremely rare, purple eyes, and her origin was from Southern Isles. But both shared one thing in common-they both died at childbirth.

Vaenna while she was giving birth to Adan's firstborn, Boron, while Alla died when she was giving birth to twins, Erik and Ganna. Uncle Adan lost his first wife and his second wife in a very short period. So beside the Nazarite vow, he also swore to never marry again and have no more children. She felt sorry for uncle Adan.

Elsa didn't even speak a word, yet Adan saw her and came to her. He bowed his head. "Your majesty." He said.

"Uncle!" Elsa hugged him tightly, and he happily returned the hug. "Was your way well?" she asked.

"Yes, it was." he replied with a smile. "Thank you for your concern, Elsa."

"Family is for that." she said.

Elsa then looked at three of her cousins. The first one was young Boron, who had freckles like his father and red hair and blue eyes like Anna's. Boron was around five feet and nine inches tall and lean built. Elsa wouldn't say that girls chased him every day...but they probably didn't run from him, neither. He was one and eight years old.

On the other hand, his younger half-brother, Erik, was another story. Erik had deep blue eyes, brown hair, he was muscular, handsome and even had a small beard. Erik was around five feet and nine inches tall, too.

Erik's twin sister was Ganna. Ganna was completely different from entire family of Arlic. Ganna looked in face like Erik, and she had very pale skin, only Elsa was paler than she. She had sea-blue eyes and very black hair, like her mothers. Ganna and Erik were both one and six years old.

Elsa greeted all three of her cousins. Elsa then looked that with Kristoff was talking someone else from her family. Elsa thought uncle Avnir rose from the dead, but she realized it wasn't he. However, his face was exactly like Avnir's. Without freckles, clean-shaven, with deep, dark blue eyes and red hair like Anna had it. He was muscular and around five feet and eight inches tall. But he was young. Around one and five years old.

She realized who he was. It was Ronall Frost, uncle Arvin's son. Arvin and Delia Vord wanted to marry, but Delia died on childbirth before it was possible. So Ronall stayed a bastard. When Arvin was killed, Ronall was just five years old and Adan took care of him and raised him as his own.

"Your majesty." Ronall bowed his head. Elsa hugged him, just as she hugged rest of her family.

"Welcome to city of Arendelle, Ronall." Elsa told him, and he smiled.

"I am glad to be here...cousin." he said, and Elsa smiled at the last one.

Elsa sat down with her large family and had a talk with them. They talked about the situations in neighboring kingdoms, about the relationship with them, about the Scriptures, about each one of their life adventures. And the talk was long, and sun went lower.

"Do you remember when I and Elsa broke that statue, but you helped us hide the remains, uncle." Anna said.

"Yes, I do." he said smiling. "You two were six and four years old. If your parents found out, that would have been a great fun." and everyone laughed.

"Talking about statues, heh?" Flynn said. "I once stole a statue in Gondor. It belonged to some...lord Toimar, I think it was his name. It was a pretty small statue of a horse. I easily run from his castle. I climbed on a tree so that his guards might not see me, but, on the tree, I...hehe, I sneezed."

"And they heard you?" Anna said.

"Nope. I fell." laugh burst out of everyone's mouth. "Hell, I almost got executed for stealing that statue."

"Oh, did you?" the High Priest Joram said. He didn't like to listen about thievery.

"Yes, I did." and Flynn stood up and assured him. "Since Rapunzel tied me when I tried to enter Gothel's house, I learned my lesson and I learned that thievery doesn't bring you any good. I give my word."

"How much do you honestly think is it worth it, master Fitzherbert?" Joram said, with folded hands.

"Hey." Flynn protested. "I might have been a thief, but I was an honorable thief. I never killed, I under no circumstances stole from the poor, I didn't cheat, I didn't..."

"Had adventures with multiple women?" Joram said, raising his eyebrow.

Flynn came close to Joram and whispered something to him, so that Rapunzel might not hear, but Elsa did.

"If it will matter to you, I never _slept_ with any of them." Flynn said.

"Oh, that's good." Joram said with small smile. "But still, the Scripture says:

' _Don't take pleasure in the things that make ungodly people happy; remember that they will be held guilty as long as they live.'_

And:

' _Rejoice, O young man, while you are young, and let your heart be glad in the days of your youth. Walk in the ways of your heart and in the sight of your eyes, but know that for all these things God will bring you to judgment.'"_

 _"_ Don't worry, holy man." Flynn said with respect. "I left irresponsibility of youth behind. I am now a mature man, a dad even. I will be better, I promise."

Joram came little close to his face.

"I will open four eyes because of you." Joram said, and then turned, while others chuckled.

"She is coming soon." Elsa said.

"Sooner than you think." and old voice answered. Everyone turned and saw. It was an old woman, around seventy years old, standing beside the royal chariot. She had blue eyes like almost everyone from royal house in Arendelle. She was redheaded, but her hair was darker than that of others in royal house of Arendelle. She had signs of old age in her face, but she was still a beautiful woman. She was five feet and nine inches tall, and she was slim and fair skinned.

Arianna, Willow and Adan immediately ran to her...and kissed her hand. At that time, sun could still be seen, though little.

"Welcome home, mother." Arianna said to her. Rhaena, Elsa's grandmother smiled and said:

"Thank you, my children."

She then walked to Elsa, and bowed her head.

"Your majesty." she said. Elsa however smiled and hugged her grandmother. The old woman was surprised, but then smiled and quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you for coming." Elsa said to her.

"I wouldn't miss family gatherings." she said. "I didn't see you in years." Then she touched Elsa's cheeks and smiled.

"Look how you have grown. You are a grown woman, now. Fit to rule." she said to Elsa.

"Thank you." Elsa said. However, she looked, and there was just the cab driver and no one else with the chariots. Elsa was worried.

"Grandmother, why did you came alone? Did something happen?" Elsa asked worried, and smile disappeared from Rhaena's face.

"I...I didn't come alone, Elsa." and when she said that, sun was no longer seen.

Then, a man, appeared, whose head was covered with grey hood. He was wearing a grey cloak and riding and old, grey horse. He revealed his face. Old, around sixty years of age, and straight, longer grey hair (although he did not swear a Nazarite vow.) Arianna approached him and said to him: "Sigurd, welcome, brother..."

He immediately turned to look at her with piercing look in his eyes. Everyone was upset by him. He had left red eye, like blood, and right black eye. On his right side of face he had few scars. He was pale skinned, just like Elsa. His face was old and spent. He was slim and six feet tall. Elsa read his face, as saying, _don't call me brother_. He then went down from his horse, leading it by reins and approaching Elsa and bowing his head.

"Your majesty." he said.

"Welcome to Arendelle, uncle." Elsa said, politely.

"Thank you. Though I would prefer not to had to see it again." his old voice said.

The man then passed by Anna and their cousins. They all greeted him: "Uncle Sigurd." Then Sigurd approached Kristoff who just said nervously: "Lord Sigurd Frost." Then he came to Joram, the High Priest.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Joram." he noticed. Joram cleared his throat.

"Lord Sigurd, this time of the year belongs to God. And we should be good to everyone in this time of year, especially we priests. So yes, I am glad to see everyone here. Including you, my lord."

Sigurd nodded. "Let's suppose Jezebel, the evil queen, comes back from the dead and comes here. Would you be glad to see her too?" Sigurd, bastard son of king Arnold of Arendelle and his lover, Melia Blackmoore, asked rhetorically.

"My lord, obviously, we are not gonna go that far..."

"Good." he interrupted him. "If we did, this kingdom would have fallen long ago." Then he continued leading his horse.

"Uncle, do you want for someone to bring you to the stable?" Elsa asked.

"No need, your majesty." he said without looking at her. "I know where the stable is."

After he left, there was still a silence among those gathered.

Flynn then approached Willow, Arianna, Adan and Elsa.

"That was Sigurd Blood-Eye, wasn't he?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." Elsa answered.

"Aha." Flynn commented. "You know, no one ever explained it to me what's exactly his problem."

"Not even he knows, son." Arianna added.

Elsa then put her hand on her forehead. _Well, looks like the happy day is over,_ she thought to herself.


	5. The Wolves leave their lair

**Hey guys, I am really sorry it took me so long. I had a lot of business in this last week and I barely found time to write these two chapters. I also wrote upgraded first and third chapter a little, though nothing significant. I hope they will be worth the waiting. Once again, I apologize and I hope you will enjoy them. Without further ado, here it is:)**

Minas Hîr was full of horses and donkeys carrying cark and other things to prepare for the Passover, while it was still night. The Passover was in twenty days, and Aramir wanted to prepare for the way as best as he could.

"Túrin, Arrana and Isaiah will come with me." Aramir said to his wife.

"You are right, they are the oldest ones..."

"It isn't that." Aramir interrupted Yelena. "I am taking them because they have to start knowing other neighbouring lord and ladies and kingdoms. They have to have enough knowledge about the rest of Israel."

Yelena smiled and her small dimples showed up. "You were always far seeing." she said. Aramir smiled too.

"And you were always good for advice." he said to her. Her dimples and her grass green eyes were always joy to behold.

"Do you want to engage Arrana to someone?" Yelena asked him. Aramir was surprised at the question.

"Of course I am not. I wouldn't do it without asking her. Why do you even ask that?" he answered confused.

"She is young, Aramir." she said. "She is a beautiful, grown and mature woman. If the Lord blesses her, she will bear tons of children." then she paused a little, and continued. "I am just thinking. She is ready for it."

"I am not gonna give her to anyone unless she accepts it." Aramir said certain. "When common folk marry, a daughter is asked will she go. The law of the Lord demands a daughter to say will she go or not. Just because we are nobility, doesn't mean we are above the Lord's law." Aramir said, serious and decisive.

"Aramir, I was just thinking. I didn't say anything." Yelena shook her head.

"My lady!" a servant called out and entered, hard breathing.

"Is everything all right, Balon?" Aramir asked worried.

"Yes my lord." he said, bowing his head. Then he turned to Yelena. "My lady, I need you now, if you please." Yelena and Aramir nodded to one another.

"All right Balon. I will go." and she followed Balon and Aramir stayed alone on the balcony of Minas Hîr.

He and Yelena had six children: Isaiah, Arrana, Túrin, Brandon, Minardil and Arahael. They all looked more like Gondors and received almost nothing from Yelena. Except Arahael, who had her face and he and Arrana both had Yelena's dimples, and Isaiah's skin was just a little bit less light than of others, but far from tanned like Yelena's was.

Aramir thought about all of them. They were his legacy and legacy of his father Cirdan and his father Rickard before him. In these six humans he put all hope and future for house and land of Gondor. He was a proud father. Especially of Isaiah. Isaiah was wise, cautious and compassionate man. He was a great leader and he would always chose negotiations before battlefield. Aramir would never say it to Isaiah's face, but he was proud of him and entrusted him with everything. Isaiah was, technically speaking, his co-ruler. Isaiah took charge over soldiers, horses, family and the law. Isaiah was once even a judge, while he was absent from Minas Hîr. According to Adonijah, three men came to Isaiah and two men accused the third one of stealing. Isaiah then took a woman and told her to say everything in accuser's favor. He separated them and then told her. "Tell one story when one man is here. Then tell another story when the other one is here."

First accuser was just nodding and saying to every woman's word "Yes, it was that way." It was the same way with the other accuser. So Isaiah then didn't allow two men to meet between the two testimonies and between the testimonies and when he took both of them and asked them: "How many witnesses do you have together?"

"One woman." "Two women." they answered simultaneously, because the second accuser was told there was a witness for his friend, although it wasn't told to his friend.

Then Isaiah separated them again and asked each one of them questions. Two accusers just repeated the words of the woman, but totally different. There wasn't even a slightest similarity between their testimonies. Then he brought them together and asked them to answer each of his questions simultaneously, the very second he asks them. And they did, but didn't agree on anything. Then Isaiah stood up and said:

"If this man stole something from you yesterday, and not twenty years ago, your memories should be fresh, and you should agree on many things. But you don't agree on a single thing. Not just that, none of you even added anything beside of what the woman that I paid said to me. You repeated her word by word, and you didn't disagree at anything with her. You have lied about this innocent man and you will be punished for it." and Isaiah scourged both of them forty times and made them pay thirty shekels to the wrong accused man, just as they wanted the innocent man to be punished. When Aramir returned to Minas Hîr and Adoijah told him all this, he asked everyone in the court about this and everyone agreed. Only Isaiah didn't tell him. He never boasted about his achievements.

 _He will be a great lord,_ Aramir thought. _Wise and honorable, young man who fears God and loves his people._

Aramir then thought of someone else. Someone that he had to fight ten years ago. Aron Alric was the Red Snake of Arendelle, a lunatic from his birth. After he murdered his own brother in a tavern, king Agnarr banished him from Arendelle, but High Priests Joram, Eliphelet and Húrin banished him from all Israel itself. He refused to go, and he attacked, with his group of rebels, one Aramir's port of Jol. There, Aramir and Agnarr defeated him together and took him captive. Then Aron was finally sent into the west, never to come back from exile.

Aramir hated Aron, with all his being. He swore on that day that if Aron ever comes back, he will execute him himself. Aron was insane and unpredictable man. A liar and manipulator and a whoremonger. _My eyes will never see him again,_ Aramir thought, _a fool died somewhere on the sea._

Aramir then walked up to the room of his daughter and knocked. Then the doors opened and Arahael was behind them. Aramir then saw that the wounded wolf was on the bed, while Arrana was petting him.

"I was leaving right now." Arahael then came out of the room, and Aramir closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry father, I called him." Arrana explained to her confused father. Aramir just smiled and sat on the bed and petted the wolf.

"How is the lad?" Aramir asked.

"The 'lad' is Galbart." Arrana said quasi-angry.

"Galbart?" Aramir said surprised "So now you have a name, Galbart." father and daughter chuckled.

"Alright, we will take Galbart to the Passover with us and after it ends we will let him go." Arrana was surprised.

"Take him to the Passover? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just think that is right to do." Aramir said.

Aramir then sighed and looked into nowhere. He liked to look into nowhere. It was what Gondors liked to do. Arrana stopped the silence.

"Father." she said, causing him to turn around, and she got up from the side of bed she was sitting on and sat next to him. "Aren't you afraid of the Snow Queen?"

Aramir didn't think about this ever. He just shook his head. "Her subjects are not afraid. Why should I be?" he then put arm around his daughter.

"Your uncle went to see her. He talked with her and when he came back he told me that she was of good heart. He told me that her people and her court love her. I don't know why should I be afraid of her."

"Aren't you naive a little?" she said worried. Aramir sighed again.

"It is Passover. The time to do good. And trust people. I am sure she will not do any harm if at least for her own reputation."

Arrana just looked away from her father. Aramir looked at his daughter. She was a beautiful grown woman, not a girl anymore. She had long black hair, sapphire blue eyes and was slim and liked to dress in black clothes. _She is so mature,_ Aramir thought, _she is aware of politics and even wants to keep everyone safe from danger._

"Look how you have grown?" he told her and she looked at him. Aramir smiled. "You have become wise and mature, Arra. The Lord really blessed you."

She smiled, her dimples showing up. "Father, you taught me. You taught us all."

"And you listened." he said to her. "Well, you, Arahael and Isaiah."

"Father." she chuckled. "Min and Bran are in wild ages. It's normal for them."

"And Túrin?" Aramir asked. Arra shook her head.

"He is a different story." and they laughed.

"Well, I am gonna change that story by him coming with us to the Passover." Aramir said and then Galbart howled.

"What? You have a problem with that, huh?" he asked the grey wolf, and Arra chuckled at that. Wolf looked Aramir into eyes and he saw that the beast has blue eyes. Rare for wolves.

Then Galbart continued to howl.

"Howl, howl to you too." Aramir joked. "You and I could continue that the whole day."

"I doubt you can make a howling sound." Arra said.

"You don't believe me?" then Aramir took a breath and imitated a very good howling sound, while Galbart answered with his own howl and the laugh burst out from his human masters.

"Well, I will leave you know..." Aramir said, but then he looked on his left and saw a bow on the bed. He took it in his hand and observed it, and he saw that Arrana put hand on her forehead.

"Is this...your bow?" he asked her. Arrana looked up at him and nodded. Aramir stood up and his face was just cold.

"Father, please don't be angry, I..."

"Made a bow without my knowledge and in spite of your mother's will that you shouldn't play some fighter?" he said. Then he laughed.

"You are not angry?" she asked him confused.

"No, no I am not." he assured her. "Obviously, I don't expect you to be a fighter on the battlefield, but a lady, but still..." he looked at her with proud smile and humor "neither do I want you to be like those ladies that don't even know how to take off their dress."

And she laughed. "Obviously, you should know how to defend yourself. Gondor women always did. They weren't fighters, but neither were they weaklings. Your mother is simply too...cautious." then he sat back on her bed.

"So, you chose a bow?" Aramir asked her

"Yes I did. It's the easiest weapon for me." she answered.

"It is not a toy no more than a sword or a spear."

"Yes, I know father."

"Of course you do." he said winking. Then he aimed, to see how good it is.

"This is a good bow. And a good tree." he said looking at the black wood. "Where did you get it?"

"I...I made it myself." she answered him. Aramir was surprised. His daughter made a bow?

"You are joking?" he asked in unbelief.

"No father, I made it myself." Aramir then put the bow down in the bed.

"You are full of surprises." he said. "Good. If you wish, I will ask of Eradan to teach you..."

"Actually" she interrupted him "Isaiah already taught me."

Aramir was little irritated.

"Is there anything else my children are doing that I am _not_ being told?

"No, of course not." she answered. "Well, at least not me."

"Good." he said. "And please don't do those things."

"And you friend." he put a hand on Galbart's...shoulders? "Heal soon." then he left the room and closed the door.

"My lord!" he heard a voice call him. It was Adonijah. "Adonijah?" he was perplexed. "What is it?"

"My lord, you must come with me." Aramir then followed him swiftly and they came to the gates. Right before the gates, there was a man sitting on the ground. He was shivering as if he was in the middle of winter, although he was dressed warmly. People were around him gathered. Yelena, Isaiah, Arahael, Brandon and Gad were present. Aramir approached him and the man was still shivering. Then Aramir saw his eyes-they were red as blood.

"Yelena, take Arahael out of here." Aramir commanded and she immediately led their youngest child from the place, despite his protests. Then Aramir turned to Eradan and Gad.

"Eradan, Gad, take this man to the healing house and save him if you can." And Eradan and Gad carried him. The man was quiet and didn't spoke a word as they carried him.

"A demon possesed." Brandon commented.

"Most likely, my lord." Adonijah said.

"I never saw something like that." two and twenty old Isaiah said.

"Neither did I." one and fifty year old Aramir said, looking and pitying this man.

"Nor did I or my brethren." five and forty year old Adonijah, the Lord's priest, said.

Brandon first walked up to his father.

"Father, is that...a demoniac?" Brandon asked.

"It seems it is." Aramir said.

"From what I heard, demoniacs scream and behave violently." Brandon remembered.

"That doesn't have to be like that." Isaiah said. "One my friend from Corona said he saw two demoniacs two days ago, and this is closely how they behaved like."

"So should we be cautious?" Brandon asked.

"Of what?" Isaiah asked. "That a demon will posses you if you touch a demoniac? It is not that simple."

"No more talk of this!" Aramir said. "Go back to your places, now." and they obeyed their father and went away. Adonijah and Aramir stayed alone.

"Any council?" Aramir asked him.

"No, my lord." Adonijah said. "I am not an exorcist."

"Nor am I a sorcerer." he added. Aramir scratched his hair. He was very afraid of this. He never saw this in his life. "Is there _anything_ you do know about demoniacs?

"My lord, there is nothing to be afraid of." he tried to ease Aramir's fear. "I am not exorcist, but this man looked more like a lunatic to me than a demoniac. Even if he was a demoniac, demons don't attack everyone. They attack only especially wicked people who are not holding covenant with the Lord and do not hold even a letter of his law. This poor man had a destiny he had, but no one else will have it, I am sure."

"But this didn't happen in years. There was no demoniac for a hundred years. Why now?" he asked. But he feared he knew why.

"My lord, there weren't demons in _Gondor."_ the priest reminded him. "Just like your son said, there are demoniacs in Corona. My nephew yesterday went to Avalor and saw a man who was once a demoniac, before the Lord showed him mercy. Demoniacs appear everywhere, but in far, unreached places. Places where no one goes into. People in Gondor are safe, for sure."

"How do you know that?" the priest didn't answer back immediately. He sighed first.

"My lord, it is known by everyone."

Aramir wasn't very comforted. "Elrod!" he cried. A young soldier immediately run at the orders.

"Who let this man?" he asked the man.

"My lord, we let him in because he begged us."

"Are you joking with me?" Aramir asked. "Were you drunk or something?"

The man then had an embarrassed face.

"You were drunk, weren't you?" and Elrod nodded unwillingly. Aramir was angry.

"This is the fifth time you and your men were drunk!"

"But my lord..."

"No buts! From now on, you and your men will drink water and only water. If something like this happens another time, I will not forgive you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." the soldier didn't seem angry at Aramir. He didn't have the right to be. He didn't take his duty seriously.

"Now leave!" and Elrod ran back to his station.

Aramir was left alone for a moment, except with Adonijah. _I regret the day of forgiving that irresponsible man,_ he thought in himself. He and Adonijah then left the gate and walked back into the main hall of Minas Hîr.

Aramir's six children, his wife, his brother Ondoher, Adonijah and Calen, Yelena's bastard half-brother, were gathered in the main hall of Minas Hîr. Then Aramir, being certain in his decision, said to Isaiah and Arrana.

"Isaiah, Arrana, only you two will go with me." Túrin protested.

"Father, you told us that I will also go." Túrin said. "Father, I never went to Arendelle."

"I know you didn't." then he turned to Túrin. "But only Isaiah is old enough to go. He is the heir. And Arrana is a young lady, and she has to meet people. They are eldest."

"But father, we are twins." Túrin and Arrana said simultaneously.

"But he father..." Isaiah pointed to his brother "...is right behind us."

Aramir considered Isaiah his equal, and didn't want to argue with him. He just spoke to Túrin.

"Last year, Isaiah stayed here when I went to Avalor on a journey. He learned how to govern people." Aramir then put hand on Túrin's shoulder. "You should stay here, to learn to govern. Last time it was Isaiah. Now it is you."

"Are you leaving me because of that demoniac Bran told me about?" he asked. Aramir didn't wanted to answer. He just looked angry at Brandon, who looked down with shame.

"No talk of that demoniac!" he said. "You will stay here because you have to learn to rule, and my word is **final**!" Túrin just sighed.

"Alright, I will stay." he said. Aramir was surprised at this unexpected obedience. It wasn't much like Túrin.

"Just that? No complaints." he asked, perplexed.

"You are the head of the house, father." he answered. "I must obey you, even if I don't want to."

This was unexpected of Túrin. Isaiah and Aramir looked into one another, confused.

"Alright then." Aramir said to his younger son. "Your mother, your uncle Calen and some other elders will stay here to help you." then he turned to his brother Ondoher. "Your uncle, Eradan and Gad, some other servants and Adonijah will all go with me. I will also take Galbart with us."

"Father, if you are taking him, then take me too!" Arahael said. Aramir was surprised that little boy was heard. Everyone in the hall was. Arahael looked down.

"Father, they all went out of borders of Gondor, I never did. I never left it." Then Arahael raise his head lightly. "Please father, let me go wth you."

"No Arahael, you are too young. You cannot go." Aramir answered.

"Father, I want to grow older, please." the boy complained.

"Arahael, your father said no." Yelena told him.

Almost everyone, except Isaiah, started attacking the young boy. Aramir wasn't glad to see Arahael attacked by everyone. "Stop!" he told them. Then he said to Arahael.

"Arahael, you cannot go..." the boy looked down. "A child cannot go to the festival. It isn't your place there."

"But father, they all went out of Gondor at least once."

"Arahael, they were all older than you when they did. You are just a ten year old boy. You are not yet mature." _Well, you are more mature than your middle brothers,_ Aramir thought in himself.

"But father..."

 _"_ Arahael." Aramir said, decided and with authority. "My word is final."

The boy looked down, sad. "Yes, father." he said sadly.

And in the days that passed by, they made the preparations, said farewell to their family and went away with the fattest and healthiest sheep they could find. As they were moving, one servant took a barrel in order to take wine. When he opened it, he saw something interesting-there was a boy in the barrel.

"My lord!" the servant cried out and Aramir and Isaiah came as fast as they could. It was Arahael. He hid there for almost half of the whole road. Aramir was furious.

"I told you **not** to go!" Aramir said.

"Yes father, I know you did..."

" **Then why are you not in your home**!?" Aramir asked, not expecting an answer.

"You are a child, Arahael!" he said "You were still not ready to go. I told you not to go because of your safety, not because I like to give rules!" he then yelled. "Eradan, bring a ponny!" then he turned to his son. "It is now too late to bring you back, you hid too well, like some kind of thief!" then Eradan brought a ponny.

Aramir harshly mounted Arahael on the pony and then came back to his own horse. "Stay beside me and Isaiah and Arrana and _don't_ move even a foot away!"

Aramir was furious. This is the last thing he needed, and that is before the Passover. How was Arahael so foolish? He ordered him to stay for his own safety, not for authority rights. Arahael never did things like this, he was supposed to be smarter. _Lord, give me patience,_ he prayed in himself and they rode to Arendelle.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review:)**


	6. The Bastard from Longon

Lyonel was barking. "Alright, Lyo, that's enough." Robin calmed him. Arvid Ethac stood, mounted on his white horse, worthy of nobility. Arvid was a three and seventy years old man, bald, with a long beard. His face was serious and he never laughed. He was six feet and three inches tall, towering over everyone in Longon. His eyes were brown like trees and his beard was white as snow. Truly, he was old, but a strange man to look at.

Lord Ethac was leading them to Arendelle for already seven days, and Passover is going to start in five or six days. _We went pretty early,_ Robin thought, _we will arrive early._ Kenan, Corvid, Bjorn and Vilgar are four of his closest friends that went to the way to the festival. Aziah and Dorinn stayed in Longon, with other soldiers and Abiathar the Levite. Eliezer, the keep priest and guard captain Ehud, were with them too. Command of Longon was taken by Arvid's grand-nephew, ten and nine year old Audun. Lord Ethac married once, but his son was young and reckless, and was killed in a tavern fight, while Arvid's wife died on childbirth. He never married again, so his brother's son, Calder, became his heir. After Calder died in a hunt, Arvid took his son and raised him as his own. Arvid was fond of raising orphans. They called him "Father to Bastards and Orphans".

Robin thought he deserved this title. He owed everything to lord Arvid and his two servants, Eliezer and Ehud. He was given to Arvid since he was a little baby. Arvid gave him food, shelter, bed. Eliezer taught him about life, Scriptures, God, how to read, how to write. Ehud, guard captain, taught him hard work, fight and strategies. These three men were like three fathers to Robin, and all their wards, soldiers and servants were like his brothers.

But he had one father, king Agnarr II of Arendelle. And he didn't have brothers, just two half-sisters, queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arendelle. He met his father, once. Five years ago. King came in his royal uniform and stayed a guest in Longon for three days. Robin and the King were both hesitant to talk to one another, but Agnarr broke the barrier and tried to talk. He asked Robin how does he feel like here, is his life well, is he alright, is he happy with where he is and does he have friends. Robin was confused, even _angry_ at these questions-for seventeen years he wasn't there, but _now_ he asks how is his only son?

But Robin tried not to be resentful, and he answered everything with truth-he was well and happy. Robin tried to behave very good and mannered in his answers to his father, but he secretly hoped that his father felt sadness because his son found happiness without his interference. But that was at the beginning. Robin later, especially now, felt sorry for his father.

Robin remembered everything from what happened in those two days. If he was asked, he could say exactly how many times his father blinked in those two days. Agnarr was trying to talk all the time. He and Robin even joked about each other's love lives, and his father told him some things he learned from experience in marriage of twenty years. But Agnarr had to leave. They said farewell to one another.

"You are my son _"_ Agnarr told him. "You always were and you always will be. Remember that. You are my blood. We will see each other again, my son."

My son, those were the last word his father told him, before Agnarr rode on his horse back to Arendelle together with his servants. When, back then, Robin heard those words, his heart was filled with enormous joy.

But it ended just a year later. The bad tidings that king and his wife died in a shipwreck on a way to some diplomatic journey. Lord Ethac called him into his office and gave him the message himself. When Robin heard the news, he didn't weep. He was terrified and unmoved like a stone. That is how much it hit him. He fasted for an entire year after he heard those news.

He didn't understand. _Lord, why did you allowed that?_ Robin asked God in prayer. Though he believed in Him, like all human beings, he couldn't understand certain things that God did or allowed. Like no human being can. He was asking God and accepted this as His will, although it was hard and he found comfort in the Lord.

Though Robin didn't take his father's death well, he was well aware he suffered less pain than his half-sisters. Robin met him only _once_ , and they spoke only a _little_. It was very joyful, but it was still only _once_. How did two princesses felt? They were raised by him, he was there for them all the time, he taught them all they knew, he prepared them for life. Elsa, who was the crown princess and who should have taken the throne, must have felt the worst way and must have carried the heaviest burden. Robin could only imagine how the two sisters, _his_ two sisters felt like. _They must have taken it very hard._ He couldn't even guess.

Now that he thought about his sister, what about queen's powers? Robin never thought about them, until right now. Not surprising, they were discovered just a year ago, it is not like everyone still had formulated feelings about them. How does people accept her as the queen? How didn't they rebel? On the other hand, if they did rebel, they would've gotten a _lot_ of problems. Maybe that is what actually is happening?

Nah. Everyone who talked about her told him that she is a good person and a great queen. They told him that she cares about her people more than she cares for her life. They said that the queen stopped the winter that she accidentally started immediately after she found out what happened. They also told him that she saved her sister from near death. If this was all true, then Elsa couldn't be that bad, wouldn't she?

But can he really trust her, now that he comes into her capital? Obviously, Robin is obliged to trust her-she is his queen and his ruler, not just a half-sister, if she would even consider herself his sister. _Huh, a queen like she wouldn't think anything about a bastard like me for a brother,_ Robin thought, _I am nothing important to look upon by any ruler...even if they are my blood._

 _"_ He is thinking deep again." Kenan "whispered" to Bjorn, Corvid and Vilgar, intentionally. They all looked at Robin, while Robin chuckled.

"Yes, gotta problem with that?" he asked him.

"Well, it's boring when you don't talk." Bjorn answered. "Also, it is holiday. Festival. Passover. It's time to be happy, not grim like you."

"Yeah, really." Corvid said. "Robin, you **have** to relax a little. You are always silent and angry."

"My half-..." Robin wanted to say, but stopped himself. "Queen and princess are there." And they all became serious, no longer joking.

"We never saw each other in our lives. How do you think they will react to seeing a bastard boy that their father king fathered? That they will hug him?" he referred to himself in third person. They all tried to make situation better.

"Well, they won't hug you, but if what people are telling about them is true, neither will they ignore you or spit at you." Vilgar tried to comfort. "People say that the queen and the princess are beautiful and kind. But also very different. I mean in looks, queen is white haired and princess is black-haired..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bjorn interrupted him. "Isn't the princess a redhead? That's what I heard."

"We all did." Robin said that, and everyone except Vilgar nodded. "Where the hell did you got that idea from?" Robin looked puzzled at him.

"That's what people told me." he defended himself. "Very reliable people. They are more right than your people."

They all looked at him and rolled their eyes. Robin opened his mouth and then realization hit his head-they are arguing about color of princess's hair? As ridiculous as it sounded, he finished what he wanted to say.

"Wait." he then pointed with his fingers to all directions. "The whole Arendelle says that princess is red-haired, but you heard from _some_ small bunch of people she is black-haired...and somehow you and that small bunch are right?" then he looked and he raised his shoulders. "What logic is that?"

Vilgar looked at them biting his lip, and seemed defeated.

"Alright, that is stupid logic." he confessed.

"Are we really discussing what color is princess Anna's hair like?" Bjorn asked them.

"Ahh, when you don't have anything smarter to talk about?" Corvid shrugged.

"Except that we _do."_ a familar voice said. They all turned and saw the face of Gustav, the two and forty year old lieutenant of guard, second in command to Ehud. Gustav was a man of average stature and strength. He was five feet and ten inches tall, brown hair that was put in a ponytail and though his hair was long, it was not long like that of a woman. He let it grow because he swore Nazirite vow. He had hazel eyes, a hooked nose and circled beard. He rode a horse of chestnut color, and came closer to the group.

"Leave us two little alone." he said to the four friends, who immediately rode little farther at Gustav's command. Robin looked at the ground. He wasn't for talk with Gustav, but he had to. There was silence for few moments.

"You will see the capital for the first time in your life..." Gustav broke the silence. "...and your family." he added. Robin shook his head.

"I doubt they wanna meet me..." Robin answered. "...or I wanna meet them." he whispered not-so-silently. Gustav gave a small smile.

"It is time. I am sure they wanna meet you." he put hand on Robin's shoulder and Robin turned.

"Robin, you are not the only bastard in royal family. Nor are you the first or the last. If what people say is true, they are good people and they will not reject you."

Robin wasn't believing these words. He sighed in unbelief. "They are all highborns and royals. They will look down on me."

"Robin, princess Rapunzel of Corona married a former thief." Robin turned at him, shocked at this. He never heard this before. A former thief?

"And princess Anna, _your_ half-sister is courting an ice harvester!" Robin didn't believe him.

"You are lying." he said. It was impossible either of these is true. It couldn't be.

"No, it is true." Gustav assured him, not offended at his accusation of lying. "An ice harvester and a former thief are accepted in your family. Why shouldn't someone of their own blood like you be?"

"Were they born as bastards?" Robin asked him, thinking he stopped the discussion. But...

"Well, they could be." then Robin stopped his horse, and so did Gustav. _What?,_ Robin thought.

"Yes, indeed." Gustav said. "They say that the ice harvester Christopher was an orphan, raised by tree people, and that thief was an orphan. They could both very well be bastards."

Robin was astonished at this. _Don't they have some shame or dignity,_ he thought to himself.

"Robin, don't think like that." Gustav read him. "The righteous Elihu said about the Lord:

' _Is He not the One Who says to kings, 'You are worthless,' and to nobles, 'You are wicked,'_

_Who shows no partiality to princes and does not favor the rich over the poor, for they are all the work of His hands?_

If God is like this, shouldn't we be also?"

"But royal family is supposed to have some dignity." Robin said, convinced in what he said, although he knew what righteous Elihu said was true.

"Robin, does anyone have dignity?" the lieutenant asked, question, does anyone have dignity? Is anyone without any shame?

Didn't king David commit adultery? Didn't Moses have outburst of anger? Didn't Gideon made a snare for himself? Didn't Jephthah swore a needless oath because of which his daughter never married? Wasn't Samson easily seduced by Delilah? What about Solomon and his thousand women? Hell, wasn't even father Abraham afraid and said that Sarah is his sister so that he could keep his head on his own shoulders?

 _It seems no one actually has so much dignity,_ he thought. "No one, I guess." Robin answered. Gustav smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You see." he said. Then a bark was heard, from Lyonel, the faithful dog who was always following Robin.

"Are you tired, friend?" Robin asked him. _He is tough,_ Robin thought, _he was walking for an entire day._ Robin then dismounted Lomer for a second and took a tired dog in his hands. When he mounted again, Lyonel was lying behind Lomer's neck.

Lyonel wasn't a big dog. Not small, but not big either. He had drunk, dark brown eyes and small ears. He was black, but had few white tints. Although he was small, he was physically strong for his size. He could run through the open field for two hours without stopping, if Robin allowed him.

Lomer was an average sized horse. He was dark brown, but had white markings on his face. There was however, one thing special about him. Lomer had grass green eyes. Horses rarely had any other eyes beside the dark brown. Lomer, however, was from the land of Dolman, one place where certain people from the tribe of Zebulun settled. There they got something very rare in the world: grass-green eyes. Unnaturally very green eyes. If Robin remembered well, his grandfather's mother, Sonja, was from that region.

"Those two are really tough." Gustav commented about the horse and the dog. "They are walking all the day without complaining. I, however, have to rest this guy every second." Gustav lightly punched his horse, without hurting him and chuckled. Robin smiled.

"Maybe he simply doesn't like you." Robin said. Gustav raised an eyebrow. "You are new." he explained. "He just became your horse. You should give this lad a time." and he stretched his hand and scratched the Gustav's horse's ear. "Did you named him yet?" Robin asked.

"No, still undecided." Gustav answered. "Well, I am gonna leave you now."

"Good." Robin answered. Gustav nodded and rode past, but Robin first touched his shoulder. "Don't call them. I want to be alone a little."

"As you wish." Gustav nodded and rode away from Robin. Robin was now ridding little alone. He looked at the mountains that they were passing by. They were green and only small hints of snow, since winter just left Israel, at least in Arendelle.

Robin was thinking about his family again-if he can call them that way. He didn't felt free to call them like that. A bastard doesn't have a place with royals. And what about a thief and ice harvester? Maybe he could befriend them. They could find some common ground. _I have to talk with those two guys,_ Robin said in himself. Then he petted Lyonel.

All this was strange to Robin. He took it somehow coldly on the outside, but on the inside he really couldn't imagine how is royal family going to accept him. Jephthah was Robin's favorite man from history of Israel. He was a bastard, like himself. He was rejected by his brothers and sent away after their father's death. Yet, when men of Gilead needed a leader, they chose Jephthah as their chieftain against Ammonites. And the Lord was with Jephthah, in all his battles. Yet there is one thing that Jephthah had that Robin was jealous of-he knew who was his mother. A whore, whose name is forgotten...but at least people know who she was. No one knew who is Robin's mother. That was the question that Robin asked Agnarr on their last meeting. But Agnarr almost ignored him. He didn't answer. And the secret went to the Lord with Agnarr. Robin didn't know her. Was she a noble? A tavern girl? A whore? Maybe some very beautiful woman? Or just plain? Robin always imagined her as beautiful. He could never know how she looked like. That is something he never had-mother's love. There is a saying that God couldn't be everywhere, so He made a mother. But He didn't make one for Robin. He left Robin for Himself, as it seems like.

 _Lord, why,_ he always asked, _why did you let me be born like this?_

"We are there!" A voice cried out. Robin was thinking very slow, it seems like. They already got to the gates. _Time passes really fast,_ he thought. He rode little faster to come to his friends. Lyonel was barking and looking at him.

"You wanna go down, buddy?" he asked. The dog looked at him with "yes" eyes. "Here we go." and Lyonel happily jumped from Robin's hands and happily barked. Robin only smiled.

"Huh, we needed some of that dog's positive energy." Bjorn said.

"Well, there you have it." Robin answered him.

Robin looked at the capital. There wasn't any gate. There were just soldiers, standing and keeping watch the whole day as it seemed. Capital wasn't so big, as it seemed. It was mostly made of wooden houses and he could already notice the sea behind it. On the entrance to the capital, the yellow crocus on the purple and green field was flaunting on the wind, for all the visitors to see it. Needless to say, Robin expected more from this capital.

"We have the invitation by queen herself!" lord Ethac said to the guards, showing the letter with queen Elsa's seal on it.

"I cannot let you go right now." then the guard captain showed with his fingers somewhere to the right. "Lord Aramir of Gondor has already come and he has to settle first as a very important guest. I am sorry my lord, but you have to wait."

Lord Arvid wasn't pleased. "Young man, do you know that I thought many battles in more than fifty and something years of my service? Do you think I cannot take care of your guard."

"My lord!" Eliezer calmed him. "It's the Passover! Surely, you won't spill the blood on the Passover for some petty reasons." then the priest turned to the guard captain. "We will wait, good sir." and lord Ethac unwillingly nodded and waved with his hand.

Guard captain nodded. "My lord, I cannot let you go inside the main city and resting houses, but you and your men can freely walk through the streets and squares if you wish."

"Through streets and squares?" he asked angrily, but Eliezer looked at him. Lord Ethac rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we will walk through the squares." he said to his men. "You can all walk through the city if you wish. Just don't get lost." and he, Eliezer and Ehud dismounted their horses.

Robin then decided to walk through the city on Lomer and with Lyonel.

"Robin, you want with us?" Kenan asked him in the name of all who turned to him.

"No, I will go that way, and you go the other one." he said.

"You are sure?" they asked him.

"I am." he answered. "I want to look at this capital little alone, to see if there is anything interesting in it." then they turned to leave him. "Vilgar!" and Vilgar turned. "I hope you will find that girl you are complaining about all the time."

Everyone laughed. "Goodbye Robin." he waved with his hand and they all continued into opposite direction from Robin.

"What do you guys think, will you go with me?" he asked his animal friend. The dog barked and the horse neighed. "I'll take that as a yes." and they walked through the city, Robin remaining on Lomer.

Robin looked around him and although he didn't expect this, city was still lovely inside. The children were playing around, some old people were selling carrots. Smiths were smithing and priests were walking through the streets. Robin greeted any priest he met. Robin watched the ships that were coming in the port. He recognized flag of the one ship. Seven-pointed sun on the purple field. This was flag of Corona. His cousin from Corona was on the festival it seemed. The one that married a thief.

Robin was so captivated with beauty of the city he saw for the first time in his life that he didn't notice the young woman that hit his horse. Robin immediately calmed Lomer by the reins and looked at the woman.

"I am so sorry, are you hurt?!" he asked her worried.

"Oh, no, no, I am alright." she said, still on the ground.

"Are you sure?" he asked worried. _I am an idiot who doesn't watch where he is going!_

"Oh, don't worry, I am fine. I...I just wasn't looking where I am going, but I am fine. Actually." she was smiling. Robin then dismounted Lomer and gave her a hand to get up.

"Thank the Lord." he said with a small smile. She smiled back and took his hand.

She was a beautiful young woman, to put it simple. She was two inches shorter than him, but quite tall for all women he met ever in his life. She was slender, with fair skin. She had auburn red hair, slightly redder than usual and it was put in under-braid. She was wearing a regular noble lady's dress. Robin found it hard not to look at her.

"I am sorry, you know, I..."

"No, no, no, it was my fault, I just rushed sorry." she said.

She was smiling normally at him, but then stared in him...

"This seems familiar." she said.

"What?" he didn't understand her.

"Oh nothing, just..." she said to herself but didn't finish the thought, because she started to stare in his eyes.

"Uh, I am sorry, did we ever met before?" she asked him.

Robin shook his head. "I wouldn't forget it, my lady." she took it as a cliche compliment, but he seriously meant it.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot my manners." she said. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

Robin couldn't believe. He was so caught that he forgot to bow his head. "I am sorry?" he asked, to himself.

"Uh, princess Anna of Arendelle." she said smiling, but confused.

Robin just gave her his hand and said: "I am Robin Frost, ward of lord Arvid Ethac of Longon."

At that, she was also caught. _This didn't go well,_ Robin thought.


	7. The Days before the Passover sacrifice

**Okay guys, this chapter is REALLY long (compared to those before). In this chapter, I didn't succeed to write one POV, but rather, I wrote it in POV of multiple characters. I guess I am not as skilled as George R. R. Martin, who is able to write POVs of eleven pages about characters present in King's Landing, but there was really NOTHING interesting for all of them to get one chapter each. So they all share this chapter (the longest one by far).**

**I hope you will enjoy it and that the length won't be the problem:)**

Arahael dismounted his horse as the guards let them enter the city. Isaiah and Arrana immediately walked to him, and Isaiah immediately dragged him by the shoulders. Then Isaiah bent on one knee.

"Are you an idiot or is this some bad joke?" Isaiah asked angry.

"Arahael, you **weren't** allowed to come!" Arrana berated him. Arahael just looked down with shame.

"Yes, I wasn't..."

"You are still too young, Arahael!" Isaiah interrupted him.

"Yes I know..."

"Then why the hell did you came with us!?" Isaiah asked him.

"Because I never did!" he raised his voice and caught his siblings' attentions.

"You all went somewhere. You all left Gondor at least once. I _never_ did! I always stayed in Minas Hîr! I am the youngest and you always left me behind!" With this last one, Arahael felt ashamed. He really didn't want to argue with them. So Arahael looked down.

"I...I didn't want to stay behind again."

"Arahael..." Arrana said. "you would have waited only a year, maybe two."

"It wasn't time for you to come. You weren't ready to come." Isaiah said.

"And you also disappointed me, Arahael." their father showed up, looking at Arahael coldly. Arahael looked at his father and saw anger in his eyes, although his voice was cold. He bowed his head in shame, trying to escape his father's eyes. "Arrana, take Arahael to the resting houses." he said to their sister, and then to Arahael: "I don't have time to argue with you until the night."

"Come." Arrana lead him.

Arahael first came to Galbart. "Come on Galbart, come with us." and the wolf followed them. Arahael looked behind as his father and brother started talking about something. He didn't want to think about his father. But Arrana wouldn't allow it.

"You will talk to me, little brother." she said, with anger in her eyes, as she bent on one knee.

"Arrana, I don't want to." Arahael said to her, tired of everything.

"But you _will!"_ she commanded him. "Arahael, what devil is with you? Since when are you complaining about being the youngest? Since when is that a problem to you?"

"It always was." Arahael said to her. Arrana had perplexed face.

"I always hated being the youngest. Being left behind last and being almost never asked what I think. I want to grow up Arrana, I want all of you to respect me."

"If you think being youngest is hard, you are wrong." she said to him. Arahael listened. "Isaiah is the one who has the hardest duties of us all. We are all happy to be born after him. He is the heir of Gondor. The entire Gondor will once be his responsibility and he will have to give decisions for four million people. If anyone of us five did something stupid that would be forgotten. But if _he_ did something stupid, it would bring shame to father and mother and our entire house. So who has the hardest job?"

Arahael heard the same arguments over and over again. Isaiah is the oldest, he has the greatest responsibility, blah, blah, blah. No one ever went longer or deeper than that. So he rolled his eyes.

"Rolling eyes? For what?" Arrana asked him. But she didn't expect answer. She just stood up and said.

"Fine. You won. We won't talk."

Arahael didn't want to admit it, but he was happy she didn't want to talk. Then he felt something tickling his back. It was Galbart's snout. The wolf looked at him with worried eyes. Arahael wanted to say something, but...

"It's okay Galbart." Arrana interrupted his thoughts. "People here will not hurt you..." Arahael looked and saw that the guards were staring at the large wolf. They seemed little afraid.

"...though, they probably will continue to stare." she said, noticing the people were staring.

However, apart from Galbart, Arahael noticed that guards were looking at someone else too: Arrana. Every single guard tried to have just one look at her. Though he was small, Arahael understood it. Arrana was really beautiful young woman. She seemed as an angel to common folk and even to noble world itself. Interestingly however, no one ever asked Aramir for her hand.

The resting house they came to was very modest, although reserved for noble and royal guests. It had three to five beds in one room. Arahael immediately jumped to his bed, since he slept very little on the journey. Galbart laid beside him. Arahael felt exhausted of everything that happened and of the entire journey. He really needed to rest.

"You are gonna sleep already, are you?" Arrana asked him.

"What? I am tired." he answered.

"Oh yes, you are tired, you are breaking apart." she said ironically. Arahael ignored her joke and simply laid down. He noticed however, that Dannel and father were absent.

"Are they gonna stay all the day with the queen?" he asked his sister.

"Yes." she said, sighing. She too was exhausted.

"And we?" he asked.

"We are gonna stay _here all day."_ she said as she sat down on the other bed.

* * *

"Hi, nice to meet you..."

"Robin." Robin answered him.

"Right. I am Olaf, the snowman." the weird snowman gave his stick. Robin hesitantly took it and they shook hands.

"I am...honored." Robin said, feeling pretty stupid. Princess Anna covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh.

 _What are you laughing at,_ Robin would say to her if he didn't just meet her.

"So, you are Anna and Elsa's brother?" the snowman asked innocently. Robin looked at princess Anna, who massaged bridge of her nose at this.

"It seems I am." he said. _I am talking to a living snowman,_ Robin thought to himself. He never imagined this even in his weirdest dreams. Was he dreaming?

"Olaf," the princess spoke up "maybe you should ask something more daily?"

"Oh, right I forgot. What is your birthday?" Olaf asked. He really looked innocent. Robin was surprised at the question. But he answered it.

"I, uh...it's little after Passover." he answered. He looked at his half-sister, who said very quietly "Sorry." Prince Eugene was laughing a little, although princess Rapunzel punched him in the shoulder to stop, and princess Wilhelmina had a warm smile to her nephew. Robin felt really uncomfortable. And princess Anna noticed it.

"Okay, sorry people." she said. "Could you let me and my brother little alone."

 _My brother,_ Robin was grateful she called him that way, and not half-brother.

"Of course." Eugene said.

"Absolutely." Rapunzel said.

"You two have a lot to talk about, Anna." Wilhelmina commented starting to leave.

"Yes you should all leave." Olaf waved them...a hand?

"Olaf, you too." the princess said to him.

"Me too?" Olaf raised his...eyebrow?

"Just give us a minute." she said.

"Oh, alright." he smiled and turned with the others. "Sixty, fifty-nine..."

"That is just a figure of speech." everyone told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys." and they all left. Robin and princess Anna were left alone. Robin rubbed the back of his neck in this moment and looked somewhere in the distance, and Anna was tucking hair behind her ear. Robin didn't know what to say. He didn't have the time to.

"Robin, I am really sorry, he is like that always." she apologized for Olaf.

"Don't worry, your highness, I am alright." Robin said.

"Don't call me like that. I...I always feel old when someone calls me like that. Like, really old. Like I am fifty. Please, call me Anna." she said, smiling warmly. Robin returned the smile. _I like her,_ Robin thought.

"Alright, Anna." she chuckled at that. "Can you explain me one thing: how is he alive?"

"Well, it's a long story." she said with a sigh. "Cut short, Elsa created him after she froze Arendelle. But when he found us, he was alive."

Robin was baffled by this. "She...she made him alive? How is that possible?"

"Wow, hold on." she said. "We don't know what happened. We only know she built him. We don't know did she made him alive. Maybe it was her...or Someone else?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting..."

"We don't know what happened." she said again.

"Alright, I get it." he raised hands in defense.

"Good." Anna said. Then another moment of silence came, that Anna obviously didn't want to last.

"I...I hope your journey was well." she asked him.

"It was, don't worry. I went to many places in my life. I journeyed even further than this."

"But never actually went to the capital, did you?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't." he said. "This is the first time I ever came to Arendelle city. I...I never saw it. Or any of you." he said this last one silently, but Anna heard him. She also didn't know what to say.

"Well, I, uh...I am glad that you are here. I didn't expect you would come. I didn't think about you actually." he heard her...and she heard herself.

"I mean, I didn't think about you coming here. Not that I never thought about you. I always thought about how you are and how..."

"Hey, hey, Anna." he put hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. You didn't need to think about me. I am no one important. Just a bastard that people barely heard of."

"No, don't call yourself like that." she said, kind of angry. "You are important, you are part of our family. I am, I am sure Elsa will be happy when she hears you came."

"I know I am happy to see him." an older voice said. They both turned and saw a woman around seventy years old. She had eyes like Anna's, but her hair was darker. She was old, but Robin thought she was still an attractive woman.

"Grandma." Anna said happily. At that, Robin realized who it was and he bowed his head.

"Your highness." he said.

"Oh, come on, son, don't call me like that." she said. "I am your grandmother after all. We are family here."

Robin didn't expect this. He already talked with members of royal family and they already accepted him as one of them. _This went better than I thought it would._

"As you wish." he said to his grandmother. She stared in his eyes, like if she is looking for something.

"Your eyes, they are like your grandfather's." She noticed. "And your father's."

Robin felt something he didn't expect to feel at these words...some kind of pride.

"That's exactly what I noticed." Anna said to her grandmother and then turned to him. "Your eyes are just the same as father's were."

"Anna!" a feminine voice exclaimed. Robin turned and saw. It was a young woman, of Anna's age. She had light brown hair, brown eyes and she was wearing purple modest dress. She was followed by one roebuck deer.

"Mari!" Anna exclaimed and run to greet the young woman. Anna talked with her and brought her closer to Robin and Rhaena.

"Robin, grandmother, this is crown princess Mari Fredrikson of Vesterland." she presented the princess. The princess had a symbol of Vesterland on her dress, the golden horse.

"Mari, this is my grandmother Rhaena..." and the young princess bowed her head. "Your highness." she said.

"...and this is my brother, Robin." Robin stepped closer and bowed his head.

"Your highness." he said. _She called me brother again._

"No need for that." the princess said. "Just Mari, please."

Robin nodded with small smile. And then a voice called him.

"Robin!" he turned around and saw two young men running towards him. "Robin, we were looking for you all the..." Kenan didn't finish the sentence when he recognized that they were in the presence of three royals.

"Your highnesses." Kenan said and immediately bowed his head. Vilgar was behind him and he bowed his head, but not before taking a look at Anna. Robin then introduced his friends.

"Anna, these are my friends: Kenan and Vilgar. We are all three wards in lord Ethac's keep."

"I am glad to meet you." Anna said with smile. "I am princess Anna, of Arendelle." she said shaking hands with both of them. Robin noticed that Vilgar was staring at Anna strangely, as if he was bewitched. He was looking at her with a smile all the time and wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Your highness, we are sorry, but lord Ethac wanted Robin to come, so he sent us."

"Oh, Robin can stay with me. Lord Ethac can come with us if he wishes..."

"Anna, if you would let me," Robin said, "I will go at lord Ethac's call. He certainly wouldn't call me if he didn't need to."

"But Robin, you can stay with us. Elsa should meet you, and I..."

"Anna, it's not you, don't worry. I am happy that I met you. I hope we will talk more in these days." he said, reading her mind. Anna smiled.

"Fine." she said. "Mari should come with me after all, to talk with Elsa. See you later Robin." then the three royal women left Robin and his friends alone in the square. Robin was really happy he meet Anna. _So they really would accept a bastard._

 _"_ That was princess Anna of Arendelle...your half-sister." Kenan said in unbelief.

"Yes." Robin answered him.

"She is the most beautiful woman in the world." Vilgar said, enchanted. Robin then realized why his friend stared at her all the time and Kenan covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Vilgar." Robin told him coldly.

"What?" he asked, as if waking up from a dream.

"Don't you even think about it."

* * *

Isaiah entered the courtyard of the castle together with his father, uncle Ondoher and priest Adonijah. It was, at least on the outside, a very modest castle. When he was a child, Isaiah heard stories about kings of Arendelle: Erik the Conqueror, Magnus the Victorious, Agnarr the Wise and Harald the Tyrant and Halfdan the Mad and Arnold the Red. He thought they lived in some more...grandeur castle.

Yet, castle was modest, but still very beautiful and comfortable place. The courtyard had one big fountain right in the middle. As Isaiah was looking, he noticed an old man, around sixty years of age, who was wearing humble, priestly tunic, yet Isaiah rightly guessed that he was Joram, the High Priest. Other two High Priests, Húrin and Baldor, were still not present in Arendelle.

But the one who was present was a man who looked very proud and royal in his face. He had summer sky blue eyes, a longer white beard, and he was six feet and three inches tall. He was taller than anyone Isaiah ever saw before He walked barefoot, like it is the custom for all priests to do so.

However, Isaiah's attention was caught by a woman that was standing right to Joram. She was...beautiful. She was tall (for a woman), around five feet and eight inches tall and she was standing erect and reserved. She had the pale skin and she had flawless face. But what caught his attention the most where her hair and eyes. Her eyes were blue like ice and her hair was white as snow, put in a braid. She was modest simple blue dress...but her face wasn't modest at all. Isaiah tried to look at her longest as he can, because she was really hard not to look at. _This is the freak Snow Queen,_ Isaiah remembered people who told him queen is a monster, _Whoever said that was drunk._

Isaiah's father stepped closer to the queen and so did she to him. They both bowed their heads to one another, Aramir first. Isaiah remembered how Idolite messengers knelt before his father when he made negotiations with them. But the Israelites never knelt. They knelt _only_ to God Himself.

"Queen Elsa." Aramir said.

"Lord Aramir." the queen said. "I hope your journey went well." Aramir smiled at this.

"Yes, queen Elsa, trust me, we had a completely good journey. I went into wars, queen Elsa. Having a journey through the lands and fields was a relief for me."

"But there are no wars now." she said, smiling.

"No, queen Elsa, there are not." then he presented the three who were behind him.

"This is my court-priest, Adonijah." Adonijah bowed his head and said "Your majesty."

"This is my younger brother, Ondoher." Ondoher did the same as Adonijah.

"And this is Isaiah, my son and heir." Isaiah stepped closer and bowed his head to queen Elsa. "Your majesty." he said to her.

"Welcome my lords, and may the Lord of heavens and earth bless you like He blessed you on your journey." the High Priest blessed them.

"I was waiting for you, lord Aramir. I have a special resting house reserved for you..."

"There is no need for that, queen Elsa, I already sent my servants, my youngest son and my daughter to find a resting house where we will sleep. I don't want you to lose a house just because of me. Give the house you reserved for me to the Essenes, when they come."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am." he answered.

"Very well then." she stepped down to Aramir's level. "I will have a walk with you lord Aramir, if you will."

"Of course, queen Elsa." and Isaiah watched as the two rulers went out to walk through the castle. Isaiah was left with his uncle, Adonijah and few guards, Eradan among them, while Gad went with Aramir as usual. Adonijah was first to speak with Joram.

"Brother Joram, it was a long time."

"Long time, indeed, brother Adonijah." Joram said. Priests always called one another brother, even of different ranks. "The last time we meet, you were still a young man, thirty years old."

"Two and thirty, exactly." Adonijah answered.

"We also haven't seen each other for long, holy man." Ondoher said. Non-priests always called priests holy men, unless they know them like friends.

"Ah yes, lord Ondoher." Joram said. "You my lord, were still even younger."

"And now, I am an old thing, ready for throwing away." Ondoher joked about himself.

"No way, my lord." Joram said. "You are absolutely not old too much. You are keeping pretty well if you ask me." And he did. Ondoher always made mocking jokes about himself. He was in reality pretty well kept. He was four years younger than Aramir and around his height. They were little similar in face, and his eyes were lighter than that of Aramir and Isaiah. But he was of average height, like Aramir, and was well built. He had two sons, Aldamir and Benjen, and a daughter Urwena, all children of Lilian.

"But I, I am afraid seventy years have left a mark on me." the old priest said. _He must be joking or never looked himself into mirror,_ Isaiah thought, _he looks pretty well for his age. And he is really tall._

Isaiah had no idea what to do in that moment. He turned around and the servant Jarvo, who brought them to the courtyard, smiled and nodded, and Isaiah returned the nod. Isaiah then felt something tickling him from behind. He turned round and saw it was a dog, the man's best friend. He was a dog of good stature, and he had long legs, and his fur was brown of color, with few grey tints and he had long ear and light brown eye. Wait, he only had _one,_ righ tear, and only _one,_ right eye. This dog wasn't born that way. Isaiah noticed that there are scars where eye and ear are supposed to be.

"Who did this to you?" Isaiah thought audibly, while petting the dog.

"The Red Snake, my lord." Isaiah turned and saw a man who was about fifty years old. He was wearing an armor with golden crocus of Arendelle on his breastplate. He was around and inch or two taller than Isaiah and he had short grey beard and hair and sea-blue eyes. Isaiah recognized he was a guard.

"I am ser Grandan Harson, captain of the guard of the castle, at your service, my lord." he bowed his head, and Isaiah nodded.

"I am Isaiah of house Gondor, son of lord Aramir." Isaiah remembered his manners.

"You didn't need to present yourself to me, my lord, I already knew who you are." the captain of the guard said. Isaiah nodded again and remembered the dog behind him. Then he knelt on one knee and petted the dog again.

"Who is the lad?" he asked Grandan.

"Almon, my lord, it is his name. He is pretty old for a dog, around forty."

"Forty?" Isaiah was surprised. "You keep pretty well, don't you?" he said smiling to the dog.

"Who did you said did this to him?" Isaiah turned to ser Grandan.

"The Red Snake, my lord." the knight answered again.

 _The Red Snake,_ Isaiah thought, _the maddest man in Israel,_ Isaiah remembered his father told him so. He was disgusted at how someone could hurt an animal like this.

"It was like a hobby to him, my lord." Grandan said. "He did this to poor Almon when he was still a boy, not even ten years old. Almon also had one twin brother, and the Red Snake hit the poor dog's head against the floor repeatedly when he was just three and ten years old."

Isaiah shook his head in disgust. He remembered everything his father told him about prince Aron. Men and women spoke terrible things about Aron the Red Snake.

"My father told me that prince Aron killed his own men just for the sake of fun." Isaiah told him.

"It could be." Grandan said, scratching his beard. "He did worse things, my lord. He did terrible things to everyone he met. There is no one who met him and stayed untouched. If not in the face..." Grandan then pointed with his finger to one, redheaded young boy in the distance, who seemed five and ten years old and who was taking care of his horse. Isaiah recognized that it was Ronall Frost, bastard son of prince Avnir Arlic.

"...then in the heart." the captain ended.

* * *

"Your father was an honorable man, queen Elsa." lord Aramir said to her. "And Arendelle is blessed to have you as it's ruler."

Elsa and lord Aramir were now walking way outside of the castle, close to the entrance into the city itself. Elsa felt comfortable in the lord of Gondor's presence, it gave her good feeling. She was generally always more comfortable in presence of older adult men than those of her age.

"I hope I am, lord Aramir." she said with a smile. "I was only a girl when I became a queen. And I am...uh, I am a woman after all."

"It doesn't matter, trust me." lord Aramir said and placed hand on her shoulder. "Nor your age nor the fact that you are a woman. You are a better ruler than all the grown men I met in this last year of my life. Believe me, all of them are selfish people, thinking only about their own good and well-being."

"Lord Aramir, I totally understand how you felt with those kinds of people." she said. "I and my sister had to experience that on our own skin and we almost lost our lives, thanks to prince Hans Westergaard and Runar, Duke of Weselton."

"Weselton?" lord of Gondor raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was Weasel Town."

Then they both laughed. "Yes, many do. I stopped all tradings with Weselton after that. But..."

"You think to let him for the Passover?" he read her mind. Elsa was caught by this. "If that is the case, then I would advise you not too. Queen Elsa, that man does not deserve forgiveness, even for the Passover. You might allow an emissary of his to come, but if I was in your place, I wouldn't let him in. If he was able to deceive you in your household, he is able to do it even on the Passover."

Elsa understood this advice. The fifty year old lord was much wiser than her and more experienced. "I just want to be peaceful with everyone for the sake of the Lord."

"Queen Elsa, I am sure that Lord is pleased by your wish to serve Him. The fact that someone is stubborn and wicked not to do the same is not your fault. His blood is on his own hands, not yours. You are hands are clean of his sin."

"Your majesty!" Elsa heard a voice and Kai run towards them, bowing head to both of them. "Your majesty, Essenes have arrived."

Elsa then followed Kai, and lord Aramir followed her by steps. When Elsa came at the entrance, the group of dozens Essenes arrived.

They were all dressed in white robes, and their heads were covered by a hood and they had a cord placed on their heads. They also walked in sandals, even out of the deserts of southern Canaan. They varied in size, some tall some short. They also varied in age, as could be seen from color of their beards, some clear black, brown or blonde, and some grey or totally white as snow. Some of them had beard that just covered their face, while some of them had beards that spread long to the waist. Essenes were celibates, sworn to never marry and have a family, to remain poor in hand and to be obedient to the world. They lived in places no one did, like forests, mountains, deserts and empty fields, where they built small houses and there one community would form to live in that place.

The Essenes devoted their lives to the Lord to the fullest meaning of it. They always wore simple, white robes and walked in sandals and they let their beard grow and rarely shaved it. They abstained from milk, alcohol and meat, except on the Passover sacrifice. They ate the fruits of the earth, and bread and water were enough for their needs. They devoted their loves to prayer, fasting, helping one another and reading the Scriptures and keeping services and worshiping the Lord on the small altars they made in their settlements. Though woman _could_ become an Essene, that almost never happened. The Essenes were known as warm people and holiness of the Lord touched everyone who approached them.

Elsa was happy to see these holy people. One of them, who seemed like their elder. He was around one inch and a half taller than her and he had long, grey hair that went down to his chest. He was around eighty years old, but he still stood with upright back, strange for his age. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to change their shade from time to time. He bowed his head to her.

"Your majesty." he said. His voice was old and shaking. "I am Nahum and these are my brothers in God." he said presenting his companions. "We came to worship the Lord on His day, if you will allow us, my queen."

"Of course. You and your brothers are always welcome here to worship God, especially on the Passover." she said warmly, to the holy man.

"Thank you, your majesty. You are very gracious. May the Lord bless you, my queen."

"Nahum." lord Aramir spoke up, smiling. "We haven't seen each other in a long time."

The old man looked confused. "I...I am sorry, my lord, and you are?"

Elsa looked at the face of Aramir. He wasn't surprised.

"No surprise, long time has passed." he said. "Nahum, it is I, Aramir, your younger brother's son. Son of Círdan."

"Círdan? My brother?" the old man said. Then a look of realization caught his face. "Oh, yes. My brother. I...I am son of lord Rickard of house Gondor, and...my brother was Círdan, who...who became lord when I refused the throne." he looked at his nephew.

"Forgive me, Aramir. I haven't seen you in decades. I...I forgot about all my house. I rarely thought about it, I spent my life serving the Lord, so I..."

"It's fine, uncle." lord Aramir said and placed hand on his old uncle's shoulder.

Elsa was surprised by this reunion. The old Essene was the oldest man in Arendelle right now, old around eighty years.

"Lord Nahum." a voice said behind Elsa. It was Joram's voice, and he was followed by lord Aramir's court priest, brother and son Isaiah. The old man shook his head.

"I am not a lord." he said. "There is only one Lord, and Him I came to serve."

"Uncle then." Ondoher, lord Aramir's brother said, greeting his uncles.

"It was a long time since we saw each other, my lo..." Joram tried to say, but the old man's face looked at him.

"...brother Nahum." he said instead. The old man was three and ten years older than him, yet difference was obvious.

"Yes, I remember." he said. "You were still just a young man." then he coughed. Lord Ondoher helped his uncle to take a breath. "Uh, I am alright." he said.

Elsa couldn't, but smile at this situation. _Looks like my family is not the only one that is reunited._

* * *

Aramir entered the room and he saw that his son and daughter were inside it. It was dead midnight outiside. The young woman stood up. Aramir only looked at his son.

"Arrana, leave me and your brother alone." Arrana obeyed her father and she went through the door that he opened to her. When she left, Aramir closed the door behind her. Aramir and his son were left alone, except the wolf was also present inside it, lying next to Arahael's feet.

Aramir looked away from his son and walked a little through the room. "I meet my uncle, Nahum today. He is one of the Essenes now." he said, while he took a drink of water.

"He is still alive?" Arahael asked.

"I am also surprised." Aramir told his son. "He is keeping pretty well, for his old age. He still isn't crooked. Or blind. And his mind is also clear. We had a good talk, him, your uncle and I."

Aramir then approached the bed left to Arahael's and sat upon it and looked his son, right in the eyes.

"Why did you did that, son?" he asked Arahael. Arahael looked down in shame. From what Aramir noticed, his son expected that he would be harsher.

"I just wanted to go with you father." he asnwered silently. Aramir shook his head and sighed. "Arahael..." he stood up and sat next to him. "You would have waited only year or two." he then placed a hand on Aramir's shoulder. "It was not the time. You were too young."

"Father, I...I just didn't want to be left behind." Arahael said with a deep breath.

"I didn't tell you to stay because you are to be left behind, Arahael." Aramir raised his voice a little. But he calmed it in time. "If I had to pick between you or Túrin or Min or Bran, I would pick you. You are more mature than them, more responsible and less...childish. But you _are_ young. I couldn't bring you because you were never here. There are people from various kingdoms here and some of them are good, some deceitful, some of them would want to hurt you. This is Arendelle, the most important city in all Israel. You had to grow a little to recognize the problems here, to learn little more about people and what kind of people are there."

He came face to face with his son. "Arahael, this is Passover." he continued. "People of any kind come to it. That is why this is a dangerous place. I just wanted to protect all of you. You did notice I didn't bring Bran and Min neither, didn't you? Not even Túrin."

"Yes I did." he answered him.

"Good. You understand the reason?"

"Yes I do."

Aramir had a thought in his mind, what to say to his son. He didn't know would it be wise to scare Arah. But he made his mind.

"Arah, you remember the Red Snake, the prince of Arendelle?"

Arahael seemed surprised. "Yes." he said.

"On the Passover ten years ago, just a little after you were born, everything was calm and good. Then the Red Snake got drunk and murdered his own brother in a stable they were in." Aramir remembered the event (badly) and said to his son. "After that, he gathered his men and attacked us on port of Jol. I, king Agnarr of Arendelle and king Frederick of Corona defeated him and managed to capture him. But if we didn't, a greater war could have started. And he almost escaped from us."

Arahael's face became scared and he looked into nowhere in the room.

"How can someone be so evil? He deserves death." Arahael asked innocently. He still was a boy, and couldn't understand it...and neither did Aramir. Although he knew that people are evil, he didn't understand how could someone rejoice in torture and blood. No one warm-blooded could.

"I don't know, Arahael." he said honestly. "Why are people like that I never understood and no one can. No one can look into a man's heart and see it, all it's desires and thoughts. Neither can we know what caused him to do what he does. So don't say that someone deserves death. You cannot know. Your duty is to swing the sword because he broke the law and endangered others. But just because you did it doesn't mean he deserves death. Only Lord can say that, so leave the judgement to Him."

Arahael looked down in thought. Aramir could only imagine what was his son thinking about. He didn't want him to think about that.

"I was afraid that something like that would happen." he said and Arahael raised his head. "That is why I didn't want you to go. Isaiah and Arrana are older and they would somehow find the way out, but you..." he didn't finish it. Arahael's eyes already understood it.

 _He is mature,_ Aramir thought _, he is capable of thinking for himself._ Aramir was always amazed by Arahael's maturity and seriousness and his smartness. This was precisely why he was so furious that Arahael came. He didn't expect that of him.

"We have left home." Aramir said. "But most important thing is that we stay all together. Two is always better than one." Aramir smiled. "Keep close to me, your brother and sister and uncle. We will save ourselves only together. Lord made us to be together, not alone. Will you?"

"Yes father." Arah said.

"Good." he smiled. Aramir was well aware who was listening all the time through the door.

"Arrana, you can enter now...although you already heard everything."

The doors opened and Arrana was smiling shyly and had a flushed face. Arahael just laughed, while Aramir closed his eyes and shook his head.

 _Children,_ he thought.

* * *

The next day passed without anything important happening, except the emissary of few duchies kingdoms arriving, including of kingdom of Avalor. Only prince John Westergaard came from the Southern Isles. He was the only more beloved member of the house, so it was understandable why only he came.

On the afternoon of that day, Elsa was finally standing in front of her half-brother. Anna was right at her right side, and she was tuckling her hair, while Olaf was just staring, happily as always.

"Are you three gonna talk at all?" he asked. Elsa massaged bridge of her nose. Olaf sometimes really asked questions that weren't appropriate for a situation. She saw that Robin was very silent, not wanting to speak.

They were in the courtyard of the castle and the two sisters tried to decide how to start the conversation, while Robin's eye was wandering around the castle. Elsa cleared her throat, wanting to be a big sister.

"I, I hope they were good with you and that you had everything good, Robin." _This was terrible_ , she thought.

He smiled at her care. "Yes, your..." Elsa looked at him sharply. She didn't want him to call her that way.

"...Elsa. Thank you that you asked. I...I am..."

"Anna, Elsa!" Kristoff's voice was heard. _Oh, why now,_ she thought. And not only that, Kristoff wasn't alone.

"I love you, Bjorgman." Flynn said.

"Dummies..." Cassandra said out loud to be heard.

Sven was carrying Mari on his back, and besides them, there were also present Rapunzel, Pascal and Andal Dorris, one Flynn's friend. He was of Flynn's height and he had light hair and blue eyes and a mustache instead of beard. He was a man in his thirties.

"I like your friend, Anna." Rapunzel said, showing Mari.

"Rapunzel, Flynn." Elsa smiled, trying to keep her manners. "What, what are you two doing here? Aren't you two supposed to care for little...Elsa?" she felt weird at saying that. She noticed that Robin looked at her confused.

"Little Elsa?" he asked her, but Olaf answered in her stead.

"They named their girl after Elsa." Robin smiled at that. _That isn't funny,_ she wanted to tell him.

"Oh please don't mention Elsa." Flynn came closer to her. "Your grandmother barely convinced Rapunzel to come out."

"Oh." Elsa said with realization.

"Uh-um." Anna said turning to Robin, holding Kristoff for his hands. "Robin, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer."

"That's a title?" he asked, and looked at Elsa. She went flushy.

"Yes. I made that title." she answered him. Elsa felt utterly stupid in this instance.

"Kristoff, this is Robin Frost." Anna presented Robin. "My big brother." she said smiling at Robin and Robin smiled back. _Anna, you are the smartest person alive,_ Elsa thought.

Then the two men shook hands.

"Hi, friend, I am Kristoff."

"Robin." they said to one another.

"Robin, this is my friend, Cassandra." Rapunzel said, presenting Cass. "Cassandra, this is Robin Frost, my first cousin from mother's side."

"And...Flynn said. " _This_ is _my_ friend Andal Dorris, the best bur...I mean, the best baker in all of Israel."

 _Baker?,_ Elsa thought, _you really didn't have a better idea Flynn?_

 _"_ Andal, this is my first cousin-in-law, Robin Frost."

Andal also shook hands with Robin. Elsa saw that Robin wasn't comfortable, even though Anna tried to make it so.

"You know, I think Maximus really deserved that victory from Sven." Kristoff said to Flynn, while Sven punched him in the back. "What? I am simply honest buddy, you totally lost that race."

"You really think that?" Eugene asked, pleased at his victory.

"Yeah, I do. I also think you are better at chess than me. I really don't know how to beat you in it."

Flynn smiled victoriously and put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"And _I_ think I like you, ice man."

"Obviously that Maximus won. I mean, Sven didn't have a chance actually." Mari spoke. Kristoff and Sven looked at her little angry.

"Oh, really, and why so?" Kristoff asked.

"Horses are naturally faster than reindeers." she said, with her knowledge of animals.

"And how would you know that?" Flynn asked her.

"I studied animals since I was small." she said, with a proud smile.

Sven then said something in ''reindeerish" that made Kristoff and Mari gasp.

"Sven! No swearing in here, especially in front of ladies!" Kristoff berated him.

There started a great talk that even Anna found herself in. Only Elsa didn't say anything. And she saw that Robin left, entering the castle.

Elsa followed him, not wanting him to be alone. She climbed up by the stairs and looked for him in each direction. She saw him standing before the portrait of her father...or rather _their_ father. _Looks like he is more like me than I though,_ Elsa thought, _he also likes to be alone._

Although she tried to be quit, Robin turned around and saw her. But he just smiled and turned to look at the portrait again. She slowly approached the portrait herself. On that portrait, their father was holding scepter in his hand and wearing a crown.

"That portrait was made when he became king." she said, ending the silence between them. "That was when I and Anna both entered our tens. And you too." with that she caught his attention, although Robin quickly bowed his head and looked at the portrait again.

 _Come on Elsa, start something,_ she pushed herself.

"I met him once." Robin started instead of her. He looked at her with green eyes. Elsa looked at his eyes and those that her father-king on the portrait. They were completely the same.

"It was five years ago." he said. "He came to Longon to visit me. It was just a year before..." he didn't finish. They both already knew.

"He seemed like a good man to me when I met him." he said.

"He was a _great_ man!" Elsa said about her father. "He always cared about his people and he always put the needs of other before his own. And believe it or no Robin, he..." she didn't know how he would react to it. "When I and Anna were small, he always mentioned you every day. He cared about you."

Robin had some strange expression in his face. Elsa couldn't decide was it happiness, anger or just some confusion.

"He...he _did_ care?" he asked her.

"Absolutely." she told him. _We are talking now,_ she thought to herself, _oh Lord, thank You._ She just wanted to avoid mentioning her mother...because Robin grew up without one.

 _"_ Robin, I am sorry." he looked at her in confusion. "I am sorry for being such a bad person. I was awful to both of you. Anna and you. I wasn't there for both of you. I was a queen for four years...official for one...and...and I never called you or asked about you or..."

"Elsa, it's not your fault." he said, calling her by name. Although Elsa heard it, she thought still that she was a bad person.

"It's not just you who forgot. All of you did. I...I am a bastard, a thorn in the house's eye, Elsa."

"Don't call yourself like that." she berated him.

"But I am Elsa." he said coldly. "I had accept that as a child, Elsa." she took a thought about these words. Was he like her?

"But you grew up without us? We are your family, we owed you..."

"Yes, but _now_ I am here." he said. "I must tell you something Elsa." she listened carefully. "Things happened far better in Arendelle than I thought they would be."

"Don't tell me you expected me to freeze you?" she joked and they both laughed.

"No, no, of course not. Well, that was not my primary concern. I...I thought you would all reject me because I am a bastard, a no one. But after what happened, I must admit to you, I...I am happy to be here." he said with a smile.

Elsa couldn't make her thoughts straight. "Robin, I know we never saw each other, but...but I want you to know that I am your big sister whenever you need me. Please. We...oh goodness, this is terrible."

"Are you trying hard?" he asked her about her tries to talk with him.

"Well, I would say yes." she said, although she believed she could do it better.

"Then that means you care." he said. "And that means more to me than how are you gonna put it in the words, trust me." he smiled to her, and Elsa was really happy in this moment.

"Just one thing." he said, approaching her. "Is that ice harvester Anna's...boyfriend?"

Elsa really liked to answer this question.

"Well...yes." she answered him.

Robin looked at her perplexed. "Wait, so all the women of my family in my generation are marrying common folk people?"

"Hey, it's only two." Elsa didn't like generalizations. Robin rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, you are one of those people." he said sighing.

"What people?" she asked him.

"Those who like to correct hyperbolas." he said shaking his head. "Uh, those always bothered me."

"Oh really." she said with a smile as they started walking through the castle.

"Yes." he told her and smiled. "I suppose you are also one of those persons that don't like to be corrected themselves?"

"That rarely happens." she said with pride.

"That think every disagreement with them is an insult?"

"No!" she said firmly. She hated those people herself. "I am **not** like those people!"

"Then one of those people who like to be bossy?"

"I am not bossy, I am the queen." she said with dominance smile.

"Oh, so you _do_ like to be bossy?"

"No, it is a fact I am one."

"It's not, you just like to be one."

Elsa sighed. "This is certainly not gonna be boring."

Then Robin had his own dominance smile.

"No, it won't be."

**Uh, now this was pretty exhausting reading, wasn't it. I'll try to make the next chapters shorter, I promise. Please review and see you soon:)**


	8. The Passover lamb

The Sabbath was yesterday, and now was the Passover, and people were gathered in great numbers. In few hours, they will go to the temple, to give burnt offering to the Lord of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, their forefathers.

Anna saw that streets, squares, the castle itself, even the gates to the castle, were filled with great multitude of people, too much count.

"How many are there?" she asked Jarvo.

"Around hundred thousand people are present in the capital, your highness." Jarvo answered.

"Hundred thousand?!" she couldn't believe. That was a giant number. City of Arendelle had just two times more citizens than that.

"How much is hundred thousand?" Olaf asked. He still couldn't understand the numbers very well. Anna found that cute.

"Oh, Olaf, it's hundred times thousand."

"Oh, I got it." he said, touching his nose. "Hey, Anna."

"What?" she asked.

"Did you ever asked yourself, is all this real?" Anna was confused by the question. Of course they are real, aren't they?

"What do you mean is this real? Of course it's real. Touch the stone and you'll see it's real."

"Well, it seems real to _us."_ he said. Olaf then made a wise expression.

"But...what if we are just a fragment of someone else's imagination? What if everything this is made to seem real to us, but it is, in truth, all just a tale that is made for someone to test his or her own imagination or to make it as a gift for someone or as an entertainment. And that in fact, we are just emotionless, dead and unimportant characters that are just puppets of someone who controls our choices and our very emotions and feelings? And that when we feel love, it isn't love, but a feeling dictated to us by a story-teller who is in complete control of all our actions and we cannot do anything apart from him? And that we are in fact lifeless?"

Anna thought about this a little. This theory sounded depressing and would make her a puppet with no free will. It would make everything she does or loves as meaningless, since she doesn't even feel these things, but is merely a tool by some evil force that uses her and all her neighbours as slaves. This...this would be terrible.

"Nah." Olaf returned to his regular smile. "I have silly ideas." and left Anna alone.

"At least he said something smart." Kristoff commented.

"Kristoff!" she punched him in the shoulder, he remained unmoved. She laughed at that.

"Don't be like that with him." she said.

"Anna, honestly, that snowman _always_ has silly ideas." Mari commented.

"Oh, and you?" she asked her animal-lover friend. "You who had a plan to release us by talking to a roebuck?" she remembered the event, when the bandits caught her and Mari.

"Hey, that plan worked. It wasn't silly." she said. "Especially since I _know_ to talk with animals."

Anna shook her head. She noticed that Elsa was talking with Robin on the place where flag of Arendelle was always flying .. She didn't want to miss that. Now she had big sister _and_ big brother. She really liked being the youngest.

"Now, you two go pretty well." she said and her brother and sister turned to her, both smiling.

"Thanks to you, yes, we do." Robin said. Anna was surprised at this. She didn't do anything to improve their relationship...did she?

"What...what do you mean, I didn't do anything." she said.

"That's exactly what you did." Elsa said. She raised her eyebrows and the two laughed at her. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, no jokes here, I am serious." she said placing a hand on her hip. Elsa managed to stop laughing, and say something. Elsa took her hands in her own.

"Anna, you were just yourself, like always. You didn't try to do something special or complicate things." her sister said.

"Anna." Robin spoke up. "When you told me your name, I thought that you and Elsa are going to reject me because I am..." they both looked at him, Anna angrier than Elsa.

"...illegitimate." he said, and their faces came back to normal. "I thought you are going to run from me or mock me or try to do...I don't know, _something._ But..." he then placed hand on her shoulder. Anna felt happy because of that. "...you were kind and welcoming to me. I was completely wrong in my expectations. I am glad that I am here."

"Oh, I...I also had expectations, I mean, when you told me your name." she tucked hair behind her hair and started walking around the two. "I mean, I expected you are always gonna be lonely and all like, grim-faced and no smile. That you are gonna be..." she noticed Elsa and Robin's strange looks at her.

 _Oh, my tongue is big like a ship,_ she thought to herself.

"I...I mean, nothing badly, I just had expectation like that because of..."

"Because of what." Olaf said, suddenly appearing in the middle of them, causing all three to jump. They all calmed when they saw it was just the snowman.

"For someone so...unique, you sneak in pretty well." Robin said to him.

"Sneak in?" Olaf said. "I didn't sneak in, I just walked in."

"Yes, as you wish..." Robin said. Then he turned to Anna again. "Because of?" he asked her. She didn't want to sound unfriendly or wrong...but her tongue _was_ longer than a ship.

"Well, it's because..." she didn't finish because they all heard a loud neigh of a grey horse that was passing by them. The man behind the horse was Sigurd Frost, their uncle.

Anna was always scared of him as a child. His red eye and his black eye were always full of evil intent and coldness, and his white face seemed like that of dead man when she and Elsa were small. And his husky voice didn't make it better. Anna didn't want to greet him.

Elsa, however, as a queen, walked to greet their uncle. Anna approached Robin a little closer. "...because of him." she whispered in his ear.

"Who is he?" Robin asked, not knowing.

"That is Sigurd Frost." she said. "Our grandfather's illegitimate son." and Robin looked at her, with unbelief in his face.

"Sigurd Blood-Eye?" he asked. _What's up with those strange nicknames,_ she thought, but didn't say it.

"Yes." she just said and he nodded to him.

"Uncle, how are you today?" Elsa asked him. He however, didn't asnwer, but looked in Elsa and bowed his head.

"Your majesty." he said. _Even when he says that, you can see he barely says it,_ Anna thought.

"Let's put aside formality, uncle. We are family after all..."

"I am a bastard, your majesty." he said in gruff voice. "I have nothing to do with you." Anna could feel his despise of their family. Elsa just swallowed, but was cold, as a queen should be.

"I...I believe you two didn't meet yet." Elsa looked at both Sigurd and Robin. "Robin, this is our uncle, Sigurd Frost." Robin approached their uncle and bowed his head.

"My lord." he said.

"Uncle, this is our brother, Robin Frost." she said.

"Another bastard, are you boy?" he asked in un-gentle voice. "No surprise. Arlics have special 'affinity' for bastards." Robin didn't seem insulted, just cold and ignored Sigurd. Elsa didn't try to make an argument.

"Uncle, we are going to the temple now, do you want to come with us?" Elsa asked kindly.

"No." he answered instantly, without any second thought. Elsa wasn't happy by this.

"But, but...uncle, it's Passover?" she asked.

"I don't think priests and Levites would like my presence, your majesty..." he said, before turning around. "...or that I would like theirs."and then he left into the opposite direction.

"Wow, your uncle is not in the mood, guys." Olaf said, as they almost forgot he was there.

"Olaf, he is _never_ in the mood." Anna answered him.

As Elsa came closer to them, Robin spoke up first. "And why does _he_ have the right to say bastard _without_ getting anyone angry?" he had a small smile, and Anna rolled her eyes. _Bad joke,_ she thought.

"Try to." Elsa answered him. "No one would dare to say anything to him. He is always..." Elsa stopped, trying to chose the word "...strange."

_Strange? That is a weak word._

Robin raised both eyebrows and looked in all directions. "I...guess I was much better than you expected Anna, wasn't I?"

She waved with her hand. "You are _great."_ she told him.

"Your majesty!" the voice said. "And your highnesses." it was Kai, calling them three. "The people are leaving for the temple now, you should come in time."

"We will." Elsa said. "Olaf, come with us."

"Your wish, my commandment." he saved, ever happy and followed them.

"Your highness _es_?" Robin looked at her and Elsa. The sisters just shrugged.

"We told him so." Anna said to her brother with a smile. He just massaged the bridge of his nose, seemingly irritated, but then actually smiled.

"I guess I'll have to survive it while here." he said.

"Yes, you'll have to." the queen said.

They went into the great multitude of people, nobles and common folk, men and women, old and young, people of any kind in it. There was barely a place to enter the temple.

The temple was huge and it was standing for six hundred years, on the mount Zion, that was little far from Arendelle itself, so that the temple might not be in middle of the city. It's highest point was around hundred and fifty feet tall, made of enormous stones and it was surrounded by around fifteen feet thick walls. People would always gather in the outside court of the temple, that could hold up to five hundred thousand souls, while only the priests would enter the Holy of Holies. The temple was huge, but it was small in comparison to the temple that Solomon himself built four thousand years ago. From that greatest construction ever made by human hands there was lost the Ark of the Covenant, that held the two tablets that held the Ten Commandments on them, Aaron's rod, the first High Priest and a piece of manna, the bread that came down from heaven. All this was held by that Ark.

However, it was lost seven hundred years ago, when the temple itself was sacked by invasion of Babylonians, the ancient people that came from the west. Anna's ancestor, Dell Arlic, rebuilt the temple around seventy years after that and re-established the kingdom of Arendelle, and he had help by Malvegil Gondor, lord of Gondor who lost lot of his lands, but didn't fell to the power of Babylonians.

The people were gathered in the court and they were all standing in modest robes and things, even royalty and nobility, who were standing closest to the priests. The women all had their heads covered, as it was the custom among the Jews, so Anna did the same by using the scarves. It was pretty hot summer, but she wouldn't die by this, for sure.

The priests started the service. One priest was given the task of burning the incense to all people. The incense was burned in a little, metal vessel called the censer, that hanged on three chains and had a sliding cover to keep the burning of charcoal. So he came out of the Holy of Holies and walked through the midst of people and burned the incense, blessing them with smoke that came out of the burnt incense. As he blessed them, they would bow their heads. People would step out of his way as he blessed them with incense, so he could go to everyone to bless them. He wore a plain, white priestly tunic, made of pure linen, that covered entire body from neck to feet, while his sleeves reached to the wrists, and a priestly sash, also white of color. He wore a cone-shaped turban on his head, also white of color.

When he was finished with going through them and blessing them with incense, he went into direction of Holy of Holies, but then he turned once more to them and blesses them with incense, and they all bowed their heads.

Essenes were placed on the few small towers around the temple and were given the task of chanting the Psalms and some other praises to the Lord. Their voice was deep, wise and beautiful. Anna felt peace, joy and fullness in their voice. These are the words she recognized that they chanted.

_"Give thanks to the Lord, for He is good.  
His love endures forever.  
Give thanks to the God of gods.  
His love endures forever.  
Give thanks to the Lord of lords:  
His love endures forever._

_to Him Who alone does great wonders,  
His love endures forever.  
Who by His understanding made the heavens,  
His love endures forever.  
Who spread out the earth upon the waters,  
His love endures forever.  
Who made the great lights—  
His love endures forever.  
the sun to govern the day,  
His love endures forever.  
the moon and stars to govern the night;  
His love endures forever._

_to Wim who struck down the firstborn of Agrabah  
His love endures forever.  
and brought Israel out from among them  
His love endures forever.  
with a mighty hand and outstretched arm;  
His love endures forever._

_to Him who divided the Black Sea asunder  
His love endures forever.  
and brought Israel through the midst of it,  
His love endures forever.  
but swept Sultan and his army into the Black Sea;  
His love endures forever._

_to Him Who led His people through the wilderness;  
His love endures forever._

_to Him who struck down great kings,  
His love endures forever.  
and killed mighty kings—  
His love endures forever.  
Sihon, king of the Amorites  
His love endures forever.  
and Damon, king of the Alekites—  
His love endures forever.  
and gave their land as an inheritance,  
His love endures forever.  
an inheritance to His servant Israel.  
His love endures forever._

_He remembered us in our low estate  
His love endures forever.  
and freed us from our enemies.  
His love endures forever.  
He gives food to every creature.  
His love endures forever._

_Give thanks to the God of heaven._   
_His love endures forever."_

As David sang the praise to the Lord, so did they. Anna was struck by the beauty of this song and the voice of it's singers. As a princess, she always had to listen in the court to the regular music, that always felt plain and meaningless (respect to exceptions). But when she would hear men of God chant-that is when their beautiful, deep voice would make her day better. There was something holy in their voice stronger than any power on earth-perhaps even Elsa's magic.

Their voices calmed a little, and then a priest came out, and he had a scroll in his hand. Though the whole world used codex books, the priests still used the scrolls to write and read the Scriptures during the service, as they found it more traditional. The priest opened the scroll and he read the part from the Torah. When he started reading, Essenes stopped singing completely. He read the part from when God spoke with Moses out of the burning bush all the way to when God drowned Sultan and his army that chased the Israelites into the Black Sea. Anna listened to these, as she always liked to hear history and past of her people. She believed that the past of her people was more entertaining and interesting than all myths and fairy tales she heard as a child, even though those tales had snakes covering the whole earth, the half-men, half-animal creatures and other ridiculous embellishments.

As Anna was thinking, the priest stopped reading and turned to the people gathered.

"Praise the Lord." he said to everyone and the Essenes returned, singing the same words. Then the priest came back to the Holy of Holies, and Essenes started singing again, though this time some unconnected songs, and no one could recognize the words in them.

Then, Joram walked out in his High Priest's garment, and he was barefoot, like priests use to be, and with his usual (or rather unusual) height. He had an embroidered tunic of pure linen. And his sash was blue, scarlet and purple. He also had ephod, a rich embroidered vest that held onyx engraved gemstones placed on the shoulders. On them, the names of the sons of Jacob were engraved. And he had his breastplace, that had twelve precious stones in it, representing the Twelve Tribes of children of Israel. His turban, that he wore, was broad and flat-topped. On it's front, there was a golden plate, and the words inscribed in it: "Holiness to the Lord."

Joram then raised his hands, and Essenes stopped singing for a minute. He blessed the people and uttered the words of king David, Anna's ancestor:

"The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? The Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid?"

"Hallelujah!" Essenes sang as he came back into the Holy of Holies. Then they continued:

" _The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? The Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid?_

_When the wicked, even my enemies and my foes, came upon me to eat up my flesh, they stumbled and fell._

_Though an army should besiege me, my heart shall not fear: though war should rise against me, even then I will be confident._

_One thing have I desired of the Lord, that will I seek after; that I may dwell in the house of the Lord all the days of my life, to behold the beauty of the Lord, and to seek Him in His temple._

_For in the time of trouble He shall keep me safe in His dwelling: in the secret of His tabernacle shall He hide me; He shall set me up upon a rock._

" _Then my head will be exalted above the enemies who surround me; therefore I will offer in His tabernacle sacrifices with joy; I will sing, I will sing praises to the Lord._

_Hear, O Lord, when I cry with my voice: have mercy also upon me, and answer me._

_When You said: 'Look for My face', my heart said to You 'Your face, my Lord, I will seek._

_Don't hide Your face far from me; do not turn Your servant away in anger: You have been my help; do not leave me or forsake me, O God of my salvation._

_When my father and my mother forsake me, then the Lord will take me up._

_Teach me Your way, O Lord, and lead me in a plain path, because of my enemies._

_Deliver me not over to the will of my enemies: for false witnesses are risen up against me, and spouting cruel accusations._

_I remain confident of this: I will see the goodness of the Lord in the land of the living._

_Wait for the Lord: be of good courage, and He shall strengthen your heart: wait, I say, for the Lord."_

Then, High Priest Húrin also came out, dressed exactly the same way as Joram. He also raised his hands and the Essenes stopped singing. Then he blessed people and quoted the Scriptures:

"Preserve me, O God, for in You I take refuge."

"Hallelujah!" Essenes chanted as he came back to the Holy of Holies. Then they started:

" _Preserve me, O God, for in You I take refuge.  
I say to the Lord, 'You are my Lord; I have no good apart from You.'_

_As for the saints in the land, they are the excellent ones, in whom is all my delight._

_The sorrows of those who run after another god shall multiply; their drink offerings of blood I will not pour out or take their names on my lips._

_The Lord is my chosen portion and my cup; You hold my lot.  
The lines have fallen for me in pleasant places; indeed, I have a beautiful inheritance._

_I bless the Lord who gives me counsel; in the night also my heart instructs me.  
I have set the Lord always before me; because He is at my right hand, I shall not be shaken._

_Therefore my heart is glad, and my whole being rejoices; my flesh also dwells secure.  
For You will not abandon my soul to grave, or let Your holy one see corruption._

_You make known to me the path of life; in Your presence there is fullness of joy; at Your right hand are pleasures forevermore."_

Then the High Priest Baldor came out of the Holy of Holies, again in the same garments just like the two before him. And he also raised his hands and Essenes stopped singing, and he also quoted king David:

"Have mercy on me, o God, according to your unfailing love, according to your great compassion, blot out my transgressions."

"Hallelujah!" the Essenes again said when he left too. And they sang again:

" _Have mercy on me, O God,  
according to Your unfailing love;  
according to Your great compassion blot out my transgressions.  
Wash away all my iniquity  
and cleanse me from my sin._

_For I know my transgressions,  
and my sin is always before me.  
Against You, You only, have I sinned  
and done what is evil in Your sight;  
so You are right in Your verdict  
and justified when You judge.  
Surely I was sinful at birth,  
sinful from the time my mother conceived me.  
Yet You desired faithfulness even in the womb;  
You taught me wisdom in that secret place._

_Cleanse me with hyssop, and I will be clean;  
wash me, and I will be whiter than snow.  
Let me hear joy and gladness;  
let the bones You have crushed rejoice.  
Hide Your face from my sins  
and blot out all my iniquity._

_Create in me a pure heart, O God,  
and renew a steadfast spirit within me. Do not cast me from Your presence  
or take Your Holy Spirit from me.  
Restore to me the joy of Your salvation  
and grant me a willing spirit, to sustain me. Then I will teach transgressors Your ways,  
so that sinners will turn back to You.  
Deliver me from the guilt of bloodshed, O God, You Who are God my Savior,  
and my tongue will sing of Your righteousness. Open my lips, Lord,  
and my mouth will declare Your praise.  
You do not delight in sacrifice, or I would bring it;  
You do not take pleasure in burnt offerings. My sacrifice, O God, is a broken spirit;  
a broken and contrite heart  
You, God, will not despise._

_May it please You to prosper Zion, to build up the walls of Jerusalem.  
Then You will delight in the sacrifices of the righteous,  
in burnt offerings offered whole; then bulls will be offered_ _on Your altar."_

 _"_ Let us bow to the Lord, our God." Joram said and everyone fell on their knees, Anna with them.

"Olaf." she whispered to him.

"I, I don't know how will I..."

"It's okay, just bow your head."

"Okay." and Olaf bowed his head.

Then Joram started speaking loudly, with his head and hands raised up:

"Lord, You made us humans in Your image and because we chose sin instead of You, You banished us from Your presence. When the time was chosen, You chose our father Abraham and promised him the land of Canaan. When we were slaves in Agrabah, You spoke to Moses out of the burning bush and You delivered us from slavery. Many times we sinned against You and obeyed not Your commandments, but because of Your great mercy, You always chastised us and when we repented and asked with sorrowful heart for Your forgiveness, You forgave us because You are good. One day You will send Your Anointed One, Who will be given authority over all Israel and You shall give Him the power over Your kingdom and Your kingdom will last forever. Accept this sacrifice that we give You Lord, with humble hearts that desire You and only You. Glory to You Lord of our fathers, of Abraham, of Isaac and of Jacob."

"Glory to You!" everyone said at the same time and Anna with them.

After that, High Priests took the fattest and healthiest sheep they could find and slaughtered them on the altar. They let the meat of the sheep to burn a little, so that it might be healthy to eat. After some time, they divided the meat of the sheep into the smallest of the smallest parts they could, so that all people im the temple might eat of the Passover sacrifice. Then, after the sheep were divided into the smallest parts, priests were given the task of giving the meat to everyone present. To all kinds of people. Even the Essenes, who never ate meat, ate it now, because it was the Passover.

The priest called Domin came to Anna.

"Your highness." Domin said, giving her the piece of meat.

"Thank you Domin." she said, taking the meat. It was small, small as the tip of her finger.

Domn then coughed, looking at Olaf. "Olaf, are you sure you wanna eat it?" Anna looked at him.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked confused.

"Well, I am not insulting, but do you think you are even...well, _able_ to eat it."

"Olaf, maybe Domin is right." Anna said, worried.

"Oh, come on." he said waving his hand. "I once ate a branch." Anna and Domin looked at him confused. "Long story, don't ask." with that, Olaf opened his mouth and ate the meat.

"Hmm...it is...pretty...hot." he said clearing his forehead.

Anna smiled at that and ate the meat herself. It had a good taste, although it wasn't the best.

"Uh, I like it more burnt." she said and the three chuckled.

**Uh, this one was exhausting too, wasn't it. I mean, not like the previous one, but certainly not easy, wasn't it?:)**


	9. The Unwanted guest

The next day there was a great feast held in Arendelle, in the center of the city, for all the noble and royal guests. Everyone who came to the festival was on the Feast, except of Essenes. They stayed in the few modest houses around the temple, as they were humble. But greatest of the priests, including the three High Priests, were all present on the Feast. And Elsa, being the host, had to sit on the head of the feast.

But after the feast began, Elsa didn't eat anything, but rather stood up and walked from the table to breath the fresh air of the city and be a little alone. Elsa stood before the fountain at the square. She was looking into the water inside the fountain and stared in it, not thinking, just resting her thoughts a little. Elsa's eyelids became hard to hold. She felt as she wanted to fall asleep. She then came back to herself. _I am not gonna sleep beside the fountain,_ she laughed at herself and with closed eyes, walked into opposite direction, and someone was on her way, though they didn't clash.

"Your...your majesty, I am sorry." he said, bowing his head. It was Isaiah, son of lord Aramir of Gondor. "I...I didn't notice you."

"Oh, no, I am sorry, lord Isaiah." she said. "I...I wasn't watching where was I going." Elsa looked into lord Isaiah's eyes and saw them...remarkable. They were dark grey, darker than that of his father lord Aramir. His hair was short and almost black, so was his small beard. His skin was fair, although less than like of her or anyone from Arendelle. Elsa felt some type of wisdom in him.

"Let's...let's keep formalities aside, lord Isaiah." she said. Elsa didn't like when people of her age to talk with her as a queen.

"As you wish." he stood up, as if she _commanded_ him to. "I am sorry again, your majesty, I am in Arendelle for the first time so, I was exploring it and..."

"No, no, no, it's my mistake lord Isaiah." she said, but then realized what he said. "You are in Arendelle for the first time?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said, looking into the fountain behind her. "I mean I was in towns and villages of Arendelle, but I never visited the capital, and I must confess..." he looked around himself and back into her. "...Arendelle is a very beautiful city. Although, not in the way I expected."

She was curious at this. "And what did you expected, lord Isaiah?"

"Well..." and they started walking together without noticing. "...as a child I heard of warrior kings of Arendelle and that little child part of me still imagined it like a battle fortress. Not that I am disappointed, it _is_ beautiful."

"Thank you, lord Isaiah." she said. "I guess you and your lord father made some...preparations, since you, well, came into the kingdom of the Ice Queen."

"Not at all, your majesty!" he said, shaking his head. "My father doesn't trust the rumours, but instead yearns to see the truth for himself. That and my uncle, lord Ondoher, already visited your kingdom once."

"Yes, I remember." she remembered. "It was after my sister's birthday last year. He came and stayed here two or three days and then left."

"Yes." he said. "And he assured us that nothing people say about you is true your majesty." he then changed his face from smiling to "Why did I say that?" look.

Elsa knew he didn't want to offend her, but she was curious about what are people saying about her.

"Like, lord Isaiah?" she asked.

"Your majesty, I really think it's unimportant and you...wouldn't want to know it."

"I see. It's that bad?" she said, but to herself. Some people _still_ thought she is a monster. Isaiah just sighed and nodded. Elsa looked down.

"Your majesty, _are_ you a monster?" he asked her, seemingly coldly. She was surprised at how he could say that. Her first impression of him was that he had manners.

"What...no, I am not." then she saw that he smiled.

"Then _don't_ worry about what people who don't even know you say. It doesn't matter, your majesty, believe me. Those are just stories told by drunkards at the tavern table when they are bored. I just met you, but I probably can trust you..." he leaned a little closer to whisper something to her ear and Elsa listened. "...some people like to say that I am a bastard."

Elsa couldn't believe this. She looked at him and remembered lord Aramir. "You?" she asked him. "But, you and your lord father look very similar." the young lord nodded.

"You see, they can make up stories about me being a bastard, they can also make up anything other in the world. Your majesty, it isn't important what people would say about you. What is important is if you show them the opposite."

Elsa was surprised by wisdom of this young man. She thought she can trust him. "And what does lord Isaiah think?" she asked.

"Well, I just met you, your majesty, but I think if you were a monster you wouldn't thaw Arendelle back into it's first state." And they both laughed.

"Isaiah!" the feminine voice said. And then one young woman, little younger than Elsa herself, walked in. She had hair like Isaiah and she had deep blue eyes and Elsa thought her beautiful. She looked at her and Isaiah's face.

"Your majesty." the young woman recognized her. Then Isaiah approached the young woman and placed hand on her shoulder.

"Your majesty, this is my younger sister Arrana Gondor."

"I am glad to meet you." Elsa said. _Lord Aramir did mention he has a daughter,_ she thought. "I am Elsa." and offered her hand. She seemed hesitant to take it, until her brother looked at her.

"Elsa!" the voice cried out. It was Olaf.

"Elsa, you gotta come because there is a very big danger 'cause some Rapunzel and Flynn's old friend appeared out of nowhere and she is just standing at the docks and doing nothing." Olaf said in heavy breath. Then he turned around and saw the two Gondors looking at him. "Oh, hi, I am Olaf, the snowman, he said."

Elsa massaged the bridge of her nose. "I..."

"Your majesty, our uncle told us about this snowman." Isaiah assured her.

"Oh." she said with relief. "Okay. Now, Olaf lead me..."

"Run as fast as you can!" and Olaf ran to the decks as fast as he could, and Elsa tried to follow him.

When Elsa arrived at the decks, she saw great multitude of people gathered in the same place. She succeeded to get through them and she found Flynn and Rapunzel standing few meters away from one woman that was dressed like some bandit or a pirate. She was slender and had wavy auburn hair and she had fair skin and brown eyes. On her left arm, she had a tattoo of roses and skull. She was smiling devilishly at Flynn and Rapunzel.

"I have no idea how you got out from prison, but I will..." Andal Dorris said, but Flynn held him.

The woman waved with her hand. "Keep strength for later, Andy." she mocked him. "I came just to present _him."_

"Whom?" Anna asked, bravely.

"You know him pretty well, princess." she answered. "You all do." she turned to the whole family of Arlic. Then she moved, and a boat was behind her, with some people on it, all pirates, except of one, blonde haired man in his late twenties, whom Elsa thought to be more royal in face...but still dressed like a pirate. One figure, however, didn't turn his face to them, but Elsa only saw his back.

When the boat landed, the people came out walking, and they were all dressed like pirates, just like from afar. They all looked like pirates, except of that blonde man Elsa noticed. His hair was put in a braid like a pony-tail and he had a blonde, short beard, and blue eyes. He was tall, little more than six feet. He seemed very manly.

That man who had his back turned, turned to them and he walked by everyone. All pirates, except one and that blonde-haired man, bowed to him. So did the woman that Flynn called "Lady Caine". Elsa looked in him.

He was around six feet and three inches tall. He had black hair, although Elsa remembered that he had reddish brown the last time she saw him. He had blue eyes, and the right eye had a pupil like a snake had it. He had a little longer beard than the blonde man and his face was unnaturally young, because Elsa counted that he should be around fifty years old, yet he looked like a man who is in his middle thirties, with no grey hints or worry lines. He was handsome, honestly, but no one wanted to see his face...and neither did Elsa. Elsa, and all royal family recognized who it was. It was the Red Snake...prince Aron of Arendelle.

All people moved few steps away when they saw his face. Those who never saw him, like Rapunzel and Robin, moved away because others did. He wasn't speaking. The Red Snake was just standing, mute and silent, not speaking. There was a great silence, only the sea waves were heard. He was just standing there, looking at all of them, and whole population of Arendelle stared at him, some of them had faces of hatred and wrath, while some were terrified, trying not to look in his eyes. So he was just standing, watching at their faces, not speaking...until he did.

"My niece." he said with evil smile and with...deep and dark voice, to Elsa. Elsa was trying to keep herself calm. She wouldn't return him the greeting with "Uncle."

The ten-years exiled prince of Arendelle glanced at the city. He then walked closer to the multitude and everyone moved away, except Joram, uncle Adan, aunt Arianna and aunt Willow...and lord Aramir of Gondor. Everyone had face of pure hatred and wrath staring at him, even Joram. Some even spat at him. Everyone wanted him gone. No one wanted him here. Not even Elsa. The Red Snake noticed it.

"It seems that everyone is happy to see me." he said, with an evil smile. Everyone present shook their heads.

"No." Kai, the _servant,_ dared to speak.

"No?" Aron asked, _seemingly_ surprised.

"Not even the slightest." Joram said.

"In fact...we _all_ hoped you would be gone forever!" Arianna judged him with her finger.

"And that you will never return!" aunt Willow added.

"I am sorry for disappointment." Aron said and walked back to his men. "I did not mean to disappoint any of you. However, life is harsh, isn't? You cannot always have what you want? No matter how hard you want or try." he glanced at the entire people before him. His silence had a voice of it's own. A threatening voice.

"Life is harsh..." lord Aramir spoke up, emotionlessly "...but unjust only because of people like you.." Aron's attention was caught by lord of Gondor's words.

"Lord Aramir." Aron said, placing finger on the scar on his neck. "My old friend. I thought...you were supposed to be dead." Aron then turned to people behind him, as they bowed their heads in shame.

"But, I am...happy, that you are alive." Aron said, with twisted smile.

"That 'happiness' is mutual." lord Aramir said, with disgust.

Elsa now shared the thoughts everyone else had. She didn't see a family member worthy of forgiveness. She regretted defending him a week ago while talking with aunts Arianna and Willow. Right now, Elsa saw what everyone present saw-a monster.

The heartless, cruel, sadistic mad-man, who loves to torture and knows no merits. A manipulator who does everything to get what he wants, an evil and violent creature. A deceiver, with a tongue that lies like a snake, and a murderer whose hands are red of blood, thus the name the Red Snake. But worst of all...he was a godless kinslayer. Aron Arlic received another nickname in Arendelle, the one that priests liked to call him the most...the Second Cain or Cain Reborn. The murder of prince Avnir was crime that will never abandon Aron's name. And now he wanted to play games and mock them?

"Why did you came back?" Elsa asked him, not allowing him to play games...and refusing to call him "Uncle."

Aron glanced at her with a sinister look. Aron started walking slowly towards Elsa. Elsa could feel her heart beating louder than ever before. Quickly, Grandan reached his sword but Elsa stopped him. "Grandan, everything will be fine." she said and just stared into Aron, wanting to run away from him, but controlling her instincts.

Aron looked like a tower compared to her, and even most men present.

"You have grown niece." he said. "Last time I saw you, you were small, like this, but now? A grown woman. You look like a queen should look like." he smiled, but it only fueled Elsa's frustration with him.

"Why did you came back?" Aron smiled when she asked him that.

"You are grown, but you have forgotten some lessons, niece. It is 'why did you come back'. 'Why did you came back' is incorrect grammatically, isn't it, Joram?" Joram was surprised, but didn't say anything.

Elsa now wanted to lash out at him, but she kept her voice as calm as she could.

"Why did you _come_ back?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

"Simple." Aron leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Give me the throne of Arendelle, niece. It is mine."

Elsa wasn't surprised. "No, it's not yours." she answered shortly. Aron just sniffed and walked away from her and sat down on the ground.

"Nothing has changed, I see." he said. "Just a few new faces, but in essence, everything is the same." he chuckled. "You, all of you, still choose bad leaders instead of good ones. You are all blind to see the truth. Although, I cannot blame you for that." he said and got up. _What truth?_ He approached one higher ground and stood upon it, and spoke in a loud voice:

"Lords and ladies. Kings and queens. My cousins. Servants and maids. Holy men and holy women. And especially you..." he glanced at all of Elsa's family. "...nephews and nieces...brothers and sisters. You all remember me and my face. I am honored because of that. I, of course, remember your faces too. All of you." his face was low and Elsa could swear she saw glimpses of the past in his face.

"You cannot forget me, and I cannot forget you. And because of that, you should all be grateful I didn't come during the festival, but the day after.

 _Grateful?,_ Elsa thought, _It_ _is your DUTY not to disturb the holiday._ He thought people of Israel owed him peace. No, he owed _them_ peace. Aron then raised his hands.

 _"_ I am Aron Arlic, son of king Arnold of Arendelle, brother of king Agnarr of Arendelle. I am foreson of Arlic, who was the foreson of David, Israel's most beloved king."

 _We all are._ Elsa looked on her guards. _Quite possibly even my guards are David's descendants._

"I am home now. But while I was not home, I heard stories. And I checked them. Checked all of them. As good as I heard you all almost froze to death. By the hand," then he pointed at Elsa. "of my niece." Elsa's heart stopped beating. She looked at Anna. She was terrified as well.

"Yet, you kept her. You kept her as your ruler. You should reconsider it. But since you accepted a mass murderer, I thought you will forgive me, after that small incident ten years ago."

_Incident?! Murder of your own brother is an incident to you?!_

"After all, this is the woman who almost killed her own sister, isn't she?" when Elsa heard that, she looked down in shame. She remembered it. When she froze Anna's head...and later her heart.

"Look who's talking?" a voice said. It belonged to Joram. His eyes were furious, but his face cold. He pointed with his finger at him. "You." he repeated quietly again. "You!" he shouted. Elsa couldn't believe his voice had strength for that. "You, who was manipulative since you were a little boy!" Joram started walking through the docks, still talking loud enough for everyone to hear him. "You! Who murdered many innocent people! You! Who betrayed your own family at Halendor!"

 _Halendor?_ Elsa was surprised at first, but she remembered. It is a land in eastern Arendelle where there was once a rebellion against the crown, and Aron joined it. There was no concrete proof of his betrayal so he was spared, but everyone knew what he did there. It was almost three decades ago.

"You! You who murdered your own brother!" Joram shouted louder than before, and his voice started to break. "In a tavern fight! For what? Because you drank a bottle or two more than you should have?"

Aron turned at those words and climbed a little higher.

"Do you deny it?" Elsa asked him. He didn't turn to her. He continued to look into the distance. "Aron." she said, but he was just staring in the distance. "Aron." she asked him again and he ignored her.

"Aron!" she shouted with all her voice and frustration and he turned back to her.

"Of course I don't." he said with a smile on his face. "I am proud of it. But besides pride, how can I forget it? Because of my beloved older brother. He banished me alone, without any servant and gave me just a bag of thirty golden coins an expected me to live from that."

" _That_ was mercy! You didn't deserve even a single agora!" Adan shouted wrathful. Then a great crowd started to grumble among themselves and to him. They cursed him, spat in his direction, even ladies and priests. Aron lost any voice to stop them. They all hated him.

And then, the earth shook, as Aron kicked the ground bellow him. It lasted just a few seconds, but enough for everyone to fall on their knees. They all then went silent and they were terrified. Elsa couldn't understand what kind of magic was Aron using or what trick was he doing. She stood up among the first.

"I will take that as an apology." he said and went down, walking to Elsa and her family. "I know all of you. I never forget the face." Aron then glanced somewhere else and started walking with his finger pointed at Rapunzel. "But you? I don't remember your face. No, don't bother to tell me. I know who you are, my niece. I heard of you. Though, people said your hair is still golden." Aron then looked at little baby Elsa in Rapunzel's hands. Rapunzel held baby Elsa in her arms tightly, and Flynn took out a sword, Andal Dorris as well. Aunts Arianna and Willow stood close to Rapunzel, aunt Arianna hugging her daughter, and both of them stared at Aron in fear. Aron just smiled and walked beside all his family. Elsa walked closer to her family. _Freeze him!_ she said to herself.

 _No!_ she answered to herself. _I am not like him._

"Anna." he whispered and Elsa fixed her eyes on Anna and him. "You are grown now. But you still have something childish in your face." Anna didn't change her face. She remained grim. Aron just glanced at Kristoff.

"Ice harvester, isn't it?" he asked. "Or Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle, isn't it, niece?" he looked at Elsa and she tried to control her anger. Aron walked to see his...family, until he stopped and stared into Ronall.

Aron smiled in the beginning, but his face became cold like stone, while Ronall couldn't keep his face still. His face was angry, he was pursing his lips and his blue eyes were fixed on Aron.

Elsa was afraid that Ronall will soon take out his sword and charge at Aron. When Aron turned away from Ronall, that took a load off her mind and she sighed in relief.

"You are all _not_ happy to see me, I see." he finally said, without any sarcasm this time. Don't worry. I will not do to you what I did to them."

"To who?" Elsa asked, her curiosity stronger than her.

"The people I defeated." be said. "I had my own men who followed from before, some that I found during my voyages and some that I paid to join me. And some of them," he looked at the blonde bandit and the man standing beside him. "were always mine." Two bandits stared at Aron, while the blonde one looked Anna in the eyes. She could see who he was and guess who the other bandit was as well.

"With those followers, I had to do something. During our travels, we did many things. We fought armies and defeated warriors. I fought armies and defeated warriors. We, I, slaughtered many monsters, that you cannot imagine in your wildest dreams. And I had to fight some people that loved me as much as you do. And I was ready to kill them in their own homes." he took out a dagger and started observing it.

"And I did. As a pirate in their eyes, as a bandit, as a murderer, I destroyed many of them. I tore down their cities of Garlok, Vindas, Bormin, Chalg Kandor, Filgoth, Bamon and all others. And after that, everyone gave me a new name, by which you all certainly know me.

"The _Black_ Snake." Robin said, and all the eyes fell on him. "You are the Black Snake."

"Yes. And the Red too. You know it very well, Robin."

Everyone then glanced at Aron once again. Elsa was caught, even terrified by this.

"How do you know who I am? We never saw one another." Robin asked him.

"We have actually, once. But you don't remember it. But neither do I know you because of that." but he didn't continue to speak to Robin, but turned to everyone else instead.

"You all heard of the demise of those cities and those peoples. After some time, I remembered all of you. All of Arendelle. All of Israel. It's fertile lands. It's huge mountains. It's vast fields. It's historical treasures. Well, excluding Avalor, of course. And I realized that all the gold and lands and power of the cities in the West, and the East,"

_The East? When did he go to the East?_

"all of it combined is nothing compared to Israel. One Israelite golden coin is worth more than all the treasure of Agrabah. One piece of land here," Aron took some dirt from the ground in his hand. "is bigger than all the Western empire, where the Norsemen used to live. One drop of water is worth more than all the shore of the Landis coast. And yet, this is the land that birthed me. And because of that I give you what I didn't give to all those peoples." he sat down on a nearby rock. "A chance. Bow your heads to me, all of you." everyone's eyes widened. "Swear your fealty to me, say that I am the true heir of David. And I will re-create his kingdom. What can you lose? I only want to unite Israel. To accomplish the dream of my forefather Arlic, the son of Solomon, who was the foreson of Davd, our beloved king and father. Say that I am equal in greatness to him."

There was a moment of silence.

"You...you were far away for ten years and now you want us to bow to you?" Adan broke the silence.

"You could have easily made up every word you said!" Grandan Harson, captain of the guard, commented.

"Do you want me to bring you a chair...your 'majesty'?" one man standing beside lord Aramir mocked Aron. And some of them started to laugh, but most not and then the laugh stopped.

"Our forefather did many wrong things." Joram started to speak. "He had many wives and lovers. He was unfaithful to his first wife, Michal. Because of him, countless people lost their lives. He murdered Uriah the Hittite. He did not raise his children the way he was supposed to. He failed to punish his son and that cause deaths of millions in Israel. He fought many wars. But!" Joram shouted.

"He was a man of God! His heart was full of repentance! He tried to fix every wrong he ever did. Whenever he was given a chance for peace, he always chose it. Whenever a woman was pregnant with his child, he would take that child and keep it in his home. How much did he regret the murder of Uriah? He was regretting it his whole life! He made so many psalms about it! That is something that haunted him his entire life! All his life he served the Lord and Israel!"

Then Joram looked at Aron again. "That is why we love him and remeber him as the great king! And you, you are not fit to say his name."

"I will achieve greater things than he did." he said and he was smiling. "My name will be remembered far more than his. I will rule far longer than he did. You don't believe I will?"

"After this play? I really doubt it. We all do." Adan said.

"Of course, I am not crazy to expect that all of you will fall before me now." he said. "I will first take what is rightfully mine and then go on with all of Israel." then Elsa saw him turning to her. "My niece. Do what is right. Give me what is rightfully mine. Give me the throne of Arendelle and you will be a helper in changing the future of all Israel. When I sit on my throne, I will change everything."

 _He is crazy. "_ Your throne?" Elsa asked. "I am the queen of Arendelle and you are far down the line. I might have the children myself, and my sister will have them and my brother Robin, and then my aunt Arianna and then Rapunzel and her children. You are only standing after them."

"Hmm, one problem with your counting my niece." he said, turning to his crew, but not looking at lady Caine. "Almost everyone you mentioned is a woman, including you." and they all laughed. Elsa knew he was dismissing her because she is a woman...but no one in Israel did that. Does he think he is smarter than whole Israel? Elsa wasn't insulted by this. She actually found it funny...though lady Caine seemed not to.

"I am sorry Aron, but no one else takes it is a problem except of you." she said to him.

"Literally." Joram added.

"I see no problem with it." lord Vardil Dorman said.

"Why would that matter?" lord Aramir asked him, and everyone stood for Elsa.

"See?" she said to him.

"Perhaps." he said. "I disagree with their approval. But there is one thing that certainly bothers them. Your magic. How many of you almost died in it, lords and ladies of Israel? How many of you lost your loved ones in that cold winter?" he asked the nobles of Arendelle. Elsa curiously looked at them, and they all tried to avoid her eyes. Then she remembered. She remembered when Anna told her she froze everyone.

 _Monster,_ a voice in her heart said to her. People were staring in her and Elsa tried to avoid their eyes this time. Then, lord Arvid Ethac spoke up.

"First of all." he started. "Not many. But even the ones who did, queen Elsa didn't know what she was doing. She didn't kill anyone out of any selfish desire or jealousy, unlike you!" lord Ethac pointed to Aron. "People hate you and will hate you more than they can possibly hate queen Elsa. And I know I would rather choose queen Elsa than a kinslayer like the one I am looking at."

Lord Vardil then stepped in to stand beside Arvid. "I agree. I know queen Elsa as well. And even if I hated her, I would rather choose a dog for a king than you."

"Queen Elsa is better than you!" general Simon, son of Judah said. "Everyone is better than you!"

And all people shouted for Elsa. Elsa felt kind of...better. They weren't afraid of her that much as she thought (Although that was probably just because someone they were afraid of more than her was here.) Aron, however, still smiled, but so did others.

"So, let's consider the odds." Grandan said. "You came here and gave a failed speech and now you see no one among us is going to stand with you. Now you are just standing here and smiling with your band. You are alone, and there thousands of us. We can order archers to shoot a rain of arrows at you and you will be dead on the spot. What is your plan now, Red Snake?"

Aron then turned and whispered something to one of his men. "I don't have any. I will just show you something." he said to all gathered.

Then the man he whispered to went to the boat and came back to them. He then offered something to Aron, although no one could see what was it. Then Aron took it, came closer to the crowd and showed it to them and everyone saw what it was-it was a blue precious stone, like ice. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"A stone?" Flynn asked.

"You are showing us a stone?" general Simon said.

"You are kidding with us, aren't you?" Aramir told him.

Elsa however stared for a little at the stone and saw it had a very unique trait...it had a symbol of crocus inside it. Anna noticed the same.

"Wait, I know that stone." Elsa said to the people. "That is the stone that belonged to Armund the Great, he made that stone a thousand years ago." she then looked at Aron. "It is suppossed to be in the Arendelle treasury."

"Is it?" Aron said and threw the stone on the ground and stepped on it, breaking it. "It no more is." he said.

"How did you stole it?" Elsa asked, not paying attention to it being broken.

"What a fool would I be to say how? It doesn't matter, after all." he said. "What do you say now, lords and ladies?"

"You think to impress us with this trick? You saw that stone, you could have easily made one like it." Adan said.

"You will need a lot more than that to impress anyone." Arianna said.

"Something like this?" then Aron threw one of his belts and it turned into a snake. On this, no one was terrified. They all laughed instead.

"That is an old trick, from the days of Moses!" High Priest Húrin said.

"A magician is not important." High Priest Baldor said.

"Are you even Aron the Red Snake?" lord Dorman asked. "The Red Snake we know was a lying manipulator, not a silly magician." Then, as lord Dorman laughed, the Red Snake took the axe and it flew at him faster than the wind. And blood poured out of lord Vardil Dorman chest, and he fell on the ground, mortally wounded. His servants immediately took him away. They all stared at the Red Snake, finally recognizing him and they all stopped laughing and became serious.

Elsa moved away from him as far as possible. Aron then glanced into all the crowd. He took another axe and Elsa's heart started beating when he shouted and everyone wanted to flee. Aron then laughed and threw the axe to the ground.

"It was always easy to scare you. Always." he said and snapped his fingers. When he did that, the clouds hid the sun from the face of the earth and everything was darkened. Aron sat back on his rock.

Then he looked at Elsa again. "Niece, give me my throne." he looked down. "Or I will have to take it myself."

Elsa then raised her hands, ready to use her magic if she has to. "I would give it to a snake rather than you." _Not that there is great difference._

"You will not give me my throne?" he asked her.

"No." she said. Elsa didn't want to give arguments, she thought it obvious.

"Good." then he turned to the nobles of Arendelle. "Will you rebel against her to follow me?" he asked them. They all looked at each other and at the place were lord Dorman was standing, but they stood firm.

"Not even in our madness." they said.

"You are already mad." he told them. "Since you all chose to not give me the throne. Good then." then he turned to lord Aramir. "Will you fight alongside me, lord Aramir?"

Lord Aramir's face was irritated. "What kind of question is that? Are you out of your mind? Never!"

"No?" Aron said seemingly disappointed. "Too bad..." he turned back to the boat, wanting to enter it again. But then he looked at lord Aramir once again. "...for you." he threatened the lord of Gondor. He wanted to enter the boat. "Alright then. I will take it myself. You have all made a mistake. You all disobeyed me with this. You all missed an opportunity. Don't blame me when the war falls on you.

"Aron!" Elsa heard a voice say. Aron turned immediately. He recognized the voice like she did. It was Rhaena, her grandmother...and his mother. Aron looked at her with a malevolent face. Elsa didn't like it, so she immediately came to stand before her grandmother.

"Grandmother, please leave." Elsa begged her.

"No!" she cried and pushed Elsa away and stepped little closer to Aron, but still far. The Red Snake was not smiling, he was wrathful.

"You are still alive?" he said with hatred. "You should have died by now, you are of no use to anyone."

"So are you!" another voice spoke up. Elsa looked and saw it was Sigurd Frost. He and Aron looked at one another with same faces of hatred, no smiles in them.

"And you?" Aron said. "You are old, too. You should be dead."

"And _you_ are a fool." Sigurd said. " _You_ should have died on the sea."

The Red Snake seemed ready to kill both of them at any moment. But he didn't.

"I don't have time for the two of you." he said and entered the boat. Elsa then noticed something she didn't the whole time while he was talking with them-on his face, he had a scar. Scar that spread from his nose to bellow his right eye. It was nothing terrible, but a line of scar was seen on his face. Elsa remembers he had that scar even few years before he was exiled. She just never paid attention to it.

Then Aron said to the people. "You all made a bad choice." he told them and then turned to Elsa, with small smile "You should have...let it go, niece." Elsa's eyes widened. Then all of Aron's men came back to the boat. Lady Caine was still standing.

"You should have bowed to him while you all could." she said with a demon's smile and entered the boat herself. As the boat went away, it was lost from the sigh in just few moments. People present stayed on the decks for that time.

"What just happened?" Flynn asked everyone. That's the exact question everyone was asking.

"I have no idea." Elsa answered him.

**I guess this meeting with Aron sounded pretty lame or unimaginative, didn't it? Well, no, I intended it to be this way. And Aron is more interesting than what you got here. I am saying this just so that you might not say this is just a bad copy of Kingsmoot:)**

**See you later:)**

**Edit: So, yeah. I was re-reading and thinking about this chapter over and over again. And I realized how horrible the first version was.**

**"You don't believe I am able to sack you." who talks like that? I am ashamed of that version of the chapter.**

**You see guys, the way this fanfic started was thanks to Aron. He was the reason I started to organize this story in my head and then post it here. He was the reason this fanfic exists. And in the first version he was so horribly represented. This new version is better, but still far from a masterpiece, but it is a masterpiece compared to the first version of this. I will probably edit this chapter once again, I don't know when, but when I know how to present Aron even better (without contradicting anything that happens in later chapters) I will. Until then, this remains the chapter that introduces Aron to the story.**

**Happy New Year my friends, let's hope it will be better than 2020:)**


	10. The Attack of cowards

**These four took very long sorry. I want you all good health during this pandemic, friends. Enjoy:)**

The men of the guard set up a camp to rest a little after the longer ride. Minardil wasn't tired. He was still on his horse, and his horse wasn't tired. Same couldn't be said of Benjen. He was breathing heavily. He wasn't a weakling, but he sometimes overreacted when there was no real hard labor.

"Are you done?" Minardil asked him, trying to hide his laugh. Benjen rolled his eyes.

"It isn't funny." he said through coughs. "I never rode so much...or so long, on so... long distances."

"Long distances?" Minardil asked him and showed with his finger towards the direction where Minas Hîr was. "Hîr is just a few miles there."

Benjen looked at him astonished. "What?" he said, sighing, and Minardil laughed at him and punched him in the shoulder very lightly.

"I am just kidding, Benjen." Minardil said. "This _is_ far from Hîr."

Benjen was slimmer than someone of his age should be. He was far from being skinny, but still slim. He was handsome, but he could be a little more bearable. Right now, he was coughing.

"Oh, come on, buddy." Minardil slapped him on the back. "You'll get used to it."

"A man should always be prepared for hard labor, lord Benjen." Minardil's uncle appeared. "Especially if he is a highborn." Calen Woods was five feet and ten inches tall man, broad-shouldered, eight and forty years of age. He had a brown hair put in a ponytail braid, the green-blue eyes and eagle's nose. He had a beard that only covered his chin and the rest of the face was clean-shaven. He liked to smile, and he smiled warmly to everyone. Including Benjen.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have come with us, my lord?" Calen said. Benjen looked down.

"I don't regret coming here, but..." he looked up again. "...that was really exhausting.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, m'lord." then he moved from them. Benjen didn't seem excited because of that. His grey eyes were irritated and they looked at Minardil.

"Your uncle really thinks he is funny." Benjen said. "Although he isn't." Minardil disagreed.

"Or perhaps you don't take jokes directed at you." Benjen looked at him emotionless. Minardil just punched him in the shoulder. "Let's go rest, pal." and Minardil, dismounted his horse. Benjen did it too, though hardly and unwillingly, leaning on his horse. Minardil just shook his head and laughed.

"Benjen." he said, "Don't be so..."

"Shut up." Benjen said.

"Okay." Minardil said.

The guards all laid down and they rested for some time. Minardil stood beside his uncle, as they were both looking at the sea that was waving in the distance. The coast they were on now was called Gulma. The wind was flowing and the spring was starting. This long winter that lasted six and a half months was coming to a close.

"This Passover was not pretty eventful, don't you think?" Calen said.

"No, it wasn't." Minardil said. "Just like the previous few."

"Not only that, year was also uneventful." Calen said. Minardil disagreed and smiled.

"Well, this year was uneventful, but the previous one wasn't?"

"What happened?" Calen said. He apparently forgot.

"Ask citizens of Arendelle."

"Ahh, yes." and they both laughed. Calen however, stopped laughing soon. "You know," he said "I don't trust that Ice Queen, Min." he called him by his nickname. Calen liked to do that...because it bothered Minardil. But that was not the point right now.

"You don't know her, uncle." Calen turned, curious. "If what people say about her is true, it was an accident when she froze Arendelle."

"Accident?" Calen raised his brows. "How does one _accidentally_ freeze a kingdom?"

"In anger." Minardil replied. "Fear or maybe madness, I don't know. But..."

"Minardil, don't be naive." Calen warned him and looked him in the eyes. "There were others like her before. They were anything but _good."_

 _"_ There is the first time for everything." Minardil said, protecting the queen he never met.

"Of course." Calen said. "But I doubt _this_ is that first time." he turned to the sea again. "She froze a kingdom. Who tells she can't freeze all Israel?" Minardil rolled his eyes.

"Uncle," he said to him "why didn't she did it already?"

"Minardil, can you explain why are you defending her?"

"I am not defending her," Minardil replied "I just think you are not right towards her. Did _you_ ever met her, uncle?" Calen was caught in the trap by this one, and he waved with his hand.

"I never saw an elephant, that doesn't mean I cannot recognize one." he said.

"But can you tell how does this particular elephant looks like?" Minardil asked.

"Don't teach me Minardil." he said. "I am older than you and I saw sorcerers and sorceresses before. The Law says that everyone of the sorcerers should be killed."

"But she is not a sorceress uncle." Minardil corrected him. "She was born with powers. The Law also says that if anyone is found born with powers, no one should touch him or her."

"Yes it does." Calen said. "However, the power can turn you a devil, if you can't control it."

"I think she can." Minardil said.

"And why so?" Calen asked.

"Well," Minardil showed the land with his hands, going in all directions "nothing of this is frozen, as I see." Calen rolled his eyes.

"No, it is not." Calen said. But he wasn't defeated. "But doesn't mean that she will not do it. I mean, God forbid it, but she is capable of that." Calen then sighed and put a hand on Minardil's shoulder.

"If she loses control, she will freeze everything and everyone around her. The trees, the animals, the birds, the fish...all of it will be frozen. And mark my words, Minardil," then he pointed to the sea "that great piece of water over there will be a giant glacier and not even the white bears from the far north will be able to survive that cold weather."

Minardil glanced and he saw that one ship was coming close, it's sails appearing, wearing a flag of Gondor as it's banner. It was a huge ship, it must have been carrying a unit of soldiers.

"But that ship over there is not gonna freeze right now." Minardil said smiling.

"Finally, you are right about something." Calen smiled. "Haldor!" he called out, and Haldor came running as fast as he could. "Gather men, that we might welcome that crew over there."

"Yes, my lord." the soldier said and ran immediately.

The few dozen men came and Benjen was with them too. It seems he rested that quickly. Minardil approached him.

"That's it?" he asked Benjen.

"What?" his cousin said confused. Minardil raised his brows, trying to show what he was thinking about. Benjen smiled proudly.

"Well," he said "what can I say, I rest quickly. I have a lot of energy." Minardil smiled too.

"Spare me of that energy please." he said and returned to his uncle. "I am coming with you?"

"Of course." Calen said and Minardil followed him, as they both led the people to meet the crew of the ship.

They were standing for a little while. No one came out. It seemed suspicious. It didn't look like there was anyone on the decks.

"Maybe they fell asleep?" Benjen joked. No one thought it funny. They were still waiting.

"I'll go to see what they are doing." one soldier said, and he planned to climb on the ship. In the blink of an eye, he was shot by arrows and fell dead in the place. Then many armored men suddenly jumped out of the ship, with battle cries, and they had axes, swords, spears, maces and bows and arrows in their hands.

"How did they all get in that ship?!" Benjen asked.

"It doesn't matter, just fight them!" Minardil said. Then everyone took out their weapons.

"Fight!" Calen said and they all charged to fight. Minardil tried to follow them, but Calen stopped him. "Minardil, you stay behind!"

"No way!" Minardil said.

"You must!"

"No..."

"Minardil, that is an order!" and he went to fight with other men. Minardil was standing behind all. Benjen came to him.

"Well, are we gonna obey your uncle?" he asked. Minardil looked at the few men who were trying to go outside the camp, as they avoided the rest of soldiers.

"No, we are not." Minardil said and charged at those men. Benjen followed him, unhappy.

"Alright. We'll do as you wish." Benjen said.

The five tall men were trying to sneak in the camp and steal everything that was there. They entered a certain tent that was full of weapons. Minardil wouldn't let them enter it.

"Stop, all of you!" Minardil said to them. The five bandits turned, probably expecting to see the full-grown unit of soldiers armed to their teeth. When they saw two five or six and ten year old boys, they laughed.

"Keep away, boys!" one of them said.

"We do not kill children!" the other one said. "We are not ill in the head."

"It doesn't matter." Minardil said. "I am not going to allow you to steal anything."

"And why does a boy like you care about this?" the oldest among them said.

"Better question: what are two boys doing at all here?" one said.

"Who gave you weapons? Those are weapons, not the toys for children of your age." another said.

"I am Minardil, son of lord Aramir of Gondor." Minardil answered them. "And I will not allow you to steal anything out of this camp."

"Well, you actually do look like a lord, boy." the oldest among them said. "The problem is: lords are usually bad fighters."

"Not me." Minardil said and people laughed.

"Come on you kids, I will beat you a little, you should get a rod or two." one of them said.

"Just watch not to kill them." the oldest said again.

"Don't worry, Ham. I won't kill them." he said smiling. "Now, come you..." Minardil then charged at him with his sword. The man seemed surprised at the skill.

"What?" he asked himself. Then he tried to hit Minardil from the other side. Minardil blocked the strike again. He hit the man in the shoulder and left the scar on the man's right shoulder. The man did not pay attention to the wound as much as to the fact that it was Minardil who wounded him. Minardil wondered: was he skilled or was the man unskilled?

"I'll kill..." and Benjen punched with the mace in the head. The man fell, fainted, although not dead. The other four laughed and clapped.

"Nah, Mag was never good at fighting, actually." one of them said.

"Alright, enough of games." the oldest one said. "Will you leave boys?" he asked Minardil and Benjen

"No." Minardil answered. Benjen scratched his hair.

"I guess we won't." he said. Then the four men took out their swords.

"Then we will have to kill you, little lord." Benjen swallowed at this, but Minardil wasn't afraid at this. The tallest among them then charged at the two cousins and Minardil blocked one strike. The man seemed surprised, but then he pushed Minardil, who fell to the ground. Minardil was still holding his sword. So he stood up and again charged at this tall man and their swords clashed. The man laughed and he struck Minardil so bad that the sword flew from his hand. Then he pushed Minardil and he fell to the ground again. The man was holding the tip of his sword just right bellow Minardil's neck.

"Don't be so disappointed boy." the man mocked him. "I admit, you have a fairly good strike." then man raised his sword to finish him. "However, it won't be enough to save you."

"What about my strike?" the voice said and the arrow hit the man right between the eyes. And he almost fell on Minardil, who rolled and avoided the huge warrior. Minardil then looked up and saw to whom the arrow and the voice belonged to. It was his brother, Túrin, holding a bow in his hand. Túrin was followed by a hundred men behind him. Minardil took his hand. Another soldier was helping Benjen to fight.

"It looks like you run into trouble again." Túrin said with a smile. Minardil looked the other.

"Just joke around if you wish. I was protecting the camp." he answered his brother.

"You did a pretty good job."

"Hey." he showed to the fainted man. "I knocked him out."

"That's not true!" Benjen protested. "I did that."

"Did you?" Túrin asked, looking at Minardil.

"He couldn't do it without my help." Minardil continued.

"Alright, kids." Túrin told them. "Stay behind while soldiers do their job."

"Calen needs help!" Minardil said.

"And he'll get it." Túrin said and placed a hand on Minardil's shoulder. "But not from you."

"Charge!" Túrin said to people behind him and they went into fight. Minardil tried to follow his brother, but Túrin stopped him.

"Minardil, stay here!" Túrin ordered him, looking at him with strict face. Túrin charged with his men. Minardil stared at them for a moment, feeling little angry. Benjen came closer to him, sighing and breathing quickly.

"Are we gonna obey Túrin..." Minardil didn't listen to him, but ran in another direction.

"No, we're obviously not." Benjen finished and again followed Minardil. "I hate you." he whispered to Minardil.

Minardil noticed that the leader of the band was standing on the ship, on the docks. He wanted to sneak in the ship while everyone else was out of it and either kill or defeat the leader or give him to his brother and uncle. It seems Benjen also realized it.

"You aren't gonna do that?" Benjen asked.

"Yes, _we_ are." Minardil answered him. Benjen sighed.

"Minardil, we are not even twenty years old. You think we can get a leader of a band? He must be armed to the teeth!"

"I don't think we can get a leader of the band." he looked Benjen in the eyes with certainty. "We _will_ get the leader of the band." and he instantly ran to the water.

"Oh, come on." Benjen said and followed him.

As silently as possible, they walked through the water. Obviously, the pirates did not made a way to climb or left a rope to climb.

"How do you plan to get there?" Benjen asked him. Minardil took the rope that he carried on his horse and threw it at the closest gunport he could and clasped it.

"This is how I plan." Minardil smiled and climbed, Benjen right behind him. When he made it up, Minardil looked very carefully is there anyone on the deck. The leader of the band and one armed man were on the foredeck, watching the battle play out.

"Is everything alright up there?" Benjen asked impatient.

"Shh!" Minardil told him. "You can get right after me." And Minardil got inside the ship as quietly as he could, and gave a hand to Benjen. Benjen however made a noise. The leader and the armed man looked a little behind them, but quickly returned their look to the battle. Minardil and Benjen quickly hid behind four huge barrels of beer.

Minardil looked around again. No one was there. Only the leader and his one guardsman.

"Something is wrong here." Minardil said. "There are only two of them."

"Perhaps they really wanted to empty the ship." Benjen said.

"It is still strange." Minardil said, not taking look away from the two standing on the foredeck.

"You know," Minardil said, turning to Benjen "you are not actually weak as I thought." Benjen breathed.

"I am not weak." Benjen said, playing with his fingers. "I just, uh...I am confused, you know me." Minardil nodded. "Okay, what are we gonna do now." Benjen asked. Minardil didn't know.

"I don't know." he said. Then he looked at the weapons there. There were shields, bows, arrows, spears, maces, axes, hammers, daggers, bludgeons, crossbows and (of course) swords. Minardil saw all those weapons.

"How can bandits have such good weapons?" Benjen asked.

"Doesn't matter, take something." and Minardil took a sword and a bow and one arrow. He aimed at the guardsman. The guardman's head was not covered by a helm, but Minardil didn't want to kill him cowardly when he doesn't see. So he instead targeted his thigh that was also not well defended. He shot the guardsman in his thigh, and he shrieked in pain. The leader of the band immediately turned to see where it came from. Benjen appeared out of nowhere and knocked out the wounded man. The leader tried to take out his sword, but Minardil shot his hand and the leader screamed and reached it in pain. Minardil then took the mace and with all his strength hit the man in the face. He then fell from the ship into the water. Minardil and Benjen both sighed in relief and smiled.

"That went better than I expected." Benjen said.

"And what did you expect?" Minardil asked him smiling.

"Well," Benjen answered "I thought I will lose a few teeth." and they both chortled.

"Hey, you two up there!" a voice called them. They looked down from the ship and saw that it was Calen.

"Nice job you did, I suppose." he said while looking at the leader lying unconcscious. "Come down now that you might not get into another trouble!" and he threw them a rope, by which they both climbed down from the ship. They won this fight.

After the fight was over, these pirates and bandits were all tied up by ropes and some of them by chains. They were gathered in circles and were left to wait until the soldiers start going back to Minas Hîr. They didn't look like pirates and bandits were usually described. They would often be fat, smelly, with bad teeth or missing them even. They would be short and ill-built. They all looked decent, some of them even like of noble birth. Perhaps the stories about pirates and bandits were exaggerated.

"And then I punched him in the face and he fell down." Minardil told his brother and uncle proudly. Túrin and Calen looked very surprised by the ability of the two.

"You two are pretty good, I have to admit." Calen said. "Better than some who are older than you."

"It was still dangerous." Túrin said, not as seemingly impressed like Calen, but still impressed. "You could have died."

"I thought exactly the same." Benjen said. Minardil looked at him and Benjen regretted saying that.

"But we didn't." Minardil said. "We won and we defeated the leader."

"Not that it matters much, the bandits were already defeated when you fought their leader." Túrin said, trying to find flaws and irritate Minardil. He did it.

"Túrin..."

"Ah, get over it, I am just kidding, Min." Túrin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a Gondor, after all. You were always good at sword and punching." he smiled and Minardil returned it as well. Túrin then turned to Benjen. "You are also pretty good, Ben." and he punched him in the shoulder, at what Benjen flinched and touched it.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Benjen said.

"Alright, let's see those bandits and pirates." Túrin said and he and Calen turned to talk with the leader. Minardil followed them.

"Come on." he said to Benjen.

"Oh, really?" Benjen asked him, as he was sitting on the ground.

"Yes." Minardil said to him and Benjen stood up, unwillingly. "You should really practice more. Maybe run or something." Minardil told him before slapping him on the back, at which Benjen flinched. Minardil then sighed.

"Benjen." he said to him. "You should really work more. You just fought a leader of bandits."

"Hey." Benjen said. " _You_ are not gonna teach me." and he walked angrily. Minardil then shook his head and smiled.

The leader was a man of around forty or fifty years of age. He had brown hair, the piercing blue eyes, the flat nose and a long beard on his face. He was around five feet and eight inches tall, an average height, and he had long arms. He spoke before asked.

"My name's Clim, if you wanna know." he said to Túrin. Túrin didn't pay attention to his manner of speaking.

"It is not common for pirates and bandits to attack the armies of the great lords of Israel." Túrin said to him.

"We are not pirates." he said. "We _are_ an army."

 _Well, you do have good weapons, I'll give you that,_ Minardil spoke in himself.

"Why did you attacked us?" Calen asked this Clim.

"We were commanded." the leader answered not uncomfortable.

"By whom?" Minardil spoke, expecting that Túrin and Calen will tell him not to speak. Surprisingly, they didn't. The leader was smiling unfriendly.

"By the one who gave us the weapons. And trained us." he answered, again provoking them.

Túrin then asked with his hand from Minardil, and Minardil gave him the mace he was holding. Túrin then observed the weapon and watched it curiously. Minardil saw it himself that this was not the weapon that simple pirates and bandits used.

"And who gave a group of pirates and bandits such good weapons...and trained them?" Túrin asked the leader calmly. The leader stared into all of them, reluctant to answer as it seemed. Minardil then noticed that Clim smiled with an evil grin. Then he stopped smiling and became more serious, so that he might tell them.

"Aron, king of Israel."


	11. The Turmoil at hand

"And my sons, what happened to them?" Aramir asked the messenger, Isaiah and Ondoher standing beside him.

"My lord, as good as I heard, your son Minardil and your son Benjen, my lord," he turned to Ondoher "defeated the leader of the band."

Aramir was perplexed. Isaiah widened his eyes, and so did Ondoher.

"Benjen?" Ondoher asked. Benjen wasn't considered a very...strong or...capable, young man.

"Benjen and Minardil?" Isaiah also asked. "They are just five and ten, both."

"Well, everyone gave them credit my lord." the messenger said. Aramir nodded his head, quite in unbelief.

"Thank you." he said. Queen Elsa was there present too, along with her aunt, queen Arianna of Corona, her uncle, prince Adan, High Priest Joram, princess Mari of Vesterland, Francisco Flores, emissary of queen Elena Castillo of Avalor and prince John Westergaard of Southern Isles.

"It seems like he wasn't joking." prince Adan said, scratching his beard.

"Where did he found such good weapons like these?" Ondoher said, holding a well-made dagger that the messenger brought with himself. "Pirates do not have such weapons to trade with."

"He was far off for ten years." Joram said. "That lying snake found a way."

"Well, we heard what the messenger said? His men lost the fight." Dannel spoke up.

"That is what troubles me." Aramir told everyone. "Why did he threatened us if it was obvious he will lose the first fight?"

"You think it was set?" queen Elsa said. Aramir just shook his head lightly.

"I don't think anything." he took the dagger and looked at it. "I am just suspicious."

The dagger was made of steel that had a color of silver. It was of average length and it had a hilt that was little awry at the top and was ornate with little bronze. The dagger itself had one special thing-it was crooked. It also had a symbol on the hilt-the head of a rhino.

"I know where is this dagger from." he said. "It's from Agrabah." and gave it to prince Adan.

"It really is." Adan confirmed.

"He took a dagger from Agrabah?" queen Elsa was surprised, and rightly so. Aron was banished into the west, and Agrabah was on the far east. Sultan of Agrabah wouldn't have allowed him to pass into his territory. Aron's behaviour spread even into the far east, but no one knew what is in the unknown west-except of Aron, as it seemed.

"When he left, how many people went with him?" Aramir asked them all, not remembering.

"He went alone." queen Elsa told him. "There was no one with him. If I remember well."

"You do, your majesty." Joram assured them. "Aron went alone, not even with a servant. Just a small bag of coins."

"And yet he returned with an army." Ondoher commented. "How so?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Aramir said. "The fact is that he came and we have to it seriously. That man is capable of everything."

"You don't even know." Arianna said, with darkness in her eyes. Aramir tried to imagine what all Aron did when he and his brothers and sisters were children. He felt pity for house of Arlic of Arendelle. Then he walked to queen Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, I am sorry, but I have to leave before time. My people need me..."

"It's alright, lord Aramir." queen Elsa said, raising her hands. "There is nothing to forgive. Everyone among the guests will leave because of this." and all others nodded. Aramir nodded. Queen Elsa was clearly a wise woman, it seemed. Then he came before the High Priest, the Lord's servant and bowed his head.

"My father." that's how priests were most addressed to, besides the more common-like "holy man". "I know the celebration is not over, but I have to leave. I hope that I am forgiven." The holy man smiled.

"Don't worry, my lord." he said. "In the times of trouble we go where we are needed the most." and he placed hand on Aramir's shoulder. Aramir looked and smiled.

"Thank you, my father." Aramir said with great respect. The priests always had respect of highborns and lowborns alike. They were almost always good people...though, there were, of course, exceptions, as with everyone else.

"Queen Elsa." he began. "Queen Arianna. Your highnesses. Forgive us. We must leave." and they nodded back to him. "Let's go." he said to Ondoher, Isaiah and the messenger.

As they walked out of the castle, Aramir asked the messenger, out of curiosity: "What is your name, again?"

"Ethil, my lord." the blue eyed, smooth-faced, eagle-nosed, yellowish-skinned, around five feet and eleven inches tall, and around something and twenty years old messenger answered.

"How good are you with a sword?" Aramir asked him. Ethil seemed caught by question.

"My commander says I am one of the best swordsmen he ever saw, my lord." he answered. "But I am better with a bow and an arrow. I trained with them since I was a boy. My uncle taught me." Aramir nodded to him.

"You will stay with me, Ethil." Aramir told him. "You will not go back to my son in Minas Hîr, but stay here with your bow and arrow. I will need your services."

"At your will, my lord." Ethil obeyed him.

"Good." Aramir said. "Now, tell me what you more know about what my son and nephew did."

"I would like to know too." Ondoher interfered.

"Especially about Benjen." Isaiah said, and then he turned to Ondoher. "Forgive me uncle..."

"It's alright, Isaiah." Ondoher said. "It's a matter of fact that Benjen isn't very...strong or...capable."

Aramir didn't think of it that way. _Benjen is a good lad, he will be a great soldier,_ he thought, _he is strong, he just needs a little more encouragement._

 _"_ I guess he is skillful." Aramir said. "How did he defeated the leader?" Aramir smiled to his brother. Ondoher just breathed. Then the smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, it seems he is." he said. Aramir smiled.

"So?" he asked Ethil. Ethil started to remember.

"Well, my lords, they were left behind as no one wanted them in the army to fight. They told me they noticed that the ship was empty and that only the captain was there with one of his guards. Then they fought the guard single-handedly and knocked out the captain, who from the decks fell to the water."

Aramir could only imagine if this was possible at all, just like Isaiah and Ondoher.

"Single-handedly? That's impossible." Aramir thought aloud.

"Where they completely alone or someone older helped them?" Isaiah asked.

"No, they were alone, my lord." Ethil answered. And they all stopped walking for a moment. Three Gondors looked into one another in unbelief.

"I will talk with Minardil when we come back." Aramir said.

"And I with Benjen." his brother said.

"And I with both." Isaiah said. Aramir looked at his son.

"What? I would like them to teach me how they did that." and all three laughed, while Ethil just smiled, and they continued walking.

When they came out of the castle, Isaiah went away to walk with Eradan and Gad for a little. Aramir stood beside one well that was in the city square. He watched into the distance, thinking about what happened. He didn't notice that Ondoher stood beside him.

"The greatest holiday in our history." Ondoher began. "The day on which we gather to remember when we were freed. When we were saved. The day on which we all end our wars just to celebrate it together." then Aramir looked at him. "On that day, he had to come." he ended. Aramir sighed deeply.

"I hoped that the Western sea claimed him." Aramir said.

"You know what I thought?" Ondoher asked, and Aramir raised his head. "I thought that the storm caught him just few miles as he passed." Aramir smirked. This unfortunately didn't happen.

"Yet it didn't." he said. Ondoher sighed too.

"No it didn't." Ondoher said. The maddest man that Israel ever saw was alive. This wasn't good at all.

"How?" Aramir thought out loud. "How did he survive? With just a small bag and a clothing on himself? I told Agnarr to execute him when he had the chance. Yet he exiled him instead."

"It was a brotherly weakness." Ondoher said. "You wouldn't do it?"

Aramir looked in his brother and then he turned his head to all directions and waved with his hand.

"Ondoher, don't ask me that." Aramir said, half-angry. "You are not a mad-man and a kinslayer. I am not gonna answer that." Ondoher chuckled.

"Sorry." Ondoher told him. "I just like to anger you. But that isn't helpful at all."

"No, it isn't." Aramir said. Then both of them went silent for a little.

"This queen is wise." Aramir broke the silence. "Everything you told me of her was true I suppose."

"Yes, it is." Ondoher said. "I was also surprised when I first came. The queen is not like people talk about her."

"I hope she is ready for leading her kingdom." Aramir said.

"She seems absolutely capable of it." Ondoher said. "The question is: is she capable of fighting this war. I mean, she is young and..." Aramir looked at him, knowing exactly what Ondoher is going to say "...a woman." Aramir looked away.

"That doesn't mean she cannot fight a war." Aramir said.

"Of course it doesn't." Ondoher said. "But does _she_ seems capable of fighting a war."

Aramir thought a little. Queen Elsa really didn't look as if she can pick up a sword. Aramir tried to find some possibility that she can fight. He found none.

"You're right, she can't fight." he told his brother.

"I told you." Ondoher said.

"But there are those around her who can fight." Aramir said. "And she can easily make alies. Everyone would rather choose her than the Red Snake."

"Are you sure?" Ondoher asked. Aramir looked at him. "Think for a little. She is a woman who has powers that were unheard of for long time. She almost froze their entire lands forever. Some still consider her a witch, a monster that can stab them in the back when they are not looking. Everyone thought that the Black Queen is not dangerous. Then she killed her husband, her brother and her eldest son and daughter. She burned the High Priest himself alive. If it weren't for our grandfather Rickard and Magnus of Arendelle, all of Israel would have entered into a war. Why do you think none of them thinks that will happen to her?"

"Do _you_ think that will happen to her?" Aramir asked him.

"Of course I don't..." Ondoher was interrupted by Aramir.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Aramir said. "If she doesn't go mad then people will realize she isn't a monster. Then no one will try to fight her."

"Aramir, how do you know she won't go mad?" Ondoher asked. Aramir looked down.

"I don't know, brother." he said. "Something simply tells me that she is not mad, nor that she will be. Something is...special about her." Ondoher smirked.

" _Something?"_ Ondoher said. _"_ Well, I thought being able to bring an eternal winter is every Bran's ability." he said sarcastically. Aramir was little irritated.

"I wasn't talking about that, Ondoher." he said. "I thought about...her personality."

"Hey, hey, hold on there, big brother." Ondoher said. "We know her just for few days, I little more, but still, and you are making judgements about her personality? Aramir, I thought you are more...careful than that."

"I am more careful than that." Aramir defended himself. "I just...this is my first impression so far." Ondoher looked around himself.

"You are sure it is right?" Ondoher asked him.

"I believe it is." Aramir said. "That queen seems very careful and good towards those around her...and wise. That will give her allies easily."

"Alright, let's just hope that your first impression is right." Ondoher sighed.

"She will need some help." Aramir said. "She _is_ young after all, although promising. Her uncle, aunts and councilors will help her, I am sure. Especially queen Arianna. She is a great politician and advisor."

"Yes, that is true." Ondoher said. "I also hope that young woman will be a good politician enough."

"And I hope," Aramir said, "that she will be wiser than her father." Ondoher raised his head.

"You think he was weak because he didn't execute Aron, do you not?" his brother asked him.

"Yes I do." Aramir said. Ondoher seemed a little confused.

"Aramir..." he said. "Why are you afraid of Aron so much?"

Aramir didn't know how to answer. He could talk for hours and days and weeks about what is so dangerous about the Red Snake, about why he hates him, about his fear, about his madness, about his crimes he heard of...and he still wouldn't give an answer. In all truth, Aramir himself couldn't say why. When a man who killed his own brother in cold blood and is able to make alies quickly is your enemy, you are always insecure.

"Ondoher, he was capable of killing his own brother." Aramir answered. " _Younger_ brother.

"There were other kinslayers before him that you were not afraid of." Ondoher said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why is he specially terrifying?"

"You don't know what I saw, Ondoher." it slipped from his tongue. Aramir never wanted to say it, but he did. Ondoher widened his eyes.

"What?" Ondoher asked. "What did you saw?"

Aramir didn't want for someone to know this, not even his own brother. It was something he swore not to tell anyone, **never!**

"Forget what I said." he said quickly. Ondoher was astonished by this.

"Aramir, what did you..."

"Forget what I said." he said again. Ondoher again placed a hand on him.

"Brother, you can tell me any..."

"I said forget **it**!" Aramir got rid of Ondoher's hand on his shoulder. Aramir was wrathful at his brother. "Do not **ever** again ask me about that! **Never**! I will never speak about **it**!" Ondoher was terrified.

"Alright, as you wish. Forgive me." Ondoher said. "Just...don't be angry." Aramir immediately regretted this. Ondoher did nothing to deserve this. Ondoher didn't mean anything bad. His brother just asked him a question everyone would. Then he put his right hand on his forehead and his left hand on Ondoher's shoulder.

"No, you forgive me brother." Aramir regretted it. "I...I swore I will never tell anyone. I didn't even told Yelena."

"Alright then." Ondoher said. "If you didn't tell Yelena, then don't tell me neither." and he placed a hand on Aramir's shoulder again. "It's alright, brother."

They smiled to one another, like brothers.

"My lord!" Ethil appeared. They were both surprised he came.

"What is it?" Aramir asked him.

"Lord Isaiah sent me!" Ethil said, through bard breath"Follow me!" and they followed him. Ethil led them to one forge that was in the center of the city. The blacksmith was a very huge man, around six feet and five inches in height, very muscled and with full brown beard. Princess Mari of Vesterland was also there, standing beside Isaiah. Aramir jumped at his son.

"Isaiah, what is it?" Aramir asked, thinking something happened.

"Oh, I just called you to see something." Isaiah answered easily. Aramir and Ondoher were confused.

"You called us to _show_ us something? That was something important?" Aramir asked.

"You wouldn't have come instead." Isaiah said smiling, holding a sword in his hand. Aramir then looked at Ethil.

"And you?" Aramir asked him. "Why did you breathe hardly when you came? As if someone was killed?"

"Lord Isaiah told me it was extremely important." Ethil defended himself. Aramir looked at his son.

"Don't ever joke like that again." he said to his son.

"Don't worry, father." then he presented the blacksmith. "Meet Ragnar Olafson, the best blacksmith I ever met."

"My lords." the huge man bowed his head.

"The best blacksmith?" Ondoher asked. "What about Kinnar? He is gonna be mad." Aramir agreed with him. No one was a better blacksmith than Kinnar, he made weapons for entire armies. Aramir then remembered the princess.

"Princess Mari, forgive me, I forgot you where here." Aramir said, remembering his manners. The princess returned the manners.

"Don't worry, lord Aramir, I am usually unnoticeable." the princess smiled. Aramir nodded. Then he looked at his trickster son.

"And now, what did you wanted to show us." he asked Isaiah, coming to him.

"This!" Isaiah answered, offering him a sword. The sword was big. It was made of steel of color of silver and the hilt, although made of wood, seemed as if it was made of grey iron. It was very sharp and it would cut through the wood easily, at first glance. Aramir didn't believe his own eyes. This common blacksmith's sword was very good.

"You made this." Aramir asked this Ragnar.

"With my own hands, my lord." the blacksmith bowed his head. Aramir nodded, staring a little longer at the sword.

"And this..." Isaiah said, offering a spear "...is for you, uncle." Ondoher approached Isaiah and took the spear. Aramir and Ondoher were both surprised. It was wholly made of steel.

"Iron spear?" Ondoher asked.

"Well, you always wanted one, didn't you?" Isaiah asked him, smiling.

Aramir and Ondoher both glanced at the spear for a little. It was shorter than an average would be, but still seemed as a masterwork...even better than Kinnar. It would kill someone bi piercing him just by once. "Well, I did, but..." Ondoher said, while looking at the sword, but then looked at the blacksmith ,,...where do you find this much iron, my friend."

"Well," the blacksmith scratched his hair "besides that I am a blacksmith, I am also a miner, my lord. For one day in the week I go into the mine and mine there with others. I give them a portion that is theirs, but they also give me quite a big one. So I make weapons from it, though it is not like every day highborn lords come to me for me and ask me to make something for them."

"And tools for mining?" Aramir asked him. "Where do you get tool for so much mining?"

"Oh, I inherited them from my father's and my mother's side." the blacksmith answered. "They were both from great families of miners. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great and...great-grandfather was ancestor of both, Harlon the Redfaced."

"Harlon the Redfaced?" Ondoher asked. "He was the greatest miner and smith in Arendelle in last five hundred years."

"Yes, he really was." the blacksmith Ragnar scratched his mustache proudly.

Aramir noticed that these were all too well-made weapons. He wanted to give back the sword, it must have had a great cost.

"Who knows how much they are expensive..."

"Don't worry about that father." Isaiah said and gave a bag of coins to the blacksmith.

"You know that is technically my money?" Aramir told his son.

"Does it count as your money in the law?" Isaiah smiled, and Aramir just shook his head.

"He has a good sense of humor." Ondoher said.

"Ahha, very good." Aramir said sarcastically.

"And this..." Isaiah showed a dagger made of iron too. "...is for uncle Calen." and he put the dagger into the bag around his neck.

"And this would be mine." princess Mari said, taking something, though Aramir didn't see what. Isaiah also took another, shorter sword.

"And who would this be for." Aramir then looked into Dannel and in Ethil behind him. Isaiah noticed it, and smiled to his father.

"Ethil!" Isaiah called, at what Ethil immediately turned. "Take this!" and Isaiah threw the sword to him, and the young soldier caught it quickly.

"Thank you, my lord, I will keep it forever." the young soldier said.

"This for Bran, this for Min, this for Arah, this for Túrin, and this for mother..." Isaiah said, taking some weapons, placing some of them in the bag and giving some of them to the soldiers with him to keep it.

"My lord..." Ragnar said.

"Oh yes, give me those arrows." then Ragnar handed over a quiver that was full of arrows to Isaiah. Aramir knew what this is and then stood in Dannel's way.

"And for who would _that_ be?" Aramir asked him. Isaiah just smiled and then started laughing. Aramir had a small smile on his face too and shaked his head. He waved his hand. "Get out of my sight, boy." and Isaiah walked away, while Aramir continued shaking his head. Then he sighed and said to Ondoher: "Children."

Ondoher smiled and nodded. "Especially yours."

"Shut up." he answered him.


	12. The Grey and Dark cloak

"Here, for you!" Isaiah told her as he gave her a quiver. Arrana grabbed it as some kind of treasure. It was to her. The quiver was made of wood and it had a tree in the center of it. Arrana took one arrow and observed it. It was long as from her elbow to the top of her middle finger. It was made from dark wood, and the arrowhead was made from sharp, clear metal, with color of silver.

"I suppose you used father's money, didn't you?" Arrana asked him...although she knew the answer.

"No, I didn't." Isaiah said. "I used my coins."

Arrana then hugged her big brother tightly, and he returned the hug. Then Arrana ended the hug.

"Thank you...Izzy." she said to provoke him and Isaiah rolled his eyes. Arrana started laughing. Isaiah didn't love that nickname...Izzy. He always said it sounds childish...and funny.

"When will that disappear." Isaiah asked himself.

"Never." Arrana answered him, smiling. Isaiah sighed. "You should have accepted it by now." Arrana joked with him again. Isaiah always received joke at his expense.

"Watch what you say, I can take those arrows from you." Isaiah threatened her. Arrana instantly aimed at him and placed the arrow on the sting. Isaiah stood frozen in the place, raising his hands.

"No you won't." Arrana said. Isaiah swallowed.

"Alright, I surrender." Isaiah smiled. Arrana didn't put the bow down but still held it aimed at him.

"You forgot something." she told her brother.

"What?" he asked. Then realization hit his face. "Alright, I apologize." Arrana, pleased, laid down the bow and placed it on her bed.

"Apology accepted." she said, smiling with a feeling of victory. Then someone cleared his throat. They remembered Arah was there.

"And me?" Arah asked Isaiah.

"You?" Arrana said. "Well, you weren't supposed to come with us, as much as I remember." she laughed.

"That's right." Isaiah said. "But..." he took something from behind. She saw it was a dagger. Isaiah then gave it to Arah.

"...I did buy something for you, little devil." he finished, smiling. Arah took the dagger. He had a face with a mix of surprise and happiness...but more of surprise.

"The dagger?" Arah asked. "But I am just ten."

"But you won't be forever." Isaiah said and straightened up. "You must know how to use it." Arah smiled, but Isaiah didn't, but raised up his finger. "It is not a toy. You don't eat with that dagger."

"Of course he doesn't." a mature voice was heard. They all three turned and saw it was their father, he entered the room without them noticing. Isaiah seemed a little nervous. Arrana noticed it.

"Wait?" she turned to the father. "Father, did you know Isaiah gave us these?"

"I knew he gave you, but I didn't knew about the dagger. But he asked my permission for neither." he answered. Isaiah smiled nervously. Arah offered father the dagger.

"Father, I will leave it if you want to." Arah was jumped.

 _Now you're obedient,_ she thought to herself. Father, to their surprise laughed and gave Arah the dagger back.

"Nah, don't worry Arahael." he said. "No one of you. Isaiah is right, you should have one, but the dagger is always gonna be in your bag. You will not take it out lest, God forbid it, you need to. Understand." Arah then, as if commanded by God Himself, took his bag and placed the dagger there.

"Yes father." Arah stood like a soldier. Arrana chuckled at that.

"Alright." their father sat on the bed, looking at all of them. "Let's summarize: my eldest son bought things without my permission. My only daughter made a bow, by herself, and my eldest son taught her archery...all without my knowledge."

Arrana felt a bit of shame, and she blushed and looked down, though she knew father was just joking with them.

"My second son is keeping my land while I am out of it, and few days ago he fought his first battle. My fourth son, in that same battle, together with my nephew, defeated a leader of the enemy's army."

Arrana was terrified at this. "Father." she interrupted him. "Are they okay? Is Túrin alright? And Min?" _Was Bran there too,_ she thought, _Min defeated the leader. Did he...killed him! God forbid it! And who was with Min? Was it Aldamir or Benjen? Probably Benjen. Are they alright? Who attacked them?_

 _"_ When did it happen father?" Arah also spoke.

 _"_ It's alright, Arrana." father straightened up to calm her and placed his hands on her arms. "They are fine. They are alive and well. Túrin immediately sent a messenger to us to tell us about the battle. A group of pirates came to Gulma and they attacked Calen. Minardil and Benjen with him too, but they sneaked into the ship and knocked out the leader. Then Túrin came and they defeated the army and captured them all."

Arrana took a breath and she calmed herself a little. "Min didn't kill the leader, did he?"

"Don't worry, he didn't. They just knocked him out." father answered. Arrana breathed in ease.

"Thank the heavens." she said.

"And uncle Calen?" Arah asked. "Is he alright too?"

"Yes, he is." father answered him. "They both sent the messenger."

"Was Bran also there in the battle?" Arrana asked.

"No." father answered. "Túrin left him in Minas Hîr when he rode to the fight." Arrana again breathed in ease.

"It seems there is only one of us six who is insignificant." Isaiah, scratching his trimmed beard. "Bran did absolutely nothing important." and everyone laughed. It was true. Bran was the most ignored of all of them, and he didn't stand out in comparison to other five, though saying that he is "insignificant"...Arrana didn't felt sorry for him however...because Bran was _absolutely_ happy about that.

"Alright, isn't it too much to call him 'insignificant', Izzy, isn't that a too far, you know?" Arrana tried to stand for Bran.

"And what word do you have for it?" Isaiah asked her.

"Alright then you three." father told them. "Don't talk like that about your brother."

And then Galbart howled and he caught attention of everyone.

"Howl, howl to you too." Isaiah told him. "You only know to howl, it would be good if you knew how to speak."

"Speak?" Arrana chuckled. "Where did you heard that an animal speaks?"

"Ever heard of parrots or ravens?" Arah said.

"Alright children." father stopped their talk. His voice was serious. "I have something to tell you. We must leave Arendelle in day or two."

Arrana was surprised by this. Arah seemed disappointed, but she wasn't, she didn't think Arendelle is something pretty important. She was simply surprised.

"But father!" Arah raised his voice. Arrana placed a hand on him and looked to their father.

"Father, why, what happened? Is it about those pirates in Gulma?" she asked. Her father's facial expression showed her it _was_ about those pirates. He then stood up from the bed and opened the door of the room, but not left the room. Eradan and Gad were standing outside.

"Arahael, go with them." father said.

"Father, why can't I know?" Arah protested.

"You are too young." father said. He pointed to two guards "Go with them."

"But father..."

"Arahael!" father said. He didn't yell, but the tone of his voice was enough. Arah then took his bag.

"Come, Galbart." he said to the wolf, who followed him. Father then looked at Eradan and Gad.

"Keep him safe. Get him for walk, or something." he said to them.

"Yes, my lord." the two guards said and took the young boy. Their father then closed the door. He came to her, placing his hands on her arms and trying to choose what to say. She noticed it was something _very_ important.

"The pirates who attacked them," he started speaking. "were not just pirates." Arrana then took her fathers hands in her own.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. The darkness fell on her father's face. Every joy that he had in his face was gone. Only fear and...hatred. Arrana was old like Arah back then, but she remembered that only once did he had such a face-on the Passover ten years ago. And on this Passover, the Red Snake came back. She almost forgot about him. She shouldn't have.

Her father left her hands and moved away from both of them to the other side of the room. Arrana knew why he was like that now.

"They were sent by the Red Snake, were they not?" Arrana spoke up. Her father didn't turn.. Arrana looked at Isaiah instead. Isaiah just lightly and hesitantly nodded. Arrana was in unbelief, so she looked to her father. He turned to them. His grey-blue eyes were shining with a mix of fear, concern, coldness, hatred and doubt about tomorrow. Right now, his eyes were more blue than grey. He walked a little closer to them, but not much close.

"He already calls himself king." father said.

"Of Arendelle?" Arrana asked, supposing.

"Of all _Israel_. _"_ father said. Arrana was seriously unsure what to think. Was the Red Snake really such a madman?

"Wait, how many men did we lose, father?" she asked him. Father sat down and put a hand on his forehead.

"More than fifty are dead and hundred are wounded." he said.

Arrana was confused. _That's all?_ she thought, _that's all the people Red Snake killed._

"Father, may they rest in peace," she said "but...that's it? Fifty men? Why are you afraid of him?"

"One man dying in war is already too much, Arrana." Isaiah told her.

"I am not afraid of how many people he kills, Arrana." father told them both. They both opened four ears. "He is an extremely dangerous man. He can bring many others to doom."

"Was he there when Gulma was attacked?" Arrana asked, wanting to make a point. Their father shook his head.

"No he wasn't." then Arrana took her father's hands.

"Then he is a _coward,_ father." she told him. Aron the Red Snake was just one in line of many self-proclaimed "kings" of all Israel. They all ended up the same way. He was no different.

"He might be a coward." their father said. "But I am afraid he isn't."

"What do you mean?" she asked him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Isaiah stepped in.

"Father, in these ten years you have always told us he is a monster. You hated him and we completely know why." her brother said. "But you don't just hate him. You are _afraid_ of him." Arrana agreed. Father always spoke with some...horror, about the Red Snake. The darkness hit his face again. Isaiah then stepped closer to their father.

"Father, what is it that terrifies you about him?" Isaiah asked. Arrana then placed one of her hands on father's shoulder.

"Father, you can tell us." she said to him. They both wanted to help him. His voice was lighter for a moment, with relief...but it quickly ended. Father pushed her hand from his shoulder. Arrana left his hands herself.

"No." he said to them, with a cold. "I didn't tell your mother. I didn't tell your uncle. I didn't tell anybody. I only said to the Lord...in prayer. I will not tell you." and he left them in the room alone. Arrana wondered...what did he not tell them. Most importantly, there is something he didn't tell mother? They told everything to each other.

"He didn't tell mother?" she said to Isaiah. "What is that that he didn't even tell it to mother?"

"I have no idea." Isaiah shook his head and sighed. "Something very big, that is all I can guess."

Arrana didn't trust Isaiah in this moment. There are many things shared with him and he always hid that he knew them. She wanted to know if it is that again.

"Did he told you?" Isaiah turned to her.

"Have you heard him?" he asked her. "He said it himself, I don't know anything about it."

"You sure?" she still doubted him.

"Yes Arrana, I am sure." he answered. "I don't know anything." he looked away from her.

Arrana then sighed. "That face..." he looked at her again to see her. "...he only had it ten years ago. After Jol Port."

"Something there...terrified him." Isaiah said. "I don't know what."

Arrana didn't saw the need to stay here. "I will go and find Arah." she said and left Isaiah alone in the room.

When she went out of the resting house, she saw Eradan and Gad walking with Arah and Galbart beside him. Arrana approached them, wanting to take care of him now.

"My lady." Eradan said.

"I'll take care of him now. Thank you." she said to them. It was night now.

"My lady, forgive us, but it is night and we shouldn't let you and lord Arah alone." Eradan said.

"The night is full of thieves and robbers." Gad added.

"Huh, pitty." Arrana said. "I wanted to talk with my brother."

"You can my lady." Eradan said.

"We are not gonna intervene." Arrana smiled at their manners.

"No, I shouldn't." Arrana said. "The things I wanted to talk about are...personal."

"We will ignore it, my lady." Eradan said. "We will think about something else."

"What if it includes our lord father?" Arrana said, wanting to joke with them. They looked into one another, unsure.

"Is it gonna include some plot to harm lord Aramir?" Gad said jokingly. Arrana laughed.

"No, no it's not." she said.

"Then all is fine, my lady." Eradan said.

"Good." Arrana said and they continued walking.

"Are you alright?" Arrana asked her brother who seemed a little angry.

"I am." Arah said. He obviously lied.

"Arah." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have eyes, you know?" Arah pursed his lips and then sighed.

"I just..." he said. "He still treats me as a boy."

"Arah, if you are gonna be honest, you _are_ a boy." she said, trying to teach him. "There are some things you simply don't understand."

"Could you tell what it was?" he said. Arrana felt stupid. He didn't even hear what she told him moments ago.

"Arah..."

"No, please, Arra, tell me." Arah pleaded.

"Arah, I wouldn't tell you even if..."

"My lord, my lady, stay behind us!" Eradan said to them as two men stood before them. One had a grey cloak, and the other one had a dark blue cloak. They had swords in their hands.

"Who are they?" Arah asked.

"Doesn't matter, keep behind!" Arrana said to him.

The one in black blue cloak steeped closer. "We came for those two." he said with a hoarse voice.

"They are under our protection." Gad said. "You won't touch lady Arrana and lord Arahael."

"That is what we will see now." the one in grey cloak said in a normal voice. Then they charged at Eradan and Gad, but the one with the grey cloak was very fast and stealthy. When Arrana blinked, he was holding the sword bellow her neck.

"If your sword goes up, mine will also go up." the one holding Arrana said. Arrana started breathing heavily. The man was holding her strongly, unabling her to do anything. She tried to stay calm. If she screamed, she knew she would die. The other man was just standing.

"What a pretty lady you are?" the man said. "It would be such a pity to cut so beautiful neck."

"Take me if you wish!" Arrana said, without fear. "But leave my brother alone, I beg you!"

"Oh no, sweet lady." Arrana felt his blade was touching her neck. "We have to bring you both to him who..."

"Now!" Arah yelled and as soon as he did, the blade left Arrana and the next thing she heards was growling and screaming behind her.

"Ahh, get off me, beast!" the man screamed. And then Arrana took a quick look behind herself and she was appaled at the sight of the man bleeding to death as Galbart was tearing him apart, and she immediately turned away, unable to watch that blood leaving the man and she closed her eyes. She quickly opened then again and saw that the one in black blue cloak was lying dead on the floor...but not thanks to Eradan and Gad. He was hit by an arrow.

A group of men was there. They are the ones who probably killed the black cloak. Arrana recognized two of them: one of them was prince Adan of Arendelle and the other one was Eugene Fitzherbert, the husband of Rapunzel, crown crincess of Corona.

"You alright, my lady!" Fitzherbert said, giving her a hand. Arrana took it and stood on her feet again.

"I am fine." she said and turned to see where is Arah.

"Arah!" she yelled and run to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him, filled with concern.

"I am okay." Arah said smiling, trying to comfort her. She immediately hugged him tightly. _Lord, thank You,_ Arrana said to herself. Everything happened in a single moment. Then Galbart came to her. His mouth was bloody and he was looking at her with childish eyes. Arrana didn't care for blood that he had and she immediately hugged her wolf-friend. Arah did the same with her.

"Good boy!" Arrana said to him, and she smiled.

"Wow." Fitzherbert said when looking at the grey wolf. "You are a biggest wolf I ever saw, pal." he stared at the animal.

"My lady, my lord, are you alright?" Eradan ran to them, Gad following him.

"Don't worry, we are." Arah said.

"We failed you." Gad said.

"No, you two didn't." Arrana told them. _That grey cloak was very fast, they couldn't stop him,_ she thought. "Everything happened in a moment, you couldn't stop it."

Then, for some reason, Galbart started showing his teeth. There appeared a dog of good stature and brown fur, who had only one, right ear and only one, right eye. He was just slightly shorter than Galbart. The dog was showing his teeth and barked at the wold, who was showing his teeth in his defense. The two were in a fighting positions. This didn't seemed to be well.

"Uh, they don't like one another." Fitzherbert commented.

"Almon, be calm!" an older man in armor was trying to calm the dog. Galbart was in no better mood.

"Galbart, be still!" Arah said, but the two beasts continued to threaten one another. "Galbart, stop!" Arrana said to him.

"Enough!" prince Adan said. "Grandan, take the dog out of here. Two beasts fighting each other is the last thing we need tonight."

"Yes, your highness." the older man soldier said and started to lead the dog out. "Come here, Almon!" he said as he lead him out. Prince Adan the approached them both.

"Lady Arrana, lord Arahael, forgive me because of this." he apologized.

"Don't apologize, prince Adan." Arrana didn't think she can blame Galbart who just saved her life. _He just killed a man who tried to kill us,_ she thought, _it was just stress._

 _"_ Lady Arrana, forgive me, but I think we should go back to your lord father." Gad said.

"You are right, Gad." she told him. She had enough of the walk right now.

"My lady, my lady." Adan said to them. "Will you allow me to go with you?"

"If you wish, prince Adan." and those people who were with Adan and Fitzherbert now went with them back to the resting house. Their father and Isaiah were there.

"You two are alright!?" father asked both of them.

"Yes father." they both answered and he hugged them both tightly, sighing in relief. "Thank the Lord." he said.

"You know whom you should also thank, father." Arrana said.

"Yes, I know." he said and came to prince Adan.

"Thank you, I owe you everything." he said.

"I did what was right, lord Aramir." prince Adan said and father nodded to him. Then he came to Galbart and petted him.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now, Galbart." father said, smiling to the wolf. Then he stood up to talk more with prince Adan. As they were talking, Arrana's eldest brother immediately hugged her and Arah.

"I can't believe that happened." Isaiah said. "Arendelle is supposed to be the safest place in Israel."

"It seems like it isn't." Arah said. Isaiah then again looked at Arrana and he had eyes of concern.

"Are you really alright?" he asked.

"I am, Isaiah." she smiled. "It's as if nothing happened." Isaiah then gently kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"I guess you are now sick of Arendelle, aren't you?" he whispered to her.

"You don't even know." Arrana whispered, not to insult their hosts. Then Isaiah dropped to one knee, in front of Arah.

"And you, little brother?" he asked him.

"I am fine." Arah said. "They didn't even lay a hand on me."

Isaiah nodded. "Well, they were probably scared of you, weren't they?" Isaiah punched him lightly in the shoulder and all three chuckled, and Isaiah then hugged their little brother. Then Galbart touched Isaiah with his snout.

"And you." Isaiah told him and petted him. "I am tempted not to let you go, you know." he said smiling at the wolf, while Galbart was very happy.

"Lord Aramir, I don't think you will like it, but I think I know who sent those cloaks to kill your children." Arrana heard prince Adan.

"Who is it?" father asked angrily. "Tell me that we can both find him."

Then Arrana and her brothers came closer to hear who attack them.

"Lord Aramir," prince Adan said with calm voice "I don't think you will be capable to lay a hand on him."

Then prince Adan took a sword out. It was a sword that the grey cloak placed bellow Arrana's neck. Prince Adan then showed a symbol on the hilt of the sword. It was a symbol that Arrana recognized, at least partialy. It was a white, winged horse, named pegasus, with a crown on it's head. Arrana knew what house it is.

"Westergaards?" father said confused.

"They are the most wicked people on the face of the earth!" Gad said. Arrana knew why he reacted like that. Gad's father was a servant to crown prince Caleb Westergaard, and he was killed when the prince had an outburst of anger.

"This is not any Westergaard." Fitzherbert said. "This, my lords, is the symbol of prince Edgar Westergaard. I'd recognize it everywhere."

"How do you know?" Isaiah asked him. And everyone looked at Eugene Fitzherbert, whose eyes darted through the room as he wanted to decide what to say.

"Eugene." prince Adan said.

"Yes!" he immediately stood like a soldier.

"Your past as a thief is forgotten." prince Adan said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said, sighing with relief.

Arrana expected the father to be angry, but he was instead confused.

"Westergaards?" he said. "Why would Westergaards send two assassins for my children?"

"Father, they weren't sent to kill us." Arrana said. "They were sent to _take_ us. At least that's what they said."

"To take you?" he said. "Why would they take you?"

"I don't know, but as much as I remember Aramir, Westergaards don't love us." uncle Ondoher spoke. "Since our father killed Runeard's."

"This is strange." father said walking through the room. "I'll speak to king Runeard..."

"Lord Aramir, that will not be possible." prince Adan said. Father turned and looked him in the face.

"Why?" father asked.

"We just got the news." prince Adan said. "King Runeard is dead. His son Caleb is now the king of the Southern Isles."

Father's face was then filled with fear, and also everyone else in the room. Caleb was known to be a short-tempered man, who killed all who oppose him. He was known to be unstable and wrathful man, who doesn't want compromises and peace.

 _Prince_ _Caleb is on the throne,_ Arrana thought to herself, _that is not good at all._


	13. The Captive of family

"So, what is Longon like?" Olaf asked.

"I would also like to know." Anna asked Robin. She was never in Longon and she would like to know what is like the place where her brother was raised.

"Well, nothing special." Robin said. "It is made of great stones and bricks and it is full of stables and training points for soldiers and wards. It more seems like a fighting fort than a castle. Except that it is little smaller." then Robin glanced at Arendelle castle a little. "It is certainly smaller than..." he showed with his finger at the castle. "...this."

"How much smaller?" Anna asked him.

"Enough smaller." he said, causing people around him to laugh.

"Huh, Robin, you are a great joker, aren't you friend?" Kristoff said.

"And your friend Lyonel is just as the same." Mari said, petting the black dog with white dots. Obviously. She loved animals. She even talked with them...at least that's what she said. Although she obviously did, Anna still remembered when Mari told that roebuck Leif to free them.

"Huh, strange?" Robin said, looking at Lyonel who was walking beside Mari.

"What?" Mari asked.

"He usually doesn't like strangers." Robin said. "He usually barks at them. Except at you." then Robin looked at Anna too.

"And you." he smiled and told her quietly. Anna felt good because of this.

"Well, maybe he recognized blood." Anna said, at which Robin smiled. However, it seems only she and Robin heard themselves.

"Well, what can I say." Mari said with proud smile. "Animals love me, is it true, Sven?" she said stroking the reindeer's chin, and Sven was happy at it. Anna shook her head. Then she looked at Robin again. Robin looked quite similar to men from her family. Sure, he had black hair and brows and his voice was slightly husky-ish and he was kind of short, but overall, the face, the figure and of course his eyes, he looked like an Arlic. Rapunzel, aunts Arianna and Willow, and father...they had green eyes, but Robin's eyes were the exact seal of their dead father, the king.

In just a moment, Anna tried to think how Robin felt like, without family for two decades. No one of them visited him, except the father for three days, if she remembered well. She tried to imagine herself in his place. Four years ago, she and Elsa lost their father and mother. It was a terrible experience, since both of them were still young. Elsa wasn't still mature, while Anna just entered the most important part of life, puberty. Anna even now isn't still mature, she is half a year away from twenty, and Elsa is just twenty two. Four years ago, that feeling when their father and mother died...it was painful. It was indescribable. It was terrifying, it was heartbreaking and she felt cold and abandoned because of that, and Elsa must have too. After that, Anna even lost faith in God for a little while. It was a painful experience, that Anna didn't want anyone to get in to. But she and Elsa at least had them to lose them. They at least experienced the beauty of knowing their parents.

But what about Robin? He never did. He never knew the father well. He saw him just once. Father never taught him to walk, to talk, to fight with arrow and sword, to read, to write, to know politics, to recite Scriptures, to name every vassal of Arendelle, to ride the horse...nothing. Never. Father just met him once.

But worse, mother. Robin never met her. No one did. No one knew who she was. Was she dead? If yes, how? Did she die on childbirth? Who was she? Maybe a noblewoman, maybe a commoner, or maybe even a prostitute? Growing up without a mother is a terrible thing, that is not a good life for a child. Anna never understood how her father could have done that. How could have he been unfaithful to her mother. How could he have been so irresponsible and...lustful. Because of this, Anna thought for her father she never thought she will...rage. Disgust. Even hatred because of that. It was an awful feeling. She never understood how can anyone, be it man or woman, sleep with someone just like that without remembering the consequences. That could never get in her head. Two people sleep without caring for a person whose life they destroyed. She thought it was awful, and she felt sorry for Robin.

But Anna knew someone like that. It was her uncle...if she can even call him like that. Aron. The Black Snake, who was known as a womanizer. How many bastards did he have? Anna noticed, that there were two young men standing beside Aron when he appeared in Arendelle. One was a blonde man and the other one had a brown hair with a hint of red. They both had a braid that gathered almost all of their hair, like some primitive tribes she saw. They both looked little more...highborn than others standing with Aron. Could they have been his bastards? Were those two men her cousins?

But how did he survive? How did he come back from the Western sea that no one ever returned from. Her father and mother went there and they never returned...wait? Her father and mother went just a little south from the place where Aron did. Their ship never returned, except one small part that could only belong to the royal ship, but strangely, there was never any survivor. If Aron had a band of pirates at his disposal in that time, couldn't he have destroyed an entire ship with them. _Dear Lord,_ Anna thought, _could it be possible that Aron..._

 _"_ So, Robin, what do you think about the new technology that is appearing now?" Olaf asked. Anna stopped. Her long thoughts lasted just a few moments. "You know, the one with weapon that have fire in them?"

Robin looked away with his eyes. "Ah." he said. "I don't trust that technology. Sword is a man's best friend, trust me..."

"Anna, Robin!" Flynn appeared, running to them. He had a hard breath. "Come with me! Elsa is calling the two of you, now!"

"What is so important?"" Anna asked.

"You'll hear it yourself, come!" he said.

"Oh, that's a good thing." Olaf said. "Bye Kristoff, bye Mari, bye..." Flynn stopped his waving hand.

"Uh, snowy friend." Flynn said. "She called _only_ them."

"She did?" Olaf asked.

"Yup." Flynn said.

"Uh, okay." Olaf said, little said. Then Robin approached Mari and petted Lyonel. "Take care of him until I come back."

"It will be my pleasure." she said, and Robin tried to convince his dog not to follow him.

As they went to the castle, Anna saw that one of Robin's friends, Kenan, was close.

"Hey, Robin, where are you running?" Kenan asked.

"Please, later lad." Flynn said. "Queen asks them to come _immediately!"_

 _"_ Your highness!" another Robin's friend, Vilgar, she thought was his name, appeared, he was red in face, right now, and he was bowing his head to her. "Your highness, good morning."

 _Well, he is polite,_ Anna thought and also remembered manners.

"Thank you, Vilgar, it really..."

"I agree with Flynn, we should go Anna!" Robin grabbed her by shoulders and started lightly pushing her.

"Oh, okay, but..."

"Anna, we should go!" Robin said and Anna noticed he threatened Vilgar with his finger.

"Let's go now." he said.

When Flynn brought them to the castle, Elsa was walking nervously from one side of the throne room to the other. She was very frustrated because of something.

"Elsa, I brought them." Flynn said. Elsa raised her head with relief.

"Now leave us three alone Flynn, please." she said and Flynn left them all three alone. Anna looked at Elsa and saw that her eyes were scared.

"Elsa, what happened?" she asked her. Elsa then approached them both. They were all three alone in the room. There was no one else.

"Yesterday, lord Gondor's daughter and youngest son were attacked by two men in cloaks." Elsa said.

"Are they alright?" Robin asked her. Elsa nodded at it.

"Thank the Lord, they are. If it weren't for their wolf and Flynn and uncle Adan they wouldn't be." Elsa said. "But it isn't that that troubles me the most."

"What troubles you then?" Anna said. Elsa then sighed, trying to say.

"On the swords that those two men carried, there was one symbol. Of one house." Elsa said.

"What house?" Anna asked.

"The symbol they carried...belonged to prince Edgar Westergaard of the Southern Isles."

Anna was awed by this. _Hans' brother,_ she thought, _a Westergaard again worked mischief in Arendelle._

"A Westergaard?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Yes, a Westergaard!" Elsa said. Anna was frustrated. One Westergaard almost killed her and her sister. What was another one ready to do.

"First Aron and now Westergaard!" Anna said to her sister and turned from her. "That's the last thing we needed now! After a holiday!"

"A Westergaard?" Robin said. "Prince Hans Westergaard tried to kill both of you, didn't he?"

"Yes...and I left a mark on him." Anna said, remembering her fist hitting Hans' small and evil face.

"He almost succeeded in it." Elsa said.

"What would another Westergaard want?" Robin said. "He appeared a few days after Aron did. Is it not suspicious?"

Anna and her sister both looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked him.

"Think about it." Robin said. "Aron is a fool if he threatened us if his only allies are bandits and pirates."

"You think he and Edgar might have a deal?" Anna asked him. It did seem suspicious.

"I am not sure." Robin said. "But I think it is possible."

"That is not the only problem we have now." Elsa said, getting attention from both of them. "King Runeard of Southern Isles died. Caleb Westergaard is now king."

"What?" Anna and Robin both were awestricken. Anna never met Caleb, thank the Lord, but the stories about him said that he was the most furious, uncontrolable and quick-tempered man to be born in house of white pegasus. He was known as a man who was fractious, who was insulted by one wrong word and could punish someone severely for that...even deadly. People gave him a nickname...Caleb the Burning Pegasus. In other words, Hans seemed like a knight compared to him.

Anna couldn't believe that this all happened at once. Aron returned, prince Edgar sent assassins and Caleb became king...this was all dangerous.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked, breathing fast. "Prince Caleb is mad, Aron is mad and prince Edgar tries to kill Gondors...Elsa. Caleb and Aron are gonna attack the whole Israel and the war will happen."

"Anna." Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to keep our heads calm to decide what to do. Aron already attacked lord Aramir's army in Gulma. We must think what to do."

"We must think _quickly!"_ Anna said. Then Elsa put a hand on her shoulder.

"We must think quickly and _clearly."_ Elsa told her. "We won't think that way if we rush."

"It seems Aron wasn't joking." Robin said, holding his hands behind him. "He really did attack those who oppose him."

"Did you ever heard of things he did?" Anna asked him. She heard of the Black Snake, by which Robin called him, but she never listened to much of the tales about him.

"I did." Robin said. "I heard of the twin dogs, I heard of that poor kitchen girl that he killed, I heard of that innocent lord, of that poor boy from Corona...and I heard of uncle Avnir. I heard of everything.'

"And about the Black Snake?" Elsa asked. "What did you heard of the Black Snake? I heard nothing."

"Neither did I." Anna said. She heard once that the Black Snake is a pirate who destroys everything in his path, but nothing else. Robin looked away a little.

"Too much, unfortunately." Robin said. "He attacked the city of Garlok, that just didn't want to trade with him. He and his army of eighty men sacked the whole city. They killed every man capable of bearing a sword, and they sold the young boys and girls to slavery around the world." Robin then swallowed, not happy to say what he planned to. "The women they raped and then left them alone in the city."

Anna was horrified and put a hand on her mouth. Robin continued: "He did the same to the city of Filgoth, that _welcomed_ him as a guest!"

"He killed his own hosts!" Anna said in horror. How could he do that? The host is holy to the guest and the guest is holy to the host! It is a sin against God to harm your guest or your host! "How could he do that!"

"Anna..." Elsa put a hand on her shoulder again. "Aron was always that mad. You don't remember it, but I do. Anna he killed his own brother."

"But he harmed his own hosts!" Anna said. "He must have some limits." Anna now thought he didn't.

"Apparently he doesn't." Robin said. "There are many other things that I heard. Some too terrifying. Some of them are maybe exaggerations, as common folk likes to exaggerate but..." he looked at both of them. "...it's Aron, I suppose no one can exaggrrate what he can do. I heard of Black Snake, but I never thought that, I mean, no one thought that could be Aron."

Elsa then clasped her hands, as she always did when nervous.

"This isn't good." she said. "He is capable of everything if he did all those things. We have to think smartly." Elsa then turned and looked at them.

"I don't think crown is what he is looking for." Elsa said. Anna was confused. _He called himself king of Israel, he asked all of them to proclaim him their king, he came to Arendelle and threatened us,_ Anna thought in herself, _if he doesn't want the throne, what then does he want?_

 _"_ If he really wanted the throne, why did he not attacked Arendelle immediately, here he has best chance to become king." Elsa said. "He would gain some support here. But he attacked Gulma. Why?"

Anna thought a little at this. "You think he wants to trick us into being scared?" Anna said.

"It makes sense." Robin said. "If he really wants something else, he would want to scare us into thinking he wants the throne and we would fight him to protect Israel."

"Slow, now." Elsa said. "I am not sure what he really wants, but we have to find out."

"And how are we gonna do it?" Anna asked. It's not like they can just ask him.

"I don't know." Elsa said, rubbing her pale chin. "But we will have to find a way to."

"You will have to do it without me." Robin said. Anna turned, not believing what he said.

"What? What do you mean Robin?" she asked him confused.

"I am lord Ethac's ward." Robin tried to defend himself. "If the war is starting for real, I will have to go with him to protect Arendelle, my home."

"Robin, this _is_ your home!" Anna run to him, taking his hands. "We are family, and this is our father's castle! You can defend it _here,_ with _us!"_ Anna didn't want Robin to leave, even if war is starting.

"Anna..." Robin called her by name. She didn't expect it. "...it isn't that simple. I was raised beside lord Ethac's other wards, and lord Ethac took care of me since I was a boy. And I owe him and them, my friends, my life."

"But, Robin, we are your _sisters!"_ Anna said. "You are our _brother!"_

 _"_ Anna." he said. "You two barely know me."

"It doesn't matter!" Anna said, angrily now. "That is enough!"

"Robin..." Elsa got in conversation too and looked Robin in the face. Anna saw that her older brother and sister seemed to be of around the same height.

"...I will not force you to stay." she said. "I would want you to stay with us, but I know you have duty towards lord Ethac and your friends." Anna couldn't believe her sister's words. Robin just came to them and Elsa was going to allow him to go.

"Elsa, how can you let him go?" Anna said. "He is our brother!"

"Anna..." Robin tried to interrupt, but Elsa stopped him with her hand.

"Anna." Elsa said to her. "Robin has duty just like you and I do. I want him to stay just as much as you do, but he is free to go or not."

"But..."

"Anna." Robin interrupted her. "I want to stay just as much as you want me to stay. I want to stay with both of you. But I can't."

"Yes you can!" Anna said. "Lord Arvid Ethac will have enough men to protect Longon even without you!"

"Anna, I _owe_ him to stay there." he said. "He raised me in his own home."

"But _this_ is your _real_ home! Our father's house! You belong _here!"_

"Anna, forgive me, but I don't..." he was lost in words. Anna noticed he was unwilling to say what he planned to. "I am a bastard." he said once again, and Anna was really enraged by this. He is _not_ a bastard to her!

"Stop calling yourself..."

"But Anna I _am_ a bastard!" Robin said, with block in his voice. "I do _not_ belong in this castle or in this city. I was born without blessing or expectancy or anything. No one even knows who is my mother. I could never belong here Anna, I was...I was best treated in Longon. Forgive me, but I can't stay."

"But..."

"Anna!" Elsa raised her voice. She now had voice of the queen. "Robin will decide. We will not force him to stay. If he stays with us, he did the right thing. If he goes back with lord Arvic, he did the right thing."

"But Elsa..."

"That is enough, Anna!" she said. Almost as if she...wanted Robin to go.

"Forgive me..." she said and then left them alone in the inside of the castle. She came to the door and closed them. Elsa and Robin were then alone.

"Will you really leave?" Elsa asked Robin, who turned away his head.

"I have to. I am sorry." he said. Elsa smiled friendly at it.

"Robin, you do belong here. You wouldn't be mistreated here, you would..."

"Elsa." Robin took her right hand. "I exaggerated somethings that I might convince her. I am sorry if you misunderstood it.

"It's okay." she said, taking Robin's hands in her own.

"We will stay brother and sister." Elsa said, smiling and Robin returned it.

"I believe it is impossible for me to change it." and they both laughed.

Anna went out of the castle and wanted to be a little alone. Robin just came to them and he wanted to leave? She couldn't understand it. Did she do something wrong? Maybe said? She sometimes had a very long tongue, so is it possible it was long this time as well? Maybe she somehow said she doesn't want him to be here? _If I did, then I am sorry Robin,_ she thought, _sorry if you misunderstood me._

But what was it? What wrong did she say? She tried to be very careful. She wisely chose her words in these two weeks. She tried not to insult Robin accidentally, or his friends. She really cared about him. Although they knew each other for two weeks, Anna now considered Robin her older brother...no matter who was his mother. It didn't matter to her-they had the same father, same aunts, same uncles, same cousins, one pair of same grandparents, of same great-grandparents and on and on to the ancestors. They were brother and sister. Anna didn't care about the fact that father and Robin's mother weren't married-that was their father's mistake and it made Robin suffer, but Robin was not guilty of anything in this. He was not guilty for being...illegitimate. It was not his fault, and that will never stand between him and her as brother and sister.

She thought all these things, until she felt a hand behind her tying her up and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Let me go!" she struggled. "Who are you?"

"You know, princess!" the familiar voice said to her. Anna recognized it.

"Lars?" she remembered the smuggler that tied her and Mari. "How?"

"I doubt you should worry about it now!" he said, before putting a sack on her head. Anna then hit him somewhere, and he left a quiet scream of pain...but it seems he was not alone.

"Oh no, princess, you won't do it again." someone said and the next thing Anna felt was someone tightly tying her legs. Anna wanted to struggle to get away from them, but they didn't allow her. They placed her on some horse and they led her somewhere far away from Arendelle. Anna couldn't even speak, because they put a scarf on her mouth and left the sack on her head and she didn't even know where were they leading her, although she left a little trail behind herself. When they stopped, after few hours of riding, one man told her to get up. Anna felt completely different air and she knew she was probably in some forest, and not in Arendelle.

"This is who you asked for...young snakes." Lars said to someone and removed the sack from her head and scarf from her mouth. When her eyes were free, she had what to see: two young men, around Flynn's age, were standing in front of her. One was six feet tall, and the other one an inch shorter. The taller one had light brown hair and uncared for, yet small beard, blue eyes and long face, and a hair put in a braid. Most unique trait about him was that he had a long scar on the left side of his face, that spread from the temple to the lower cheek. The shorter one had brown hair of a tree color, and a trimmed beard, dark brown eyes and a beard little longer for a man, but like one of a woman, and he had eagle's nose, bigger than average, but not too big. Anna recognized the taller one-he was one of those two men who were standing beside Aron when he appeared in Arendelle. The taller one smiled, first looking at her, then at Lars and his companions.

"You did well, Lars." he said before giving him a bag and a sound of coins was heard inside it.

"You brought us whom we were looking for." the shorter one said, before taking a better look at Anna. "Huh." he said and grabbed Anna's chin. "You really are a princess." he said.

"Alright, Asmund, that is enough." the taller one said and this Asmund let go of her.

"We will leave you now, Harald." Lars said and he and his men left.

When they left, then this taller man, whom Anna presumed to be Harald, came a little closer into her face and looked at her.

"Don't worry." he said quasi-comfortingly. "We are not gonna hurt you..." then he approached her ear to whisper:

"...cousin."


	14. The Foster family or birth family

"Did you find her?" Elsa held uncle Adan by his shoulders, with immense anxiousness in her eyes.

"No, Elsa." Adan said. "We still didn't." Robin couldn't believe these words. It was already night, and Anna was nowhere found.

"She couldn't have been gone like that." Robin said. "She must be somewhere."

"We searched the entire city, your highness." guard named Elin said. "The princess is nowhere to be found."

"Then we will search the surroundings of the city." Elsa said, with determination. "And I will be with you. Passover is over and there is no reason for me to stay in the castle."

"Yes, your majesty." Grandan said.

"We will do like you commanded Elsa." uncle Adan said. Robin then caught Adan by the shoulder.

"Did you found anything? Part of clothes, anything?"

"No, Robin." Adan said. "Absolutely nothing." Robin then nodded to him, and Adan left the room. Robin then turned to Elsa.

"Aron has something to do with it." Elsa said.

"How do you know?" Robin asked her.

"I know." Elsa said. "This...this is his work. I must find Anna. I **must**!" Elsa then run to the door and opened them, but then instantly turned to Robin, begging with her eyes.

"Robin." she took his left hand. "You must stay." Robin was unsure, and he lightly shook his head.

"Elsa..."

"Robin, please!" Elsa didn't command, she talked with him as an equal. "I know you have duty to lord Ethac, but I need you to stay! If something happened to Anna, we must find her together! Please! I will not force you or command you, but please stay, that we might find our sister."

"Our sister", is what caught Robin and he nodded to her without thinking. Then Elsa smiled at him.

"Thank you." and she let go of his hand and went through the door.

Robin stayed alone and regretted that he just nodded to her. He couldn't just accept it like that. He should have said something like "I'll think." or "I'll talk about it with lord Ethac." But now, he just accepted it. _I am in the greatest fight than ever before,_ Robin thought to himself.

When he came out of the castle, he saw someone very familiar climbing on his horse-captain Ehud. When Ehud turned and Robin met his eyes, Ehud stopped climbing and approached Robin.

Ehud was a sinwy, some six feet tall man, fifty years in age and he had a curly hair. There was great wisdom and father-like feeling in the face of this man.

"Robin." Ehud said and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. But Robin had a serious expression on his face, and Ehud's smile disappeared quickly. Then Ehud exhaled.

"Listen, Robin." the captain said. "I and everyone knows what happened with princess Anna. We have to go, but you..." Ehud's grey eyes looked at Robin with care and wisdom, trying to help him.

"...stay." Ehud said. Robin was surprised.

"What?" he had to ask. He didn't believe his ears.

"I said-stay." Ehud said. "No, don't stay- _go!_ Go and find the princess-your sister."

Robin started shaking his head. "I can't, I..."

"Robin." Ehud silenced him, his grey eyes looking right through Robin's. "Do you remember how many men there are at Longon now?"

"Around three hundred." Robin counted.

"Three hundred and fifty three, to be precise." Ehud said. "Do you remember how many swords there are?"

Robin didn't answer, letting Ehud to say it.

"Seven hundred." Ehud said. "There are also two hundred horses, three to four thousand arrows, a thousand axes, a thousand crossbows and bows, thousands of spears, tens of thousands of food supplies. Robin." he said and paused for a glimpse of time. "We will go well without you. We don't need you right now."

Robin didn't want to believe these words. This was one of three men he considered to be like fathers to him, and he didn't plan to abandon neither them nor his brothers at Longon, nor his home at the stony keep. He didn't plan to abandon the old Simeon, the trainer of the bowmen, nor Tamir, the old drunk soldier always sitting at the doorstep of the lord Arvid Ethac's keep, or Jair, the old bowman and Simeon's second man, nor Hileon, the horse-keeper and his uncle, the old Deng, all men who raised him in Longon.

"Captain..."

"Frost." Ehud referred to him by his bastard surname. He almost never did that, why did he did it now?

"You must stay." Ehud said, calming his voice. "You are a descendant of kings of Arendelle. You are a brother to the queen Elsa of Arendelle, whether it be half or full. But most importantly you are an older brother to the woman who is lost. That woman is now taken as a captive by some unknown bandits, and I can tell you that they want anything but good to do with her. She needs you. Don't go with us, Robin Frost. Go and find your sister, princess Anna of Arendelle." then Ehud called his horse and mounted him.

"I know this is a hard decision for you." Ehud said. "I know I was too quick and short. But the princess is your blood, your family. We have enough men and weapons to survive without you for a few weeks Robin. Don't worry about us, or our lives." then Ehud reached Robin's shoulder again.

"When the princess is found, you can leave Arendelle if you want and come back to Longon." the captain continued. "We will have gates opened for you always, Robin. You are a member of our fight, and that is your home that you were raised in. You will enter through the gates and you will fight with us against the Red Snake and his minions. But I would advise you to stay here, with the queen. She is young, just a little older than you, not even a full year, and she will need some people of your age to help her. There are too many old and grumpy men and women around her, and too many of those like me, she has cousins full of them. But if you stay, perhaps the queen will have better help. See you later, Robin Frost." and he rode slowly past Robin, leaving him standing alone.

Robin tried to think about what is happening and refresh his mind. He sat down and looked at the mountains and sea surrounding Arendelle. Arendelle was truly a beautiful city, and Robin understood why it is a capital, even though it is quite small for a city.

Robin remembered the days when he was a boy, barely six or seven years old, he wasn't sure. Kenan, Corvid, Bjorn and he were friends back then, raised beside one another, since childbirth of each of them and they were like his brothers, and they still are. In that time, they went into the forest, successfully sneaking away so that the guards couldn't see them. They wanted to play war in the forest, and fight like ancient kings of Israel. Robin was always a king, but this time he got the chance to be king David himself. They wanted to play harmlessly like kids, and they weren't caring about any dangerous animals they could face. They thought there were none. It was the end of spring then, and the summer was starting, and they were there somewhere before the sun was still seen, and they played war. They were laughing and smiling, carelessly like children they were, until a very big wild boar showed up, the largest one that Robin ever saw. If his memory was right, it must have been five feet long and three feet tall, weighing around three hundred pounds. They were armed with nothing but wooden swords and spears that broke like a toothprick when they tried to hurt that boar with it. The boar was bigger than all three of them, and it pushed Robin to the ground. That was the moment when Robin was closest to death than ever before, and he was expecting to see darkness before his eyes very soon.

Yet, just before the boar killed him, a spear hit the angry animal in the guts, and then the boar died right in the place. The spear belonged to lord Arvid Ethac, who in that moment, saved Robin's life.

If it weren't for lord Arvid, Robin wouldn't be breathing right now. Not just because he saved him back then, but also when the king brought him to Longon. Honorable lord Arvid wasn't obliged to take the bastard born of king's lustful desire for a woman no one knew about. But he did. Lord Arvid took Robin and raised him in his own castle. Halla, Robin's nurse, told him that it is lord Arvid who gave him a name, and that when his father brought him to Longon he was a nameless baby. Robin doubted this, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Arvid owes nothing to Robin, but Robin owes everything to Arvid.

What if Arvid dies in the battle, and Robin isn't there, on the battlefield beside him? How would that be fair to the old man who raised him? How will lord Arvid feel like, himself? What would he think? Would he say "That bastard boy abandoned me because of two princesses he never met in his life."?

 _No,_ Robin thought, _lord Arvid is not that kind of man._ Lord Arvid is a stubbornly loyal man, who puts others before himself. People liked to say "The only things that lord Arvid cares for himself is how to eat, drink and be warm. That is enough for him." These were the perfect words for Arvid Ethac to describe him.

"Robin!" Corvid ran to him, breaking his thoughts for a moment.

"Robin!" Corvid continued, and placed a saddle on his horse. "We have to go quickly. We have to follow others to Longon. The Red Snake is mad. He already attacked the beach of Gulma in Gondor, who knows what is next."

Robin tried to calm him. "Corvid." he placed a hand on his back. "Aron will have to go through countless armies to come to Longon. He cannot reach it just like that."

"But he _will_ reach it." Corvid said. "And we will need to protect Longon." Corvid then slowed down and looked at him with realization.

"You aren't coming, aren't you?" he said. Robin didn't still decide and he wanted to explain to Corvid, but... "Robin, you barely know those women. You never met them in your life."

"Corvid, they are my sisters." _Why did I say that,_ Robin spoke in his mind, _I still don't know will I stay or nor, why did I said that?_

"And what are we?" Corvid asked, his blue eyes getting darker than usual. This stopped Robin. "Didn't lord Arvid raised us, _together?_ All of us! Weren't we all playing and raised inside the same castle?"

"You know that we were." Robin said. He was starting to get angry.

"Then why do you even think about leaving lord Arvid? And us?"

"It's not that simple, Corvid!" Robin said, raising his voice. His voice was enough to stop his friend from talking and start listening.

"I don't know what to do. They are my blood and they accepted me immediately when I came here. I...I don't know what to do, Corvid." he said. "I don't know with whom will I go." _I didn't say enough,_ Robin thought, _he doesn't even half understand it._

 _"_ Robin, you should..." Corvid tried to say, but someone called him.

"Corvid!" a certain commander spoke up, Robin couldn't decide was it Iman or Gustav "Corvid, come here."

"Yes captain." Corvid said and looked at Robin a little. Corvid climbed on his steed and Robin read in his eyes "See you later." face, as if he took it that Robin immediately decided what to do. As Robin read his friend's face, Corvid rode to the unknown commander who called him.

Robin then stared into the ship that he saw sailing far away from Arendelle. It was not seen pretty well, since it was the night, but it could be seen thanks to the lanterns. Robin wondered, does the crew of that ship also have to chose between two families as he has to? Does the captain have a man who raised him in his own castle, but does he also have two sisters somewhere far away, that he knows that they need his help? Does he have some old family member who just came into his life to destroy the family? _He probably doesn't,_ Robin thought, _only I am so "lucky"._

Robin knew what is the truth: the truth is that lord Arvid Ethac raised him in his own castle without needing to or owing him. But there was another truth: the queen and the princess of Arendelle were his sisters by blood, even if they didn't have the same mother. They were still his family. While he was here, Robin met all living members of his blood family. He met Rapunzel. A very lively person she was. A bit _too_ lively for a future queen of a kingdom. She and Anna seemed very alike, in spirit at least. They moved similarly, especially the moves of their hands, they talked alike, and their voice had the same high tone, and they both talked fast (and much). They both moved quickly and, although they were, they sometimes seemed not aware of where they are or what they are doing. They were both friendly, welcoming of everyone they met, though they both also sometimes acted awkward, and childishly. Two cousins sometimes had the words slipping off their tongue. It was seen they had the same blood, and, if one ignores the face, people would mistake them for full sisters, and not cousins. Anna was more alike Rapunzel than Elsa to be honest.

Queen Elsa, however, was different from both. Quite how Robin imagined her. The Snow Queen was not cold and unpleasant, but she was reserved and silent for much. She did smile, but it was a smile without teeth and more. It was not a fake smile, but it was a controlled one. The queen of Arendelle didn't play or move much, but was standing elegant and maturely, looking very regal. _That is how a queen should be like,_ Robin thought to himself. Elsa's voice was slightly deeper, more royal and more mature than Anna and Rapuznel's, even though they both were just a little younger than her, Anna two years and Rapuznel just a few months. At least at first, she and Anna weren't much alike, except in the face lines. She was less open and more to herself. Elsa reminded him of someone. _Me,_ he understood it, _she and I are similar. I never expected that._ Now that he thought about it, yes, she did look like a sister to him, at least in spirit, if not in face. Robin also didn't love to talk much, but he tried to be good to everyone he meets.

Although she was a little colder (or more probably less open) Elsa was very kind and beautiful, and it was hard for Robin not to like her when he met her. She seemed like a very good person. She didn't deserve this danger when she is so young as a ruler.

But now, both sisters were in great danger. Elsa was entering a war and as a ruler she had to lead it. And Anna, she is gone. Where is she now? Did she go away somewhere? Or worse, is she captured by someone? Maybe Aron's own men? Maybe that Westergaard prince did it? If he doesn't stay here, Robin will never know what happened to his sister.

But how can he stay? What about Arvid? And Ehud, and Eliezer? What about Abiathar the Levite? And what about Dorinn and Aziah? Corvid, Bjorn, Vilgar and Kenan? What about them? They might not have been his brothers by body, but he was raised among them. They shared the same swordfighting training, the same swordfighting teacher, the same Abiathar and Eliezer who taught them how to read, write and prepare the food. They together learned history, mathematics, the laws of nature, the beasts of nature, the ancient legends. They offered sacrifices to God together on the altar. Some of them, like he, Kenan and Corvid, drank the milk of the same nurse, Halla, when they were little infants. That made them milk brothers. So Anna and Elsa were not his only siblings. The wards and soldiers of Longon were too. They were the people he grew up with. But Elsa and Anna were his sisters by blood, it was his duty to help them and stay beside them. But lord Arvid is the one who up brought him in his castle, and it was his duty to fight for him and stand beside him. He had duties to both-his sisters and his foster father.

 _Foster father,_ Robin thought, _he up brought me in his castle my entire life, and yet in the Law he is still a foster father. I wouldn't call him like that._

He was just a bastard. A bastard of royal heritage, but of the who-knows-what mother, be it she a peasant, a noblewoman or a prostitute or whatever. He was a bastard. No one among the great lords and ladies cares about whom will he chose. It does not matter. Lord Arvid will win a battle without him. Elsa will win a battle without him. It does not matter to them. It only matters to him. Whomever he chooses, that will not change the course of war, or defeat the Red Snake. It will only change what is in Robin's spirit and heart. Nothing else will be different. Only he will be. And yet, although this decision is unimportant to the world, to him it is more important than anything he ever thought about or did by himself. The only problem is: he didn't know what to do.

"Robin!" a loud voice was heard, going through the night to Robin's ears. Robin recognized it as the voice of Vilgar, and he saw that he was right when Vilgar's face was finally seen.

"Robin!" he said.

"Easy, Vilgar." Robin said, trying to soothe him. Vilgar had a great excitement or fear in his eyes. Robin couldn't decide. "What is it?"

"Lord Fitzherbert." Vilgar said. "He found the trail of the princess." Robin was filled with happiness, surprise and unbelief.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Come with me." Vilgar said, turning away from him and starting to walk. "To see it. Come, he called you!" and Vilgar immediately became quicker. Robin now had a desire to say "Wait!" but he didn't and just followed Vilgar, and trying to get through the night.

After a few moments of walking and even running, Vilgar brought him to one large rock. Flynn, his friend Andal Dorris, two soldiers and Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting Cassandra and Kenan. Robin looked down and saw that there was one stocky man, with big head and beard, being tied bellow the rock. With him were two other men.

"Who are these?" Robin asked them.

"I think this will give you an answer." Flynn said and gave Robin a rag of green color. Robin recognized it-it was a rag from Anna's clothing. Then he caught the man in the middle by the neck.

"Where is she?!" he asked. "Where is princess Anna?!" the man didn't answer. Robin then raised his sword in pure anger. "Speak or I will cut you in pieces!"

"I was paid not to talk." the man answered.

"We will pay you better." Flynn said.

"You will?" the man asked smiling. The smile just angered Robin even more.

"Yes." Robin said, and placed a tip of his sword bellow his neck. "We will give you your life."

Flynn was little surprised. "I thought literally, but yeah, that could be a payment enough." he added. The man looked a little at those around him and he sighed and surrendered.

"We gave her to the Black Snake's men. And his sons, Harald and Asmund." the man answered.

"Where did they went?" Robin asked, but the man remained silent. Then he threatened: "Speak!"

"They are taking her to the Onall coast, to the Black Snake." he told him, afraid. "They will be there in five or six days."

"Six days?" Andal Dorris said. "That is too short for army to find her."

"Yes it is. But not for few men." Flynn said. Robin realized what he is trying to stay.

"No we cannot go after her." Robin hesitated. He still didn't decide. "Elsa must know what happened."

"And she will." an old voice said. Robin turned and saw that it was a voice that he remembered since his childhood. It was Eliezer.

"My father?" Robin said with respect and surprise. "What...Doesn't matter, I cannot go. We have to tell Elsa what happened."

"I will tell her, but you Robin must go with them to find the princess." Eliezer said.

"No, I cannot." Robin assured them.

"Robi, there is no enough time and someone has to go and save her." Flynn said.

"And we can." Cassandra said. Robin was frustrated that they tried to persuade him.

"Aren't you two supposed to be with Rapunzel?" Robin asked them and then turned to Cassandra. "You are supposed to be beside her." then to Flynn. "And you. She is your wife and what about little Elsa? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Don't worry about Rapunzel, trust me." Flynn said. "She will understand when she hears why."

"Robin!" Vilgar said to him. "Princess is in danger! We have to save her, she needs us!"

"For the first time in forever, I agree with Vilgar." Kenan said. Robin was astonished. How can they forget about lord Arvid so fast?

"And what about Longon?" Robin asked them. "What about captain Ehud, and lord Ethac? And Corvid, and Bjorn, and Dorinn and Aziah? What about them, do you two forget them so fast?"

"Robin." Eliezer came in, with fatherly and wise voice that he always possessed. There was something about that holy man that made everyone who would be around him peaceful. Robin's spirit inside calmed a little.

"Robin." the priest of God continued. "I understand your conflict. Truly, I do. You have to chose between your sisters, your blood family, and the place you were raised in and people you were raised among. You are torn between the two and you don't know what to do. It is not an easy choice at all. But Robin, the princess is taken captive by the maddest man who was ever born in Israel. Who knows what he is capable to do to her. I will not even try to imagine. She is the one who needs you, Robin, not Arvid. Do you forget that he fought in the war against the Black Queen when he was younger than you and won?" Fatherly, Eliezer placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Robin, go." he said. "Go and help your sister. I bless you in the name of the Lord to do so."

Robin was now thinking again about lord Arvid. It is true: lord Arvid was not even mature when he fought against the Black Queen on the side of Magnus of Arendelle. He was five or six or seven and ten years old when he fought back then. And after that he fought many battles against Amorites and Idolites and also against the Dunbroch tribe. The old man was old, but a capable and clever commander. He could defeat an army ten times bigger than his own, using only his own strategy and encouraging the soldiers. Lord Arvid was also one of the best fighters in the whole Israel, even in this old age, and he was able to save himself from any danger.

But what about Anna? Will she save herself alone? Is she able to? She told him that she achieved in the past to save herself out of dangers. But what if this time Anna will not be able? What if this time something happens that will stop her? What if Aron tortures her while he is thinking these thoughts? What if she doesn't free herself? What will the Red Snake do with her?

He could only imagine...and he didn't want to. So he won't allow it. He raised his head at the old priest.

"If it is blessed by the Lord," Robin said to the holy man of God, "then I will go."


	15. The Sisters torn apart

She lost her again. She failed her again. Elsa couldn't believe it happened again. She must find her. She must find her sister. Elsa will empty entire city to find her. She will send an army if it is needed. Where is she? Where did she go? What happened to her? Thousands of questions where flying through her head. Why did Anna left?

 _No, she wouldn't leave and not come back. Someone took her away._ She wondered who.

_Aron. If he hurts her, I will execute him! Father should have done it a long time ago!_

"Your majesty!" the voice called her. The owner of the voice was Grandan, and Jarvo was standing beside him. Elsa was filled with hope. _Maybe they found her._

 _"_ Did you found her?" Elsa asked, with a small sparkle of hope. When Grandan bowed slowly his head, she knew the answer already.

"No, your majesty." he said, with sadness in his voice. She put her hand on her face, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Your majesty." Jarvo spoke. "Someone wants to talk with you."

"Bring him in." _Maybe they know something._

When Jarvo opened the door, Rapunzel was the first person to go through them, Cassandra with her. Behind her were three older men, followed by a group of soldiers. Elsa recognized one of them. The tall one, as tall as Joram, with bald head and a long beard that was white as her snow, whiter than her hair. It was lord Ethac, Robin's foster father...who fostered him for twenty years.

"Your majesty." lord Arvid bowed his head.

"Raise your head, lord Arvid." Elsa said. " _You_ do not need to bow it to me."

"As you wish, my queen." the old lord said. "I have come to tell you that we are leaving right now, your majesty, in two or three hours. We are going back to Longon."

Elsa nodded and hid that she wasn't happy. Robin was to go. He decided so. "I see." she said. "Well, if Robin doesn't want to stay, I will not force him."

"Your majesty, that is what we tried to tell you." a man who was seemingly a priest standing beside Arvid spoke up. "Your majesty, Robin is not coming with us, but neither is he staying in Arendelle."

"What? What do you mean?" Elsa asked. What is he trying to say?

"Your majesty," the priest started. "Robin went with a group of other men to find her highness, princess Anna."

"Flynn went with them too." Rapunzel said.

"And so did two other of my wards, your majesty." lord Arvid said.

 _They went for Anna!_ "Where is she?" Elsa demanded to know.

"Your majesty," lord Arvid said. "you better ask this man." Then he commanded with his hand and the soldiers brought a man that Elsa recognized, even in chains-Lars.

"What?" she asked. "Doesn't matter, where is Anna?" He didn't answer at first, and because of thr soldier placed a blade bellow his neck.

"Answer the queen, thief!" he said.

"There is no need for that." she said and waved her hand to the soldier. Elsa then knew what to do.

"Lars, I will give you more two chances: where is my sister?"

Lars was smug, not wanting to answer her. "Or what?" he asked as a winner. "You will freeze me? Or kill me with ice spikes?" he then laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" Elsa asked without expecting an answer. Then she started to slowly raise her finger. As she did so, a spike of ice started slowly raising from the floor. Lars was still smiling.

"You wouldn't do it. You are too soft." he said. Elsa then looked at soldiers that were holding him, and they immediately knew her order. They placed him in such a position that spike would go right through his throat, and they held his hands and head so strong that he could only contend.

"You wouldn't do it, I know you wouldn't." he continued saying, and the spike continued to rise, and rise, and rise. He was repeating that she wouldn't do it, but he still contended and the spike was still growing. He started gnashing teeth in fear.

"Alright, alright, I will speak!" he said. Elsa then lowered the spike. He was right, actually. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't kill him with spikes. She was just very convincing and a good actress.

"Westergaards took her!" he said quickly.

"He is lying, your majesty!" the priest beside him said. Then Elsa swiftly raised a spike in a smallest moment, and it was just an inch away from Lars' face. He then cried in fear and bowed his head in front of spike.

"The Black Snake!" Lars said, and Elsa let go of the spike, opening her ears. "We kidnapped her and gave her to the sons of the Red Snake. Harald and Asmund."

"Where are they going?" she asked him.

"To the Onall coast. They want to bring her to him. They will be there in few days."

"Thank you for your assistance." Elsa "thanked him".

"Jarvo." she called him and he obeyed. "Call general Simon and command him to gather as many men as he can and lead them to the Onall coast."

"Yes your majesty." he said and left the room. Elsa knew where to go now.

"Alright now." she said and turned to Olaf. "Olaf, call Kristoff, I need him now."

"Yes, I will go." and the snowman ran on his small legs to find the ice harvester.

"Why do you need Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked.

"You'll see." Elsa said. "You two can come if you want."

"Gladly." Cassandra said.

"Absolutely." Rapunzel said.

"Great." Elsa said. "Then follow me." Grandan wasn't approving.

"Your majesty." he asked concerned. "Are you going to..."

"Don't worry, Grandan." she said, putting a hand on his tall shoulder. "I will not leave Arendelle now, I am going to find someone."

Elsa then went down into the courtyard, leading Rapunzel and Cassandra with her.

"I found him!" Olaf ran as fast as he could. Kristoff and princess Mari were following him too.

"Elsa!" Kristoff said. "Did you find anything of Anna?"

"Is she okay?" Mari asked with him.

"We will find Anna, I swear." Elsa said, more to herself than him. "We need to see your family, Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled. "Yes, your majesty." he said and called Sven, while Mari called her roebuck Leif. Elsa found a horse for herself and mounted him, while Kristoff, Olaf and Cassandra mounted on Sven and Rapunzel and Mari mounted Leif. Rapunzel was complaining that Flynn took Maximus.

"Your majesty." Joram came to her. "Where are you going?"

"To the trolls." Elsa told him. This caused the little suspicion in his eyes. Elsa knew why. Joram never liked to deal with trolls. Though they were not forbidden to use magic unlike humans, he was always mistrusting of magic as a whole, except of maybe her own.

"Your majesty, are you sure?" he asked again.

"Joram, you can come with me if you wish." he was surprised.

"Me?" he placed a finger on himself. "Your majesty, I am not young any longer, I don't think I can ride." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Joram. You are keeping completely well, come with me." she said. Joram sighed.

"Well, if that is your wish, my queen." he started to climb to the horse. "If you may help me, your majesty, I am not..."

"Come on." she helped and he was trying hard to get on, but much easier than she expected. When he finally climbed, he started breathing in relief.

"...I am not young as I was once." he said with still hard breath. Elsa slapped him on the back to help him a little. He was towering over everybody, as usual.

"Easy Joram, you will be fine." she told him, and then turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, lead us." Elsa commanded him.

"At your command, my queen." he said and rode through the open gates, others following him.

"What is your favorite color?" Olaf asked Cassandra, who was frustrated.

"I don't have it." Cassandra said.

"Mine is green." Olaf said. "It's so shinny, and grassy, and leafy and springly...oh wait is that even a word?"

"I don't know and don't care." Cassandra said, trying to keep patient.

"Fine, if you don't." Olaf said and looked into the distance with smile. "Did you know that everyone has more hair than they live?"

"I didn't care." Cassandra said.

"I thought so." Olaf said. Elsa felt sorry for Cassandra.

"Olaf," she told him. "Maybe you should stop talking for some time."

"Fine, I understand it." Olaf said and looked into distance with dumb smile. "I will not talk." he said. "I will not say a word anymore." he continuen on. "Totally not talking." and on. Cassandra was losing her patience. "I will totally not..."

"We are there!" Kristoff said.

They were now in a small valley of rocks that were covered in moss. Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf knew where they were, but Cassandra and Rapunzel were looking around, while Joram was trying to stand firm.

"Uh, Kristoff, where is your family?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well this is my family." Kristoff showed the rocks. Elsa find Rapunzel's face expression funny. Rapunzel then came a little closer to her.

"Elsa, is Kristoff a little..." she asked.

"Wait a moment." Elsa convinced her. Then the earth started lightly shaking and the rocks started rolling, and rising into...trolls. Rapunzel flinched at it, and Cassandra swiftly took her sword out.

"No need for that." Elsa said, calming her, and Cassandra unwillingly put down her sword.

"Kristoff!" the trolls started greeting him, and Kristoff returned the greetings to them. They started hugging him and jumping at him, but Kristoff focused on the important.

"Where is Grand Pabbie? We need him?" he said, but they didn't listen to him, and continued hugging him.

"Princess Anna is in danger!" Kristoff said and everyone went silent. Then they all looked right in Elsa, surprised to see her.

"The queen." they started speaking.

"Let me move." one stone rolled through the midst of all trolls and then rose into the oldest troll among them all. This was Grand Pabbie.

"Elsa." he spoke to her. "I know why you are here."

"You know what happened with Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"I saw, through trees and rocks, that she was taken captive, but I haven't seen anything else I am unable to, no matter how much power I use." he said. "But I also saw this Elsa. Robin, Fitzherbert and their friends are going after her, and sons of the Red Snake do not see them coming."

"What do they want with Anna? Tell me, I must know." Elsa asked desperately. Grand Pabbie sadly shook his stony head.

"Forgive me, Elsa. I don't know." he said slowly. "The Snake's sons didn't speak about what he wanted to do with her. I would say that they don't even know it. Their father didn't tell them, if you ask me."

"What _do_ you know?" Elsa asked, not trying to offend, but seriously asking.

"Only this much." he said. "They are going to the northern end of Onall coast where they will meet with their father and take her away at the sea. They also have no intention to harm her, she must be given to him with every strand of her hair on her head. He wants her alive and well. But most importantly Elsa, I know a _part_ of his plan-he wants to use her as a bait to get you."

Elsa's eyes widened, and so did eyes of everyone else present. "M...me?" she said, and Grand Pabbie nodded.

"Yes Elsa, _you._ And that is precisely why you cannot go after her." he said.

"I cannot go after my own sister?" Elsa said. "She is my sister, I...I cannot leave her alone! Not again!"

"Elsa, you must!" Grand Pabbie said.

"No, I cannot! I must go and find her!"

"Elsa." Grand Pabbie took her hand. For hands of stone, his hands were not that cold. "I know how you feel. I know that it is not easy. But if you leave, Elsa, Aron will have you and he will do what he wants with you."

"After I leave," Elsa said confidently, "I will not allow him to get me. I will use my powers to protect myself."

"Elsa." he talked. "Whatever he wants of you, it must have something to do with your powers, and I wouldn't use them against him if I was in your place."

Grand Pabbie then moved his eyes to right, where Joram was standing.

"Oh, I forgot to greet you." troll chieftain said to Joram. Joram raised his eyebrows at this. He wasn't fond of trolls, much less did he wanted one to talk to him. "My father."

 _My father,_ Elsa found it strange, as always. She was glad she didn't need to call Joram like that, or any other priests for that matter. It seems also Joram found it strange as well.

"Father?" Joram said, trying to seem confused. "You are thousands of years older than me, if you forgot."

"Yes." Grand Pabbie said, smiling. "But you, as priest of the Lord and the descendant of Aaron, brother of Moses, are much older in honor and responsibility than I am." Troll then bowed his head, waiting Joram's blessing. Joram reluctant at first, but then he looked at her and he sighed. Elsa knew very well why. Although there are some types of people that Joram didn't love at all, Elsa knew that he was always too good not to give blessing even to them, including trolls.

Slowly, Joram laid his hand on the troll's head. "Lord bless you." he said to Grand Pabbie, who raised his head with a smile.

"Thank you, my father." and they bowed heads to one another.

"Brock! Gothi!" Pabbie called, and two trolls stood as soldiers.

"Yes, Grand Pabbie!" they said simultaneously.

"Would you two show Kristoff and his friends how the river looks like now?" he asked them.

"Are you really asking us can we or..."

"No." he said.

"Okay, Grand Pabbie!" they answered simultaneously. "Alright guys, come with us!" they said to all present including trolls. Elsa started to go with them, but...

"Not you Elsa." Pabbie said. "You and I should talk alone."

"Alright." Elsa said. _So he does know something._ Pabbie then again looked at Joram.

"My father," he said, "forgive me, but alone." Joram was not happy with this.

"No. I will not leave her majesty alone with you..."

"Joram, please." she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him. "Trolls are not dangerous."

"But your majesty, I don't trust them and neither should..."

"Joram, please. Give us a minute." she asked him, and. He again said "But." but then he breathed unhappy.

"Fine." he said. "As you wish, my queen." and he turned, and he started murmuring about trolls to himself.

Brief silence followed in valley, only animal and water sounds were heard.

"Elsa." Pabbie spoke finally. His voice was very old and low, barely heard after this silence. But Elsa had a sharp ear.

"Elsa." he repeated. "She is your sister and you cannot endure leaving her alone..."

"Again." Elsa added, blaming herself. Pabbie, however, didn't want to blame her for anything.

"But Elsa, you must understand something." he said. "I don't know what he wants, but I heard from other some...other things."

"Like?" Elsa asked. She remembered what Robin told her about the Black Snake, but she didn't think Pabbie had the same story.

"Elsa." Pabbie said her name for the third time. "Trolls who are out of Arendelle and whom I spoke with, told me many things. They said that the Black Snake was a mad man who was possessed by the demons, and who is using the black magic to torture all those who come in his hands."

"Nothing different from what was said for years about him in Arendelle." Elsa said, remembering the old stories about many of Aron's crimes. Pabbie was shooking his head.

"Elsa, it's not that." he said. "Elsa, when he left this land ten years ago, I was close to the place he went to exile from. When he left, I felt in him great darkness, hatred for everyone. I felt in him desire to murder, desire to torture, desire to kill and desire to destroy. There was not even a small sparkle of love in him, or compassion." Elsa already knew all this. Why was he repeating it?

"But many people before him were like that." he said, to Elsa's surprise. "Yes, Elsa. There people without compassion and love even before him. He is unique only by the fact that he is of royal blood and it caused great suffering to all Israel. But there were heartless common people before him as well." then he walked two steps closer to her. Elsa noticed that he isn't happu about something he will say now.

"But when he stepped on that land once again," Pabbie said. "again, I was close by, behind all of you, but I was able to see his face. I felt that something was going to appear before he came, so I came to the festival and I hid behind one stone. And when he stepped foot on the land of Israel." he started shaking his head. "I felt...terrible hatred. I felt something so black that it cannot be from this world. His evil is so great that it cannot be of this world, Elsa. What is the worst of all..." he said with fear. "His thoughts were not alone." Elsa didn't know what this meant.

"What, what do you mean?" she asked.

"I didn't only felt his mind. Inside his mind there were the thoughts of someone else. Not someone, some _others_. It was not the thought of one someone, there were thoughts of multiple...persons, inside him. There were dozens of them. All inside his head, literally. His mind was not his own, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. "Everyone always said he probably hears voices in his head, but..."

"But they never thought it literally." he finished instead of her, and Elsa nodded.

"Elsa, I don't know what he did and what happened in his exile, and no one knows it besides him alone. But something happened in those ten years. When he kicked the ground and it shook I knew very well something happened. When he kicked the ground, the voices in his head started to laugh. After he kicked the ground and you all fell, the voices inside his head felt my presence and they told him to look, but I immediately hid. He didn't see me, but he knew I was there. When he entered his boat, he finally saw me, when he turned around."

 _Impossible. This is impossible, he is not the prophet._ But then Elsa remembered what Aron told her. "You should have let it go, niece." he told her.

"When I ran from Arendelle." Elsa started speaking. "I was alone on the North Mountain and I talked with myself. And one of the words I said to myself was that I should..." he slowly looked into him. "...let it go." Pabbie nodded. He knew what she was talking about.

Elsa was terrified now. He made the ground shake, he stole the stone of Armund the Great, he turned a belt into a snake and he knew what she said on the North Mountain. Was he a prophet to know all that?

"Elsa, that is why you **cannot** go!" Pabbie said. Elsa was now starting to...burn.

"No, this why I **must** go even more!" she said.

"Elsa, if Aron is able to do all this and if you are the one he wants, then you must not allow him to get you."

"He took my sister!"

"Yes, Elsa, he did! But he will take **you** if you go to save your sister."

"Whatever he wants to do with me, I will not allow it!" she wouldn't allow Aron to control hear if that is what he wanted.

"Elsa!" Grand Pabbie's voice rose and it left many echoes behind it. Elsa went silent because of that. Grand Pabbie now seemed to be taller than he was before. The echoes went on, and then they faded.

"Understand it, Elsa." his voice softened and was kind, and he took her hands once again. "You will be in great danger and all of Arendelle will be, if Aron gets you. Because of the people of Arendell, because of everything else, you must let go of Anna. You know her. She will be fine. Your brother is running to save her and I know they will. But if you go after them...something worse will happen."


	16. The Father is afraid

* * *

They were ridding for already three days, and everyone was tired. They rested only for nights. They didn't even stop for breakfeast. They all wanted to rest, but the father insisted that they have to go faster and come to Gondor. He was very angry...maybe even afraid. Isaiah never saw his father like this before. He understood that he was worried about what happened at Gulma and he understood his father's hatred for Aron...but he didn't understand his fear.

"Aramir," uncle Ondoher spoke. "maybe we have to rest a little. Everyone is tired."

"No." father said without the second thought. "The Red Snake didn't wait for us to come to Gulma and he will not wait for us to come to Minas Hîr."

"Aramir, if people don't rest they will be useless in defending Gondor."

"Father," Isaiah wanted to convince his father. "uncle is right. Everyone is tired, including you." Father raised his head at this. His face was cold. Few people would have guts to speak with him when his face was like that. Good thing that Isaiah was among them. "We have to rest a little. Just for few hours. Regain strength, eat, drink and everything will be fine."

"Father," Isaiah's sister spoke. "how do you think they will fight if we don't take rest? They will barely be able to wear armour, they will certainly not be able to carry a sword." Arrana was also one of those few who could speak to the father when his face was cold.

"The Red Snake's soldiers will not wait for us." father said.

"It is not that easy to gather soldiers after a fight, Aramir. You know that the best." Ondoher said.

"Now we know that the Red Snake wants to attack us on the coasts." Arrana said. "You sent messengers to all the lords and they prepared themselves. Gondor is certainly safe until we return. But we will not be able to help it's defenses if everyone is tired."

"Father, you will not be able to command the defenses if your mind is not clear." Isaiah spoke again. "You need rest."

Father looked into the people that were behind him, following his lead. Then he turned his face to Adonijah, who just nodded.

"Your children are right, my lord." he said. Father then pressed his lips, looking again at Isaiah and his sister.

"Eradan! Gad!" father called them. The two guards instantly rode at his command and bowed their heads. "Tell everyone that it is time for rest. We will go on in...five hours."

"Yes, my lord." both of them said at the same time and started spreading the message. Father then looked into Isaiah.

"Five hours." he said, to which Isaiah nodded. "Good." he said, turning away with his horse. "Ondoher, come with me."

"As you command." Ondoher said, giving a wink to his niece and nephew. Isaiah smiled. _Uncle always liked to joke with us._

Isaiah and Arrana both came down from their horses. Isaiah petted Bela on her shoulder. "Good girl." he said to her. Arrana turned to watch everything that was happening in the distance. Isaiah came to stand beside her.

"He was never like that before." she broke the silence that lasted for a few seconds. She looked into Isaiah. "He is so worried now, even...afraid."

"It depends." Isaiah said.

"On what?"

"On whether or not are all stories about the Red Snake true, or at least half-true. After I see him like this..." Isaiah then turned his face to their father. "...I am afraid that most are."

 _What coincidence,_ Isaiah thought. Gondors always had a hatred for snakes. They never liked those long creatures that move on the ground like worms and that are as quiet as night, yet as deadly as a sword , and their poison infects the blood faster than anything else in the world.

Isaiah, out of all Gondors, probably hated snakes more than anyone (he also hated them more than he hated anything else). People would say he is afraid of them, but he was not afraid. He simply hated them. The way they looked wickedly into their victims, and the way they crawl in their body and the way they hiss and bite with their teeth. Isaiah was once bitten by a snake when he was small. Though it was not a snake with a venom, Isaiah still hated all of them since that day. _And now, the man who is literally called the snake is waging war on all Israel._

"Maybe." Arrana said, worried herself. She sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I don't understand." Arrana said. "What happened at Jol Port? What terrified him? Isaiah, do you remember anything? Sign of anything suspicious? Anything that you found strange about him then."

Isaiah scratched his beard, trying to remember. "There is one thing." then he placed a hand on her shoulder, and they both moved to somewhere more away from their father, so that he might not hear them. Isaiah then looked around, to see if anyone is listening to them. He saw that none did.

"Do you remember how I and Túrin used to play the when we were little?"

"Yes." she said. Isaiah remembered when he played with his brother Túrin and others of the same age.

"I was always Hamon the Brave, and Túrin was always Ilamon, the servant of demons. He would also make the sound of demons in the background."

"Don't remind me." she said with a smile. It seemed she didn't take this very seriously. _She will now._

"Now, he never had problem with it. He even once encouraged us to do so. But after he returned from Jol Port, he was incredibly angry at us when he saw us playing. He took our wooded swords and threatened us with a rod if we ever play that again"

"And what is strange about that? I can tell you, he was in war few days earlier and he simply lost his patience."

"That is exactly what I thought, until the few weeks later, we played the Old War again and and he still forbade us and took our wooden swords. That time we did get a strike by the rod. Not a strong one, but still, he was serious."

"But what does that have to do with his fear?" Arrana asked. Isaiah rolled his eyes.

"Arrana, think a little. It makes no sense that he would forbid two boys to play a game unless something about it made him angry. It must have had something to do with the Red Snake." Isaiah then remembered the demon-possessed man. "And that demoniac. He scared him too much...I mean, more that he should have."

"Do you have any idea at all." Arrana asked him, narrowing her eyes, waiting for the answer from him. He didn't have any.

''No, I don't. But we will find out, somehow." Isaiah assured her.

"I hope we will, Isaiah. Father was never like this. I don't think he is alright." she said, looking at his direction.

"He is alright. But he is terrified." Isaiah said.

Then a sneeze was heard, that came to their ears. Arrana placed a hand on the bridge of her nose, and Isaiah didn't have to guess twice to whom did that sneeze belongs to. He looked behind the big rock and behind it he saw Arahael. He grabbed him by the left ear and started getting on his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, let me go!" Arahael continued wincing in pain. Isaiah was smiling at him.

"And what did these ears of yours heard, you little spy?" Isaiah asked him, still grabbing him.

"They heard everything, okay. Let me go or I will let Galbart at you." Isaiah looked at the wolf and Galbart was just standing, almost seemingly aware that nothing bad was really happening to Arahael.

"It seems Galbart is not stupid." then he finally let go of his youngest brother's ear. Arahael started touching his red ear now.

"It still hurts." Arahael said, blushing.

"Well, you deserved it, you little trouble maker." Arrana said, grabbing his right ear this time, but lightly.

"I think I had enough of grabbing ears." Arahael said, with angry voice.

Isaiah was becoming little angry by this new side of Arahael. Just month or two ago, he thought Arahael was more mature than Túrin, Brandon and Minardil together. Now, after Arahael sneeked into travel, now he listened to something he wasn't supposed to hear. Now Arahael did seem like a boy. _When I think about it, Túrin and Minardil have defeated the bandits after all._

"Arahael." Isaiah raised his voice, causing his sister and brother to look and started listening to him. Arahael swallowed.

"What is wrong with you? You sneak into a barrel, you stand behind the stone and start listening what we are talking about. What is next? Are you going to tell everyone what we were talking about?"

"Of course not! I was not born yesterday!" Arahael said, angrily. However, at Isaiah's cold look, Arahael went silent and bowed his head in shame.

Isaiah sighed and calmed himself. _I shouldn't be so hard on him. No, I should be. He behaved like a kid._ Arrana then looked at him with angry face. Isaiah read from her face: "And what did you do when you were of his age?" At this, Isaiah simply rolled his eyes and went to change the subject.

"Did you see Aron when he showed up?" he asked Arahael. _Funny, I still haven't asked him that the whole time, and almost a week has passed since then._

Arahael reluctantly raised his eyes and spoke. "Yes, I did. I...I...I was hiding behind a horse."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Isaiah said.

"I..." Arahael started again. "...he seemed like an evil man. A complete monster.

"I am sorry you had to see him, Arah." Arrana said, bowing on one knee. "You are just a boy, you shouldn't have seen him."

"I saw a man executed, Arra." he said, trying to look brave. "I think I can stand the sight of a man who is crazy and a monster."

"Man being executed is seeing one murderer being punished, Arahael." Arrana said to him, and Isaiah nodded.

"Yes Arahael." Isaiah said. "That man was a murderer and he was supposed to die." then he lowered his tone. "But when you saw the Red Snake, you saw the man who completely deserves to die, because he killed his very _own_ brother. The _younger_ brother." Isaiah said that the Red Snake deserved to die just to make Arahael more aware of what is happening. _I don't know if he deserves to die or not. That is to the Lord. That is His judgement._

"You saw a man who was away for ten years and who is known as a murderer, as a man who uses others like his puppets and as a man of demons. The man who killed countless people, Arah, the man that our father hates more than anything in this world." _Even more than I hate snakes. "_ And yet, hat man who is able to do everything and and willing to stop anyone who stands in his way, that man is alive and he has an army behind his backs." Arahael was now silent for a few moments.

"Sto...stories about him are true?" Arahael asked and swallowed.

"Arah, do you remember _anything_ from the tales about the Red Snake?" Isaiah asked him, wanting for Arahael to remember eveything and understand the danger that is coming. Arahael then swallowed again and swallowed again.

_I shouldn't have reminded him. Who knows what the poor lad is thinking about now. There are too many tales, none of them for children. There are tales how the Red Snake murdered and tortured innocent people and did other awful things. Thunder strike me, I am an idiot!_

"No." Isaiah said to his brother. "I hope you don't remember." Arah, however, did.

"But I do." he said.

"It isn't good you do, Arahael. I never should have allowed servants and maids to tell you those tales." they all jumped in surprise at the voice of their father. _Please that he heard nothing else_ , Isaiah prayed.

"You shouldn't have listened to those tales." father went on. Uncle Ondoher was behind him. "If someone started telling you, you should have always ran away." Father then sighed, looking at Arahael and then turning to Galbart. "You still didn't let him go?" he asked. Isaiah forgot that Galbart wasn't supposed to stay with them forever. _Unfortunately. That wolf grew close to my heart. To all of us._

Arahael was confused. "I...I tried to father, but he didn't want to."

"Do it again." father said quickly. "Come on." Arahael was surprised, but he obeyed. Strange. Isaiah thought that Arahael was especially close to Galbart.

Arahael constantly pushed Galbart, trying to make him leave. But the young woof wouldn't. He was just standing in place like a fortress. "Come on Galbart, leave. You are free." Arahael would always say, but in vain. This wolf was very stubborn.

"Arahael, move away." father commanded and he obeyed. "Gad, shoot the arrow on the wolf's right."

_What? Why?_

Gad then aimed and the arrow hit the ground that was at Galbart's right. Galbart flinched, but he didn't an away.

"Again!" father commanded. Gad did the same, but Galbart did the same too.

"Now to the left." Gad now hit twice to Galbart's left. But both times, Galbart just flinched, but didn't run away. He stayed where he was.

"Now aim above his head." father commanded. Gad took his arrow and aimed just a little above Galbart's ear, and inch shorter and arrow would have been in his eyes. Galbart flinched and jumped away from them...but he still didn't ran away. After some time, he ran to Arahael.

"So he doesn't want to leave." father said. "Good." he approached the wolf and petted him. "If he doesn't want to leave, he will not. He will also be very useful."

"Useful?" Isaiah asked. "Useful for what father?"

"For war, Isaiah." father answered. Eradan and Gad then left, together with Arahael and Galbart. Isaiah saw father was alone, and he approached him.

"Father, are you alright?" Isaiah asked with concern.

"No, Isaiah." father answered flatly, to his surprise. "I am not." and then he left.

"He was worried before." Ondoher said, behind Isaiah. "But I never saw him like that before."

"You never did?" Isaiah was surprised. Father and uncle, obviously, knew each other since childhood and they were very close. Ondoher shook his head, and Arrana appeared behind him.

"No." Ondoher said. "Only after Jol Port."

"Something frightened him there." Arrana said, with whispering voice. "Something about the Red Snake and it terrified him. Who knows what that mad man did."

"Your father is not just terrified of the Red Snake." Ondoher said. "After the battle, he never set foot in Jol Port again."

"Jol Port." Isaiah repeated, not believing that little and insignificant port was so dangerous that it frightened his fire. "It is the small port and it is even young. It doesn't have any rich history or the ghost of dead kings surrounding it or the other fairy tales that common people make up about scary places. What could frighten him there? He even forbid anyone to enter it again."

"Only the Lord Himself knows." Ondoher said. "Your father always said that evil haunts that port. According to him, it haunts it since the battle ended."

"Uncle," Isaiah asked. "did he tell _you_ what is it that frightened him." _He didn't._ Isaiah's thought was confirmed by Ondoher's shook.

"No." uncle said. "He did not. And I can tell you that yes, he _was_ and _is_ terrified of something about the Black Snake. I don't know what that is and what did that criminal did, but" uncle came close to his face. "if there is something that is able to terrify _your_ father and _my_ brother, then I am not sure we want to know what that even is."

"It can be anything." Arrana said. "If only half of what is said about the Snake of Arendelle is true, then we cannot know what he did to terrify our father."

"The Red Snake is capable of many things, my lady, especially if one rumour is really true." Balon showed up. He bowed his head and, as usual, entered the conversation of highborns.

"What rumour?" Isaiah wanted to know. Balon sighed.

"It _is_ a rumour after all, my lord, but the one I don't think people would make up." he said and looked around. He probably wanted no one to hear. Then he started whispering: "My lords, my lady, one friend of mine told me that the Red Snake kidnapped princess Anna, heiress to the kingdom of Arendelle.

_Princess Anna, sister of queen Elsa!_

"What? When? How?" Arrana and Ondoher asked, both almost at the same time. Balon started shaking his head.

"Around day or two ago, little after we left, if the rumour is true. Maybe it isn't, but..." Balon sighed, his grey eyes unhappy. "...I am afraid he is."

"This is impossible! He stole the gem, he returned from a ten year long exile and now he kidnapped his own niece!" Arrana said with disgust. "How can he do such a thing?! He must have some limits, no man alive can be a complete monster!"

"Arra, he murdered his own brother." Ondoher said. "The _youngest_ brother. He is capable of everything if he did that. There is nothing worse than kinslayer, brotherslayer worse than all."

"That is the crime deserving of death." Isaiah said to himself. He couldn't imagine himself killing any of his four brothers, or Arrana. He was unable to do that, even in his greatest nightmares. He asked himself how king Agnarr could have spared the criminal? That is the greatest mistake he could have done, and a stupid one.

 _What would I have done if Túrin killed Brandon, or Minardil, or Arahael, or Arrana?_ suddenly a thought that wanted to defend king Agnarr appeared in his head. He wondered where did it came from.

"Yes it is." Ondoher answered. "But I wonder how one would feel if one brother killed another, and they are both his own brothers. That would be a horrible decision to make. I understand why king Agnarr did what he did. It was stupid, but understandable."

"And now," Isaiah began. "because of that, the entire Israel might end up being in war."

"Yes it might." Ondoher said. "And may the Lord of heavens and earth help us in this war."


	17. The Kind and unkind cousin

**Guys, before you start reading, I beg you to help one poor little girl called Tovi. She is just 12 years old and her life is in danger. The pain in her legs and stomach can spread to her heart. If you donate some money, it will save her live.**

**/YM7nJvnNnzQ**

**This is the link. Thank you!**

Her hands were still tied so Anna couldn't move them, and she didn't know what to do to escape. They placed her on Harald's horse and he was sitting behind her, his hands on the reins. Anna didn't felt comfortable. It seemed Harald didn't either.

"Did you had to place me like this?" she asked.

"It's the only way to keep an eye on you constantly." he said. "Lars told us how you and your friend succeeded to escape him and his mob. I am not going to be stupid like them." he said the last thing in her ear. For a son of Aron, he didn't sound very evil.

"Why didn't you put something around my neck, to carry me?" Anna asked. That is how usually captives were treated.

"I am not that kind of person. I don't like people to be like slaves." Harald answered. _This is Aron's son?_

"And how am I different from a slave right now?" it wasn't a question that expected an answer, and Harald didn't offer it. Anna didn't love the way she is treated nicely. She found it too good, and thus suspicious.

"It's because Aron wants you untouched and in one piece." he said. Anna didn't notice she whispered her thoughts out loud.

"Why?" she asked him. "What does he want of me? Or with me?" Harald didn't answer immediately, but looked around a little, not to check is there anyone, but just to look around.

"You think he is so stupid to tell me what he wants to do with you?" Harald laughed at her. Anna didn't buy it, and she looked at him to show it. Harald then laughed to himself and then raised his forefinger. "You are not stupid, cousin, I'll give you that." he laughed again.

"Very well. You are a bait, princess Anna." he said and Anna immediately knew for whom. "You are a bait for queen Elsa of Arendelle. I mean, that is what he told me about your purpose. He obviously wants something other than that of you, but being a worm for fish is what you are primarily right now."

"I am not a worm." Anna said, not allowing him to call her like that.

"Not literally, that's for sure." he said. "My father knows the older brother or sister's protective nature,"

_Oh yes, he must know it very well, he always cared for his younger brothers and sister._

"and he knows that good and kind queen Elsa will do anything to keep her little sister safe. So, that is why he made this plan."

"Then why did he not came himself, but instead sent his little boys to do his dirty work?" Anna said, wanting to provoke him to anger. Harald just laughed in her ear.

"You should watch how you talk with your hosts, cousin." he said. "If I were you, I would watch my tongue. Stop!" he said the last to everyone in the unit. They all stopped at his command.

"We will stay here for two or three hours. To rest. We need it." and everyone happily obeyed him. Anna and Harald were still on one horse. She knew that Elsa would do anything to save her.

"I will run away from you, I will." she told him, in the most serious voice she ever heard herself.

"You are welcome to try it." he laughed. Harald then jumped from his horse, untied Anna's hands and gave her his hand. "Come with me." he said to her. Anna followed him. It would be wise to stay calm in this situation. Harald and Asmund were not stupid like Lars and his band. She had to wait for the right moment.

Harald brought her to a certain tree and told her to sit down beside it. Then he summoned a man whom he called Gilas. Anna saw that he was probably twice of her age, and he was tall and brown bearded and haired, with dark eyes. He was broad-shouldered and Anna would say that he is handsomish, if he wasn't one of her kidnappers.

"You watch over her. Understand?" Harald told him. Gilas smiled devilishly.

"I will dearly Harald." Gilas looked at her. Anna didn't like the way he looked at her. "She is very pretty..."

"Yes, she is." Harald said, placing a hand on Gilas' chest, stopping him to do anything. "And if you do anything to her, you will answer to someone...worse than me." Harald smiled after this threat, and Gilas gave him a reluctant smile. "You don't want to anger king Aron, don't you?"

"No, Harald. Of course not." Gilas answered.

"Good." Harald said. "And you cousin, if Gilas does anything other than watching over you, just say it."

Anna had no idea how to react to this. She just nodded.

"Good." Harald then left to others. Gilas just sat on a certain rock and stared at her with a dead look. Anna ignored that and she only crossed her hands, turned to the east and bowed her head. Then she prayed, quietly:

"Lord God of my fathers Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. You are the only king of Israel and all the earth. I am taken as a captive by the man who claims that name, _Your_ name for himself. Lord, when Your servants Judith and Esther prayed to You for help, You heard their prayer and helped them. Judith killed Holofernes with her own hand and saved whole Israel from his sword. Esther convinced Xerxes to help the Jews and through her, You saved Your people and You punished Haman for his wicked deeds. Lord, I am not worthy to even call these two holy women by their name, as they served You and were blessed by You. But I still beg You to help me. If it is Your will to help me, I will succeed in running away from Aron. If it is not, then I at least beg you for everyone behind me to be safe. Help them Lord, and help Elsa the most. At last, Lord, help me to ran away. Glory to You Lord of Israel, Amen!"

 _I should have said something more,_ Anna thought. She always thought her prayers are too short. But she knew the length does not matter.

When Anna raised her head, she noticed that Gilas is smiling at her mockingly. He didn't spoke, but she knew what he was mocking. _He is mocking my faith in the Lord._

"This is for you, child." a voice said, and Anna saw in front of her a plate made of wood, full of soup, a wooden spatula inside it, apparently for her. When she raised her head, she saw that the one who gave her the plate was the long face of Asmund, her cousin, though she didn't want to consider him like her cousin. He was more aggressive than Harald, and he looked less like Aron, with his shorter height, bigger nose, brown eyes, brown, long hair and the yellowish skin.

Anna took the soup. "I am not a child." she told him. "I am twenty years old." Asmund smiled at her mockingly.

"You are not yet mature." he said. "That means you are a child." _Where did you grow up? In Israel, twenty years is mature._

"And you? You are barely three years older than me." Anna answered him. "Maybe four or five. Though you talk and behave like you are younger than me that much." she was trying to provoke him to anger. Anna succeeded not to smile, even a little.

"Three years, if you wish to know, princess." he said. "And guess what, princess?" he took his sword and placed the tip of it bellow Anna's neck. Anna thought she would be afraid, but she was quite surprised that she wasn't.

"I know how to use a sword. And what do you know, how to sing and dance, is that it?" he said. It seems she was succeeding in angering him, and Anna would smile if it wasn't stupid to do so.

"I could fight you with a frying pan. I fought some people with it before." Anna still didn't smile, and that in itself angered Asmund. She could now feel the coldness of his blade.

"It is a stupid and a very bad idea to insult and play with your kidnappers, your 'highness'." he said, and he was not in the mood. She saw that he had an extreme desire to slit her throat. "You should learn your place and not talk if you don't have anything smart to say."

"Then that would also apply to you." Anna said. "You also don't say anything smart." Anna then gave a very small smile, and Asmund pressed his lips in anger.

"If my father didn't command us to bring you alive, I would get this sword through your neck..."

"Good thing you are not allowed to, is it not, Asmund?" Harald appeared behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to the elder brother, Asmund. I would tell you not to get so easily frustrated. It is not going to give you any good." Harald said. He seemed to tower much over Asmund right now, more than he really did.

"I am sure you don't want to get father angry." Harald smiled.

"Of course I don't want to." Asmund protested, trying to compete for faithfulness to their father.

"Alright then." Harald spread his left arm over his brother. "Now, you could leave our little cousin alone, alright?" and Asmund said something and then he left.

Anna was really surprised by Harald. This man kidnapped her and he was the son of the most hated and evil man in Israel. He even looked partially like him. But he spoke and acted differently. Harald's face didn't seem to have evil intent, and his eyes were not evil, but kind. Anna never expected to reach this conclusion-Harald, son of Aron, was kind.

"I wouldn't anger Asmund if I was you, my dear cousin." Harald said.

"I know how to look out for myself." Anna said. "I don't need advice from someone who took me as a captive." Anna spoke this with an angry tone, but then she changed it. "Why do you care about what happens to me?"

"Because my father wants you alive and well." he said. Anna knew from his face that he was loyal, but she didn't believe it was only because of that.

"You are lying." she said. "You don't like to hurt people." He turned to her at this and now had an angry voice.

"You know nothing about me, princess." he raised his voice. "I would be more than happy to kill you and torture you. I hate people that my father hates. He needs you alive cousin, but he would gladly want to see your dead. So I would kill you without hesitation, if you think I wouldn't."

"No, you wouldn't be." Anna said. Harald then went silent and waved his hand to her.

"Eat your soup, princess." he said and left her alone. Anna just shook her head, looked around her. She looked at Gilas who was guarding her and he was sharpening his dagger, looking at her only at some moments. Anna then gave thanks to the Lord for her food, took the wooden spatula, and started eating. She was hungry as a wolf and ate it fast. Soup was not the best in the world, but it wasn't bad neither. She remembered the soup that Gerda always made. It was always warm and delicious.

Anna then raised her head from the soup, to take a breath of air, because she ate the soup quickly. Her eyes started to wander around. She looked at Harald, who was eating meat and Asmund was at his right, drinking ale. They were in a circle in which most of their band was gathered. There were many different people among them. Some where tall, some where short. Some where long haired, with dark and uncared for beards like Harald's, while others took more care. Some were incredibly ugly, while others were handsome, but they almost all looked evil. There were few that looked similar to Harald and Asmund.

Not all were gathered in a circle, and some were still taking care of horses or eating apart from the circle. Anna looked among all of them, but two specific men caught her eye. One was barely taller than her. He was probably in his late fifties, and he was wearing grey clothing. His face was round and his hair was greying and his eyes were hazel. He seemed like a sailor.

The other man was taller, around six feet and five inches tall. He was more muscular, and younger, in his early forties or late thirties. He was also wearing grey clothing and he seemed like a soldier. He was broad shouldered and stocky, and he had a light brown hair, and his eyes were sea green. He was a Goliath in comparison to everyone present. He reminded her of Lars, but this man was younger and seemed more friendly, though he obviously wasn't.

Anna thought that she saw both of these strange men once. The memory of them seemed as if it is far and uncertain. Their faces were so familiar, yet they seemed as she saw them through mist. Anna remembered, for some reason, the day her father and mother left Arendelle. It was before they died on the sea. As she was saying farewell to them, on the decks where ship was sailing from, Anna saw this tall and stocky man on the docks, he was one of the people carrying bulk to the ship. He was dressed in white and blue then, but he looked exactly the same.

Anna also remembered that the older man of her height was on the ship when she said farewell to her parents. He was standing on the shipboard, drinking.

These two strangers couldn't be anyone else except these two men she saw then and there. They looked completely the same. If the were not them, they were at least their twins. But there was one thing Anna couldn't understand. _What are they doing here, in Aron's band?_

"Harald!" the voice was heard, and Anna raised her head immediately. She noticed that Harald was also caught by the voice.

"Harald!" the man came running faster than thunder and he was breathing heavily. He came to the circle, and Harald got up to calm him.

"Easy, easy!" Harald said, slapping him in the back. "The whole forest is going to hear you, you will awake bears or wolves or something worse." he smiled at the last one.

"There is something far worse than bears and wolves, Harald." he said through coughs. "Dozens of soldiers from neighbouring villages are coming to scout the forest!" Harald's eyes widened.

"How many of them?" he asked.

"Around twenty or thirty." he answered. Asmund laughed when he heard the number.

"They are outnumbered almost twice." he said, drinking his ale, and holding the hilt of his sword. "We will defeat them easily."

"But they have armours, long swords, great gear and arrows, brother." Harald said, turning to him. "But most importantly..." he turned to everyone. "...they have time." Harald's eyes than caught Anna's.

"Are they looking for the princess?" Harald said, not looking away from her.

"No." he shook his head and answered. "This is their weekly routine, to come into the forest and see what is happening inside it. Possibly to see if there are any bandits or criminals hiding in it."

"And we were just so 'lucky' that we came on the day of their routine." one man spoke.

"We will not allow them to be that lucky." Harald said, and then turned to everyone. "The rest is over! Gather all your things and food! If you are hungry, eat in the saddle and ride! Get on your horses, now!" and everyone immediately obeyed him. "Don't leave anything behind. Anything!"

Then Harald came to her with a quick step. "You can leave Gilas, you did well!"

"Thank you Harald." and he left. Harald then took her by the arm and made her to get up. He didn't let go of her. Anna could feel his hand was holding her arm strongly, almost painfully.

"Listen well." he told her, and raised his forefinger. "If you cry or do something similar, I will disobey my father's orders. Understand?"

"Don't worry, I am not stupid." she said. "I will not give you any trouble. It will not help me escape."

"You are smarter than I thought when I first saw you." Harald said. "Only if you were even smarter and understood that you cannot escape." he then tied her hands with a rope, though Anna noticed he tried not to hurt her. He mounted his horse and then helped her get on it as well.

"You underestimate me." she answered his last question. "That man Lars, who brought me to you, I and my friend freed ourselves from his band quiet easily."

"I heard the story." Harald said. "But your friend that talks with animals is not here right now, Anna, is she? Move!" Harald shouted, right before her ear, and it caused Anna to flinch for a second, though she quickly came to herself. At Harald's shout, all of his men obeyed and they rode their horses. They didn't start to run, but their horses were faster than when they were ridding before.

"And how do you plan to run away cousin?" Harald asked, surprising her. "There are fifty armed men around you, your hands are tied with rope and no one is moving their eyes away from you. And you are just a princess. I doubt you know how to fight."

"I told you, I defeated Lars..."

"You might have defeated Lars and his band, but they are not good fighters and even an old man would be able to defeat them." Harald said with certainty. "They are weak and don't even know how to use the sword properly. Do you know how to use the sword?"

"I do know a little." Anna said. "But you are probably right, not good enough to defeat all of you. I am at your mercy."

_Skill with a sword is not the only thing that can help me escape. There is also something called wit. One way or another, I will escape. You will see that...cousin._


	18. The Red Eyes

One day passed since they started to chase the sons of the Red Snake in order to find Anna. They knew that they were going to the Onall coast, but they wanted to know precisely where they are going, so that they could make an ambush and save Anna as fast as possible and bring her back to Arendelle.

They were searching woods for hours and hours, hoping to find something that Aron's sons and their men left behind, but by now, they found nothing.

_I have to find her and bring her back. After that, I will go back to Longon and continue war there._

Robin, after he met Anna, felt differently. He didn't go after her just because he had the desire to save her. That was great reason, but it was not all. Now he felt he had the responsibility for her. In just a week or two, she became his younger sister and he her older brother, and now he wanted to be a brother to her and save her. Robin was surprised at this, but he thought that he will kill anyone who harms Anna. _If she misses a hair from her head, I will make Aron miss one son._

"Andal! You found anything!" Flynn asked him, in Robin's name.

"Nay, not a thing." he said, and Robin took a deep breath because of that. "Whoever these kidnappers are, they don't leave anything behind."

"They are like the maid Elia." Kenan said. "Just like her, they don't want to leave anything behind.

"There must be something." Robin said, and his eyes searched the whole area they were in. _Even maid Elia knows to miss a dust or two, certainly these bandits know too._ Soldiers Will and Adal were searching the whole area as well, and so were Kenan and Vilgar. The area was filled with trees, and this was the fifth area that they were searching. There was nothing left by Aron's men. No campfire, no food, no canteen bottles, no horses, no weapons left behind-absolutely nothing. _If they were even here, then they damn cleared everything behind themselves._

 _"_ There must be something." Robin said to himself quietly, and then started to look through everything, using his hands to move woods and stones. "There must be something!" he said, now with anger, and everyone heard him. But he found nothing. Robin then just hit the nearby stump and then sat on it. Robin punched his knees, angry at himself and Aron and everything else, but most on himself. Then he heard a bark and he saw Lyonel running to him.

"Lyo!" Robin said to him and petted his faithful dog. "Did you found anything, friend?" Lyonel then turned around and barked into other direction. And then the galloping sound was heard and Robin straightened up.

Six armed men came riding their horses and stood in front of all of them. These weren't bandits for sure. They were the scouting group. _This isn't good._

"How did a group of seven men with poor equipment enter this forest?" the one in the center, probably the commander, spoke up. "Who is...in charge, among you all." Flynn walked to them to speak, but Robin didn't give him time.

"I am." he said and Flynn wasn't happy. "I am Joseph, and these are my brothers..." he pointed to Kenan and Vilgar, "Benjamin and David, my cousin..." he pointed to Flynn, "Elisha, and our friends" and then he pointed at Andal and two soldiers, Will and Adal, "Bjorn, Corvid and Dorrin." It seemed no one was pleased with their fake names.

"Hm, I see." the leader said. "And what does such a lovely company do here with poor armoring," then he lowered his eyes "and yet such good swords." Andal laid his hand on his hilt, but Flynn stopped his temper. Robin raised his hands to show good will.

"We didn't come with ill will." Robin said. "A group of bandits are in these woods and they took our sister as a captive. We are now trying to save her. Have you seen the bandits or found their track?"

"We didn't found any people with weapons. You are the first ones we saw in three months. But we once saw a smoke above the trees." the leader then looked around. "But we were drunk then, so we saw no one of those bandits." all soldiers lowered their head.

 _Drunk instead of doing your duty!_ Robin would have hit them if they weren't in the situation they were in.

"Maybe she ran away from them?" Flynn said. "Did you saw her?"

"She is hard not to notice." Robin said. "Red hair, blue eyes, fair, very beautiful, tall for her age."

"A beautiful woman in these woods?" one of the soldiers said and laughed.

"Oh, my friend, we always see some ugly faces, both men and women's, we would be very happy to have seen her." Robin then made his face clear enough.

"I am sorry my friend, I didn't mean that, trust me, not at all." he begged for forgiveness.

"Commander." one soldier said. "When everyone was drunk, I was left to guard and I saw a group of people going to the north."

"And you didn't tell me that?" he asked angrily.

"Commander, I..." his face was embarrassed "...I saw them as walking trees." and everyone laughed at it. Commander just shook his head.

"I will deal later with you, Leif." leader said.

"Thank you." Robin said, and then he turned to north, but remembered the solders behind him and turned to them. "If you allow us to go." the leader then scratched his beard and looked at his own men, and then at Robin and his companions, thinking something.

"We will come with you." he said. "There are others at village, and I need to meet these bandits myself."

"As you wish." Robin told him. "We will use help." and they nodded to one another. After they nodded, Robin heard someone.

"And who made you a leader?" Flynn whispered in his ear.

"There's no time for that, Elisha." Robin said. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Flynn said. "Hey, I don't like for someone to give me orders Robi, learn that."

"Shut up, idiot, don't call us by name." Robin said through teeth, and turned around to see if anyone was listening to them. Luckily, no one did.

"And don't call me Robi." Robin said.

"Hey, you called me Elisha. And what is wrong with Robi?"

"What is wrong with Elisha...wait, wait, are we really arguing about names?" Robin waved his hand. "Just shut up." he said to Flynn.

"Can you tell me this, at least." Flynn asked. "Why do we have to go with false names?" Robin couldn't believe Flynn doesn't know why.

"You really don't know anything about politics, don't you?" Robin said, and Flynn was perplexed. Robin then lowered his tone that no one might hear him and he and Flynn moved a little away. He then whispered.

"If we told them who we are really they wouldn't allow us to go and they would wait for Elsa's orders." Robin looked around. "They would especially not allow the prince of Corona to go further."

"Hey, I know how to convince people to do what I want to, trust me." Flynn said.

"I believe we should present ourselves." the leader said. Robin and Flynn turned to him. The leader then took his helm off. His face was around thirty years of age, and he had a moustache and small sideburn. His hair was brown in color and he had one scar on his forehead. His eyes were grey, and he was two inches taller than Robin.

"My name is Abel." he gave Robin his hand, and Robin accepted it.

"And these..." he pointed to his men behind him "...are my long-time friends Leif, Agni, Alfarr and Aulir." then he pointed to the man who was youngest in face and shorter than others. "And this is my cousin, Seth. The son of my father's sister. He is a newcomer."

"A newcomer who will prove himself." the young man who seemed a year younger than Anna said.

"Keep yourself far from troubles, Seth." Abel said. "Then you will prove yourself as wise." The young man was angry at these words and turned at his horse.

"And who is this lad who saw us." Abel asked, looking at Lyonel, who was showing his teeth.

"Lyonel." Robin said. "Don't worry, he usually doesn't like strangers." Lyonel then nodded.

"Well, to be honest, animals rarely love me, I don't know why." Abel said. Then he turned to his men again. "We will save that young woman, lads, will we not?"

"Yes, Abel!" they all said at once.

"Good." he said. "Let's go with these lads now."

_Anna, I hope what you told me about Lars' bandits is true._

Abel's men were now together with their Robin and his company, and they still looked throughout the forest for any sign.

Robin was taking his hands through the grass, looking for _anything:_ footstep, food, weapon, _anything!_ And while doing this, he was keeping his head low all the time, and he hit someone else with it.

_Good thing I have a hard head._

_"_ Auh!" Vilgar touched his head. "Your head is really hard, Ro...Joseph." he said after Robin looked at him sharply.

"And yours is too soft." Robin said and laughed a little. "You should hit against the wall few times and it will harden."

"Wait, did you heard that?" Vilgar raised his hand and looked into distance. Robin listened with both of his ears. He heard the birds, squirrels inside the trees and some bugs flying. Then he heard the sound of bush.

"What was it?" Vilgar asked.

"Shh, shh!" Robin said, placing his finger on his lips to silence him. His eyes darted through the forest and the woods. Then Robin saw one shadow quickly passing between the rocks and trees. He showed Vilgar to be silent, and they both started to sneak, on tip of their toes. Robin wanted to move as quiet as the shadow that moved in front of his eyes. He was waking to the great rock, Vilgar following him from behind.

Robin tried to hold his breath, breathing through the nose instead, and even thought to stop breathing at the moment. The rock was now standing in front of him, and he was neglecting to see what is behind it, but curiosity was killing him from inside, not allowing him to have peace. So Robin lightly, moved his eyes, to look at what or who was hiding, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Then a human figure jumped at him in the smallest moment, human figure, but with a growl of a beast. This figure started to wrestle with Robin and they both rolled, and Robin couldn't see or hear anything but this figure and it's growling. Robin succeeded to look his opponent in the face. It was a human face, but mad and lost, and most noticeable thing about was that it had eyes red as blood.

The _creature_ growled in Robin' face, and he hit it's head with his own, but it had no effect.

"Hold there!" Vilgar's voice was heard. And Robin could finally see that Vilgar hit the creature in the back with the hilt of his sword and it finally growled in pain. Robin then put all his strength into his now free fist and hit the creature right into the nose. This did have effect, and Robin rolled away from it, and then stood on his feet. Then an arrow hit the creature in the shoulder, and the creature resisted it, just growling in pain but not falling. It was Abel's arrow. The creature then jumped right at Kenan and started attacking him.

"Benjamin!" he remembered to call him by the false name. Kenan was wrestling with the creature and was going worse than Robin. Robin took his sword and stabbed creature through, but not going further, afraid to hurt Kenan.

Creature then left Kenan, jumped back at Robin and Robin felt it's fingers striking his cheeks, and he resisted to touch his wound and hit the creature with the fist as fast as he could. The creature spit out it's broken tooth, but before it could strike Robin again, it was stabbed in the neck by Kenan. The creature fell on it's knees, and the Flynn took the bow from one of Abel's men and shot the arrow at the creature's back and it finally fell in it's stomach, dead. Robin took a long breath, longer than he ever did in his life.

"Are you fine?" he laid his hand on Kenan. Kenan had a wound on his forehead, and his blondish hair was filled with blood.

"You are all bloody!" Robin said, filled with fear.

"Most of it is not mine." Kenan said through long breaths. "I am fine, don't worry about me." Robin nodded at him and looke at Vilgar.

"And you?" he asked.

"Robin, we are fine, you are the one who is wounded!" Vilgar said.

"It's alright." he touched his cheek and looked at his bloody glove. "Just a little cut.

"What the hell is this creature?" Flynn asked, staring at the dead, naked body. Abel approached it slowly, took out his sword and shoved it in creature's back to make sure it is dead. Then he turned the creature's body with his leg. It was bloody in all places. It was more blood than Robin ever saw and would have made his stomach turn if he wasn't trained well.

"A human creature." Abel said, getting on his knees to look at the dead body. "A human creature, just like you and me. But unlike us, a very unhappy person." then he put his sword back into his sheath.

"A demoniac." man that Robin supposed was Leif said.

"Yes indeed." Abel said.

"Demon-possessed?" Flynn said, with utter horror. "Oh, I hoped I would see that."

"I hoped the same three years ago." Abel said. Robin couldn't believe his words.

"Wait, this isn't the first one you ever saw?" he said, showing to the body. Abel shook his head.

"No, no, not even among five first." he said, and showed to his company. "We've been fighting these people for more than three years. Even Seth saw one few weeks ago."

"I still wish I haven't." Seth said, looking as if he never saw one.

"Their numbers are growing." Agni, the blonde tall man with green eyes said. "There are more of them now than there were in the last hundred years."

"Across the whole Israel, if my friend wasn't lying to me." Leif said, not moving his eyes away from the body.

"I agree." Adal said. "My...friends told me that there are more of demon-possessed people across all Israel. They saw two in Southern Isles, two in Arendelle, and two in Corona in the time of just two weeks "

"Some people I know told me they saw three in Gondor in one day." Andal said, standing next to Flynn.

"Poor souls." said soldier Will, in his fifties.

"Poor those who meet them on the way." Abel said. "They will not have a great time."

"Yes." Will said. "Most of them will wish they were never born in the first place."

"Is...is demonic possession infectious?" Vilgar asked, and Abel and his company looked at him, and Robin just put his hand on his forehead, not believing what Vilgar asked. "I mean, by touch or something."

"That is a fairy tale, boy." Agni said. "Demons don't work that way, they chose one person and stay inside him for the rest of his days. And they are usually quiet short."

Robin was staring at the dead body, the words that were heard around him quickly fading from his ears, as he was paying no attention to them. He never saw anything like this in his whole life, and he would bet that lord Ethac, captain Ehud and not even priest Eliezer didn't saw this. He couldn't but not shudder inside on the thought of anyone meeting such fate like this poor man. If it wasn't infectious, demonic possession was still dangerous for all those around it. He just saw two of his friends almost losing their lives because of it. _I could have lost it too._

"And our time is short as well." Robin broke their conversation about whoever-knows-what. "We need to find those bandits and save my sister now. If something like this," he pointed to the dead body, "meets her on the way, then no good will come out of it." then he looked again at all around him.

"Did you found anything?" he asked.

"No." Flynn said. "Still nothing."

"It is as if they disappeared from the face of the earth." Andal said.

"Never say never!" Kenan's voice was heard, and Robin immediately ran to him, as he was bending to the ground. "They weren't that good at cleaning after all." Kenan offered his hand to Robin and he took that from his hand. Robin looked and saw it was a lock of black hair that was cut very badly. _It seems Aron's men do care about their looks, but not their surroundings._

"Just as our nurse Halla used to say, never say never!" Kenan said.

"Yes, she was right." Robin said, ignoring the fact that Kenan gave a real name of their nurse, and staring at the lock. "Never say never." Robin then noticed the footsteps in the grass and saw where they were going. They were going into further north, just right into the direction of Onall coast.

"They went this way!" he rose up and everyone, including Abel and his men, followed him.

_Anna, hold on, I am coming, I swear!_


	19. The War is coming

The tent was raised and the table was laid inside it, with chairs for vassals to sit down. When Aramir entered the tent, he saw ten of his greatest vassals waiting for him, besides Isaiah, Ondoher and Adonijah. Eradan and Gad were following him.

"Sit down, all of you." and they all sat down at his command, and Aramir took the chair and sat at the head of the table, Isaiah at his right and Adonijah at his left side, and Eradan and Gad stood at two sides of his chair. Aramir wanted to focus on the problem.

"Now to our subject." he said. "As you all probably heard, there was a problem in Arendelle."

"We heard of it, my lord." old lord Imrahil of house Rómendacil. "We are all happy you returned to Gondor, that matters more than that problem."

"Trust me lord, Rómendacil, this matters much." Adonijah said.

Aramir then swallowed and tried to find words.

"Lords of Gondor, I came to tell you something terrible." he raised his head. "Aron, prince of Arendelle, has returned to Israel."

The eyes of the lords widened and they started talking to each other in surprise.

"The Red Snake!" lord Imrahil's grey eyes were filled with fear.

"The Kinslayer!" young and quick lord Sador of house Dol said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Cain Reborn!" some of them said. They cursed him and spat at his name as if he was a devil from hell.

"My lords." Adonijah raised his hands to calm them. "My lords, please. We have to be clear in mind to decide what to do, for emotions are deceitful." Their voices ceased at Adonijah's words.

"Thank you Adonijah." Aramir said. Then he looked at the vasals again.

"Lords of Gondor, many of you fought beside me when I was at the Jol Port, together with king Agnarr of Arendelle. You all remember how the prince of Arendelle was defeated on that day. You all probably heard of the attack that came at Gulma. The pirates that attacked Gulma were not pirates, but rather his men."

"His men!" lord Rogar of house Norrey said. "My lord, I was there with you when king Agnarr and the High Priests banished him and if my memory serves me well, he went there with just one **servant**!"

_I don't remember that anyone was with him._

"How did he returned with an army, my lord?"

"I would like to know that more than anything lord Norrey." Aramir said and took a gulp of water. "But I don't and no one does, and honestly, it doesn't matter as much as the fact that we must stop him." Aramir then rose from his chair and placed both of his hands on the table.

"What did he came for, my lord?" lord Galad of house Caranthir asked. "Did he came for revenge against his family?"

"I believe that is one of the reasons, but not the primary one, lord Caranthir." Aramir sat down. "In Arendelle, he came with just few of his men, and made...terms in front of all the capital and the queen."

"Huh, terms." Adonijah laughed a little. "More like he made a circus than terms."

"I don't disagree." Aramir said. "He demanded of the queen to give up her throne and give it over to him. She refused, of course. And he just left. He did hurt one lord, Vardil Dorman, but I believe that his leg is healed by now." Aramir took another gulp of water. "What he really wants is to be king of all Israel. He already calls himself like that-king of Israel."

"King of Israel?" lord Saul of house Gamoth said.

"If he is the king of Israel, I believe I am angel Michael." lord Amnon of house Dimil laughed at him.

"It is not a joke, lord Dimil." Adonijah told him. "At least the Red Snake doesn't consider it to be so. He really believes he is the king of Israel."

"And everyone calls him the Cain Reborn." lord Sador Dol said. "He seems more like Absalom Reborn, to me. Just a pretender who thinks he can rule."

"Absalom also had armies." lord Imrahil said. "And he won the heart of all Israelites. David underestimated him, and many died because of that. It is never wise to underestimate your enemy."

"Among those who died was Absalom, wasn't he?" lord Sador said.

"But many died before he did, lord Dol." Aramir said. "I will not be so confident like my forefather was."

_It was thousands of years ago, everyone would learn the lesson by that time._

_"_ A group of bandits attacked one of my vassals, my lord." lord Caranthir said. "They had good weapons and they were armored quite well. The survivors fled, so we took no one as a captive, but I believe they were his men."

"They probably were." Aramir said. "Is there something else that you found among those bandits? The things they left behind?" Lord Caranthir shook his head.

"No, my lord." he said. "We only found the banner: a snake coming out of a crocus."

"So he accepted his name." lord Imrahil said.

"Both of his names." Aramir said. "If he was telling the truth, he is the Black Snake, the pirate who was raiding and sacking lands beyond the Western and Eastern sea." _Though he might have lied about that to make us afraid._

"The Black Snake?" lord Amros of house Amloch said. "Saints of old help us, there are too many tales about that pirate. He sacked cities of Garlot, Bamon, Bormin and even the city of Filgoth that welcomed him as a guest! It is said he did all those things with just two hundred, a hundred, or even **eighty** men!"

"And the Scriptures say, my lord, that Moses led six million people out of Agrabah." Adonijah said, calming the situation. "Exaggerations are everywhere around us, even in history."

"Yes, but Moses led us out of Agrabah more than six thousand years ago, holy man." lord Thomas of house Aramund said. "And these cities were sacked five, four, three years ago."

"The shorter time, the worse." Adonijah said. "After few thousand years, you can examine the facts carefully. After three or four however, even few decades, things are exaggerated in many ways."

"I am sure there is much truth to the tales of his sacking of those cities, Adonijah." Aramir said to him. "Whether it was a hundred or a thousand men he used, it doesn't matter we will have to prepare for more of his attacks. And for a possible war against Southern Isles, even."

"Southern Isles, my lord?" lord Imrahil said. Aramir now realized what he said.

"Yes." he said. "There is something else that happened while I and my children were in Arendelle. My daughter Arrana and my son Arahael were almost murdered by two assassins."

"My lord?!" everyone said in union.

"Yes." he said. "Isaiah." he turned to his eldest son, and Isaiah took out the blade of assassins and placed it on the table.

"This," Aramir showed at the symbol of the white pegasus on the hilt of the sword on the table "is the symbol of prince Edgar Westergaard of the Southern Isles."

"I knew it!" lord Saul Gamoth said. "Westergaards, never trust _anyone_ of them!"

"They are all back-stabbing liars and thieves!" lord Arahad of house Isengrim said. "My lord, they never forgot the noble deed of your father."

"My father's deed was not 'noble'," Aramir said, always hating dehumanization of one's enemies, "my father's deed was necessary."

"My lord, you must remember what exactly happened." lord Imrahil said. "After the death of the Black Queen, the situation in Israel was still terrible, and some people replaced her on the place of the maddest person in Israel. Your grandfather Rickard, was killed at field of Londis by the forces of king Karl Westergaard. King Karl wanted to destroy the line of Elendil, and planned to slaughter everything that remained of Gondor.

Luckily for us, your lord father Círdan survived the battle of Londis, and he didn't allow Gondor to be sacked and burned, and he defended Minas Hír with all possible force. Then, later in war, your lord father killed Karl and Runeard swore revenge on him and his house."

"What you said is all true." Aramir told him. "But Runeard is dead, and so is my father dead. They both died of old age, in their beds, not by the sword of one another." _Although_ _my father actually died of sickness._ "And here we must talk about now, and not the past."

"Of course my lord." lord Imrahil said. "But the past can explain why we have problems like now."

"I agree, lord Imrahil." Adonijah said.

"Forgive me, my lords." Isaiah got up from his chair and stood in front of the table, and then looked Aramir in the eye. "Forgive me father. But Arrana said that cloaks were sent to kidnap Arrana and Arahael, not murder them. They carried swords because of Eradan and Gad and to keep them in check." Aramir nodded and remembered.

"You are right, Isaiah." he said to his son and Isaiah sat down again.

"To kidnap them?" lord Sador said. "Why? What did they plan to do?"

"My lords," Adonijah said and got up from his chair and approached the sword on the table. "we shouldn't forget that this sword here has symbol of only prince Edgar, and not of entire house Westergaard. And I, who loves Westergaards just as much as all of you my lords, I don't think that we should blame them all for the sins of this one man. Everyone is guilty of their own sin. Father is not guilty of sins of his son son and son is not guilty of the sins of his father. And neither is brother guilty of the sins of the brother."

"Adonijah has the point." Aramir said. "Only prince Edgar sent these assassins in cloaks. No one other. Until I find evidence that all thirteen of Westergaard brothers have something to do with this, I will not attack them."

"But my lord," lord Amros of house Amloch spoke again. "the Burning Pegasus is mad, and I think he would want you and your children dead my lord. He was king Runeard's favorite and eldest, and the mirror if I may say. He would keep his father's oath no matter what."

"Burning Pegasus." Aramir stifled his laugh. "Burning Pegasus. People still use that name. Forgive me for language my lords, but I think that name Pony the Brat suits that young Westergaard much better." this caused some people to stifle their own laugh.

"He is not a child, my lord." Adonijah said. "He is over thirty."

"Yes, his muscles and hair grew yet his brain did not." Aramir said in mockery. "I know two people much younger than him yet more suitable for that crown." he said, thinking of Isaiah and Arrana.

"But you are partially right, lord Amloch." he said to lord Amros. "Only a fool would demand of Caleb the Brat to punish his brother right now if I ask him. I will only cause war. One wrong word and that young king is going to take out his sword." then he turned to Adonijah. "Adonijah, is there anything I or my family did to prince Edgar?"

"Yes, my lord." Adonijah said. "You and your daughter refused his proposal for marriage." Aramir was surprised at this. _What? When did that happen?_

"What?" he asked Adonijah. "When did that happen? I don't remember anyone ever asked me for Arrana's hand."

"And neither do I." Isaiah said. Adonijah shook his head a little.

"Well, my lords, I think no one except me remembers." Adonijah said. "It was year and a half ago and everyone probably forgot it by now. No one took that seriously."

"But you remember." Ondoher finally spoke, surprised.

"Ah." Adonijah started to boast a little. "My lord, I have a memory of a dog."

"Well, that explains why the cloaks were sent to take them, not kill them." Ondoher said.

"But why would he want Arahael?" Isaiah asked Ondoher.

"Year and a half ago, you said." Aramir remembered as through the mist. "Arrana wasn't even twenty, of course I wouldn't marry her to someone almost twice of her age."

"Six-seven years short of twice." Ondoher said, and Aramir looked at him. "Sorry, that didn't matter at all."

"If he wants to touch lady Arrana, he will have to go through us, my lord." Eradan said.

"But first he will have to go through me, Eradan, I promise you that." Aramir said. _If he touches my daughter, I will make him wish he was never born._

 _"_ My lord!" Ethil entered the tent, after running.

"What is it Ethil?" Aramir immediately stood up.

"Lady Yelena has come here." he said, and the moment he said that, Yelena entered into the tent. She was dressed in simple dress, nothing extraordinary.

"Yelena..." Aramir said before Yelena run to hug him. Aramir was embarrassed a little, because all of his greatest lords where present, but he still returned Yelena the hug. He loved her very much and couldn't _not_ return her the hug.

"We will go on later my lords." Adonijah said quietly to the lords.

"Understand." lord Imrahil said and all the lords got up from their chairs and went out of the tent.

Yelena was still in his hands, and she wouldn't let him go.

"I thank the Lord you are alright!" Yelena said.

"I thank Him too." Aramir said. Yelena then left his embrace and put her hands on his cheeks and simply looked him in the eyes. Her tanned face was filled with concern and happiness at the same time. She then turned and saw Isaiah standing close.

"Mother." Isaiah said and opened his arms to her.

"My firstborn." Yelena said as she hugged him tightly. Isaiah smiled to her. "I died of fear because of you. Lord, You are so merciful!" she said.

"Don't worry mother." Isaiah told her. Then she left his embrace and turned to Aramir.

"Where are Arahael and Arrana?" she asked. "I heard what happened, are they alright?"

"Don't worry, Yelena." he took her hands. "They don't miss a single hair from their head. Come!"

Yelena took his hand and he brought her into another tent that was close by. When Aramir entered, Yelena was next to him, and Isaiah, Ondoher, Adonijah, Eradan and Gad followed him from behind.

"Arahael!" she immediately let go of his hand and run to hug Arahael. Arahael was embarrassed a little, and Aramir smiled at his face.

"I am fine mother." Arahael made a smile. "I am happy to see you."

"I happier than you can think." Yelena said.

Aramir smiled and saw Galbart close by. "You should thank this lad that they are both alright." Aramir told her and Yelena turned and saw Galbart. Then she looked at Arahael.

"He saved me and Arrana. We owe him our lives." Arahael said.

"Did he?" Yelena smiled and petted the wolf and then hugged him. "I love you, you giant beast." she said.

"Mother!" Arrana said. Yelena then raised her head and noticed her and got up and went to their daughter. Yelena hugged Arrana and Aramir approached Arahael. Arahael was red in face.

"She will always think of me as a little boy?" Arahael said. Aramir smiled.

"You know what they say Arah." he said to his son. "Sons will always remain little boys to their mothers and daughters will always remain little girls to their fathers." they both smiled at that.

"Are you alright?" Yelena broke the hug and touched Arrana for her cheeks. Arrana smiled.

"I am, mother." she said. Yelena took a deep breath and again hugged their daughter and then kissed her on forehead. "Thank the Lord. Oh, thank You Lord." she repeated.

"Thank Him above everything, my lady, indeed." Adonijah spoke and Yelena turned to see him.

"Adonijah?" she said. "Forgive me old friend, I didn't notice you. Nor you Ondoher. Are you both alright?"

"Thank the Lord, my lady." Adonijah said.

"Don't worry Yelena." Ondoher said. "We are both alright."

"Good." Yelena said and smiled with happiness, her dimples appearing. Aramir was almost lost until it caught him.

"Wait, Yelena." he told her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Who stayed in Minas Hír? Why did you leave it?" Yelena waved with her hand.

"Don't worry, Aramir." she said, taking his hands. "Túrin and Calen are better in ruling than you think. Túrin proved to be...quite good and mature."

"Túrin? Mature?" Aramir said. _Túrin Gondor, my second-born son is mature? Is that a joke?_ "Our son Túrin is mature?" he asked.

"Yes, I was surprised too." Yelena smiled. "You should have seen him."

"Father, mother" Isaiah interrupted. "I really think that can all wait." he said. Aramir raised his eyebrows and so did Yelena.

"And why so, Isaiah?" he asked.

"Father," Isaiah started to speak. "do you remember what the Red Snake said to his men? About you?" Aramir shook his head.

"No, I don't." he said.

"When he saw you," Isaiah started, "he said that he thought you were supposed to be dead. And then he turned to his men and they bowed their heads in shame." Aramir then remembered the whole episode.

_"Lord Aramir." the Red Snake said. He placed his hand on the scar on his neck. It was a scar that Aramir gave him with his sword on the battlefield. Aramir didn't kill him then. "My old friend."_

_"We are not friends!" Aramir said to himself, unable for him to hear. "I thought you..." he then turned to his men who didn't wanted to look their master in the eyes. "...were supposed to be dead._

_"But I am...happy, that you are alive." the Red Snake said._

Aramir nodded his head. "Yes." he said. "I do remember." he then let go of Yelena's hands and he walked to the other side of the inside of the tent. He was thinking, about it.

"They were supposed to kill me." he said, not turning his head to his family. "But they failed. But when?"

"Supposed to kill you?" Yelena said. "Someone tried to kill my children _and_ my husband? When?" Aramir then turned to his family. He shook his head.

"I don't know." he said. "But I will find out." he then approached Yelena and took her hands again.

"Listen Yelena, there are some things I didn't tell the lords because I didn't think it was the time." Aramir said.

"What?" she asked.

"When the Red Snake came to Arendelle," Aramir started, "he hit the ground with his foot and it started to tremble. I was short and not too much, but it was still unbelievable." Yelena's eyes widened. She turned to others in the room.

"It's true, mother." Arrana said.

"I can confirm it, my lady." Adonijah said.

"He kicked the ground and it trembled." Isaiah said.

"That's not all." Aramir said, causing her to look at him again. "He stole a precious gem from the treasury of Arendelle, without anyone noticing."

"And he also turned a stick into the snake." Ondoher added. Adonijah waved with his hand.

"A belt." Adonijah corrected him. "And it is a very old trick, my lord. It was even used by Sultan's magicians when Moses came to talk with him. Nothing new or extraordinary. Just a trick."

"Maybe that is a trick." Aramir said. "But making the ground shake and stealing a gem without anyone noticing is no."

"To be fair, that gem could have been false." Ondoher said.

"That still leaves the ground shaking." Isaiah said.

"The Red Snake is more dangerous than all of you think he is." Aramir said. "Until this talk now, I thought that it is not possible, but now I think it is the Red Snake who sent cloaks to take Arrana and Arahael, not prince Edgar."

"Aramir, don't tell me you really believe he was able to steal that sword from Westergaards?" Yelena asked.

"I do believe he did." he said.

"Father, there is no evidence for that." Arrana said.

"No evidence?" Aramir said. "No evidence? After he comes to Arendelle and sees me, the man who defeated him, the next day my daughter and my son are almost killed by two men in cloaks. Need any more evidence?"

"My lord, forgive me for interrupting." Adonijah said. "But you _must_ be wary of Edgar Westergaard. _His_ symbol is on the hilt of the sword, not the Black Snake."

"You mean the Red." Yelena said.

"It's one and the same." Aramir said. "Yelena, that pirate, the Black Snake, that all foreigners talk about and fear, _is_ Aron!"

"To be fair, he could have lied." Ondoher said. "It wouldn't be his first time."

"And probably not the last one neither." Aramir said. "No, when I heard the stories of the Black Snake, I always noticed something familiar about that pirate. If he lied about it, it would be useless to him, since we would start to be more wary of him. No, he didn't lie. For the first time in forever, the Red Snake spoke the truth."

"If that _is_ true, then we will have to think about everything else he will do." Yelena said.

"Agree." Aramir said. "I will summon the lords again and tell them everything this time."

"When will you go back to Minas Hír?" Yelena asked.

"I will not come back." Aramir answered her.

"What?" Yelena said confused. "Aramir, you must!"

"No Yelena, I cannot." he answered. "I will stay here to prepare against Aron, I will not allow him to surprise me. You will go and take Arrana and Arahael with you."

"I will bring Arahael and Arrana to Minas Hîr." Yelena said. "But then I will return. I will not leave you here."

"Yelena..."

"No." she said. "I will take them now. And then I will return and be here with you." then she kissed him on the lips. Aramir was surprised, but then returned the kiss. It was a small kiss. They didn't do anything more in front of everyone. When they stopped Yelena smiled and Aramir happily returned it.

"Come here, you two." Yelena went to their son and daughter. "We are leaving now."

"Now?" Arahael said. "But mother..."

"No buts." Yelena said. "Just come."

"Listen to your mother, Arah." Aramir said.

"I will father." Arahael said and he left with Yelena. Then Aramir hugged his daughter.

"Please keep yourself." Arrana asked him.

"Don't worry about me." Aramir answered his daughter. "Now go." Arrana left, but before leaving, she also hugged Isaiah and Ondoher before leaving the tent. Now, there were only men in the tent.

Aramir then understood that his family is safest in two places: far north, precisely Minas Hîr itself and far south of Gondor, precisely border with Arendelle, since Aron was attacking the coast of Arendelle and Gondor. He looked at Isaiah and had an idea.

"And now we will have to separate." Aramir said. Isaiah was confused.

"What do you mean father?" Isaiah asked.

"You will go to the border with Arendelle, Isaiah." Isaiah widened his eyes at that.

"What?" he said astonished. "Border with Arendelle? Father, I will not leave you."

"You will not go there alone." Aramir said. "Your uncle will go with you." now Ondoher was surprised as well.

"Wait, what?" Ondoher said. "Aramir, are you mad? I am not going to leave you."

"My word is final." he said.

"My lord!" one soldier who was panting entered the tent. "I...I bring evil news my lord." dark fell on Aramir's face.

"Of course you do." Aramir said. "Today I will not hear the good news. What is it?"

"The soldiers of the Red Snake my lord." he said. "They captured the coast of Galenlond."

* * *

**Note:**

*"Galenlond" is formed from Sindarin words _calen_ and _londe,_ and it means "the green haven".


	20. The Unexpected day

Túrin was winning the fight and Minardil had no chance against him. Whenever Minardil charged at him, Túrin blocked his attacks and laughed.

"Hahaha, it seems you weren't good in Gulma, Min." Túrin said through laughter. "The bandits were simply bad. Worse than you are."

"I am gonna make you take that back." Minardil charged at him again, and their swords clashed. "And stop calling me Min."

"I will stop if you finally surprise me," then he smiled provocatively, "Min." Minardil was frustrated.

"Oh, you really want to be hurt, don't you." then Minardil moved to Túrin's right side and struck him again, but Túrin blocked the attack (again), although a little surprised now.

"Hey, hey, calm little brother." Túrin said. "This is just training, you don't want to really hurt me." Minardil shook his head, as if waking up from a dream. _I should really calm down, I want to hit the sword, not Túrin._

"Well, since you called me by that nickname, I am not really sure do I want to or not." he lied, wanting to scare Túrin a little, although knowing it is without effect. Túrin just laughed out loud again.

"Hahaha, well you will have to convince me to stop." he said.

"Oh, I will." Minardil said and their blades departed from one another. Minardil quickly charged at Túrin who-knows-what-time-again, but Túrin, instead of parrying, moved quickly away and his blade just touched the tip of Minardil's blade. Minardil thought as fast as he could and he turned around and blocked Túrin's blade, placing all of his strength in his mind and in his hands at the same time.

_You will stop calling me Min._

"Will I?" Túrin asked him, and Minardil realized he said these words out loud. Minardil placed strength into his hands, focusing one moment on Túrin's eyes, the other moment on his blade. Their blades departed again, and Túrin's forehead was now shinny a little.

 _I made him sweat._ Minardil was proud of himself a little now, ignoring the feeling of sweat on his own forehead.

Their blades then clashed again, at the same time, none of them was blocking. Minardil placed all of his strength in his hands once again and he started gnashing his teeth. He noticed Túrin's face was becoming more red and shinny, and in the crucial moment, Minardil finally pushed Túrin's sword away. Túrin then moved away from Minardil a little.

_Damn, I didn't throw his sword away._

Minardil then charged at Túrin again and their blades stood on each other again. Minardil was confident.

"Now, you are..." but Minardil didn't finish, because in a matter of second, Túrin used all of his strength and sword flew away from Minardil's hand in an instant, and Minardil was now on the ground. As he tried to got up, Túrin placed the tip of his place right bellow his chin. Minardil was breathing deeply, and Túrin was more stable than him, although his forehead still shinny and face still red a little.

"You couldn't win." Túrin said. "You were very strong and willful, but you couldn't." Túrin then put his sword back into it's sheath.

"And because of that," he said as he was putting his sword back, "I take back what I said about you being bad." and he offered Minardil the hand. Minardil took it and stood up.

"So I am not an easy target?" Minardil asked with proud smile. Túrin smiled and chuckled at him.

"Well, no, you are not." Túrin turned away. "You have a lot to learn, but when you do, you will be good."

"So did I surprise you?" Minardil asked.

"Not enough," Túrin turned to look at him again. "Min." he smiled at that, and Minardil shook his head. He went to his sword and put it back in it's sheath.

"You two are really good at that." Benjen said, sitting on the stone. While they were fighting, Benjen was sitting the whole time and just eating the apple and his sister Urwena was standing beside him. "I would like to be like you, guys."

"Oh, maybe if you try or practice with me you will, what do you think?" Túrin asked him.

"Nah." Benjen waved with his hand. "I am not yet ready for that."

"Why? Is that too much wasting of time for Benjen the Brave?" Minardil asked him, at which Benjen just rolled his eyes. Urwena shook her head.

"You will never learn anything, Ben, if you don't practice." she told her brother.

"Hey?" Benjen said. "You know, I _am_ one hour older than you, remember?"

"In that one hour, you learned absolutely nothing." Urwena said and chuckled, causing Minardil and his brother to laugh as well.

"Yeah, yeah, right." Benjen said. "Let's mock little weak Ben all the time."

"Oh, come on Benjen, you are not weak." Minardil placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could just be a little more prepared, you know."

"Oh, please Minardil, teach me sir." Benjen said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, I will." Minardil said. "Literally." Minardil then moved away from them.

"Hey, where are you going now?" Benjen asked.

"Same question!" Túrin said.

"Away from you." he answered them.

"Hey, why don't you stay a little, Min? With us." Túrin said.

"Oh no, thank you." he said smiling. "I have had enough of both of you." then he heard footsteps following him.

"And of me?" Urwena asked.

"No." he smiled. "Come with me. Let's see what my uncle is doing right now."

"I can tell you now what is he doing." Minardil heard a familiar voice and he looked up and saw it was Bran, standing on the little higher ground.

"What about me? Did you have enough of me?" Bran asked smiling. Minardil just shook his head.

"No, no, no." Minardil said. "I got used to you long ago, Bran." Bran laughed at this and jumped from the higher ground to their level.

"Well, I guess the beard-guy is very mad at me is he." Bran tried to mock him.

"I have little beard, genius." Minardil said. "Unlike you, who is older than me. You have none." Bran then punched him in the shoulder. Urwena was just smiling at Bran's jokes.

"Will you tell us what is your uncle doing?" Urwena asked.

"Of course." he said. "Come to see rather." he told them and Urwena just followed him. Minardil shook his head. _I never liked your plans Bran. Never any kind of plan or ambiguity,_ he thought in himself and followed his brother and his cousin.

Bran brought them to the open field, and at the end of the field, soldiers were gathered and they ate and drank and rested in the field. Unlce Calen was standing at the center of the field, talking with some commanders of army. Túrin was also with him. Minardil wasn't surprised. Túrin was always able to quickly get from one place to another. That was his gift.

"Brandon, are you mad?" Urwena asked Bran. "Calen is making preparations for battle, we cannot be here!"

"Shh!" Bran said. "I just wanted to bring you to see the army for a little." Minardil then glanced at the great banner of wolf flaunting on the wind.

"There." Bran said. "We can leave now."

"I see no purpose as to why you brought us here Bran." Minardil said.

"Just to take a look at army." Bran said.

"You two are crazy." Urwena said. I will leave now, see you later." and she ran away from them. Bran and Minardil were now alone.

"The Red Snake is back." Minardil said, and Bran then looked at him.

"Why did you mention that?" Bran asked. His voice was finally serious again. Minardil didn't know what to say.

"I remember what people said about him." Minardil said. "I remember how father would suddenly change for worse at the mention of his name."

"Minardil, some things are just stories." Bran said.

"Killing your youngest brother is _not_ just a story." Minardil said. "It's a fact."

"It is a fact that can start many awful stories." Bran said. "Just like a story that pirate the Black Snake."

"Do you have eyes Bran?" Minardil asked his brother. "Did you saw how many captives Túrin, uncle Caleb and I brought from Gulma?" _What am I talking about? I didn't bring them._ "How many more do you think soldiers he has?"

"Well those soldiers he sent," Bran said, "were defeated pretty easy, since their commander was defeated by two five and ten year old boys." Bran turned to leave, but Minardil followed him.

"Bran, I and Benjen were on their ship." Minardil said. "And their weapons were very good and well-made. Too good for a band of pirates."

"And yet they lost the battle." Bran said, not turning to look at him.

"I think they were not supposed to win, Bran." Minardil said, and Bran turned to hear what he has to say.

"What do you mean?" Bran asked confused.

"I've been thinking since the battle ended." Minardil started. "The battle was won too quickly...and easily." Bran nodded. "I think they were supposed to simply see how strong we are. I think the Red Snake sent them just to see whether our defenses are strong or not, whether are we an easy target or not. To see our weaknesses."

"That is what you think?" Bran asked. Minardil nodded.

"Yes." he said. Bran nodded.

"Okay." he said. "If that, _if,_ it really was the plan of the Red Snake, then he failed in it, because we literally captured _all_ of the soldiers he sent. There is not a single one who escaped. None of them can."

"Are you sure?" Minardil asked.

Bran then pointed to the huge walls of Minas Hír that were filled with many guards.

"I would like to see anyone try to run away from that." Bran said.

"I would like that you are right, Bran. I really would." Minardil said honestly.

"Then be happy, because I am." Bran said. "And stop thinking about it. No one will ever be able to run through those walls and by these guards."

_Everything is possible, Bran. Everything._

The new day rose in the morning, and Minardil woke up from bed early, just as usual. He went with Túrin, Bran and uncle Calen to watch the forces that are coming to Minas Hír.

"How many solders there are here?" Túrin asked uncle Calen.

"Around five or six thousand, cavalry, infantry or bowmen alike..." Calen then smiled. "...my lord." Túrin just chuckled.

"I am just temporarily." Túrin said. "Father is. After him Isaiah. I am only then."

"You are still the second-born son." Calen said. "Your father will value your work here, Túrin, I know that."

"I doubt." Túrin said. "Both mother and father think I am immature compared to Arrana and Isaiah." then he looked into distance. "Even to Arahael."

 _What then do they think of me?_ Minardil thought. _They think of me as a boy._

"Uncle," Minardil spoke, "what do you know about the Red Snake." at that, both Túrin and Calen looked at him with sharp eyes, Calen's sharper than any sword. Minardil thought Calen is going to tell him to shut up. But he didn't.

"Just little more than you do." Calen said. "Do you really want to know it?"

"I will have to." Minardil said. Calen sighed to start.

"He was never a stable man, even when he was just little younger than you. He was always violent and he liked to get into fights. That's at least what people said about him during young years, and that is not certain. But later part of his life is more certain.

Aron the Red Snake was a black sheep in the royal family of Arendelle. He liked to hurt people, both emotionally and physically. He was a liar, a man who lied because he liked to lie, and for his own pleasure. He was a manipulator as young, and probably still is. He would use people for his own selfish gains, promising them things they wanted, and later, when they did his bidding and came to him to ask for what he promised them, he would laugh at them and leave them in a terrible situation they were in.

One that man was Eylir the Kingslayer. Eylir once lost everything he had, because of some royal of Arendelle. Only he and Aron know which one. Aron promised to give him revenge, but Aron betrayed him and accused him of great massacre in one village of Holman. People still believe that Eylir did that massacre, but mark my words Minardil, Aron did it. Aron, not Eylir. King Arnold of Arendelle, who never really loved Aron, actually trusted him this time. So, he put a price on Eylir's head.

After that, Eylir wanted revenge on both the father and the son. And he got it on the father. King Arnold was found dead in his room, Aron unconscious on the floor beside him, and Eylir standing there in the room, in the midst of them. Eylir jumped through the window and ran as far as he could from the castle. And prince Agnarr became king. After that night, Eylir got a new name-Kingslayer.

No one knows where he is today. Eylir was sailing through the Black and Western sea for one time, but then he stepped foot on Israel around a year ago, and then he was gone again. No one knows where is now. He ran from the soldiers of Arendelle. And now, that man has no life to hope for.

But he would have had, if it weren't for the lies of the Red Snake. Just after few years, the Red Snake did something that couldn't be tolerated: murder. And the worst kind of murder. He murdered his own, the youngest brother, in the tavern, while he was drunk."

Minardil swallowed.

"Mark my words, young pals, that kind of monster was never born on the face of the earth. The High Priest Zadok rightly called him Cain Reborn. That man is dangerous and careless. People say that he is mad and in one way he is, but not in the complete way, unfortunately for us. That man is smart and will try to use our weakness against us. I can tell you the scenario: he will convince many petty lords to join him and accept him as king. He will promise them endless riches and rewards for their loyalty if they help him conquer Israel. But in reality, his plan will be to kill all of them after he is done with us-that is, _if_ his plan works."

"You don't think it will?" Minardil asked. Calen shook his head.

"No, I don't think." uncle said. "We will make sure it _doesn't!"_

"We will have to use all our strength and cunningess to defeat him." Túrin said.

"Indeed we will have too." Calen said.

Minardil never thought that he is going to fight in the war. He knew the war is not a joke or a play. It was bloodshed. People lost their lives and lives of their beloved ones because of that thing created by humans. Minardil saw the war his father waged with Idolites, and how they surrendered to him and stopped attacking the lands of Gondor. But he didn't fight in that war. This time, however, he will. He was still a boy in eyes of everyone, but situation was so dire that only a fool would take a sword from his hands. No. Minardil will have to fight. He will have to defend himself from death. He will have to defend his family and his people from death. But worst of all, he will have to take life. He will have to kill another human being. At Gulma he killed none. But in the continuation of this war, someone will have to die by his hand. And Minardil prayed that he will have the strength to strike through the body of another human being and not go mad during the battle raging. He prayed that he will have enough strength and courage to fight and continue to fight, but also enough heart and mercy to not love it and to not turn into a monster of killing.

"I will go back to the city." he said and left. He was, in fact, planning to approach the woods a little and think of the war and everything that is happening.

Minardil went to stand walk beside the trees that were outside of the Minas Hír. The leaves were green and beautiful because the spring started. The leaves were flaunting on the wind like a flag, and Minardil's mind traveled away from the place he was standing. It travelled into recent past, when he and Bran taught Arah to shot arrows, two months ago. Arah didn't shoot the target, but he was closer to target with each shot.

Then his mind traveled little further into the past, when his father returned from war against Idolites. His father returned after the battle on field of Modis. His father's army was outnumbered thrice, but Idolites had very poor equipment in comparison and they had poor tactic. They were easily defeated, within just few hours, and they surrendered. After that battle, father made the deal with Idolites, and they swore to not attack lands of Gondor any longer, and in turn, Gondor will not disturb their borders. The deal was made, and father was respected after that battle by everyone.

Then further into the past, he went into battle of Jol Port, after which father returned a completely dark man, and he remained so for a whole month. He barely remembered, but his mood changed for better after that time. It was actually the first time he ever heard the name of Aron the Red Snake.

Now Minardil's mind went even further, into battles during which he was never born. His mind went into battles against the Black Queen, that his great-grandfather Rickard and king Magnus of Arendelle waged on her. The queen of Arendelle that was mad was finally defeated, and Israel free of her.

Then his mind traveled even further. It traveled into ancient battles of Gondor against it's enemies. Like when Gondor and Southern Isles fount on the mount of Hilam.

Then it traveled even further. It traveled to distant past, to Jezreel Valley, where Saul, first king of Israel, died by his own hand. It traveled to Ephraim's wood, when Absalom lost and the throne of Minardil's forefather, David, was again stable. Then it traveled further, into Joshua's siege of Jericho, and it's great walls falling down. Then it traveled into Moses' battle against Amalekites. It traveled further and further into the past...

"Minardil, watch!" Minardil heard the voice, as someone fell from the tree. He saw it was Benjen.

"Benjen, what are you doing?" Minardil asked, as he helped him to get up. "You scared the devil out of me!"

"Just climbing the trees, as usual." Benjen said, touching his back. "Uh, I think I broke my rib."

"Your fault." Minardil said.

"You will have to see me climbing on the walls. I always..."

"Shh! Get down!" he took Benjen down and they both hid behind the bush.

"What is it?" Benjen asked.

"Shut up!" Minardil said. Minardil then saw the shadow walking through the woods, and looking in their direction. _He heard us!_

Minardil saw his face through the holes in the bush. Or _their_ faces. Those were two of those five men whom they and Benjen faced when they were on Gulma. The one of them people called Ham, while the other one people called Mag.

"Hey, is that..." Minardil placed his hands on Benjen's mouth.

"Shut. Up." he said a quiet as the wind.

Ham looked at Mag. "What is wrong with you, Mag?" he asked him.

"I heard something." Mag answered.

"You heard squirrels and snakes, you fool!" Ham said angry. "Let's go!" and they started moving through the woods.

"Let's follow them." Minardil said.

"Are you mad?" Benjen asked in bewilderment. "Our mothers are gonna be mad when they return! And our fathers furious!"

"Not if we bring them something valuable." Minardil said and started moving.

"Minardil, we are not..." Minardil didn't listen and started to sneak.

"Minardil! I will not come with you!" Benjen said, but Minardil continued to ignore.

"Minardil!" Benjen said again. "Minardil?" he then started looking in the direction of Minas Hír, and then at Minardil, and then Minas Hír again.

"Oh, come on!" Benjen said and started following Minardil. "I don't know why I listen to you."

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review:)**


	21. The Promise

Elsa was on the balcony of the castle, with her uncle Adan, her captain of the guards Grandan, his second-in-command Dilan and Joram besides her. Her eyes were on the city and the people she had to take care of. She hoped she could protect it, and she wanted Anna to be safe as well. _And Robin._

"How many men do we have in the city?" Elsa asked Grandan.

"Around seven thousand, your majesty." Grandan said. "Be they infantry, cavalry or bowmen." Elsa nodded at him.

"Good." she said. "And in the surroundings of the capital?"

"There are around two or three thousand."

"Almost ten thousand." Elsa said. _Aron alone cannot be defeated by dozens of men, how is his army gonna be defeated?_ Elsa then turned to her uncle. "And how many do you have, uncle?"

"I have around five thousand men at my service, Elsa." he said. "Other lords and ladies of Arendelle probably have enough to fill the number at more than forty thousand soldiers."

"Gather all the men that you have and prepare for war." she commanded.

"As you wish, Elsa." Adan said. "I will go now. But where will you gather all armies of your vassals?"

"I will not gather them yet." Elsa said. "For now, let all lord and ladies of Arendelle gather all forces they have and defend their homes as strong as they can. I will gather them only when the need is great."

"As you wish, Elsa." Adan said, but then spoke again. "If I may ask you, will you allow me to bring my forces and help you in this fight if capital is attacked? My lands are deep in the heart of Arendelle, and Aron's army cannot reach them just like that."

"You can stay with me." Elsa said. "But leave at least a thousand men in your lands in case the worst happens." Adan then bowed his head.

"I will return in few weeks with four thousand men to help you, Elsa." he said and turned to Joram. "I hope gathering men on the Sabbath will not be a sin against the Lord." Joram waved with his hand. Elsa noticed he was towering even over a prince.

"In the times of the greatest need and war, Sabbath need not be respected strictly, your highness." Joram said. "There is no sin to be afraid of."

"I am glad there is not." Elsa said. Then she smiled and turned to Adan.

"I am happy to have you, uncle." she said.

"I am your servant, my queen, and of Israel." Adan said and left the balcony. Elsa turned to Joram.

"Is food and shelter prepared and gathered?" she asked him. The High Priest nodded.

"The Levites and priests have gathered as much as they could, your majesty." Joram said.

"Good. We will need it. Go to the temple and join them." Elsa said.

"Yes, your majesty." Joram obeyed and left the balcony too. Now only Grandan and Dilan were with Elsa.

"Grandan, before you go to gather soldiers, go to the Arendelle treasury and see what soldiers found there." Elsa said to him. "I must know how Aron stole that gem."

"Yes your majesty." Grandan said. "I would like to know that myself."

"Then go and find out for both of us." she said.

"With my pleasure, your majesty." Grandan said to her, and then turned to Dilan. "Dilan, come with..."

"No, Grandan." Elsa said. "Dilan will stay with me."

"As you wish, your majesty." he said and then he whispered something into Dilan's ear, to which Dilan nodded. Grandan then left the balcony, going down by the stairs, only Dilan was left with Elsa. Elsa looked into the sea.

"Did you found any trail of them?" Elsa asked. _I cannot forget Anna._ To her disappointment, but not surprise, Dilan shook his head.

"No, your majesty." Dilan said, and Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Except of one thing." Elsa immediately took Dilan's hands and looked him in his surprised eyes. _Anything!_

"Say it! What is it?! Anything!" she said. Elsa wanted to say it loud, but controlled herself. She was afraid she is going to freeze him.

"Your majesty," Dilan said, "my hands are very cold now."

Elsa then looked at his and her hands and saw blue sparkles were coming out of her hands. It didn't bother her, but she knew they must have been immensely cold for him. Elsa quickly moved her hands away and Dilan started to warm them.

"Forgive me!" she said. _I still don't completely control them._

"Nothing, your majesty." he said, then he whispered: "It really is cold."

 _I heard it._ But she didn't say it out loud.

"Your majesty," Dilan started, "one man in village of Duram said he once went fishing and in the shadows he saw a group of dozens of armed man passing through the woods." Dilan was still warming his hand. "He said that he heard one woman's voice among them. After that, he saw nothing, he hid to save his life."

"Did he saw where they headed?" Elsa asked desperately.

"Nothing specific." Dilan said. "Just thet they were going northwest." Elsa closed her eyes again. _My sister. My only sister. My little sister. And it's my fault, because I yelled at her! I am guilty of everything bad that happens to her, ever!_ Although Elsa wanted to cry, she didn't.

"When was that?" she just asked.

"Three days ago, your majesty." Dilan said. Elsa placed a hand on her forehead, and just nodded.

"Thank you, Dilan." Elsa said, like a whisper. "You can go now." Dilan nodded and he went down, before glancing at her just once more and then going down. Elsa entered the castle and saw she was now alone to herself. Elsa then prayed for who-knows-which time. She was too tired to get on her knees and get her hands together. So she prayed standing, with words and her hand on her forehead.

"Lord, please, if it is possible, let my sister return to me safe and well. Please, I am begging You more than I begged You for anything else, if it is possible. Just, I just beg You Lord, God of my father Abraham, please!"

Elsa allowed herself to let one single tear fall down her cheek. She then remembered Robin.

"I also beg You to save Robin if it is possible, Lord." Elsa prayed. "None of us were ever there for him, he really didn't deserve any of this. Lord, please, let me give him back everything he never had."

_Robin, you idiot! Why did you have to go after her? Why didn't you stay far away in Longon where you wouldn't be in danger? Why!_

_"_ You have much to think about, don't you?" Elsa heard a familiar, warm, woman's voice. It belonged to her aunt, Arianna. Elsa was surprised. She was supposed to be in Corona by now.

"Aunt." Elsa said. "Are...aren't you and Rapunzel supposed to go to Corona?" Arianna waved with her hand.

"I sent messengers to Frederic. He by now knows what happened her. He will defend Corona and aid you in war. But for now, he is safe." she then put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. She smiled.

"Right now, it's my niece who needs help." Arianna said. Then she placed the other hand on her shoulder too.

"Elsa, dear." she started. "I will not leave you until Anna is found. Until then, you will need help. Much help. I know you are young and that you aren't prepared to go through all of this alone. That is why I will stay." Elsa put her left hand on her aunt's arm and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you aunt, but I..."

"Elsa, you didn't let me finish." she interrupted her lightly. "I know that you are young, but I know that you are strong. You will be stronger when you grow older and then you will not need me. But until then, I _am here."_

Elsa just sighed, bowing her head, not knowing what to tell her aunt. _I am happy she is here._

"And Rapunzel?" Elsa just asked. Arianna then sighed.

"I tried to convince her to leave." Arianna said. "Because of baby Elsa, at least." _I still can't believe a baby is named after me. "_ But she wouldn't, because of you. You, and we both stayed because we want to have a _long_ talk with Eugene Fitzherbert when he comes back."

Arianna chuckled at that, and Elsa wanted to...but it reminded her of after whom and with whom Flynn went with, and she just had time to give a smile, weaker than the previous one, and sit on the nearby chair. Elsa was again deep in thought. She was worried about Anna...but now, about her brother Robin too. How quickly did Robin already grew close to her. He already became her little brother, after just a few days. Elsa was already worried about him. Now she not only had Anna to care about, she had him. She now felt guilty of that too. She was angry he even came and brought himself into trouble.

Arianna's chukle quickly disappeared and she quickly regretted mentioning Flynn. She approached Elsa put a hand on her back and brought herself to one knee.

Elsa shook her head, not believing that anything like this is happening. She never wanted it to happen. She hated it happened.

"He went for her." Elsa said, her eyes still looking on the ground. "He only met me and her once. Yet he already went for her. He already feels like Anna is his sister, like...like I am his sister. And..." Elsa raised her head to look into Arianna's green eyes. Elsa let a single tear fall from her face again.

"...Arianna," Elsa started to form words, "I too already feel like his sister." Elsa swallowed tears this time. And placed her head on her forehead. She rarely cried, she rather swallowed tears when she wanted to cry and then breath deeply.

"Aunt, I _am their_ older sister. I am supposed to be keeper of both of them. I am supposed to be wisest, most responsible to take care of them. And they were both without me their whole childhood. I...it's my fault."

"No, no, no." Arianna took Elsa's hand and which Elsa raised face from her hand. "It is not your fault Elsa." Arianna said. "For Anna, you did what you did because you were afraid to hurt her." _And I did hurt her._ "For Robin, you had absolutely nothing to do. His life was not your fault Elsa." _I could have called him to Arendelle after father and mother died._

"And what will I do now for them?" Elsa asked, but not Arianna, but herself instead. "They are both far away from me now, in the hand of...of Aron." Elsa put her hand on her mouth when she said that name. She remembered.

_"Prince Avnir is dead! Your majesty, prince Avnir is killed!" Kai screamed with all his voice._

_"What?" father raised his voice, in shock. "What are you talking about, Kai?!"_

_"Prince Aron killed him in the tavern, your majesty." Kai answered, through hard breath._

_"Aron!" father said in utter shock._

"Aron." Elsa whispered with utter horror. It was the most hated name in Arendelle. Many years ago, many people proudly called their children Aron, for sake of Aaron, Moses' brother and first High Priest. But in last ten years, Elsa heard name Aron only with one person, and that was this hated prince of Arendelle...her own uncle.

"Aunt," Elsa said, getting Arianna's attention. Elsa then raised her head to look Arianna in the eyes. "why?" she asked. "How?" Elsa didn't know what to ask.

"How can he be so evil? How is such hatred possible?" Elsa asked, not actually expecting answer, or hoping for it. She was expecting Arianna's sigh that followed after, but she was quiet surprised by the words that came after.

"I don't know Elsa." Arianna said, turning her head to other side and not looking at Elsa. Elsa opened her ears. "Since we were all little, he never loved us. He was always rude and violent. He never wanted to speak with those who disagreed with him. He was always a lover of dark magic and arts, but no one would dare to attack him for that, they were all afraid of him. And even if we tried to be his brothers and sisters, he never wanted us or even showed anything for us."

"Was that only his fault, aunt?" Elsa asked. Arianna sighed again.

"I will not lie to you, Elsa." she said. "Willow, Adan, our father and...your father," Elsa looked at her at that moment, "they never gave Aron much chance. They never tried to be close to him. I would dare say that my father didn't love him at all. He never liked to speak of Aron and he never wanted to set eyes on him. He treated him as an emabarrassment more than he treated Sigurd." Arianna then sighed again. "But mother, I and...Avnir...we tried." Arianna said uncle Avnir's name hardly and shaking.

"We tried, really hard to make him feel like part of family. We tried really hard to love him, we tried to help him love us, we tried very hard. We gave much energy to Aron, we poured our life force into him. But we three poured so much, that we couldn't hate him. Even now, I cannot hate him Elsa. For me, it is impossible. And so was even for Avnir." Elsa was surprised and Arianna looked. "Yes Elsa. Avnir didn't hate him. He always showed compassion towards Aron."

"I wonder how hard it was for grandmother to love him." Elsa said.

"It is extremely hard." a voice caused both Elsa and Arianna to flinch. Elsa couldn't believe that grandmother sneaked so easily. Rhaena's face was old and her eyes watery.

"It was hard to be a mother to the boy who hated his own brothers, sisters, father...and his own mother." Rhaena said, and she turned to the other side of room.

"And yet, I, after all those years of hardships and disappointments," Rhaena looked both of them in the eyes. "I still love my son." she let tears go down her face. Elsa felt incredibly sorry for her grandmother. To love someone who doesn't love you back. It usually seemed like a situation that is present only in romantic feelings...but it wasn't. There was also a son who didn't love his mother, but whom mother loved dearly.

"And I would do everything to do something right about his upbringing, if I did anything wrong." Rhaena said. Arianna then rose up to come to her and comfort her mother.

"Mother, it is not your fault. It never was." Arianna said. Elsa couldn't just watch. She stood up from her chair and she and Arianna both led Rhaena to sit on the chair. They both crouched at her right and left side. Rhaena's eyes were watery and Elsa put her left hand on her shoulder. _Such a good person. She didn't deserve this._ Rhaena touched Elsa's hand that was on her shoulder. Rhaena then looked into Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa," she started, with weak voice "I love my sons. I loved all four of my sons. No I only have two. One of them hates me more than anything on this world. He would want to see me dead and my eyes without life. But..." Rhaena swallowed tears "I still love him. I love him more than I can say. I love him more than he deserves." Elsa tried to smile to comfort her grandmother, but she was unable to. Rhaena's hand on her shoulder surprised her.

"But as much as I love him, I have another son." Rhaena said, with determination in her eyes. "I have two daughters more. And most of all, I have my grandchildren. He threatens the children of my children, and all of my family. He wants to ruin it and laugh as he walks on the ashes of my family. I don't want it to happen." she then took Elsa's hands in her own.

"Elsa, my dear Elsa." she said and put a hand on Elsa's cheek. "When you lay your hands on Aron, do not make the same mistake your father and my son made ten years ago. When Aron is in your hands and he is not able to hurt anybody, when he is powerless, do what you must. Execute him, Elsa." Elsa's eyes went wide at these words. The thought was terrible to imagine, and she never wanted to hurt any member of her family. That was her greatest fear that haunted her in dreams. It was a nightmare. Mostly, it was Anna...but she was not the only one. But grandmother Rhaena's eyes were very convincing.

"Elsa. Promise me that you will do it. For good of all our family. For good of all our people. Promise me that you will not make the same mistake that your father did." Elsa opened her mouth but voice didn't come out of it. She didn't know now what to do. She remembered that she wanted Aron dead when he appeared on the docks, but she now understood that was just anger. Elsa didn't want him dead. She wanted him gone, but not dead. She didn't want blood to be spilled.

Rhaena took her hand off Elsa's cheek and touched both of her hands again. Elsa tried hard to hold her powers in check and not hurt her grandmother.

"Elsa." Rhaena repeated. "I know this is harder than anything I could have asked of you. But I beg you, _promise_ me. Promise me you will do what is needed when the time comes. Promise me." Elsa didn't know what to say. She didn't make a decision. She just wanted to calm her grandmother. She now seemed worse than Elsa few minutes ago when she was thinking about her brother and sister. Elsa then placed her right hand on Rhaena's shoulder.

"When the time comes, I will do what is needed." Elsa said, with the calmest and most queenly tone she could give. "I promise."

"Your majesty!" the voice of a man was heard and Elsa noticed it was voice of Finan, the guardsman. "Your majesty..." Finan said before he saw two other queens beside Elsa.

"Your majesties." he immediately corrected himself. "Queen Elsa, forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Finan." Elsa said. "What is it?"

"Captain Grandan is asking you to come to treasury of Arendelle with me." Elsa straightened up at this.

"Did they found something about the stone of king Asmund?" Elsa asked.

"Yes your majesty, he said you have to see it immediately." Finan said.

"Alright, I am coming with you now Finan." Elsa said, and looked at her grandmother and her aunt. "Forgive me." she said to them and they both nodded and she followed Finan.

While they were going out of the castle, Elsa met Jarvo.

"Jarvo, I need you to come with me." she commanded him.

"At your command, your majesty." he obeyed and followed her.

The treasury of Arendelle was filled with many chests inside and many treasures that were out of them. Gold, silver and bronze were gathered in great hoards that would be hard for a commoner to resist. Elsa however, didn't care about the treasure. She believed she could live without them. She kept most of these because they were artifacts from the past of her ancestors. Many swords, other weapons and gems were forged by her ancestors, and the light of these artifacts couldn't not affect someone's eye. But there was only one treasure Elsa cared about right now, and that treasure was broken. She wanted to know how was it stolen.

Grandan was standing in front of one great golden chest, and the soldiers were investigating something in front of him. They were on their knees, their hands going through the whole treasury. Grandan then turned and he noticed her.

"Your majesty." Grandan told her and came to her. Elsa's eyes glanced through the treasury, desiring to notice something by herself, but she didn't find anything.

"So the stone is not here, I suppose." Elsa said. Grandan shook his head.

"No, your majesty. I never thought I would say this word in my life, but Aron was telling the truth.

"There is the first time for everything." Elsa said. "Did you found anything?" Grandan nodded.

"Yes your majesty. We have, but we were surprised when we saw _that_ in _here_." Grandan then offered both of his hand to Elsa. Elsa saw that what Grandan had in one of his hands was a big knife, useful for slaughtering. In the other hand was the part of clothes that someone left behind. Elsa was surprised. How?

"And that is not all." Grandan said and pointed his hands at the chest that was apparently holding the precious stone inside it before. The chest was opened by force, not carefully and wisely as by a experienced burglar. It was empty of other treasure and there was no treasure left inside it, except a few coins that were left behind. The chest seemed to have been opened by some complete idiot who didn't know what to do except use his brute strength and didn't even try to hide the fact that it was stolen.

"That is still not all, your majesty." Grandan said, and showed her many broken chests, many badly weapons that were crooked and ruined, and many coins gathered as if they were falling from someone's hands. This all seemed like one man, or maybe a small group just really wanted to take as much as treasure as they wanted, and they just sneaked and opened the treasures like amateurs and then left as if someone was hunting them, and they were so stupid that they didn't even try to hide their thievery. In short, it was nothing like Aron would do.

"Something is wrong here." Elsa said, looking at Grandan, who agreed with her as could be seen in his face. "Aron would never steal things this way."


	22. The Time is not short

Anna couldn't stop staring at those two men she recognized from four years ago. The short older man and the giant younger man. Anna tried to hide her eyes from theirs. She always listened to what they are talking. From their talks, she overheard their names: the older, short one was Cadwyl, while the younger, tall one was Borros. Anna knew that those were names from the eastern Gondor. She remembered that these two sailors said that they were from Gondor, when they were talking with their comrades sailors on their ship. But she still couldn't understand one simple thing. _What are they doing here in Aron's band?_

"Will you stop turning your head everywhere you want to?" Harald said behind here. She was still on his horse, and they were still ridding, and Harald's hands were still on the horse's reins. "I cannot see where I am going, I am sure you don't want to hit a tree, don't you, cousin?" Harald said wanting to provoke her. Anna held back the twisted smile she wanted to give him _so_ much.

"No, I don't want to." Anna said. "But neither do I want to be someone's captive." Harald chuckled at that.

"Well, you can't have everything you want to." he leaned to her ear. "That's called life." he tried to seem wise. Anna didn't know how it was possible, but she started to think she likes her cousin a bit. Harald was not very much like Aron. Actually not at all. He tried to be good. She felt sorry for him.

"Harald, why are you doing this?" Anna asked. She didn't plan it to leave her mouth, but the sound was formed and it came to Harald's ears. Anna expected Harald to ask "What do you mean?" but he didn't. He sighed.

"Because my father told me to do so." Harald answered with calm voice. "And I am loyal to him."

Anna couldn't believe that someone called Aron "my father".

"Is he your father by blood or did he raised you as his own?" Anna asked innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Harald said, absolutely angry. "You are a crazy woman. He is my father by blood. My mother is right now...where my father is. Of us six, only I and Asmund were sent to take you." Harald then mocked her. "The two of us were enough anyway." he gave a light laugh.

"The six of you?" Anna asked. "There are six of you?"

"Of course." Harald said. "It didn't cross your thought that a king of Israel would want to make sure his bloodline lives on, didn't it?"

Anna ignored this mockery of her intelligence.

"There is no king of Israel." she said firmly. "The only king of Israel is the Lord Himself, and the human being who will be the king over Israel will not be born in many years to come."

"Wrong." Harald said. "He was born more than forty years ago, and I am his son."

"Another false king." Anna said. "You will see."

"No." Harald said quietly. "You will."

Anna then thought of these sons of Aron. Aron having sons. That sounds like a dog that can fly. Aron had no love for anything nor anyone, except for himself. It is unlikely he would give a wit about must have been thousands of children he has. She remembered when Aron appeared on the decks of Arendelle and who was standing beside him.

"The blonde man." Anna said. "That blonde man was your older brother, wasn't he?" Harald smiled.

"Refil." Harald said. "The father's eldest. My half-brother."

"Half-brother?" Anna said. _Of course, Aron the womanizer._ "Huh, I am not surprised." _My father also has a bastard, did I forgot?_

"Not a bastard." Harald said. "My father has two wives. Refil's mother is Aslaug, and I and Asmund have another brother named Dargol. He is little older than you. Our mother is Frida. Asmund looks very much like her."

"Two wives." Anna said. She shook her head. _A womanizer, whoremonger, everything bad about Aron. Nothing good about him. I should have expected that from him. Polygamy is forbbiden, yet he still did it. Like many other things._ "I am not surprised that Aron has two of them. I am rather surprised he married any woman. He loves no one." Anna thought that Harald maybe disagreed with this, and from the sound he made she was convinced he didn't agree.

"Wait." Anna remembered. "You said Refil, you, Asmund and Dargol. That's four, but you said there are six of you." she turned to look him in the eyes. "Who are the other two? And who is their mother?" Anna expected another calm answer from Harald's side. What was next surprised her.

"Who do you think I am? Your subject that you can question me?" Harald said, with irritated face. "You are _my_ captive, not the other way around. I don't need to answer you. And I am an idiot for answering. Why did I say anything to you?"

"Harald." Anna said with quiet tone. "I am just asking you to tell me who are other two of your brothers. I didn't ask you for Aron's plans."

"And why would you care about who are they? It will not set you free, if you thought it will." he said harshly.

"Well," Anna said coldly. "captives like to lose their boring time on something other than being tied."

"Well, sorry princess." Harald said. "But we don't care about captive's right at all." he leaned again to say in her ear. "You are well only because my father wants you unharmed. If it weren't so, I would kill you with pleasure."

"I tell you again, you certainly wouldn't want to kill me, I know that." she didn't allow him to say something at that. "And what is bad with me asking for the name of your brothers? It will hardly be a useful information when I run away from here and go back to Elsa. Why are you hiding it?"

"You." Harald caught her hand strongly, almost that it hurt. "Will not run away, cousin. You can forget that dream along with everything else. And since you are so pushing with it, I will tell you I don't have two more brothers, but just one more. The sixth of us is a sister. They are twins, both younger three years than you. Their names are Aidan and Alayna. And it doesn't matter to you who is their mother. It will not make any change in your life, much less will it save you in this instance. Stop!" Harald shouted with a very loud voice to the band, which caused Anna to flinch.

"We will rest here. We walked for very long and we all need rest." he said as he was dismounting his steed. "Especially the princess." he turned to his men. "Her highness is gonna pass out because of this, don't you agree?" he laughed and other with him. Now, this angered Anna.

"I like to walk for your information, cousin." Anna said. "And I walked longer paths than this." Now, this was already a lie.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize you." Harald then bowed. "Your highness." and everyone laughed, which caused Anna's face to go reddish.

"We had to arrive to Onall in six days." Asmund interrupted, with angry face. "Today is the sixth day. We have to go there as fast as we can."

"Yes, it's the sixth day." Harald said. "So we can reward ourselves with a little rest, can't we? Father is certainly going to wait patiently for an important captive like our cousin, don't you think, Asmund?" Asmund's face was only angrier.

"Father said..."

"He did. And we will obey him." Harald said. "We will be there today. But he didn't say when is that supposed to be, did he?"

"Those soldiers are chasing us." Asmund said. Harald said no using his hands.

"Ah, they started few days ago, they will trouble us no longer." Harald said laughing. Asmund was still sullen in face, but then Harald approached him.

"Asmund," Harald said, lightly slapping his brother in the leg, since Asmund was still on his horse. "Listen to your big brother, would you?" Harald smiled, which caused Asmund to be even more irritated.

Unwillingly, Asmund dismounted his horse. Harald then untied Anna's hands. Anna gladly touched her hands, being free of those ties that were very hurtful. Harald then offered her his hand and she went down from his horse. As Anna was caressing the horse, someone touched her on the shoulder and turned her by force. When she turned, she saw Asmund's angry brown eyes.

"Listen well, cousin." Asmund said, holding her arm strongly, more than Harald did before. So strong that it actually hurt. "You are our captive, and you will not make any stupid mistakes if you want your face to stay on that pretty neck of yours. Because if you do," Asmund smiled. His smile reminded her of Aron, and it wasn't pleasant at all. "I will make you regret the day you were born, do you understand? You will die the most horrible way possible."

"Let me go!" Anna said through gritted teeth and made herself free from his hands. Asmund was still smiling like Aron.

"I believe you understand." he said and then turned away and left her.

Anna touched her arm. It hurt, though not too much, but she was very happy that Aron want her alive and well. Who knows what they would have done to her if he didn't wanted her alive. _Now, he is Aron's son,_ she thought about Asmund.

"I told you already." Harald appeared in front of her. "No. Troubles. With. Asmund." he said every word clearly. "You don't want it. What he says, he means it. I know him."

"And why do you care about my well-being?" Anna said, wanting to make him be honest. Harald leaned closer to her. "Because I obey my father's orders and he wants you unharmed." Harald than walked away from her. "Don't think I care about you even the slightest, cousin." he said, glancing at her from the shoulder. Anna looked at the horse who was carrying few moments ago.

"I guess you are the only one good here, are you good boy?" Anna smiled while caressing the horse.

"Borros! Cadwyl! You will keep the princess during this resting time." Harald shouted and Anna couldn't believe the words she heard. _Those two will keep me?!_

"Keep her in check." Harald said, glancing at Anna again. "She is dangerous." he used his hands in mocking manner and the three men laughed. Anna's face went red again, as Harald left to eat, and these two men came closer to her to guard her.

Cadwyl stroke his chin, looking around the place, as if he was looking for something. Anna saw his eyes rested on the tree that was few feet at their right. Cadwyl smiled.

"You will sit there." he said, turning to her. "Get up, get up, we don't have the whole day here, so get up." he said. Anna wanted to tell him something, but she quickly ignored it and simply followed the old man's instructions.

The tree was tall and it was the greatest one Anna ever saw. Anna felt really hot in last few days and the warmth of the sun was killing her, especially since she was in this too long dress. She didn't change it since they captured her. It was a relief to finally sit under a tree, whose leaves and branches were giving her protection from the sun rays. This way, she was saved from the torture of the sun and sat down under the tree, sighing in relief because of coldness.

 _I miss Elsa's snow, right now._ Anna then remembered Elsa. She remembered her home, her family that is left behind. She remembered her snowman friend, Olaf. Olaf always had a cloud of cold above his head, and Anna would have liked if she had the one too.

But her thoughts returned to Elsa. Anna only imagined what her sister felt like. Anna knew that Elsa was very protective and would go crazy if she was in the smallest of dangers. Anna remembered how Elsa told her that she estranged herself from her because she was afraid to hurt her like it happened the last time. Elsa told her that the last time, Elsa hurt Anna with her powers by hitting her with an ice blast.

Anna didn't remember it that way. She remembered that she and Elsa were in the wild somewhere and that she was climbing on the huge rocks filled with snow, and then Elsa accidentally hit her in the face with a snowball, and after that she passed out. However, Elsa said that trolls erased her memory and replaced it with others, so she trusted Elsa.

If Elsa was so afraid because of some accident that she estranged herself from Anna, how much is she afraid and concerned now, that she is gone for almost a week? Anna was surprised she didn't see everything frozen and covered with snow by now. Anna was sorry for the feeling of self-guilt Elsa must have been feeling. She was always so self-critical and she blamed everything bad happening on herself. _She is dying of guilt now. Elsa, I will come back just to stop you from blaming yourself, it's not your fault._

Anna loved Elsa really dearly. When father and mother died, they only had each other, and they were alone on the world. Or so Anna and Elsa both thought, until some short time ago.

Robin was very like Elsa. They were both very quiet and liked silence. They were very similar in tone of the voice, and the words they both used were very similar. Robin seemed to have a very good heart and personality the short time she spent with him. Anna was sorry for Robin, more than she was sorry for herself right now. She and Elsa at least had father and mother in some years of life. Robin never had them. He only met father once, but mother never. Anna couldn't imagine what does a childhood without mother looks like. She was very sorrowful when her mother died, but she was happy that she and her mother lived long enough together to know her. If Anna could go back to the past, she would spend as much time with mother as she could.

But Robin had none of this. Anna suspected he maybe had nurses and servant-women in the castle of Longon, but nothing of that could replace a mother.

When Robin came to Arendelle two or three weeks ago, everything changed for the better for everyone. Robin could have stayed with them and they would start to live as a family together. He would grow close to everyone in the family and after the Passover, he could have stayed a little in the capital, and she could show him the Northern lights, she could go throw snowballs with him, and Elsa and he could both get irritated by her playfulnes at times, just like big brothers and sisters always do.

Then he would go to Longon, and Anna and Elsa could visit Longon from time to time, and Olaf would irritate all three. Robin could show her the inside and out of the castle, tell her who built it and when. They would both probably get angry because of Elsa's over-protectiveness at times. They would all be a great, big happy family, and they three would always be there for each other, as brothers and sisters should always be. Everything would have been beautiful, if it weren't for one man.

Aron destroyed everything. He destroyed everyone's life. Entire family was heartbroken after uncle Avnir's death. There was a year of silence in his name after his death, and there was no greater sadness until father and mother died at the sea. There was not a single person in the family that loved Aron, in any way. Only grandmother did. But she was his mother after all, and it was impossible for her not to love him. He destroyed everyone's like just by drinking a few more drinks than he should have.

And now, he destroyed everyone's life again, by appearing on the decks of the city again. Now he even abducted her, using his younglings and what was he going to do with her? Anna didn't knww what, and she didn't want to imagine what would that mad man want to do with her. She just wanted to run away. _I have to get away from here. I have to run away, anyhow. This is the sixth day, I have to find the way._

"Here, child!" Borros gave her a plate with some kind of meat inside it. He also offered her something else in his hand. It was a fork and a knife.

"I suppose her highness doesn't want to eat with her hands, doesn't she?" Borros said mockingly and Anna took the fork and knife.

"Thank you." she still said, and she thought it, although Borros raised an eyebrow because of that, in surprise. Anna wanted to eat. Her stomach was empty like a shell. However, she stopped herself for a moment.

"Is this a pork?" Anna asked. She didn't think that simple bandits would respect the law of Moses of not eating pork and other foods. To her surprise, Cadwyl laughed.

"Of course, of course." Cadwyl said to himself, cleaning his hands. "Prejudice, your highness. Prejudice. You think that we are a pack of godless people who don't respect the law of Moses and only live on our own. You think none of us fears God."

"You disrespect the Law enough to be executed." Anna said. "Hanged, beheaded or stoned." she added. Cadwyl chuckled to himself, showing his surprisingly white teeth.

"Not all of us who serve the Red Snake are like him, child." Borros said.

"Just eat." Cadwyl said. "Don't worry, we don't eat food that is forbidden, princess."

Anna nodded and started to eat. She wasn't in presence of anyone of high birth, but she still tried to eat with manners, though how fast she was eating was on the very line between appropriate and inappropriate eating. She looked at her two guardians again. _It is they. It can't be anyone else._

"Sorry sirs," she said, getting their attention "but, do we know each other from before?"

Borros laughed. "I never saw you in my life, princess, I wouldn't have forgotten a face so pretty." But Cadwyl didn't laugh or smiled but rather looked at her with a gaze that was threatening. It was as if he was reading her mind.

"Get back to eating, princess." he said to her coldly. Anna slowly continued to eat. She got her answer.

"Harald! Asmund!" a voice was heard, followed by the sounds of galloping. Anna raised herself from the ground, wanting to know what was happening. Harald and Asmund were not very far, so everything they said could be heard. After several repeats of their names, five riders appeared out of the woods. Harald walked to them.

"Gisman!" Harald said, looking at the one in the right. "What are you doing? Why are you three here?"

"First of all, what are you two doing with all your men..." then he looked at her, and Anna flinched at his eyes. "...and the princess." he finished.

"What do you mean what?" Harald said. "We were going for the Onall coast. Right there outside of the forest." he showed into the west.

"Well that is wrong." this Gisman said. "You must go to the coast of Arnen, far more in the north than this."

"What?" Asmund said. "Our father told us to go to the Onall coast."

"There was a change in plans." Gisman said. "Your father, king Aron, has right now captured the coast of Galenlond. It's people are now in his hands. Now he has to focus all his forces against the lord of Gondor, and he has no time to send you a ship. Arnen is the closest place where he will send a ship."

"Arnen?" Asmund said, mad as a dog with gritted teeth. "Arnen?! Arnen is inside Gondor!"

"On the _border_ of Gondor and Arendelle." Gisman corrected him.

"On border, inside, say whatever you wish." Harald said. "We will have to ride for at least another five days to get there. It _is_ too deep into Gondor's territory. How does he think we will pass the guards there?"

"That is why he sent me." Gisman said. "Come on. You should prepare to go now. All on your feet."

Anna finished her meal, and tried to hide her happiness by these news.

_Five more days. I got time to run away from here._


	23. The Drunk man is an honest man

Sven was not happy with the great multitudes of people and Kristoff knew it. He and Sven never liked this city but instead wanted to go out to the mountains of Gondor and Arendelle a year ago. However, Kristoff stayed because of Anna, because he loved her. But now she was gone. _Elsa still didn't what happened._

Kristoff, however, suspected that the Red Snake must have had something to do about it, and that is precisely why Elsa haven't told him. Kristoff was worried and he wanted to go and look for her, but he couldn't when he doesn't know anything about her whereabouts.

"Drink another one!" people shouted in the tavern that Kristoff was in. They were fighting over who is gonna drink more. The big fat man with red hair now had drink on his long beard, and his stomach was ready to explode. He simply couldn't drink anymore. The fat man took another glass of ale, bringing it close to his lips. The drink from the ale then went down his beard, and he didn't even drink the half of the ale, but he just fell from his chair, because of that much drink. Everyone laughed at this. But Kristoff didn't. He was sorry for the fat man.

"Alright, alright." he said. "It's not funny. That much ale can kill him." Halfdan, the red haired man, six feet and one inch in height, and of grey eyes laughed at Kristoff.

"Oh please Kristoff." Halfdan said, punching him on the shoulder. "He has been doing it all his life, it won't kill him. You see it yourself."

"It is noticeable that he drank all his life." another man said, putting his hand on the fat man's stomach and everyone laughed at that. Even Kristoff chuckled a little.

"Hey, enough with this!" the owner of the tavern appeared, a man more filled in the stomach, but not fat and quiet muscular. He looked down at the poor redhead man laying on the floor. "Clean all this mess. I don't want it in my tavern."

"Hey, I am not the one who brought this red mountain here. Don't look at me, boss!" one of them said.

"And neither am I." the man who placed his hand on the fat drunkard's stomach before. "I was just enjoying and watching the game."

"We didn't bring him here." they all started saying. "He brought himself on his legs." and they all started arguing and refusing when they were told to help the man to get up. Kristoff looked at the poor red drunkard and saw his blue eyes were lost, almost unconscious from the effect of the ale.

"But neither can this red mountain get up on his own legs, can't he, people?" the owner said again, and people agreed with their faces. "So who is gonna help him get up?"

At this, all people were silent, started scratching their beards and heads and whistling, not wanting to help the poor man on the floor. Kristoff looked at the man laying on the floor and couldn't watch him anymore. He sighed.

"Alright fellas, I will." he said and got up from his chair. "I will help this man." everyone was happily surprised.

"Now, that is a trait of a good man, big guy." owner said, placing his hand on Kristoff's big shoulder.

"You are a very good man, Bjorgman." Halfdan punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I know." he said, approaching the poor man. "Thanks a lot. Now move if you want me to help poor fellow."

Kristoff then tried to make the man get up, by slapping him lightly and telling him to get up. The man's eyes became more normal again, but he was still unable to get up. He just said something that Kristoff couldn't understand. Kristoff brought his ear closer that he might hear him.

"I cannot feel my legs." the man quietly said and then left out a hiccup. Kristoff smiled.

"Don't worry pal, you won't have to use them." Kristoff then took his hands. "I will carry you to my table." Kristoff prepared all his strength to get this man on his legs. Kristoff then placed one of this man's arms on his shoulder.

"Uhh, there you go." Kristoff said with relief. "For someone so big, you are not _that_ heavy."

"That's my problem, young friend." the man said with voice affected by ale. "I grow fat without getting heavy. Or strong." he left out a hiccup again.

"There you go Kristoff. There you go." Halfdan said, punching Kristoff lightly in the back.

"That's a good manner, boy." someone else said.

"I am going to sit down with this giant in heart." Halfdan said. "I had enough time with you, idiots." he turned to the others, with the ale in his hand. They all laughed at his joke.

Kristoff brought the man to the table where he was sitting and placed him on a chair at his right side.

"Here. Sit." Kristoff said as he put down the fat man.

"Thank you, young friend." man said through hiccups. "You are a good man." he left out a hiccup again. "What's your name?"

"Kristoff." he answered immediately.

"I am Gloin." the man said, through hiccups again.

"And I," Kristoff heard Halfdan, who was coming to sit at the other side of the table. "am Halfdan. At your service." he bowed his head jockingly and then sat down.

"Ehh." Halfdan said through sigh.

"Forgive me, mister Bjorgman." the owner came to the table. "But I must ask you to take your reindeer outside of the tavern. Animals are not allowed here."

Kristoff looked at Sven, and obviously didn't want him to leave. And neither did Sven.

"I...I and Sven are never separated from one another, and I..."

"Sorry, sir." the owner said, not falsely. "Those are the rules." Kristoff opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Then he raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Alright. Sven, let's..."

"Forgive me, boss." the still drunk Gloin said, though his hiccups started to cease. "But I will pay you to let this deer inside this tavern if this my young friend wants him." The owner chuckled.

"You will pay?" then he laughed. "I doubt your pocket still has anything inside it, mountain, after all that drink I bet you don't even have five agoras."

"I do have money." Gloin said. "How much do you want?" he again left out a hiccup.

"The only payment would be for you to clean the tavern for me, but as I see you are incapable of that." the owner said, laughing with his moustche.

"I am not capable, that you said right." Gloin said. "But not everything you said was right." then Gloin put his hand in the pockets and in few moments, he placed around fifty shekels on the table. The owner still laughed.

"Huh, fifthy shekels. Yeah, right. Not even close." the owner said.

"Oh, I forgot. This too." Gloin said and put his hand in his pocket again and on the table, there were now fifteen golden coins, shinning with their yellow light. Kristoff looked at the coins with mouth agape, and Halfdan leaned his head to look at the coins with wide eyes, filled with unbelief. He and Kristoff looked at each other surprised. The owner's mouth were open.

"Not enough?" Gloin said through another hiccup and placed two more golden coins on the table. "Now?" he asked.

The owner then looked around and took the coins as fast as he could, gathering them and numbering them. He then looked at Kristoff.

"The reindeer may stay." he said and left the three people alone. Halfdan was still staring at the place where coins were, once looking at Gloin from time to time. Gloin smiled.

"I have some money. I always had." Gloin stopped. Apparently, his hiccups stopped.

"How?" Halfdan asked. Gloin then raised his eyebrows.

"Believe it or not, although I am a mountain of red hair now, I was once similar to you, my young friend." he looked at Halfdan. "Ten years ago, one rich man's daughter was kidnapped and he gave a high reward for the man who brings her back. I did it just to save her, since she happened to be the woman that my cousin Dim loved, although he died while we both tried to save her. The reward went to me, and Dim also wanted me to take his part of reward. So I kept that gold and extended it for long time. I am not a rich man, but I have more money than some ordinary people."

"And who was that rich man?" Kristoff asked.

"Sigmund No-Nose." Gloin answered, and Halfdan waved with his hand.

"Ah, Sigmund. Old thief. If some kind of vase or a chest of gold was stolen from him and not a daughter, I would say he deserved it." Halfdan said and took a drink of an ale. "And who captured that young lady?"

"I don't remember." Gloin said. "But I think he was a worker for the Red Snake." suddenly the silence filled the table, and Sven stopped making his sounds.

"The Red Snake." Halfdan said. "Huh, why am I not surprised." he took another drink. "That snake was always scheming, and his family is righteous compared to him. Though they are not good every day. Not insulting your princess, Kristoff." he added.

"Don't speak like that about her or the queen." Kristoff raised his voice. "They are both better than you think. And the princess is missing now, and it isn't good from you to insult her.

"The princess?" Gloin asked confused. "Wait are you?...Oh, you are Kristoff Bjorgman, the Ice Harvester and Deliverer of Arendelle. You are the friend of the princess Anna." Gloin hit the table with his hand. "Ha! I knew your name is familiar to me."

"Is that why are you in such a bad mood, Bjorgman?" Halfdan asked. Kristoff played with his plate.

"Yes." he answered. "I am worried about her and I would go after her if I knew where she is." Kristoff looked down at the table, and Sven made a sad sound. "The queen probably knows who took her, but she doesn't want to tell me, nor do the guards in the castle."

"Guards of the castle?" Gloin said curiously. "Hmm." he scratched his beard. "That man over there is saying he is the guardsman from the queen's castle." Gloin pointed his finger at someone, and Kristoff followed it's direction. On the other side of the tavern, there was a man in Arendellian armor, but not the helmet, who was sitting and drinking ale and laughing with his friend. He appeared to be in a very drunk state. Kristoff remembered his face. It was Emon.

"Yes he is." Kristoff said. "His name is Emon, and he is beside the queen almost all the time."

"You know," Gloin said. "people are more willing to talk when they are drunk, my young friend." Gloin leaned his head in a clever way. Kristoff understood the idea.

"I have to go." and he walked up from his chair.

"I'll be coming too." Halfdan said, leaving his ale. "This should be interesting."

Kristoff noticed that people were now leaving Emon, and his head was down on the table, and he seemed to sleep.

"Emon. Remember me." Kristoff said and Emon raised his head as if he was waking up. His nose was red and his grey eyes lost. Halfdan took a seat beside him.

"Oh, Kristoff. It's you." Emon left out a hiccup. "Of course I remember you. How wouldn't I? You are in the castle every and whole day."

"Haha, old silly me, you know." Kristoff said and saw that ale was still on the table, and he took Emon's bowl and put some more ale into it and offered it to Emon, who just took it.

"You know, how are you satisfied with my services to the kingdom Emon?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, it's good." Emon said through hiccup. "Your ice is very good and...cold."

"Yes, thank you." Kristoff said. "But my services are small in comparison to yours. You know. Protecting the queen and her sister, the princess. She is gone by the way, you remember?" Halfdan put more ale into Emon's bowl and Emon took it blindly.

"Oh yes, yes I know." Emon said. "The queen forbid us to say to anyone who captured her." he left out a hiccup. "She doesn't want trouble among the people."

"Aha, I see." Kristoff said and helped Emon drink the ale to the full. "I am sure you are keeping that secret pretty well by know, don't you?"

"I must boast of myself a little and say, yes." Emon said through hiccups. "I didn't tell anyone. Not even my own horse." another hiccup. "Or wife, for that matter. She has a long tongue, so it would be utterly stupid to tell her."

"Yes, I agree." _Even though I never met your wife, but whatever._ "She would probably say to everyone, wouldn't she?"

"Oh, yes she would." and another hiccup. "But I didn't." and Emon took another ale.

"There is certainly no need for anyone else to know of course." Kristoff said. "Except you. I am sure you know who did that."

"Oh yes, I do." Emon left out another hiccup, and his nose was even more red. "The Red Snake took her, although none of us knows why." Emon said that coldly, and Kristoff and Halfdan looked into each other terrified. _Curse the name and life of that man, for Israel's sake. My greatest concern came true!_

"That thief..." Emon said through hiccup again, his eyes wandering, thinking. "...I think his name is...Larf? He said that to the queen and we heard him."

"Aha." Kristoff said and he asked quietly. "I suppose this Larf also said where they are taking her, did he?"

"Oh yes, he did." Emon said through more hiccups.

"Good." Kristoff said. "And do you know where he said are they taking her by any chance?"

"Take another drink, would you friend?" Halfdan said and gave Emon another drink of ale. His nose was now very red.

"Oh, thank you, pal." Emon said and drank the ale. He wanted to let it go when he drank the half, but Halfdan held his bowl still above his mouth.

"He said they are taking her to..." Emon got lost, his eyes looking up, and Kristoff was afraid he will pass out.

"To where? Tell me!" Kristoff almost failed not to shout.

"To..." Emon said. "...to the On..." Kristoff was afraid he will not say. "...to the Onall coast."

"Onall coast?" Kristoff repeated that word and looked at Halfdan. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I do." Halfdan said. "And I will bring you there."

"Then let's go now." and Kristoff and Halfdan both left the table and Emon alone, while Emon fell asleep. They came to the table where Gloin was sitting, as they wanted to take their things.

"We know where she is." Kristoff said to Gloin. "And we are going to bring her back." Kristoff then put a saddle back on Sven.

"If you are going there," Gloin took out a dagger and offered it to Kristoff "then you will probably need this, yound friend."

Kristoff stared at the dagger, not believing he sees it.

"I...I never killed another man." Kristoff said.

"And everyone prays you won't have to." Gloin said. "But you will still need it. Come on take it."

At first hesitant, Kristoff took the dagger.

"We will meet again." Kristoff said to Gloin.

"I know we will." Gloin said, smiling. "Now go!" and he nodded and left at Gloin's command.

When they left the tavern, it was night, and there was no one on the street. Almost everyone was asleep and just some lights could be seen.

"Kristoff!" they heard a voice and flinched at it's sound. Kristoff turned and saw the face of crown princess of Vesterland in the night.

"Mari?" Kristoff was surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked himself more than her.

"I was walking by the." she said and then glanced at their clothing. "Where are you and your friend going?"

"Oh, I forgot." Kristoff said, trying not to tell her what is happening. "Mari, this is my friend Halfdan. Halfdan, this is Mari, the crown princess of Vesterland." Halfdan immediately bowed his head.

"Your majesty." Halfdan said, but then he raised his head. "Forgive me, is it 'your majesty' or 'your highness'?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Mari smiled. "Just Mari. But you still didn't tell me where are you going."

"We, uh, we are..." Kristoff didn't know what to say and then remembered his job. "...we are going to the Nord Fjall, for ice."

Mari didn't believe him. "Uh-uh. And for that you need a dagger?" Mari pointed to the dagger on Kristoff's waist. _Hide it, for Israel's sake!_

 _"_ Well, uh, you know..." Kristoff hid the dagger. Mari's face still didn't believe, and Kristoff gave up.

"Uh, look." he said. "We know where Anna is and we are going to find her on the Onall coast. We want to save her from the Red Snake."

"Good thing you told me." Mari said. "Now, I am coming with you."

"What?" Halfdan and Kristoff said in union.

"No, no, no, Mari you can't." Kristoff said.

"I am the princess, Kristoff." Mari said. "Not of Arendelle, but I still can do what I want without someone stopping me." she then placed a saddle on her roebuck.

"But, how do you think you will survive?" Kristoff asked.

"Pretty easily. Where is the Onall coast?" Mari asked.

"Far in the north, close to Gondor." Halfdan answered and Kristoff looked at him angrily.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mari asked and mounted her roebuck.

"But..."

"No buts, Kristoff." she silenced him. "Halfdan, is it? Can you lead us?"

"As you wish." Halfdan said and mounted his horse, leaving Kristoff with mouth agape. Sven walked close to him.

"But, Mari!" Kristoff said. "You found out that right now!"

"And it will not stop me from looking for my friend." Mari said. "Come on Kristoff, we cannot wait for you the whole day, and neither can Anna."

"But..." Kristoff said to himself and then bowed head in defeat. He placed his hand on Sven's head.

"This is not gonna end well, buddy." he said to the reindeer.

* * *

**Note:**

*Nord Fjall is formed from Old Norse words _norðr_ and _fjall,_ and it means "North Mountain".


	24. The Young boy who talks maturely

Galbart was howling out of boredom, and mother never liked his howls.

"Shh! Be quiet, Galbart!" Arahael said, petted Galbart and he smiled at mother when she looked at him angrily. He and his mother where in the chariots, riding back to Minas Hîr, contrary to her will, and mother didn't want Galbart inside the chariots. Arrana insisted on riding with others instead of being inside of chariots and mother allowed her.

"Galbart is gonna be quiet mother, I promise." Arahael said to his mother.

"It is not Galbart, who makes me angry, Arahael." mother said coldly, and Arahael just bowed his head in shame, aware of what was his mother talking about. He was too ashamed to give an answer to her. _Maybe I really shouldn't have gone to Arendelle._

"Mother, I don't know what to say." Arahael said.

"It doesn't matter what you will say, Arahael." mother said, raising her tone and looking at him with strict eyes, with no mercy in this matter. "Nothing what you say will change the past. You could have changed the future few weeks ago, but you didn't. You sneaked into Arendelle even though your father and I forbade you to that. Do you now understand why?"

"I am sorry mother." Arahael said. "I just wanted to see Arendelle."

"You wanted to see Arendelle?" mother said, and gave a weak laugh. "You wanted to see Arendelle?" Arahael bowed his head, but mother's voice made him look at her. "Arahael." she said. "Do you know understand why we forbade you to come?"

"But mother, Isaiah and Arrana came." Arahael said.

"Isaiah and Arrana are mature, Arahael!" mother raised her voice, though still she was not shouting. "Both in years and mind. They know lot about politics and history, they know a lot about diplomacy, they know a lot about warfare, they know how to react to specific circumstances and they are both capable of thinking with clear mind. They are both ten years older than you, Arahael! That is why they came. Not because your father and I like to forbid or allow someone of you to go."

Arahael never liked when mother raised her voice. He was always angry at himself for making her angry.

"Mother...I didn't want to be left behind." Arahael said, to which his mother looked curiously at him. "Mother, all of them left Gondor. I never did. I wanted to see...the world."

"See the world?" mother asked and sighed. Then she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Arahael." she started, with calmer voice. "You are still young. You have many years before you and have an especially long time to see the world. You would have gone the next year. Do you see now what could have happened because you didn't listen? The Red Snake is a dangerous man Aron, capable of many evils you, as a young boy, are not even aware of. Not just that. You and Arrana would have been killed."

"Arrana and Isaiah would have been in danger no matter whether I came or not." Arahael said. He thought it sounded too arrogant, which he didn't intend to be, but mother recognized what he wanted to say, as always.

"But _you_ were in danger! Two of my children being in danger is already terrible. How do you think it is terrible when another one is? And two of my other sons have gone to battle. And my husband is in greatest danger of all. Do you understand now Arahael? I died out of concern and fear!" she ended with almost a shout. But it didn't scare Arahael. Rather, he was quiet surprised.

"You were afraid?" Arahael asked. "But mother, you are never afraid of anything."

"Well, in these days I was." she said quietly. She them took his hands into his own and looked Arahael into eyes. "I was afraid for your father, your brothers, your sister and for you. I would have taken threat of my life easier, but someone threatening my family-the thing I love most in this world?" Arahael saw decisiveness in his mother's eyes. "Arahael, I would fight with a sword to protect you."

"Well, to be honest mother, you would probably be good in it." and they both laughed, mother's dimples appearing. The mother and son both had dimples.

"I am not sure Arahael." mother said. "It was a long time since I carried a sword. I might be very bad at it."

"Uncle Calen said it is learned once and never forgotten." Arahael said.

"Huh. Did he?" mother raised her eyebrow. "Interesting for your uncle to say that. He doesn't fit that description."

"How?" Arahael asked, curious. Mother looked around herself and then whispered to him.

"When your uncle was small, he knew how to swim. But when he tried in his twenties, he almost drowned and had to learn again." and the again both laughed. Arahael however, remembered what happened with uncle Calen and two of his brothers.

"Mother, are Túrin and Min alright?" he asked. Arahael was worried about them. Mother took his hands again.

"Don't worry, Arah." she said with a warm voice. "They are both safe. They didn't even miss a hair from their heads when I left them."

"And Bran?" Arah asked.

"Brandon wasn't on Gulma." mother said. "He was with your cousin Aldamir. They were both in Branminas, doing something, I forgot what."

Arahael looked through the window and his thoughts went far away.

"I never thought a war would happen when I am a boy." Arahael said and his mother looked at him, her eyes soft. "When I was a boy and when nurses told me tales of the Red Snake, I thought it was just a story, and that I would never live to see him. Now, I am afraid." Arah said.

"Arah." mother said softly and moved to sit beside him and stretch out hand around his shoulders. She kissed his forehead. Arahael would under different circumstances protest that mother treats him as if he is her little boy, but now he felt he needed her embrace. Mother placed her hands on his cheeks and looked in his eyes.

"Your father and your brothers and I, and all other lords and kings of Israel are ready to stand against the Red Snake at any cost. Every single person of this land suffered at his hands and no matter how much many of them hate each other, they will stop their fights if the Red Snake threatens them again. Nothing will stop them from sending back away to the sea from which he came from. And as for us," mother placed a hand on the sigil of the wolf on Arahael's cloak and showed the wolf on her ring,

"we will all keep each other's back more than anything in this world. Your father and I will do everything to protect all six of you, and so will your uncles and your cousins. We are a pack, Arah. And a pack always survives. Strength of the pack is the wolf, and strength of the wolf is the pack. As long as this pack is standing, it will not fail or leave behind any wolf. Then, after the storm passes, we will live in peace again."

"But mother," Arahael asked. "why is the man who brings this storm so evil? Why does he do all of this? Why does he hate his family and why does he want to kill all of us? What good does hatred and power give him?" Mother closed her eyes and sighed. Then she gave a weak smile, to Arahael's surprise.

"You are so young Arahael. Yet, you ask very good questions, questions even we older don't know the answer to. I don't know, Arah. If the stories are true, the Red Snake was like this since childhood and he never loved any of his family."

"But why?" Arahael went on. "Why was he like that?" mother shook her head again.

"I don't know Arahael." she said and sighed. "I don't know. When I was young, my mother, your grandmother, told me that deep down, in everyone of us, there lingers a deep evil, that can be unleashed and free in our greatest danger and need, but sometimes, it is awoken since our birth. The priests and the Scriptures call that evil sin."

"Is it the seed that Adam and Eve ate and we inherit it?" Arahael asked. Mother smiled.

"You see Arahael," mother started, "Adam and Eve lived many thousands of years ago, and only thing we know of them for sure is that they lived and disobeyed God. We also don't know their names. Adam means "human" and Eve means "life"."

"That makes sense." Arahael said. _Adam was first man and Eve was first woman, so names would make sense._

"Right." mother continued. "So that evil that lingers within us is probably not the literal seed they ate from a forbidden tree. What our first father and mother really did we don't know and probably never will. Many peoples remember what happened differently. In the people I was born in, it is believed that first man and woman were proudful and they, together with their children, wanted to kill the Lord, but of course they wouldn't and then they were punished, not because Lord was mad because they tried to kill Him, but because He wanted to teach them humility and love, but they didn't, and we all inherited their nature."

"Adonijah told me," Arahael started, "that the Gondorians believed long ago, before Joshua came, that we were made mortal, but death wasn't terrible and it was a gift to us by the Lord. Then, the Enemy appeared and he deceived us into worshiping him instead of God. After that, He abandoned us to him. But then we met the Elder and Stone peoples, and they started to bring us to the right path."

"The great truth, Arahael." mother said. "As you see, there are many stories about what happened with the first humans because of which we live in this evil now. Many of those stories are half-myths and some of them plain myths, full of many symbols and messages inside them. But they always have one part of truth in them, and it is that we rebelled against the Lord, and He then exiled us from His presence." mother then sighed, as with a certain sadness in her voice. "Since then, something lingers in us, waiting to awaken in our worst state. It lingers just like a snake, and it waits to come out and devour us and others around us. You children are pure from it Arahael, and that snake inside is asleep and does not awake until you grow up. But some are exceptions and that snake inside us awakens since the childhood. How to kill that snake, where is it, what causes it and how to fight we don't know. That snake is our curse, which only blind people would deny. And we fight that snake in all our lives, and we should fight it. But some people stop fighting, and they embrace it as the part of their nature...even though it wasn't meant to be."

"And what is worst of all," Arahael said, "is that we are the only ones guilty of that. Why did the Lord gave us freedom if He knew we would rebel?"

"Why did He gave us freedom?" mother said surprised. "Arahael, the Lord wants us to be free creatures, not thralls of His will. The evil would happen no matter what, as long as we had free will but we would never experience so many other things, if we never were given the free will in the first place. We would never feel love, joy and happiness. Arahael, imagine if you were a slave of someone, and that you wouldn't be able to love someone or something. Imagine that, if you heard a clever joke, you weren't able to laugh at it. Imagine that if you saw Galbart laying wounded after fight with that bear, you weren't able to feel sorry for him. Imagine if when you saw that cloak holding dagger bellow Arrana's neck, you wouldn't be able to be afraid for her."

"I would be a monster!" Arahael said, not believing something like that was possible.

"Right Arahael." mother said. "I might not be a priest or even very schooled in the teachings of God, but I know that I would always rather chose to have choice to do good or evil, rather than be forced to do nothing good."

"So, Shaitan wasn't guilty of our fall?" Arahael asked.

"No, Arahael, you didn't understand me." Yelena said. "He is guilty. He is very guilty. But we are guilty as well. Evil was inevitable consequence of us having free will. Why the Lord gave it to us, and how is He not guilty, I struggle with that question myself, Arahael. So does your father, the entire kingdom, even the priests wonder as to why the Lord did it if He is good. Mayne there was simply no other way for us to have free will."

"If only the Lord was here on earth." Arahael said. "If only He experienced evil as much as we did. I would take the evil more lightly if He suffered too. Not because I would be happy that He suffered, but because He would finally completely understand us." mother raised her eyebrow.

"An interesting thought, Arahael." she said. "I must admit, a good one. Imagine if He became one of us and suffered, and at the end, even died." she finished in a silent manner. Arahael was silent at this, and thought about everything that she said.

"Oh Arahael." mother said, giving a light chuckle. She was trying to move away from the serious conversation with him. _She still treats me like a boy._ "You make a person feel as if they are talking with someone double your age. That's how mature you sound like." Arahael however gave her a weak smile and came back to thinking deep thoughts.

"Mother," he finally spoke, "are stories about the Red Snake true?" mother sighed.

"I don't want to terrify you Arahael. I would say wrong if I told you the are. But neither can I lie to you, and I would be wrong if I said they are half-true."

Arahael then remembered the gift that Isaiah gave him. He put his hand in his bag and he took out a beautifully made dagger, just for his strength.

"Isaiah gave me this." he answered to mother's surprised look. "And he reminded me that I won't be a boy forever. But I still hope I won't have to use it." his mother then hugged him.

"No you won't dear." she said and kissed him in the forehead. "You won't."

"Mother, I am sorry for making you worried." Arahael said. "I truly am. You are my mother and only thing you deserve from me is my obedience and respect. You are older than me and you know much better than me. I am terribly sorry to have done this, and I hope you will forgive me." mother smiled.

"I understand why you did that Arah." she touched his cheek. "I really do. But from now on, trust me and listen to me, unless it is obvious that I am mad. And don't worry." she placed the hand on the dagger. "I will keep you safe and I will take out a sword just that you don't have to use that thing ever during this war."

"Thank you mother." he said quietly and hugged her back. Arahael then felt that something was on his shoulders. It was Galbart, resting his head on him, and he and mother both chuckled.

"And to you, good boy." mother petted Galbart. "I owe you my life and I will never again treat you harshly. I promise." Galbart then licked mother's hand, which surprised her and Arahael laughed.

"He really loves you, mother." Arahael said.

"And from now on, I love him too." mother said, still petting the wolf. "We are friends, aren't we?" she asked him. Arahael then remembered something that he promised to Isaiah.

"Oh, yes!" he then put his hand in his bag, looking for something. "Mother, Isaiah asked me to give you this because he couldn't and had to leave." Arahael looked for it, going with his hands. "It is somewhere here." then he found it. "There it is!" he said and took it out and offered it to mother. "He bought this for you mother."

It was a dagger put in a black sheath. It had a symbol of golden deer inside it, a symbol of mother's house when she was young. The hilt of the dagger was a head of a deer. Mother was amused by this and she took the dagger and observed it. She then took the dagger out of it's sheath.

"Isaiah you said bought this?" she asked him and Arahael nodded.

"Yes, he did." he answered.

"Huh." mother said, raising her eyebrow. "He really knows how to impress a woman. I will have to marry him to some highborn lady. He is ready for it. I want grandchildren as soon as possible."

"And I to be an uncle at eleven or twelve? That would be hell!" Arahael said, laughing.

"My word matters more, Arahael." mother said. " And I want grandchildren." Arahael smiled and remembered when he saw Isaiah in the square of Arendelle.

"Well, I saw Isaiah talking with queen Elsa." Arahael said.

"With the Snow Queen?" mother said and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, the most dangerous woman in Israel. And also a queen."

"He reaches high." Arahael said and they both laughed.

"Stop!" Arahael heard a voice out of the chariot.

"Who is that?" Arahael asked.

"Quiet, Arahael." mother said and leaned to the window to hear.

"I have to talk with lady Yelena!" the voice said.

"Get out of here." Vin said out of the chariot. "The lady has her problems."

"It's alright Vin." mother told him, and she came out of the chariot. "Tell me, what is it, friend?" Arahael looked through the window. Arrana also came and rode her horse and stood right beside mother. The was man breathing heavily. He seemed to have been ridding for almost the whole day.

"My lady." he bowed his head. "I came to bring you bad news."

"Is it about my husband?" mother asked, worried. "Are my eldest son and my husband in danger?"

"No, my lady. I don't know what is with them." he said. "The news are from Minas Hîr. Your son, lord Minardil, is gone."

"What?" Arahael looked out of the window and he said this with his mother and his sister in union.

"We looked for him through the whole castle, my lady." he said, through hard breathing. "He and lord Benjen are both gone."

"What happened with them?" mother came to him, with worried voice. "Do you have any trail of my son?!"

"Just one thing, my lady." he said. "Two of the prisoners from Gulma are also gone."

_Lord, please save Minardil!_


	25. The Old and forgotten days

"How long have we been walking already?" Vilgar asked.

"Around five days." Flynn answered. "Yet, no single trail of them yet."

"There is no way they could have run so far away!" Vilgar was angry. "We must find them and save her somehow!"

"I understand how it is to care for your sister, young David." Abel said. Robin noticed Vilgar wasn't still used to his fake name. "And I understand your hastiness. But finding these bandits is not that easy, and requires patience. If you truly love your sister, I believe you will do what you need for her and be patient."

"I will do it for...my sister." Vilgar said. Robin wanted Vilgar to look at her that way and no other way.

"Good, that is good." Abel said. "Then we will find them sooner than we think."

"But first we need to find some trail of them." Flynn said, still looking for something.

"Just keep looking." Robin spoke to them. "All of you. They are mere humans, they are not sorcerers and they cannot clear everything behind them."

Lyonel then came to Robin. "You found something, lad?" he asked his dog, and Lyonel bowed his head and gave a sad sound. Robin petted him. "Keep looking." and Lyonel obeyed his word.

"Does anyone care for my opinion here?" Kenan asked everyone, as he was glancing through the woods.

"Just say it, Benjamin." Robin said, trying to joke a little with Kenan. But Kenan didn't hear it and continued to glance.

"I am afraid that we got lost, people." Kenan said still glancing through the woods shrouded in the mist from the rain that fell yestarday.

"I no longer know where is the north, and where is the south, much less where is the Onall coast."

"The Onall coast is supposed to be northwest of where we met." Leif said. "But I agree with you, young man. I too don't know where are we now."

"That rain." Vilgar said angrily. "It had to fall yesterday, didn't it!" and in his anger he hit the tree.

"David!" Robin called him. "Keep the energy for later. That tree didn't abduct her. The bandits did. And I doubt the tree is able to speak and tell us if it saw them or not."

"Though I must agree with David." Andal said. "That rain that fell yesterday made all we have wet and plus no we don't see the sun because of this mist. Looks like the bad luck is following us."

"Don't call the bad luck upon us!" Robin said, with the voice of command. "It's the last thing we need right now."

"If only these trees were tall enough. We could climb on them and see where is the sun." Seth said.

"Only that they are not." Agni said. "The mist is far above them."

_Unfortunately._

"The sun is not the only thing that can show us where we are." Robin said, more to himself, but everyone heard him. "Keep looking for something, we will certainly find a way to get out of here!" Robin said and moved to the mist to look for something himself.

Mist was very unhelpful and Robin could barely see the finger before his own eyes. He was using his hands, going through the trees and touching them. He was trying to find if there was moss on any of them, and then he would know that they were going in the right direction. _Unless such bad luck follows me that the moss I will find will be an exception to most trees._ He hoped it will not be the case.

Robin looked before himself. As there was no sun, he couldn't see his shadow and couldn't use it to know where he is going neither. He had to again trust his eyes, and they deceived him very often.

_Lord, please help me. Now when I need You more than ever. If it is possible, help me. I will save Anna from that monster._

Robin then saw a strange shape of mist behind one tree. It's color was whiter than the rest. When Robin looked more closely, he saw it obviously wasn't a mist, but stone...or something built from stone. He was hesitant, but he approached it slowly.

When he approached this thing, he saw he was right. This was something built from stone, though he still didn't saw completely how it looks like, but was only exploring what appeared to be the back of it-a huge white cube built from stone. _Who would build something like this._

Robin took his glove off and chose to touch the stone and see what is it like. The stone was very smooth and also pretty solid. _If I hit it with hit my sword, the sword would break in a ten thousand pieces._

Robin traveled with his hand through the stone and after some time he looked up. And what did he have to see...

"Everyone! Come here, I found something!" he shouted.

The sound of running was heard and Robin knew that they were right now behind him. They all had their mouth agape and they all stared and didn't spoke a word.

What they saw was a great, white statue of a warrior who was standing upright on the giant cube. The statue was ten feet tall, and it would have towered over giant Goliath. The left hand was on his hilt, while the right one was reaching out to some place. The warrior was dressed in great armour and his all body was covered in it. Except of his face, that could be seen even though the helm was on his head. From helm to his shoulder was standing something, and Robin presumed it was supposed to be the warrior's long hair. This warrior's face was proud and, even though they were made of stone, his white eyes seemed to be alive and staring at them. For few moments they were all just staring and admiring this magnificent work. _There is no way one man could make this alone._

"Who made this?" Flynn asked in everyone's name.

"I know who made this." Abel said. "This was made thousands of years ago...by the Dwarves of Harun."

Everyone, excluding Abel's own men, looked at him in surprise.

"By...the Dwarves?" Flynn said in unbelief.

"Yes." Abel said. "It is a statue of Argon, the great Elven-king of Iarnûr Elves. After the battle against the Old Ones, Argon was killed, and the Dwarves built this in his honor."

"And it is still standing here." Robin said and touched the stone again. It was now even smoother than before.

"It is kept by the special power of the People of the Stars. The stone is so beautiful because it was built by hands of Dwarves, and it is so endurable because it was blessed by power of the Elves."

"I know history." Robin said. "Argon was hit by an Orc-arrow, and then his head was cut by the Orc commander. He remained known as the greatest warrior who ever lived."

"Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs." Andal said. "They were gone long before Joshua came to Canaan."

"There were some of them in Canaan during time of father Abraham." Leif said. "But long after that, they have been gone."

"And there are some who think they never existed." Robin said. _Like Abiathar the Levite._

"Huh, don't believe them, friend." Abel said, still looking at the statue. "This statue is the proof they did. Those who say they didn't exist are well aware they existed, they simply want to look special."

"Elves and Dwarves." Kenan said, with certain sadness in his voice. "When I was a young boy, I heard stories about both of them. I once asked people to show where they live. They told me they were gone for more than six thousand years. After that, I cried like a baby and I was very sad." Kenan lowered his tone. "I still am. A little. I am sorry that they are gone."

"I was too." Robin admitted. _I always wanted to see them. They were so magnificent in stories and wise. But now they are gone. And I feel sad because of that again._

"Everyone who ever heard about Elves ans Dwarves, and then found out they are long dead, was sad." Abel said. "I still dream of them sometimes."

"Yeah, me too." Flynn said. "I always dreamed to be one of the Elven kings of Iarnûr or Aearrim and that I would go through the armies of Orcs, defending everyone."

"I personally always wanted to be a Dwarf." Andal said. "They were always my heroes."

"But now they are gone." Robin said. And in that moment, to their surprise they heard a voice singing. It was Vilgar singing, and he was very good at it, with deep voice. He sang:

_"The world was young, the trees were green,_

_No heart yet was filled with greed,_

_The sun was filled with all it's light,_

_When Elven people still shone bright._

_No gem or steel ever shone more,_

_Than when Dwarves still lived yore,_

_And made the stones that like the sun_

_Could make the light of day to last long._

_No tongue was more beautiful_

_Than that of the Elves in the old,_

_Their tongue was like the song,_

_That made the heart to do no wrong._

_Nothing was as strong as Dwarven halls,_

_And their as giants tall walls,_

_No one could master the skill of Dwarves,_

_Nothing was deadlier than their axes and swords._

_Even the angels of heaven,_

_Wondered at beauty of the people Elven,_

_The Elves were young and fair in face,_

_Their words were always full of grace._

_No people on earth lives today_

_That is harder foe than Dwarves of the days grey,_

_No weapon can hit stronger_

_Than a Dwarf could with his hammer._

_The stars on the earth the Elves were,_

_Their knowledge then filled the air,_

_No wiser friend could be found_

_Than an Elf who with wise words was crowned._

_The fist of the Lord the Dwarves had,_

_With their axes the evil they would forbid,_

_No more loyal friend on earth was then_

_Than how a Dwarf was faithful to a Man._

_The world rejoiced and sang,_

_And on these two the world hanged,_

_The earth loved the sound of the Elven voice_

_and the ringing of Dwarwen bells brought it joys._

_But there came darkness and the gloom,_

_And both these peoples found their doom,_

_They passed away long ago,_

_And without them Men and world had to grow._

_The world mourns the two lost,_

_And Men remember the tall and short,_

_The Elven song no one forgot,_

_Nor the Dwarven warriors of rock._

_The world still waits and is sorrowful,_

_Because of death of Elven and Dwarven folks,_

_Men cannot forget their brothers in the Lord,_

_Who taught them all the things they know._

_But hope there is still,_

_That Elves and Dwarves again walk will,_

_For stars have still not lost their light,_

_And rocks still have not lost their might._

_The stars and rock are in silence deep,_

_Till Elves and Dwarves awake from sleep."_

Everyone present was amazed.

"Wow." Flynn said. "You are very good at it, pall."

"Where did you learn that song?" Abel asked.

"I heard that song when I was little." Vilgar answered. "I heard it just a little after they told me Elves and Dwarves are gone."

"It is a very beautiful song." Abel said. "It reminds everyone who listens to it of the beauty that this world lost."

"If I remember well," Robin asked, "Elves taught the Aredain their language."

"Yes, they did." Abel said. "Gondor is from the Elven language and it means 'stone-land'."

"Do you know their language?" Kenan asked.

"No." Abel said. "Few people do. I just know what some places in Gondor and what some Gondorian names mean."

"Do you know someone who does?" Kenan asked.

"I knew one priest. Baldor, but he has passed away ten years ago." Abel answered.

"And Dwarven language?" Andal Dorris asked. Abel waved with his hand.

"No living man knows it." Abel said. "The Dwarves were jealous of their language, and they kept it as a cat keeps her food bowl. They never taught anyone. You had to gain their deepest trust for them to teach you." he then pointed at the statue. "Argon was one of the few not Dwarves who knew the Dwarven language."

Robin was very amazed and he felt sadness because of the mention of Elves and Dwarves, the people who are gone for thousands of years. Just like Leif said, they still inhabited Canaan during time of father Abraham, but when Joshua arrived in Canaan with the people of Israel, he found none of these two. It is said he only found other Men-and Orcs.

Orcs were the complete opposite of Elves. It was said that they were Elves once, but that they were tortured by dark forces, deformed and destroyed and turned into creatures of hate, creatures begotten of sin and in nature bad. But Orcs were gone too, along with Elves and Dwarves. It is said that from those days, only the Trolls survived and still remember the music of the Elves and the hammer of the Dwarves. But Robin never saw Trolls and probably never will. Robin thought about Elves and Dwarves and was very sorry for what he said next.

"I feel terrible because of saying this," Robin said, "but the Elves and Dwarves are long dead and they can wait, but my sister and the bandits cannot." _I should have said our sister!_

"Yes, you are right my friend." Abel said. "And we will have to forget about Elves and Dwarves for a while. Is there any other sign of sun?"

"Not that I have found." Flynn answered, though it would be the answer of everyone.

"We don't need the sun." Seth said and pointed to the hand of Argon that was reaching out. "Do you remember Abel? The statue of Argon is made in that way that he reaches out his hands to the north, where his enemy was."

"Yes, the boy remembers well." Agni said and placed a hand on Abel's shoulder. "You are very good, boy."

"Yes, you are." Abel said and looked at the statue again. "His hand reaches out to the north." then he looked at Robin. "And Onall coast is where?"

"On the north." Robin repeated and he turned immediately and walked in that direction. Everyone followed him swiftly.

"Wait...Joseph." Flynn said. "We must take our horses." Robin then felt that Lyonel tickled his leg. Robin petted him and he came to Lomer, his faithful horse.

"We will lead them by the reins. The bandits may hear us if we ride."

"Agree." Abel said and turned to his company. "Do as he said." and they did. Flynn came closer to Robin's ear.

"Are you gonna command us, Joseph?" Flynn asked, with the intent to mock.

"Not time for jokes now. Flynn." Robin said the last as quietly as possible.

"As you wish." Flynn said and led Maximus by the reins.

As they were walking to the north, they were careful not to go down the wrong road and went only right in front of themselves. The good thing was that, as they walked more and more, the mist was departing from the woods and they could see things more clearly. The forest was silent as a graveyard and Robin didn't like that. It felt too safe and too quiet. It seemed as if something is gonna jump out of the woods at them. Robin didn't want that to happen. He just wanted to find Anna, save her, bring her back to Arendelle and then he, Kenan and Vilgar would go back home to Longon, to defend their land from there. But what use is there if he brings her to Arendelle and then he goes back to Longon, since Aron is obviously going to take the chance to attack Arendelle. _What good did I did to her if I just save her from Aron only to bring her back in his hands? Should I stay in Arendelle besides Anna and Elsa? To defend them and fight for them?_

When Robin thought about it, Longon was far in Arendelle, almost on the border with Corona, and Aron couldn't enter it unless he conquers entire half of Arendelle. Lord Arvid and others were pretty safe from war. On the other hand, lord Arvid was a stubbornly loyal man, and he would come to his queen's aid whenever needed. And Robin could stand beside him and Elsa at the same time. But if he couldn't come so that he could prepare the defense of Longon, the better! Lord Arvid will not be in danger. _But Kenan and Vilgar cannot stay with me. They went with me now, even though I didn't want it. When Anna is saved, I will ask Elsa to command them to go to Longon and they will be safe._ Robin then looked at Flynn who was behind him and he shook his head. _That fool has a newborn daughter and a wife waiting fo him. And now I have to keep him, because I don't want my cousin to become a widow and my little cousin to become an orphan._

"Look!" Robin's thoughts were stopped by Vilgar's voice. Robin listened to them and looked at his right. He saw that a small lake was standing there, with water alive and pure. Vilgar then left his horse for a minute and fell on his knee and drank the water. Now that Robin saw him, he also desired water, and so did everyone else.

"The whole day without water." Flynn said as he approached the lake and drank water. "My canteen was empty yesterday."

"Mine almost became empty." Andal said as he filled his with water. Robin ignored the rest of talk and just drank the water from his hands. The water was sweet, cold and refreshing and it gave him back his energy.

"Be silent!" someone said with a quiet, but strict voice. Those were Will and Adal, running quickly but as quietly as possible.

"All of you, be silent!" Will repeated and stood in the midst of them. "The bandits! One of them is coming here!"

"Here?" Flynn said in surprise.

"Good." Abel said. "We will make a trap for him."

"You read my mind." Robin said and turned to Kenan and Vilgar. "Quickly! Take the horses away as soon as possible."

"But why me?" Vilgar protested, but Kenan grabbed him.

"Shut up, fool!" Kenan said and the two run for horses.

"You two help them!" Abel said to Seth and Alfarr. The four then left with horses in the opposite direction.

"Hide! All of you!" Abel said, and everyone looked for a stone, a tree or a bush to hide in. Robin and Flynn found one big and fat tree and stood still behind it. Flynn was standing on the tree like a moss would.

"Well, it seems this mist is finally our ally." Flynn whispered.

"It was time for it to be." Robin said and shut up. Lyonel was behind both of them. "Be quiet, Lyo!" he said and the dog didn't make even a sound.

The man came quietly, ridding his horse and looking around himself. He went down from his animal and came to the water to drink. Flynn wanted to strike now, and Robin knew it.

"Not yet!" Robin told him. Robin waited for the man to be completely unprepared and uncaring about what is happening around him. He again took water in his hands and drank. As he was drinking, Abel seized the opportunity and started to sneak behind him. Robin wasn't sure if this was stupid or working, but he still watched. Abel was keeping his hand on his hilt, as the man drank the water again.

In that moment, the man turned as fast as thunder and took out his sword. Abel and he started to fight, and Robin came out of hiding to help him, while Flynn and Andal followed him. The man was now surrounded, but he still didn't stop fighting, changing the opponent from Robin, to Flynn, to Abel and then to Andal, and then to Robin again, and in all the same order. He was fighting until he heard a voice.

"Stop or you will be dead in a second!" Will said, holding up his bow and aiming at the man. Adal, Aulir, Leif and Agni were also aiming at him. The man saw that he was surrounded, and his back were turned to Robin's. Robin seized opportunity and sneaked behind him and grabbed him by the throat, putting his sword bellow the man's chin.

"I will cut your throat, if you move!" Robin said and the man dropped his sword in surrender. "Are you one of Aron's men?" Robin asked clearly, for everyone to hear, ignoring the surprised face of Abel.

"Yes, I am." he said.

"Where are they taking her? Speak! Is she fine?" Robin threatened him. The man glanced at everyone around him. _He knows he cannot lie._

"Aron wants her alive and unharmed, if that is what you asked. And there was a change of plans. They are not taking her to Onall coast, but further north, to the coast of Arnen, inside Gondor." he answered.

"To Gondor?" Robin said and looked at Abel. "Do you know where is Arnen?" Abel nodded, still confused. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Robin said. "Is there any nearby village?"

"Yes." Abel said and pointed. "In the southeast."

Robin then said to the man. "You will go there."

"Agni and Alfarr will lead him there." Abel said.

"And so will you, Will." Robin turned to him and Will obeyed. Abel was now even more confused. Robin then explained.

"Listen Abel, I didn't tell you our true names because you would want to speak with the queen if you heard them, and we didn't have time for that." Robin then surrendered the man to Adal and Will, who then tied him.

"I am Robin Frost, bastard son of king Agnarr of Arendelle." Robin then pointed to Flynn. "This is Eugene Fitzherbert, husband of crown princess Rapunzel of Corona. These are our friends, Andal Dorris and soldiers Will and Adan. The two young men that are hiding horse together with yours are my foster-brothers, Kenan and Vilgar. The bandits we are looking for are men of Aron the Red Snake and they kidnapped my half-sister, princess Anna.

"And you couldn't tell me that earlier?" Abel asked angry.

"Understand me Abel." Robin said. "We didn't have the time to lose."

"And I now don't have time to come back." Abel said. "I came to save the princess and now I have to finish the mission." then Abel turned to Leif. "Go to horse-keepers and tell them to come. Alfarr will go, but Agni will stay here, and Seth will go to bring this man to the village." Abel then turned to Robin. "I don't want to risk the life of my cousin." Robin nodded.

"I doubt either of them will agree Abel." said Leif. "Especially Seth."

"They will have to." Abel said. "Especially Seth."

Will and Adal tied the man and placed him on his horse. Leif then lead the man away, and Will was following with him. Abel then looked at Robin with sharp face.

"Something else you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"No." Robin said. "Now you know everything."

"Good." Abel said. "Then let's go save the princess."

**So yes...I wrote a song. It took really long time, trust me. I am not Tolkien, but I hope you liked it (and the chapter overall:)**

**Please review if you can.**

* * *

**Note:**

*"Iarnûr" is formed from Sindarin words _iaur_ and _nûr,_ and it means "old people".

*"Aearrim" is formed from Sindarin words _aear_ and _rim_ , and it means "sea people".

*"Aredain" is formed from Sindarin words _ar_ and _edain,_ and it means "noble people." Aredain is the name of ancestors of inhabitants of Gondor.


	26. The Young wolf with a task

Isaiah was riding with an army of two thousand men to the border of Arendelle and Gondor, just as father commanded him. They were now taking a rest, as they will arrive to the border in two or three hours. Isaiah was not eating or drinking, he was just standing beside his horse, Bella.

Isaiah couldn't understand why the father sent him there. He was not supposed to be at border of Gondor and Arendelle, he was supposed to stand by his side. _I should fight beside him, not stand here like useless shield. From what dangers are there to protect the border with Arendelle? Father needs me besides him!_

"Not happy with your job, are you not." uncle said, to which Isaiah shook his head.

"There is no reason for me to be on the border of Arendelle and Gondor." Isaiah said. "There is nothing to protect Arendelle or Gondor from here. I would understand if he sent me to Minas Hîr, but here..."

"Isaiah," uncle spoke. "Your father sent us here because..."

"Because he wants me to aid Arendelle in fight against the Red Snake and Burning Pegasus. Yes I know." Isaiah sighed and looked down on his fingers. "I learned it alone." Ondoher sighed.

"But I know very well why he sent me here." Isaiah said. "He sent me so that I wouldn't be in danger besides him." Isaiah turned to look at his uncle. "He sent me because the Red Snake is dangerous and he would have to go through the capital of Arendelle and conquer all the coast of both Gondor and Arendelle to arrive where I am standing right now."

"Isaiah, understand your father." Ondoher said. "You are his eldest and his heir and he doesn't want to lose you."

"I know uncle, I know." Isaiah said, closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I am not angry because I want to fight or because I am proud. I just want to fight beside him and protect him, and yet I sound like a young boy who just wants to fight."

"Yes you do." uncle said. "But it doesn't really matter how you sound like, but rather what your words mean." Isaiah chuckled. He felt very hot and he cleaned his forehead that was full of sweat.

"For a land that is ruled by an Ice Queen, it's pretty hot." Isaiah said, still clearing sweat. Uncle Ondoher did the same.

"Well, you are right." Ondoher said, also cleaning his forehead. "It feels as if we are in hell, and not in a land of snow."

"And I thought Corona was desert." Isaiah said, which reminded him. "Is Corona going to fight in the war?"

"Yes it is." Ondoher said. "King Frederic is the Red Snake's brother-in-law. And sister does not love her brother."

"If anyone loves him." Isaiah replied. "A man who murdered his own brother. Priests are right to call him the second Cain."

"The second Cain, the second Abimelech, the second Absalom." Ondoher said, bored eith these names. "I would say he is worse than all they were. Cain killed out of jealousy. Abimelech killed out of desire for throne. Absalom killed out of revenge. But the Red Snake...he killed because he was drunk. He killed because he likes to kill. Not because he wanted throne. Killing a youngest brother will not give anyone right to the throne, nor did we strangers at least know that prince Avnir did something wrong to him. The Red Snake killed because of anger and hatred...and love for murder."

"It is said that all Israel loved Avnir, but hated Aron." Isaiah said. "Maybe it was out of jealousy, just like Cain."

"If that is the case," uncle said "then he does deserve the name of second Cain. There were Cains before him, of course. But I never heard of one so important, much less a prince of a great kingdom."

"A prince who is almost fifty years old." Isaiah said. "And of whom all Israel is afraid." uncle shook his head lightly.

"True. With very good reasons." he sighed. "That man...I would dare say that he is not a man, Isaiah. If you asked me, I would tell you he is a demon, born from devil himself."

"He is not a demon." Isaiah said, putting a surprise on his uncle's face. Isaiah was sure of what he was saying. "He might be a mad man and a sorcerer and a kinslayer, maybe even a demoniac...but he is first and foremost a _man._ A human being of flesh and bones. He must have some weakness. He can be killed." uncle raised his eyebrows.

"And how can you be so sure like that for a man you only saw once from distance, Isaiah?" uncle asked. "Everyone thought a man cannot survive going into the west. People say there are many horrors there, creatures you cannot imagine in your worst nightmares. Every living man would get lost or die by sailing into those lands." then uncle gave a sharp gaze at the west. "And yet, the man we are talking about returned from those lands, alive and well. If memory serves me well, he even came younger looking than when he left."

"The skill and luck both served him in that." Isaiah answered. "But he still is a _man._ And I am sure that he can bleed and can be killed. And someone will do it." uncle shook his head again and sighed.

"Isaiah, it is certainly true. But he is probably not able to be killed by any means available to us, and an ordinary weapon that you and I can bear would probably be useless against him. A higher power would be needed to kill him and finish him once and for all."

"A higher power?" Isaiah asked. "Father made him bleed at Jol Port, when he struck him with his sword and scarred his neck. The Red Snake kept that scar to this very day. I saw it uncle, and so did you. It can be seen from sky. He is like a Goliath. Everyone thought that Goliath couldn't be killed. But then David appeared and one stone was able to make him fall."

"Yes." uncle said. "But Goliath was not a man of black sorcery."

"But he was a man." Isaiah added. _A man can be so powerful, yet be killed by a sharp tool going through his throat or belly. Tragedy of men._

Uncle shook his head. "I am not convinced, Isaiah. A man is the beast of the field, Solomon said. A beast that doesn't want to die. It will fight as long as it knows that it's life is threatened. It will go on and on and on even when all his energy is wasted. Just so that he could take another breath of air."

"Man is a beast that doesn't want to die," Isaiah said, "because it wasn't born to die." uncle nodded.

"Exactly." Ondoher admitted. "The truth that is known even by pagans. It is also the only beast that when you saw hanging on a cliff, you owe to do everything to save it."

"You shall not murder. That is one of the Ten Commandments." Isaiah repeated as he remembered.

"You shall not murder." Ondoher repeated. "To kill as a death sentence or to kill enemy in battle or defend yourself or someone else, or maybe even in an accident, that is not a sin, although no one would argue any of it is good neither. But to come to a man and take his life without any right to do so, without him threatening yours or lives of others at all, that is the horrific crime."

"And the most horrific one," Isaiah nodded and said himself "is when you kill your own brother." Uncle breathed deeply and he sat down on a nearby rock.

"The greatest murder is when you kill any man." Ondoher said, and Isaiah wanted to listen to he sat on another nearby rock and looked at his uncle. "Every man and woman on earth are brothers and sisters. But to kill someone who actually has your blood in his veins, or someone you grew up with and lived with an entire period of life, that is a murder that is forgiven only in war and defense of others. Few people were ever able to kill their own brother and sisters, or fathers and mothers, or sons and daughters."

"And yet those who did it in cold blood, remained cold to everyone all their lives." Isaiah said.

"Aye." Ondoher said through deep breath. "Killing is an awful thing, whether it be murder or otherwise. Whoever stays cold when he kills, is a monster. Even when you kill an animal."

"Yes, when you even kill an animal." Isaiah repeated emotionlessly. "How bad is it then when you killed an animal, with no intent to do so?" Isaiah remembered and looked down in the ground. He remembered the biggest regret of his life. Ondoher was opening his lips, trying to form the words.

"Isaiah" words finally came out, "it was an accident. You didn't want to do it."

"And yet I did it." Isaiah finally looked uncle in the eyes. "I am the one who shot the arrow."

"Isaiah," Ondoher spoke with a hard voice "the bandits were around just seconds before that. You were afraid for Brandon and Arrana and you wanted to protect them. And Orys jumped out of nowhere. You are too hard on yourself." Isaiah just put his face in his hands in shame.

Orys was probably the best and the most loyal dog that was ever born on earth. He was very smart, and sometimes, it seemed as if he had a soul and reasoning like humans. When Isaiah was a child, he wholly believed Orys was unlike other dogs and that he had a human-like soul. Even now he wondered, did Orys have a soul? Isaiah would never know. He is the one who shot the black dog in the eye.

"But it weren't the bandits, were they?" Isaiah said. "But Orys. Just loyal, good boy Orys. He was running to chase after them, ever faithful to his young master. And his master rewarded him for loyalty by hitting him with an arrow in the eye." Isaiah swallowed. _If I were a boy now like I was then, I would cry._ With this thought, Isaiah put his face in his hands again. Ondoher was silent for some time, not knowing himself what to say.

"His master was trying to protect his brother and sister, just like every eldest brother should. His master didn't want to do that." Ondoher rose up a placed hand on Isaiah's shoulder, at which Isaiah looked up. "The young master had best intentions." Isaiah just sighed and looked into distance, as was his habit.

"He was different than other dogs, uncle." he said. "His eyes had self-awareness in them. He had a soul, an eternal soul like humans. The rare animal."

"Isaiah, you don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Isaiah looked up into his uncle, his voice still low and not angry, although clear. Then he looked into distance again.

"Uncle," he said slowly, "when I shot him in the eye, I did not kill just another dog that felt nothing for himself or others, or that just wanted to eat and drink and leave droppings." Isaiah swallowed again. "When I shot him in the eye, I killed a person, uncle." there was silence for some time, and Isaiah went silent. He just looked into the distance and he was silent as the grave. He was cursing himself. _I killed a friend._

"I killed...a friend." Isaiah finally broke silence, to Ondoher's surprise. "And when I shot him in the eye, my friend felt betrayed. He asked himself, 'Maybe I failed him in something', and the only one who did anything wrong then was me, his master."

"If that is the case," uncle said, "then by now, that soul that you killed knows by know that you didn't want to do it."

"That will still not change what I did." Isaiah said. He would not forget this mistake, ever.

"No, it won't, but neither will blaming yourself for it change anything." Ondoher said.

"Uncle," he looked at his uncle and shook his head "I will never forget that. I cannot forget it. It is impossible."

"I know you cannot forget it." uncle said. "And it is a terrible thing to remember. But it was not your fault Isaiah. I was no one's fault. If anyone is guilty, it is those bandits. It was an accident. Something you didn't intend to do. Your hand did it, but your heart and mind never wanted to do that."

Uncle wanted to do good and so did everyone else, but they could never fix what Isaiah did and felt. It was impossible to be fixed. He killed a close friend. He _murdered_ a close friend. Isaiah thought that he was little better than the Red Snake that Israel feared so much. Always hard on himself he was, putting himself last and others first. Because of that he could never forget that night, when he killed his good and loyal friend. It was done by his hands and that arrow that was inside Orys' eyes-that arrow was shot by him, Isaiah, son of Aramir of house Gondor. It was his property and it was by his poor skill and recklessness that Orys was dead. It was not by the hands of those bandits, it was by his own hands. And Isaiah knew he could never forget that, and that he could never forgive. And he didn't want others to bother with his self-guilt.

"Past is in the past, uncle." Isaiah said, moved his uncle's hand from his shoulders and stood up. "Arahad! What time is it?"

Arahad was caught by Isaiah's voice. "The sun is still in the middle of sky, my lord. The border is two hours and a half from here." Isaiah nodded.

"Tell everyone that we are going to rest for half an hour, and then we will continue."

"Yes, my lord." Arahad said and ran to tell.

"In half an hour, we go back to Arendelle." Ondoher said. Isaiah shook his head.

"No." Isaiah said. "We will just stay on the border." _After all that happened there, I don't think I want to enter that city or even kingdom again, until this all is over. Even though it's a holy city._

"I understand why." uncle said. "But what if Arendelle will need help."

"If it will need help, then we will cross the border." Isaiah. He felt insecure. _I am still just two and twenty, yet I am supposed to lead an army. I am green like grass._ "Father should have given you the command of the army, not me." uncle smiled.

"I disagree." Ondoher said. "He trusts you, and for a very good reason. Everyone trusts you Isaiah." Isaiah didn't think it was it wise.

"Yes." he said. "They trust a young fellow who is not even five and twenty. They must be desperate since they trust him. And now, I have to fight in the war, together with my father and family. War. Such a pointless thing. I don't understand why would anyone want to rule a throne or a land. Father carries that burden every day. He must take good care of his people and he must never fail them and they must be in first place." Isaiah sighed. "And I will have to take that burden once too." he turned to his uncle. "Does the Red Snake like burdens?"

"No, he probably doesn't." Ondoher said. "Those who don't understand what it means to rule don't understand that it is a great burden, and not a privilege. And the worst is when those kinds of people do come to rule. Then, the whole land is gonna have troubles. All because they think rulership is a privilege."

"And then those bad are remembered better than those rulers." Isaiah gave a weak chuckle. "And then common people like to say that we are all the same. Yet, they don't understand that good rulers like my father keep their ass every day."

"Ah, forgive the common people, Isaiah." Ondoher said. "Don't bother with their stories. They have the reasons as to why they talk like that. What matters is..."

"...to make sure that they are not right." Isaiah ended the sentence he memorized from childhood. He and his uncle smiled at that.

"You are the future of Gondor, Isaiah." _I don't have to be constantly reminded of that._ "And I am sure that future is the bright one." uncle then said quietly, but enough for Dannel to hear it. "Only if you also..."

"Don't." Isaiah knew exactly what uncle Ondoher is going to say. What everyone was constantly telling him, even more than that he is the heir of Gondor. "Say." he hated when everyone mentions and always reminds him of that. "That."

"Oh, Isaiah. You are young and you are ready for..."

"As the heir of Gondor, and your future lord, I command you to stop talking about that." Isaiah said, trying for it to sound friendly...although he _really_ wanted Ondoher to stop.

"Alright." Ondoher said. "But you will have to one day."

"I will when I _am_ ready." Isaiah said and waved with his left hand. "Whenever I am talking with someone it always ends on that, I am tired of it." Isaiah calmed himself.

"Let's go see what our comrades from army our doing, what you think?" Ondoher said.

"You finally said something that doesn't anger me, uncle." Ondoher smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Remember boy, I am your uncle. I am more than twice your age."

"And I am your future lord." Isaiah replied.

"My lord!" someone cried and it was the sound of soldier Gavnir's voice. "My lord!" he said, breathing hardly. "An intruder! We found him right now! He was armed with a sword and he wounded one soldier!"

"An intruder? Here?" Isaiah looked at his uncle. "Is the soldier gonna be alright?"

"The wound is not serious my lord." Gavnir said. "It is gonna heal after longer time."

"Good." Isaiah was glad. "Bring me to this intruder."

"Yes my lord." Gavnir turned and went, and Isaiah followed his way.

The intruder was tied to a tree, and he was clothed in grey cloaks. His face was wild and dark, and it seemed like he came for someone specifically. _How did he get in?_ Isaiah wanted to know, but now he had to knew why.

"Why have you come?" Isaiah asked him, and the man was just staring with cold eyes at Isaiah. Those cold eyes confused Isaiah, but didn't scare him, though he also wanted to hide his confusion.

"Who are you?" Isaiah asked him again. The man just smiled.

"It doesn't matter." he said. "What matters is that I failed to bring you to someone who wants you alive. He promised me a great reward for you. Too bad I was drunk." _Why would anyone want me alive?_

"Who promised you a great reward for me?" Isaiah asked, although he was suspecting he knows the name.

"The Red Snake." the man answered.


	27. The Books in dark

**And now it's official-with 29 chapters, 300 pages and over 100,000 words, this thing is longer than the Hobbit:)**

**Enjoy:)**

"Anything?" Elsa asked Dilan, with grief. It was greater when Dilan shook his head.

"No, your majesty." Dilan said. "We searched all the borders we could, we searched every neighbouring forest, we looked beneath every single rock, but we haven't found them." Dilan then looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Your majesty, your brother is her only hope now."

"I will not allow it!" Elsa said. The news have arrived before few days that Aron has conquered the coast of Galenlond in Gondor. _That must be where they are heading!_ "Dilan, go to the western border with Gondor. Take thirty men with yourself and go to the border of Gondor. But go slowly and quietly, that they may not meet you."

"Yes your majesty." he said. "When to go?"

"Now." Elsa commanded. "Go now and gather the best men you can."

"At your command." he obeyed. Only Joram was now with Elsa, as the quiet day of Arendelle started. The silence wasn't good. It bothered Elsa. She and Joram just quietly walked through the hallway. Joram would glance at her at every moment, a giant that he was. He always cared for her and Anna. After father died, she was the closest thing to him she could ever imagine. There was no other father for her left. He was her family, and so was her blood family. As they were walking, Elsa found herself standing in front of the doors of her room. The room that Anna used to knock on.

"She would always knock here." she said to Joram. He turned. Elsa was just staring at the door. "And I would always say: 'Anna, leave me alone.'" she swallowed sadness and closed her eyes. She then felt Joram's hand on her shoulder, comforting her, just as always. The hand that was always there for her. Elsa touched that hand, and she wanted to give him a smile but couldn't form one. She just left a deep breath in a sigh and placed a hand on her forehead.

"When I thawed everything," she said. "I promised her that there will not be closed gates." she looked into Joram, and his eyes were listening. "When, I became a queen, I promised to people of Arendelle that I will be a good ruler and that I will honor the Law and that the good of my people will be in the first place." she then moved away from the doors and walked to the end of the hallway, but didn't stop talking, while Joram was following her from behind.

"When I was little, I promised to my mother, that as the head of the family, I will keep everything and everyone, Anna the most." Elsa said, and placed her hand on the wall. "When I was little, I promised to God, that I will obey His law more than anything in my life. I also promised to myself and to Robin, that I will be his older sister and that I will make him the part of the family." Elsa then crossed her hands, touching her arms. "Now, I promised to my grandmother that if I ever get Aron in my hands..." Elsa's mouth remained open, not forming words, just looking at Joram. "...that I will execute him." she said with terror. "And bear the name and guilt of a kinslayer."

"Maybe the name, Elsa." Joram said. "But not the guilt. Your hands will be clean as snow if that ever happens."

"Clean as snow?" Elsa said, not believing what Joram is saying, and her face now surprised him. "Clean as snow? Joram." she showed him her hands as if they were filled with dirt. "These hands are anything but clean. They are cursed. They hurt their own sister. They will have to command slaughter of thousands of men I will not even look in the face. Is that clean to you as snow?" Elsa asked him, and Joram didn't answer, just looked at her. Elsa turned away her face from him. "I wish I wasn't born." Joram reacted at this.

"Don't _ever_ say that again!" he said.

"I wish..." Elsa repeated slowly, looking at him. "...I wasn't. Born." and she turned from him again.

"You wish you were never born?" Joram said. "So you wish rather that Anna remained a lonely girl, sentenced to live alone in the castle, and then be willing to marry the first man she met!" Elsa looked at him again.

"The worse thing would be is that she would be the queen and not you." Joram pointed at her. "And she would be dead if it weren't for _you!_ A Westergaard would be sitting on the throne, if it weren't for _you,_ Elsa!" he said, as if he was accusing her of something. "A Westergaard on the throne of Arendelle? Believe me, no one would have accepted that, and the war for Arendelle would start." then he paused. "And then, when Aron returned, he would have used that turmoil in kingdom and he would already be sitting on the throne of Arendelle, laughing at the dead bodies of everyone...including Anna, and Robin probably." Elsa could only imagine such a terrifying image, and she didn't love it. She wanted to forget it immediately. "All because _you_ weren't born! Do you now wish you weren't born, Elsa of Arendelle, daughter of Agnarr, descendant of Arlic and his forefather David?"

"Joram, I gave so many promises!" Elsa almost shouted. "And in this war, I will break every single one of them. I already broke much of them, what about others?"

"The reason why I never promise anything unless I am sure, Elsa." Joram said. "All the promises you gave were rush and hasty decisions. If I was you, I wouldn't have given them. But you are hard on yourself Elsa if you think you will break any of those promises. You promised that you will keep Anna safe, and you promised that you will keep people of Arendelle safe. And here, you stayed in Arendelle, yet you sent a group of thirty men to find her."

"But _I_ am not with them." Elsa said.

"Nor should you be. You owe to the kingdom to stay here. Elsa, _I_ will now give _you_ one promise-Anna will come back here to Arendelle, Anna and Robin both, and they will not miss even a hair from their heads."

"You are not there Joram. You cannot..."

"I assure you!" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That the redhead princess of Arendelle that I know will find the way to get out of the hands of two little snakes that still don't have venom. I assure you that your brother who was ready to go and find her will probably look for her all day and night and not even sleep. Did this Robin returned? No? Well, I don't know him well, but I saw his eyes and face Elsa, and those are the eyes of a young man who will do anything to save his younger sister. I am sure of it."

"Joram." Elsa said quietly. "That is still not enough at all to comfort me or ease me if that is what you meant."

"I didn't mean it." Joram said. "I wanted you to know the truth." he placed another hand on her shoulder. "The truth, no matter how hard, is always better than a lie. Always speak the truth, just as our fathers and mothers in the desert taught us. Just as the Lord taught us."

"Why did He allowed me to have this?" Elsa looked at her hands again. Joram was just surprised for a second. "Why did He allowed me to have this curse? Why didn't He made me just like everyone?" Joram sighed.

"Elsa, this power runs in your family, it isn't out of nowhere." he said.

"Why was I born with it? Why not someone else?" Elsa asked. Joram raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like Anna or Robin? Did you wish that you were not the one who bore this burden, but they instead?" Joram asked her.

"What? No! Never!" she protected herself. Joram breathed deepply and took her hand.

"Elsa." he said. "You were given with these powers and they are your burden to bear. Every single human is given a burden, and so are you. You think you would know what life is like if you were without any burden?"

"And I had to be given this burden, did I?"

"And I was _given_ a burden Elsa, during the course of my life." Joram raised his voice, silencing Elsa for a little. "My burden Elsa is greater than any king's or lord's on earth that lives today. I am supposed to be the holiest of all men on the face of the earth. I am supposed to do no sin, commit no crime, to watch my words at every moment. I am supposed to make specific sacrifices to the Lord each and every day. I also swore an oath of celibacy, Elsa, though I didn't have to be a High Priest. Do you know how much easier would everyday life be to me if I had sons and daughters who have to keep and help me until the end of my life? How much easier would it be if I had a wife to help me? Yet I swore an oath Elsa. And that makes everything harder. And they would help me in what, Elsa?" Joram spread his hands, showing his priestly robes. "I am supposed to be an example for everyone alive Elsa. I am supposed to speak kindly and treat people kindly, yet wisely. You remember the words I said to Aron on the decks? Well, no one cares about them and everyone forgot it, but strictly speaking, what I said there was a shame Elsa, and I should have stood silently, just watching. Being a priest is not a privilege, Elsa. The priests who think so are priests only in robes. And how much more responsibility does a High Priest have, do you think? I, my dear Elsa, if I make any mistake, people will say 'If a High Priest does that, I will do it too.' or 'If a High Priest does so, I will not follow his Lord'. I have to watch every single word I say, every single advice, I have to care about even the move of my fingers, because one wrong move will turn people away from God. Maybe I already did something wrong."

Joram let her go at the last one, and Elsa listened to him. "Maybe I did something wrong, that caused the Red Snake to hate everyone when he was small. Maybe it was a move of my hands, or maybe one small, but wrong word, and it made him hate me." Elsa was silent, as Joram sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder again. "Elsa. Everyone is given a burden, but no one is given a burden they cannot carry. And your powers are not a curse, Elsa." he then pointed his hands to somewhere. It was an armour that Elsa made with her powers. It was a six feet tall armour, with the shape of crocus on it's chest and it had a helmet with a feather on it. The armour was holding an icy, like an arm big longsword. Anna and the rest of the family told her that it was a beautiful art. Elsa however, thought that the helmet could have been more realistic.

"You see how beautiful your powers can make something?" Joram asked her. "And, let us not forget your masterpiece." he then pointed through the window into the courtyard and in the courtyard was walking a well-known snowman.

"A masterpiece I would like that you didn't made sometimes, though I must admit, he makes the everyday life more interesting." and Elsa finally chuckled, after a such a long time, since Anna disappeared.

"Joram, aren't you little too harsh with him?" Elsa said.

"Harsh?" Joram asked. "Aren't you too soft with him, Elsa?"

"Well, he us boring sometimes." Elsa said and looked through the window again. But Olaf was not in the courtyard. "Where is he?" Joram was also surprised.

"Where the hell did he went?" Joram said.

"Who?" a voice asked and Elsa jumped, together with Joram. It was just Olaf. No one else. Joram touched his chest and breathed heavily, but with relief.

"We need to find you a bell, Olaf." Joram said, his hand still on his chest. "You walk like a shadow in night. Oh, Moses and the prophets "

"Thanks." Olaf said. "I think. Now, why did I came here?" Olaf scratched his head.

"To talk about the something new you found out, like riding two horses at the same time." Joram said, and then leaned to whisper to Elsa. "Except that already existed and he simply didn't know about it before." Elsa placed a hand on her mouth, to stop from smiling.

"Well, I did saw that, but that is not why I came. Why did I came here?" he said again.

"To talk about the new type of flower you found?" Joram said, winking to Elsa, to which she smiled.

"No." Olaf said, looking away and scratching his...beard?

"To talk about how you found the...someone who looks and talks differently from Arendellians?" Joram said, and Elsa and he were looking into each other, surprised that they didn't guess what Olaf was looking for.

"No, no." he said. "I got it!" he jumped. "Elsa, I just wanted to tell you that I was going through the castle and stumbled upon some room that I never saw before and it was full of strange books that I never saw before. And that inside the room there was a banner of some animal that breathes fire."

"What?" Elsa said, Joram just after her. "A banner of a dragon?" Elsa said, surprising Olaf.

"What is a dragon?" Olaf asked.

"That is a creature that has scales and wings." Joram said. "It is supposed to be an ancient, immortal creature that is the keeper of mankind and that breathes fire. That is it's most well known characteristic, aside from being able to fly with such a great mass." Elsa was surprised that Joram made a description as if from a manual book, and she showed him that with the look of her face.

"What? He likes detailed descriptions." Joram said.

"Wow." Olaf said. "That creature looked so awesome on the banner. The most awesome creature I ever saw."

"Yes indeed. I always liked stories about them as a little boy. I was sad when they told me it is unknown whether they existed or not." Joram said to Olaf.

"Unknown?" Olaf asked.

"Yes it is. They are mentioned in every culture I know of, though, so I don't think they can be made up from thin air." Elsa waved with her hands to stop them.

"Hold on, hold on." she said. "Dragons can wait. Olaf, you said that there is some room. Where is it?"

"Come and see it!" Olaf said, and immediately started going through the hallway. Joram and Elsa just looked into each other and started following him. It was hard for Joram to run, and on the way, he was complaining about his back and his years.

"There it is." Olaf said, and Elsa was glad she will not have to run in her dress again to follow Olaf, and Joram was happy he won't have to run in his robes...or run at all. Then Elsa saw where they were...they were in front of a great wall, that looked just like any part of the hallway.

"These are the doors?" Elsa asked, pointing to the wall.

"No." Olaf asked and touched the wall, and the wall suddenly started to move. Elsa was surprised and moved a foot away from the wall. She then glanced in the room. It was dark. "These are the doors."

"It is dark." Elsa said. She then focused her powers into her hands. In her hands, a small snowflake started to form and it was filled with strong, blue light, that fell on the whole room. "This should be enough." she said.

"You see." Joram told her. "Your powers are not a curse". he smiled to her and Elsa returned the smile. Slowly, they entered the door.

Elsa glanced for a minute at the inside of the door. Her mouth were just open. In the center of the room, there really could be seen a banner of a dragon, just like Olaf described it. It was a golden dragon, with spread wings, with a crown above his head, and his tail in his mouth. It was the most beautiful art Elsa ever saw in her life. And she couldn't but say: "Wow."

"Indeed." Joram confirmed, his mouth agape. "I have been serving in this castle for almost thirty years, I only don't live in it. And I never saw this room. Ever." Joram shook his head to Elsa and they both looked down at Olaf, who was just smiling like a child.

"Olaf." Elsa asked him.

"Yes, what?" he said like a child.

"How did you find this?" she asked him slowly, not believing Olaf, the snowman of Arendelle, found a secret room inside the castle.

"Oh, a coincidence." he said. "I was just walking through the hallway and I wanted to rest on this wall. Then, it just so happened that I pressed the way to the secret room." Joram nodded.

"Coincidences happen to you very much, Olaf. And they are somehow never small." Joram said. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I think that you carry good luck with yourself." Joram petted Olaf, not taking his eyes off the room, and keeping them widened as when they looked in the banner. And neither did Elsa look at Olaf anymore, just staring at the banner. Joram then reluctantly touched the head of the dragon.

"It is smooth." Joram said, still looking at the dragon. His mouth were still open. "Your majesty, this is the real gold. Not a fake." he said to her.

"Yes, I see." Elsa said, touching the head of the dragon herself. She then looked around the room and saw that there were many old shelves and books. Some of the books were very old. "Who used this room?" she asked out loud.

"You should see just how interesting the room is." Olaf said, looking through the room as a baby. "It has a book in a language I don't understand at all."

"What language?" Elsa asked him.

"Oh, I don't know." Olaf took the book, and almost didn't fell because of it's weight. "It's a...it's probably a very interesting book since it is...so...so heavy."

"Oh, Olaf." Elsa said and took the book from him. It really was heavy. Elsa opened the book. It was old, but not on the brink of collapse. The pages were yellow, but letters could be seen clearly. Elsa even knew few of the words, as she was turning the pages carefully. The alefbet was runic. The Nordic runes.

"The old Nordic." Elsa said. "This is the old Nordic. The oldest language the Norsemen spoke." Joram approached to look into the book. "I won't pronounce what it says, but I think I know what it says." Elsa narrowed her eyes, carefully translating it in her head. She knew the Norse perfectly, but this was the old Norse and it was different. But not in every word. "The-last-son-of...I don't know what this word means." Elsa pointed at the strange runes standing one to another.

"That is not a word." Joram said, and placed a finger on the word himself. "That is the foreign name." Elsa then looked better at the runes.

"Dra-kon. The last son of Drakon?" Elsa asked herself. "Who is Drakon?"

"It sounds a lot like...dragon." Joram turned and looked at the dragon on the banner. _Who used this room?_

"And this book too." Olaf said. Olaf just pointed at it, as it was standing on an old table. Elsa looked at the table and saw that it wasn't a book, but rather a scroll and saw that it was very old, and that is why Olaf didn't touch. _So Olaf isn't so...not-smart as I thought._

Elsa took the scroll very carefully, trying not to damage it. It was nowhere near the good state that the book in old Norse was. It had many holes in it, that could be seen even when the scroll was sealed. Who knows how damaged the scroll would be if she unsealed it. Elsa then looked at the seal. The seal was quite fresh, in comparison to scroll. The letters on the seal seemed like the Hebrew she read and talked in every day, except of one thing-it didn't have vowels. As Elsa looked better at the seal, she saw that although the language seemed like Hebrew it was very different-she couldn't understand what is written on it, except a word "house", she thought.

"What is this language?" Elsa asked, still careful with the seal. Joram looked at it and he was surprised.

"Elsa." he said and she gave him the scroll and Joram was studying the seal carefully. "I knew it. This is the alefbet of the oldest Hebrew known." Joram still studied it. "This Hebrew was spoken when the Babylonians came and conquered all the lands of Israel, except of Gondor. It is also the Hebrew in which earliest manuscripts of Torah are written in." Joram then looked at it again. "Though, I am afraid this language is a little bit different from the one Torah is written in." _Languages. They change so fast. I wish there was only one language in the world._

"Well, can you read it?" Elsa asked him.

"Me?" Joram said, uncertain about himself. "Well, I needed to know old Hebrew in order to study the Scriptures, but this Hebrew is older than that Hebrew. Something I will have to guess while looking at it." Joram then placed his finger on the seal, and Elsa looked at the seal together with him. Joram opened his mouth, preparing to say, but gave up.

"No, I won't try to speak it." Joram said. "It is quiet hard and...unpleasant language to speak. But I will read what is written on it in today's Hebrew." his finger then followed the letters on the seal. "The-seal-of-son-of-house-of... _melik?_ Of yes, _melik_ means king. The seal of son of the house of king Dawid...A...Aharon of Arendelle." Joram raised his head from the scroll and looked into Elsa.

"Aharon?" Elsa repeated the name and realized whose seal is that. "Aron!" she said in horror. Joram then quickly left the scroll on the table.

"I don't want to see what is inside it." Joram said. Elsa nodded.

"Neither do I." she said. Elsa then glanced at the whole room. "This all. This...this is the room that Aron used."

"It seems it is." Joram said. "Wait. Elsa, you will want to see this." Elsa turned and saw that Joram was holding one book. It seemed older than the book in old Norse, but still in good shape. "Look at this." he opened the book and pointed to the letters. Elsa looked in the book and saw beautiful letters, with a beautiful hand-writing. They were shaped in a similar way to old Norse runes, but more pointed and elegant.

"Don't you recognize this language?" Joram asked her. Elsa shook her head.

"I remember these letters, vaguely." she said.

"Elsa, this is Sindarin" Joram said and Elsa looked him in the eyes. "The language that Elves spoke in. And this," he pointed to the letters. "is Tengwar, their writing."

"You cannot read it." Elsa asked.

"No." he said. "I just know that it is it."

"Aron used old books and scrolls in old Norse, Hebrew and Sindarin?" Elsa then took the book and turned the pages. "What is in all of these books?"

"I think I have a good guess." Joram said, and Elsa couldn't disagree with him.

"I agree." she then closed the book and put it back on the shelves. "I will go for the scholars and priests to investigate and translate all this. Aron was foolish to leave all this behind when he went into exile."

"Not like he had time." Joram added.

"Yes." Elsa said. "And I am thankful for that."


	28. The Two bandits

Minardil and Benjen were following the two bandits for two days already, and they slept just one night. It was hard for Benjen to not sleep. He was already tired.

"I am going to pass out." Benjen said, quiet too loud.

"Shh!" Minardil told him. "If you don't shut up, you will not pass out, I will kill you, Benjen!"

"Kill me?" Benjen said, chuckling, but quietly and weakly. "Kill me. Oh yes. Either you will kill me, or my father and uncle will. Now I don't know where to go."

"Behind the rock." Minardil said. Benjen was confused.

"What?" Minardil just took him by the shoulder.

"Go with me behind that rock!" and Minardil made Benjen follow him. _It would be better if I brought a dog instead of him, a dog at least doesn't protest so much._ "Hide and be silent." he said when they found the rock to hide behind it.

They were inside the forest, full of trees, but rather short ones, and when it was sun, it would go through the trees quiet easily. Now it wasn't the sun still, it was morning, pretty dark morning, although the light was there, though very weak. Minardil and Benjen were hiding behind a rock that was out of the small circle of clear area where Mag and Ham made their fire. A small circle without trees and bush or stones, just plain area. Minardil and Benjen were following them for so long and they hid behind the rock that was closest to the two, yet still protected by trees. After two days of following them, they still didn't much of what the two bandits were saying, or where were they going. Whenever they would hear them, the two would speak about something from everyday life, never about where are they going.

_We have to get closer to them. But how?_

"You hear anything?" Minardil asked Benjen. _He always had a good ear._ Minardil brought his face closer to the rock, almost laying on it, and he moved his eyes as much as he could from the rock, raising his head just so much that he cannot be noticed. Benjen just shook his head the whole time, and even cursed.

"Ahs!" he hissed angrily, and went down to Minardil's level again, and shook his head angrily. "Nothing! I hear them as I would hear someone forty feet away from me!" Minardil hit his own leg in anger, and glanced at the two bandits again. Then he saw that, just at Mag's right side, there was one bush. It was just little behind Mag, enough so, that if Minardil was behind it, Mag wouldn't be able to see him if he hid well. The only bad thing was that if Minardil sneaked behind that rock, Ham would notice him instantly.

"Benjen." Minardil said to him, at which Benjen turned as if called from the grave. Minardil took all the stones that were on the ground and gave them into Benjen's hands.

"Throw the stones into the woods and I will go to sneak behind that bush." Minardil commanded him.

"What?" Benjen asked, becoming louder than he should. "Are you mad, they will see me, they will see you?"

"Shh!" Minardil placed a hand on Benjen's mouth. "They will not see us." he calmed Benjen. "Throw the stones now."

Benjen didn't want to listen, and was just shaking his head.

"No, no, I..."

"Benjen, throw them now!" Benjen threw the stones as if he was threatened with death. The noise was made, and the two bandits both heard it.

"What was it?" Mag said.

"You went mad." Ham told him. "Squirrels and snakes fool, how many times will I have to repeat it to you?!" both of them were now louder, and Benjen an Minardil could hear what they were saying.

"When did you ever heard of a so big squirrel?" Mag asked him. "That it can make such a big noise."

"I never heard of a fool like you neither." Ham said. "You think you hear ghosts everywhere."

"Throw another one." Minardil said, but Benjen was hesitant. "Throw another one!" he ordered and Benjen threw it, with hard will.

"Again!" Mag said. "Do you think it is really squirrels?" Ham waved with his hands.

"You are paranoid fool!" he said angrily. "You hear a noise and you think it is a ghost."

"The ghosts are known to haunt forests, you dumbhead!" Mag said, getting up from his rock.

"The ghosts are known to exist in the heads of superstitious idiots like you! Get on with life, you fool, ghosts don't exist."

"Another." Minardil said, and this time, Benjen obeyed without hesitation. The third one caused Mag to jump from his rock.

"That's it!" Mag said. "Let us see what is there!"

" _Us?"_ Ham asked. "Sit down, you big nose, I am not gonna be a part of your superstitions."

"Ham," Mag asked. "Get up and come with me and let us see what is happening there." Ham then punched his own leg in anger.

"You think I am a fool like you? I will not go, and neither will you. Sit down at last!"

"If you are right, why are you afraid to see it?"

"I wouldn't be a part of your delusions if I was promised all the gold of the whole world!" Ham said, still eating his bread. "Sit down you fool!"

"Throw two more!" Minardil said, and Benjen threw two stones, one by one and it made the greatest noise by now. Again, only Mag was worried.

"You see!" Mag turned around himself, looking at the whole forest. "You heard there is something in there! The ghosts are haunting this forest like a cat haunts a mouse!"

"Stupid ideas are hunting you like a fisherman hunts the fish in the sea, dumbhead! Sit down!"

"Ham, please, let's check what is hiding there!"

"There are animals living in these forests, fool, animals make bigger noise than ghosts!"

Minardil couldn't take it and he threw another stone, closer to the two. This time even Ham was surprised.

"You see! Let's see what is there!"

"Oh, I am going just to get rid of your words. I cannot endure you any longer!" and they both got up.

"Hide somewhere!" Minardil said to Benjen.

"Gladly!" he said and run to hide in the shadows of the woods. Benjen made a noise, which caused the two bandits to turn and look what happened. That terrified Minardil. _I won't allow them to see him! I won't!_ Minardil then took another stone and threw it through the shadows, so it fell and made a noise, without them seeing it, just hearing it.

"You see! You see!" Mag said. "There is something!"

"Maybe you are not so dumb after all." Ham said and they both followed the noise. When they left, Minardil took the opportunity and sneaked to behind the bush. Minardil stood there quietly, waiting for the two to return, as the burning of fire was heard. Minardil then noticed that Benjen left the place he was hiding in. He walked over to the fire and took something. _Are you a fool!_

Minardil waved with his hands, telling him to go back to the tree. Benjen just used his hand in a "Don't worry." manner and proceeded. Minardil was still waving with his hand. Then Benjen moved from the fire and looked in him. Minardil now didn't have patience.

"Go away, Benjen!" he said and Benjen just went away, though not because Minardil told him so, as it seemed. Minardil just breathed with relief. _Lord, thank You for this!_

"You are mad. Full of delusions, just as I told you." Ham appeared out of the woods, together with Ham. Minardil would have jumped otherwise. _I gave thanks too early._

"Mad? Mad? You heard it yourself! You heard the ghostmen with your ears!" Mag protested.

"The only ghostman I saw there is you! You have brains as much as a ghostman does." Ham said.

"I tell you, there was something there." Mag protected himself from accusation.

"I tell you that you are a fool." Ham said and smelled something, which caused him to turn away from Mag. "And a drinker. Wash yourself, you stink like a bad drink that was standing for seven years." Mag smelled himself.

"And how do you expect me to wash when we are running to save our heads?" Mag asked.

"That head of yours has nothing valuable inside it to save." Ham sat on his rock. "Only the brain of a superstitious seven year old boy in a forty year old man's body."

"Oh really? And what are you? An old body that couldn't have run away without my help." Mag provoked him. Ham raised his eyes from the blade that he was sharpening.

"Hey, watch your words, young-head." Ham said to him, standing up. "My body might not move very good, but my mind is there for your brainless body to move. We wouldn't get out of there if it weren't for me."

"Are you so old that you forget things already?" Mag said to him. "I am the one who hit those guards."

"You are also the one who got beaten by two fancy lordlings, fool." Ham said. Minardil couldn't but chuckle quietly, remembering the episode when he and Minardil knocked Mag out. Mag raised his forefinger.

"The slim one surprised me." Mag said.

"The slim one surprised you?" Ham repeated mockingly. "Surprised you? You never knew how to fight properly, fool. Your sword always gets out of your hand after three hits."

"You are lying!" Mag then took out his sword. "Is my sword gonna get out of hand now? Say another word, and I will separate that smart head of yours from your old, tired body."

"Then your young, reckless body will not make it to Galenlond, scum!" Ham said. _Galenlond._

"Don't worry about me, I will get there without you, old man." Mag said. Ham started to laugh.

"You think that the Red Snake is going to take you in without someone he already knows." Ham said, not afraid of Mag's blade.

"Stop selling that story that you and the Red Snake know one another, old thing." Mag raised his tone, no longer wanting to use his sword, just not believing Ham's story. "No one believes that story."

"Story?" Ham was confused. "I know him for two years, that is not a story, smart one, that is a fact, and you cannot convince me of the opposite."

"Then you say that I have delusions." Mag said, chuckling. "You are the one who claims that you know the king of Israel himself." Mag now calmed himself and put back his sword into his sheath.

"Oh, I knew him a little before be called himself like that." Ham said, smiling and eating his meal. "I am one of the first people he recruited during his exile, young man. I and Clim joined him at the same time."

"And you are telling me that you and Clim know him personally." Mag said, and sat down on his rock.

"I know him enough, Mag." Ham said. "Enough to tell you that the whole Israel is gonna be his in few months."

"And what will fall first according to you?" Mag said and then bowed his head, in mocking respect. "Older man." Ham just ignored his mocking.

"Gondor or Arendelle, Mag. Or both at the same time, at best." Ham said, still eating. "The first one will fall because the lord is too honorable." _My father will save Gondor from the likes of you, old fool!_ "The second one will fall because the queen is just a child. Insecure child that cannot go without her close ones."

"Too bad she has her close ones by her side, isn't it?" Mag asked rhetorically. Ham however, started to laugh.

"You didn't hear the good news, didn't you?" Ham asked. Mag raised his eyebrows.

"What news?" Mag asked.

"You fool." Ham was still laughing. "The redhead princess of Arendelle is kidnapped, Mag. She is probably in Aron's hands, by now."

 _The princess of Arendelle!_ Minardil then made a small noise, and just as he made it, he tried to become one with the bush, so that these two wouldn't even notice him. Ham and Mag looked into another place, as they thought that the noise came from the forest and not in front of their nose. They ignored it and then continued talking. Minardil felt relief.

"Kidnapped?" Mag said. "When did that happen?"

"A week ago." Ham answered. "Two of Aron's sons were sent to take her. While we are talking, she is in Aron's hands." Ham finished his meal. "And if the rumours are true, the queen has a soft spot in her heart for her little sister."

"What are you implying?" Mag asked, and Ham rolles his eyes.

"Were you born yesterday?" Ham asked. "The foolish queen will do everything to take her sister. The illness rules over her. The illness my mother liked to call 'protective older brother', or sister in this instance. When you care so much about your younger brothers or sisters, that you will do the greatest madness just to save their lives. While we are talking, the queen is probably running after her sister, wanting to find her. If she is bringing her bastard brother with her too, so much the better."

"Why? Stop implying everything, I don't know the plans like yo do." Mag shouted.

"Wasn't I supposed to be someone who doesn't know the Red Snake?" Ham said through chuckle. "Oh, you naive young head. You still have much to learn. The Red Snake wants them. He wants his brother's children, king Agnarr's children. He wants them in his hands."

"Why?" Mag asked through gritted teeth.

"What are you playing right now, a mad dog?" Ham asked. "Stop gritting your teeth, I don't know why he wants them. All I, and the rest of us close to him know is that he wants to take them and lord Aramir in his hands."

 _My father!_ Minardil stopped listening for a moment. He knows why his father hated the Red Snake and why the Red Snake hated his father. There was no great wisdom needed to know why. Father's smile would always disappear at the mention of that name, and his eyes would always go dark and lose happiness in them. Instead, hatred would fill them.

That is why he knew why the Red Snake wanted his father. The Red Snake must have felt for his father exactly the same as his father felt for the Red Snake-or worse. Minardil won't allow anything to hurt father. He will help his father. _I could have helped him if I was standing beside him in Minas Hîr, right now. Thunder strike me, why am I here?!_

But Minardil remembered that they mentioned how the Red Snake has the princess now. _It wasn't actually in vain that I came here. I can save the princess from the Red Snake and bring her to Gondor to father. Or better I can take her right to Arendelle. That way, I will both spoil the Red Snake's plans, save the princess and convince the father that I am not a little wild boy who just wants to play with swords. But how will I recognise the princess? They said she is a redhead. I guess I will recognise her when I see her. Royals always stand out of the crowd, don't they?_

"How can you defend kinslaying, you old fool?" Mag said, and Minardil remembered why he was behind the bush in the first place.

"I am not defending kinslaying, liar, do not attack my honor!" Ham said. "I say that I don't care about what someone did, as long as he will give me what I want."

"You are easy to buy then!" Mag said. "And what honor do you have? We are thieves and bandits, old fool, there is no 'honor' among us, there is only too far or too little. And you went too far by defending a kinslayer."

"I went too far? And you? You are also a part of his band, are you not, just like me."

"Until now, I didn't know that he was a kinslayer." Mag said.

"You didn't know that?" Ham said and laughed very loudly. "The whole Israel, from the cliffs of Avalor to cold of Gondor, from the Southern Isles to the coast of Corona, knows that he is a kinslayer, and you didn't knww it, and you are thirty years old? Where did you live, under a rock?" Ham asked through laughter. Mag's face became red with anger.

"Don't mock me, old man." Mag took out his sword. "I was raised in a a farm with my widowed father, and I and he had only each other to care about. We didn't give a wit about what the nobles and royals are doing!"

"And you never heard of royals in that time? While your father talked with other farmers, or drank beer with his friends, you never, _ever_ heard how the farmers lose their time by talking about noble and royal affairs."

"I didn't _care_ about them." Mag said. "I loved my friends and my animals more than noble talk. And now that I know that the royal I am fighting for is a kinslayer, I am not sure anymore that I want to follow him.

"Oh, but you will have to, young head." Ham said. "If you care about your head. And why do you care about morals now? You are a son of a farmer who probably didn't care about anything other than his animals, and wouldn't feel bad if he bargained with someone he traded with."

"Take back that!" Mag raised his sword, ready to strike Ham at any moment. "My father was an honorable man, and he unfortunately had a robber for a son. A fate he didn't deserve. Take that back, or you will never see the Red Snake or the next day at all!" Ham was not afraid, just waved with his hands and stood up.

"Oh, come on dumb-head, we will certainly never see the Red Snake if we sit here the whole day and play the game 'who is gonna make the other one mad first'. See, the sun has already rose up while we were talking." Minardil looked and saw that sun could already be noticed through the trees. Distant trees. The leaves now started to green.

"I will kill you if you don't take that back!" Mag shouted.

"Oh come on, I know very well you wouldn't kill me, if not out of your too big empathy, then at least because you are not so stupid that you would kill your guide." Mag was still holding his sword.

"I repeat, take tha..."

"I take it back, you happy, fool?" Ham moved the tip of Mag's sword away from his face. "I hope so. Now let's go, we don't have the whole time to join him."

Mag didn't know will he go to serve a kinslayer or not.

"You think that heaven is going to punish you for serving a kinslayer? Are you a kinslayer? No? Then come with me, fool!" Ham said, and Mag finally obeyed, and they started go gather their things. When they gathered everything, they left the area, but they were going slow, and Minardil didn't have to chase them quickly.

"So they are gone?" Benjen left the tree and came to Minardil. "Are they?" he asked with a whisper.

"Yes they are." Minardil said. "You heard everything they said?"

"I have the ears of a rabbit?" Benjen boasted and Minardil nodded. Minardil then checked did the two left. When he saw they did, he punched Benjen in the shoulder two times, with a very strong hand.

"Are you and idiot?!" Minardil said to him. "What were you thinking of, what if they saw you?"

"Ow, ow, stop!" Benjen said, and touched his shoulder. "You have no idea how strong your fist is, Minardil. It is bony and strong as stone!"

"You will get another one if you don't tell me what you did!"

"I was taking food for us!" Benjen said and took bread and fruit out of his bag and showed it to Minardil. Bread and fruit. They didn't eat one entire day.

"And this." Benjen took out two daggers from on behind. "I forgot my own. And I thought you needed one too." Minardil then took one of the daggers from Benjen's hand. _I took only sword with me. Nothing else._ Minardil then looked at Benjen and punched him in the shoulder, but this time lightly.

"I bless the day you were born, Benjen!" Minardil smiled.

"Where would you be without me." Benjen said and they both laughed.

"My body would probably be laying on Gulma by now. Let's go!"


	29. The Escapee

There were six thousand men gathered at the field of Aglor Parth, coming to Aramir's aid. The tents were raised and the horses were kept safe by soldiers. Aramir was gathering army on Aglor Parth for already two days, and more people have arrived than he thought they would. The men of house Rómendacil, house Dol, house Norrey, house Caranthir and house Gamoth have all come to aid. Others were gathering there forces and will come soon, in a day or two. Aramir wanted to gather a force of ten thousand and strike at Galenlond, and free it from the Red Snake quickly. _I doubt he has ten thousand soldiers able to defend his settlement._

The field of Aglor Parth was a wast, plain and lush field of grass, a rare occurrence in the cold land of Gondor. Although, to be fair, Gondor was cold only in it's far north, while Aglor Parth was in the south. It was a perfect place for an army to gather and rest before marching further. It was also a perfect place for the war commanders to make battle plans.

"Eradan! Gad!" Aramir called his faithful servants.

"Yes my lord." Eradan said.

"Are the lords gathered in the tent?" Aramir asked him.

"No, my lord." Eradan answered. "They are still walking among their soldiers.

"They are waiting you to command them to gather, my lord." Gad finished. Aramir nodded.

"That is not gonna happen yet." Aramir said to himself. Then he turned to them. "Will anymore lords arrive today with their armies?"

"Yes, my lord." Eradan said. "Lord Amros of house Amloch is going to arrive today, the last of the lords to arrive today."

"How many men is he bringing with himself?" Aramir asked.

"Around eight hundred men, my lord." Eradan answered. "Maybe even one thousand."

"Good." Aramir said. "We will reach the needed number in time."

"The needed number, my lord?" Eradan asked. "For what?"

"Ten thousand men, Eradan." Aramir answered him. "For freedom of Galenlond."

"Are you sure ten thousand will be enough, my lord?" Gad asked.

"Don't worry, Gad." Aramir told him. "A man who was away for ten years in exile cannot raise an army of ten thousand in few weeks."

"And how did he conquer Galenlond, I would like to know?" Eradan asked, and realized he is talking to his lord. "I mean, forgive me my lord." Aramir shook his head.

"Galenlond is a bad terrain, poorly defended, it could be conquered by only a hundred men." Aramir answered him.

"Forgive me for speaking like this, my lord." Gad said. "But if it can be conquered by a hundred men, why are we gathering ten thousand?"

"Because there is certainly more than hundred men there." Aramir said. _And I don't want the Snake to crawl back to his hole again!_

"There is more than hundred for sure, but no less than three thousand, my lord." Eradan said. Aramir couldn't take it.

"Who are you? Am I the lord of Gondor and it's defender or you? Am I the one who makes plans of fighting war or you Eradan?"

"My lord, I didn't mean to question your authority, I just..."

"Then don't ask any questions, but follow orders!" Aramir said. "Did I ordered you to slaughter an entire city full of innocents?" Eradan placed his hand on his heart.

"My lord, God forbid it, you would never order something like that!" Eradan said terrified.

"Then you will follow this order without question!" Aramir said, and Eradan and Gad both widened their eyes at his strong voice. _I will not allow the Snake to win and his plan to succeed. I will not allow him to burn everything. No one will stop me in that._

"We swore to follow you my lord twenty years ago, and we have both served you for so long." Eradan said.

"There is not any order of yours I would not obey, my lord." Gad said. Aramir looked at his longtime companions, longtime guards, longtime friends. _They don't know what is happening, just like everyone else. They were beside me since Dannel was born. I was not right with them._ Aramir, however, didn't want to show them that he is sorry for what he said.

"Just go to the camp. Join the other soldiers." Aramir said. Eradan and Gad bowed their heads.

"As you command, my lord." Eradan said.

"We will obey, my lord." Gad said, and they left Aramir alone and joined the rest of the soldiers.

Aramir was standing on the height where he was alone. In times like this, either Isaiah, or Ondoher, or Adonijah, or Yelena or the two guards would be standing beside him, but now he was alone, looking at the soldiers bellow him. Aramir looked far into the east, where lord Amloch will come from at any time. Then tomorrow, more lords will come to aid, with their bannermen following them. Then day after tomorrow will arrive more of them. And when a force of ten thousand is gathered, it will be enough to stop the snake to jump out of nowhere at Israel, once again. Aramir doubted that the Red Snake had many soldiers. There were only about a hundred men on Gulma when they attacked. That was certainly far from the Red Snake's full force, but he probably hasn't gathered a lot of soldiers in this exile.

 _Am I a fool? Ten years. In such a long time he could have gathered the armies of the whole world without my knowledge. But how could he gather so much if he only had one bag of coins?_ On the other hand, if the stories about the Black Snake were true, and if Aron was the Red Snake, then that would mean that he really doesn't have more than around five hundred men under his command. Maybe he has one thousand, but no more than that. Everyone was terrified at the stories how the Black Snake sacked the great cities like Filgoth and Bamon, but Ondoher was in those cities before they were sacked, and Ondoher told him that those cities are great and rich, but they are not very defended and don't have many soldiers, and that those soldiers are very poor at fighting and defense of the city. _And the last war I fought was five years ago, against the Idolites. My commanders and soldiers are all ready for another war, and experienced in it, and yet they all rested enough after the war with Idolites._

Not just that. Most of Aramir's commanders were present at Jol Port, when the Red Snake lost the battle. They knew Aron's tactics and would not be tricked by him like ten years ago, unless he changed his tactics by then. But even if he did, his five hundred men will not fight against ten thousand in any way.

Commanders knew everything about battle of Jol Port...except when Aramir faced him alone and saw what he swore to never tell anyone ever in the world. It was too terrifying for Aramir to find the words to describe it. After that, the Red Snake was never a man in his eyes...he was a demon. And what he was in Aramir's eyes was not far from the truth.

Aramir never dared to tell anyone what he saw with the Red Snake there. It would strike terror and fear into the hearts of everyone and then everyone would fall on their knees and not show resistance to the Red Snake. Aramir didn't think that a thousand men would remain to fight against the Red Snake if they knew the truth. If Aramir told them the truth, they would all misunderstand it as being that the Red Snake himself was a demon. Aron's tongue is poisonous, and no word from Aramir's moth could be more convincing than the lies of the Red Snake. The Red Snake would make things even greater than they are and he would make himself more terrifying than he already was. The panic would strike the entire Israel and Israel would get lost in a matter of days. And the goal of the Red Snake would be fulfilled.

So Aramir told no one. He only told God Himself in his prayers. The Red Snake could be killed, Aramir almost did it himself. But what was behind the Red Snake, that is something that could not be stopped but by God Himself, if it was set free. But if the Red Snake was killed before time, God's help would never be needed.

And he will be killed. Aramir will make that to happen, whatever is needed. Because of how such great sinner Aron the Red Snake is, he would get the most painful penalty by the priests-stoning. _But I will not give him over to the priests. When I get him in my hands, I will kill him right at the spot, with my sword, even if it is quickly and painlessly. It doesn't matter whether he is punished with pain for his crimes or not-what matters is that he is gone from this world, and I will make sure he is gone._ Aramir was ready to kill him at the spot, even if that causes the conflict with the priests.

Aramir then turned and saw that Adonijah was coming to him. Aramir was happy to see his face. _In dark thoughts, it is always good to see a friend's face._

"I haven't seen you today." Aramir said. Adonijah smiled.

"That is why I came, my lord." Adonijah said, trying to get to the height in priestly robes of his. "I thought that you would like to have a company, my lord. Even such as mine."

"Yours is more than welcome, my old friend." Aramir instead came close to Adonijah's height. _I am sorry to look him fight with his robes._

"Uff." Adonijah said. "You have no idea how is it like to walk in these robes, my lord, every day of my life, for almost twenty years. I mean, I got used to it after such a long time, but it still bothers me to this day."

"Sometimes I feel sorry for you." Aramir said. "Not just because it gives you problem when walking, but because you must feel like in a furnace when you are in it under this strong sun." Aramir looked at the sun of the spring.

"Ah." Adonijah waved with his hand. "I got used to that too." Adonijah cleaned his forehead from sweat. "I do feel like I am inside a furnace sometimes, that is for sure. I envy the lambs and bulls that people offer as a sacrifice."

"Why?" Aramir asked.

"Uh, my lord. When they are put into the fire, they are already dead, while poor me is burning alive every day of the year." Aramir laughed and placed a hand on Adonijah's shoulder. _Now that you mentioned sacrifice._

"Did any shepherd near here offered his sheep for us to sacrifice?" Aramir asked. Adonijah was still cleaning his forehead.

"Not yet my lord." Adonijah said. "No one has still offered us his lamb or bull. But someone will appear, soon in time, I am sure." Aramir nodded.

"I would offer the one from my own flock, if I was home. But I am not." Aramir said.

"Who wouldn't my lord. Who wouldn't." Adonijah said and they both then glanced into the distance, not speaking. Aramir knew that Adonijah was a good friend, and a man of God, and he could not hide his intent from him.

"Adonijah, there is something I need to tell you, as my friend and a man of God." Aramir said and Adonijah listened. Aramir still looked into the distance.

"You know my plan to kill the Red Snake as fast as possible in the battle and surround him." Aramir said.

"Yes, my lord." Adonijah said. "Or capture him."

"I don't want to capture him." Aramir said, and Adonijah's eye's narrowed.

"When he gets in my hands Adonijah, I will not give him over to the priests to have a trial against him." Adonijah now widened at his words. "I will not stone him, nor will I give him any trial myself." Aramir then placed a hand on the hilt his sword. "I will kill him myself without any judgement." Adonijah was now in unbelief. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out immediately.

"My lord." Adonijah said. "He is a man who deserves death, but...but his life cannot be taken without a trial in accordance with the Law. There must be witnesses, the decision of the Sanhedrin and the lords and the High Priests, the agreement of people, all of it?"

"Witnesses?" Aramir said. "Trial? Every person he ever met is a witness, Adonijah. His entire life he lived is a trial enough. There is no need for him to be judged. He is already judged. He is too dangerous to live any minute longer. For the good of everyone in Israel, when he comes into my hands, I will kill him...even if that will separate me and the priests. Will you leave me with other priests?"

"My lord!" Adonijah raised his voice. "Of course not! I would never betray your trust in me, my lord. I am your court priest. The priest of your house. I am loyal to you my lord."

"Then I will kill the Red Snake without any guilt inside me." Aramir said coldly.

"My lord." Adonijah started. "It is against the Law." he then lowered his tone. "It is a sin."

"And I will give my entire flock as a sacrifice for that sin." Aramir said, raising his voice. "I will give every sheep and bull and doves in my house and burn them on the altar. I will give every gold or golden thing of mine and put into the temple. I will fast and walk in poor clothes as long as you or the High Priest will tell me I have to Adonijah, even if I will have to until the end of my life."

Aramir's face then became dark. Even he would be terrified of it if he saw it. "I will do all of that for God to forgive me that sin. But I will do it. I will kill the Red Snake when I get my hands on him. I will disobey the Law of Moses...the Law of God. I will beg God for forgiveness of that sin...but I will commit it. I will kill the Red Snake. He is better dead then alive. I don't want to disobey the Law, Adonijah...but I will." Adonijah went silent not daring to say anything. Adonijah then looked somewhere and narrowed his eyes. Aramir turned and saw from the height that Eradan and Gad were running to him.

"Eradan! Gad! What is it?" he asked them.

"My lord, there is a man who wants to speak with you!" Eradan said. "He wants to speak with you now."

"Why? Who is he?"

"He ran from the captured Galenlond, my lord!" at that, Aramir wanted to see that man. "He wants to tell you everything he knows!"

"And I want to know all of it!" Aramir said and looked at Adonijah. "Let's go." Aramir went down from the height, and he heard Adonijah murmuring something to himself about the robes, but the priest still followed him. "Where is he?" Aramir asked them.

"Follow us, my lord!" Eradan said.

When Eradan and Gad stopped running, Aramir noticed that they were in the camp with other soldiers. Among them, there was sitting a man who was dressed in half of his armor. His armor was in awful state, and his hair was shaggy, and he was breathing quickly. It could be seen from a mountain that he ran from something.

"Get up soldiers, lord Aramir is here!" Eradan told the man, and the man raised his head and looked at Aramir. The man straightened up stood still, as the mountain, showing respect to his lord.

"My lord!" the man said.

"Sit down, you need rest, my friend." Aramir told him and the man happily obeyed him.

"Who am I to disobey your orders, my lord?" the man said when he sat town and everyone laughed at that, even Aramir chuckled.

"My lord, this is the man from Galenlond." Eradan said, and Aramir nodded.

"Good." he said and turned to the soldiers around the man. "You can all leave. I want to be with the hero alone. May only Adonijah, Eradan and Gad stay."

"Yes my lord." the commander of the soldiers present said and then left. Only the tired man remained.

"Here." Aramir took a glass and filled it with water. "Drink. You need it." the man grabbed the glass and drank from it as if it was the last glass of water in the world. The glass was empty just in a few seconds.

"Forgive me, my lord." the man said, and put the glass on the ground. "I was very thirsty, please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend." Aramir said. "Just drink if you have to. But I have to ask you-can you answer my questions now or do you wish me to come later?"

"No, no my lord!" the man said. "I will answer now." the man took a breath again.

"Tell me your name first." _Simple question for the beginning._

"My name is Ahimaaz, my lord, son of Jonathan, of the town of Hima, my lord."

"Good. Now tell me what happened." Ahimaaz drank another glass of water.

"It was night, my lord. Almost everyone was asleep and I was one of those who remained awake at the walls of Hima. But I and my friend thought we saw some lights in the distance and we left our post with three more of our friends to see what is happening.

But when we went there, we were ambushed by the band of the Red Snake's men and then my friends were killed, but me they hit with the stone and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the city, a prisoner, but one of my friends was alive as well. He was also hit by the stone, not killed. We asked everyone what happened, and they told us that the five of them climbed on the walls with our armor on them and killed the rest of the soldiers on the walls without being noticed. Then they allowed the rest to enter the city, and they slaughtered every single soldier, or a man capable to carry a weapon, even some women."

"And how many of you were defending the city?"

"Five hundred my lord."

"And how many were on the walls?"

"Around twenty of them." Aramir didn't believe his ears.

"And you are telling me that rest of four hundred and eighty didn't notice that twenty men were missing on their posts?"

"I didn't believe that neither, my lord, but that is how it happened." Ahimaaz took another glass.

"How did you escape?" Adonijah asked.

"I and my friend got our keepers drunk and then we killed them and used their tactic-we dressed in their clothes. But while we were running, he was killed." Ahimaaz sighed in sadness. "While I was out my lord, I saw how many men the Red Snake, had at least in Galenlond. I also heard that he was in the city."

"How many men have you seen?" Aramir asked.

"No less than three thousand, my lord." Ahimaaz answered.

"Three thousand?" Aramir repeated and placed a hand on Ahimaaz's shoulder. "You will tell us more that you know."

"I will, my lord." Ahimaaz answered. Aramir nodded.

"Eradan, Gad. Go for all the lords that are in the camp, tell them that we know something now.

"At your command, my lord." they said.


	30. The Bandits and the cave

**This is the SECOND longest chapter written by now...and it SURE took a lot of time, and I hope you will enjoy it:)**

One day has passed since they found one of Aron's men, and now they were again in the mist, just like yesterday, it was even night. However, it wasn't as serious as the first one.

"In times like this, I wish I was blind." Kenan said. "The mist wouldn't bother me."

"But everything else would." Flynn answered him. "Don't call upon bad luck, Kenan."

"I am very certain you call upon yourself much of bad luck, don't you?" Abel said. He was still angry because they kept their true names secret. "I mean, because you are a highborn."

"Me a highborn?" Flynn said. "Friend, I don't know if you heard, but I was a thief, until I saved Rapunzel, then we fell in love."

"A thief?" Abel asked, stopping his horse.

"Yes." Abel was silent for few moments.

"Then you are bringing even the worse luck than I thought." Abel said and continued with the horse.

"None of us was raised as a big noble, Abel." Kenan said. "Flynn told you yourself. My mother was a noblewoman, but she got pregnant without being married and gave birth to me, but died in the childbirth."

_How can you say that so calmly, Kenan?_

"Then my grandfather gave me to lord Arvid to be raised, and I became his ward in the Law." Kenan then looked down. "But in reality, I am with him since a little I was born. I don't even know who my father is. From what I know, he could have been just a local farmer."

"My origin is even more humble." Vilgar made his horse go faster so he could come close to them. He really liked to talk. "My uncle was simply a good friend of lord Arvid. When my father and my mother, my uncle's sister died, my uncle was homeless, and lord Arvid accepted him to work and live in Longon." Vilgar then became sad for a moment. "My uncle died in the war with the Northuldra, when I was just five years old, but I still remember that good man Ethni who raised me as a boy, and his humor. But since then, lord Arvid accepted me in his castle, even though I have no high birth at all. Robin and Kenan at least have high blood in themselves, even if they are Frosts, but I have not a single drop. I am just the son of a simple blacksmith and a woman who worked in a tavern and nephew of her brother who was a shepherd. Yet he allowed me to stay in the castle, even though I am nothing. That man is...a human. Just like a human should behave. You would like to meet him Abel."

"Lord Arvid is also not very fond of using his riches and power." Kenan said. "He is not a very rich nobleman, but he doesn't even use a half of his wealth. He just buys swords and makes them for his soldiers, buys food and water. He doesn't use his power as a noble. Lord Arvid once wanted to buy a field from a farmer and he didn't demand the field. He just bought it and gave the farmer a lot of money."

"I think that farmer deserved the field to be taken from him." Vilgar said. "He was arrogant and already owned five fields and he took a cow from that poor man. If I was lord Arvid, I would have taken four fields from him without paying, so that the farmer could learn some humility."

"Lord Arvid didn't want to bring himself to that fool's low level." Kenan said.

"That Arvid does seem like a good man." Abel said. "I was a young man during the Northuldra war, the second one, but I sneaked into the army of Arendelle and joined them and sold them the story that I am older than I was. What is worst is that they believed me, not that they cared at all. A group of men wanted to attack a young Northuldra woman, and lord Ethac defended her and killed them right at the place. I saw him then the first and the last time, but that was the bravest thing from him I ever saw."

"That wouldn't be the first time he saved someone's life." Kenan said. "Do you remember when he saved us from a boar, Robin?"

"Yes I do, but _we_ will not save Anna if we just speak about how lord Arvid saved us!" Robin said half-angry, and frowned. "So be silent all of you!" _Fools will give us away!_

"Alright, I agree with you on this." Flynn said. "I just would want you to..." Robin turned to all of them, mute and creating a great silence. None of them dared to speak when they looked him in the eyes.

"Shut. Up." _I believe they got it._

And when Robin thought this, the light in the distance came into his sight, the light of campfire that was burning in the distance.

 _It's them!_ Robin was riding and thinking about Anna for so long that he forgot to see their own surroundings-they were on the high ground in, the place where there was no forest, while this light was coming from afar and the bandits themselves couldn't be seen. But Robin knew that this light couldn't be anything else but the campfire. _We can see them, but they can't see us._

"Finally!" Robin said, in a quiet voice. "We found them." they all looked into the light.

"Are you sure that is the light of campfire?" Abel asked.

"I am not sure, I know it." Robin said. _Anna, I am coming!_ "Flynn, Kenan, you two will come with me to save Anna. And you too, Abel."

"Just the four of you against dozens?" Vilgar said. "You are crazy, Robin!"

"We are going there to save Anna, not fight them!" Robin told him. "I don't want to go there and start fighting if it doesn't have to happen."

"And what if it does happen?" Vilgar said.

"You will know it did." Robin told him. "Let's go, now! We don't have time!"

* * *

Everyone laughed, not paying attention to Anna. They were drinking and making jokes about many things, while waiting for Harald, Asmund and Gisman to com back from the hunt. They dared to leave Anna to these men, even though Asmund didn't trust anyone of them was competent. They were running out of food.

"Leave a little for the big guys." they said among each other.

"Who cares for them?" someone asked. "The two 'princelings' are gonna have enough drink when we come back to their daddy." this man was called Halon, if Anna heard his name well, and he mocked both Aron and all of his children when Harald and Asmund weren't listening.

"Be careful what you are saying, young one." Cadwyl interfered. It seems he had respect for Aron always. "Don't mock king Aron. He has ears everywhere, even when he is not present."

"He doesn't have ears everywhere, but eyes too." Hildan said. "He knows every single word you utter, every single move you make, every single insult you give, he knows it."

"Not only does he know what you do." Samin said. "He even knows what you are thinking by just taking few moments of glance at you." Halon laughed with all his breath.

"You naive fools!" Halon barely said through laughing. "That man convinced you of all that by threats and words, didn't he? I guess if anyone who looks scarier or crazier could convince you to throw yourself of a cliff into the sea?"

"How long have you been serving in this army, young man?" Cadwyl asked him. Halon smirked.

"For two months." he answered. Cadwyl shook his head.

"No wonder you are not aware of king Aron and his power." Cadwyl said, holding his pipe in his hands. "Most of us have all served him for at least a year, and we are careful because we know the dark and evil thoughts beneath the Snake's eye. You should listen to our advice, young man. Your head will remain on your body if you do so." Halon just laughed even more.

"And how is he gonna know exactly what I said, if I may ask? Is he an Old One to know what I am speaking? Does he use ravens, worms and snakes as his spies like the tales say, huh?" Halon spit in the ground and ate the meat in his hand.

"And don't call him king. He is not still the king of anything. He will be king because we, his army, won that crown for him...or a throne or whatever he wants to use to proclaim himself a king. Righ know, he is just a pretender, with royal blood.

"He is the king of all Israel!" Borros raised his voice. "The so-called Two queens and Three kings are pretenders, and the lord of Gondor and other petty lords who will join Aron after he shows the strength of his fist." Borros approached Halon, towering over him and ready to rip him in half. "You better not mock him, you young-head fool. It will cost you a lot. The insulted one himself will punish you." Borros grinned when he said the last one.

"I have no idea of danger you are talking about." Halon said, stubbornly. "That crawler is a kinslayer who will pay me my own due when I give him the throne he desires so."

"You don't think he can take a throne without you?" Cadwyl raised and eyebrow and smiled. "You have a very high opinion of yourself, young man, but I will tell you the realistic one-one soldier more-or-less will not make any difference in the king Aron's victory, and neither will calling him a kinslayer insult him." Cadwyl looked down. "I am not sure, but I think he even loves that name...Aron the Kinslayer. It sounds good on the tongue."

"And Aron the Brotherslayer?" someone asked.

"Nah, too long." Cadwyl said and looked at Halon carefully. "Make sure your life lasts longer than that name, my dear friend...by keeping your mouth shut."

"That fool doesn't even care that he is a kinslayer." Halon said, as if Cadwyl didn't say anything to him. "How disgusting that is? An awful man!"

"Disgusting?" Cadwyl raised his eyebrow. "Then why have you joined him, young man? You weren't forced to, weren you? You joined because of a reward and didn't care about the kinslaying when you heard of great reward and power, didn't you?" Halon was angry, and he wanted to stop talking, as Anna read from his face.

"I bet you don't even know what kin he slayed, do you, young man?" Cadwyl asked him. Halon's answer was clear from his face. Cadwyl smirked again.

"He killed his youngest brother, prince Avnir Arlic, in a tavern fight, after that princeling provoked him to anger."

 _Provoked him to anger? He was drunk and he killed him in that state, a terrible crime!_ Anna held the words back, filled with the desire to defend Avnir's honor, but held her anger in.

"Yes." someone said. "That redhead prince was also very bad with his sword."

Bad with his sword? What a lie! Uncle Avnir was the best swordsman Anna ever saw, and he defeated her father and her uncle Adan in a festival combat. He once cut the tree in half with one swing of a sword, Anna saw that with her own eyes! _Don't say anything, hold it back._

"Absolutely bad." Cadwyl said. "That man couldn't even fight his opponents without using evil and cowardly tactics. He always filled his sword with poison in order to kill his enemies faster."

That sounds like something Aron would do, but uncle Avnir not even in a dream. Uncle Avnir was a man of honor. _He had a bastard._ The thought appeared to Anna, out of nowhere, but uncle Avnir wanted to marry Delia, he simply didn't have the time because she died. _Hold it back._

"Neither did he ever spared those opponents. He would always kill them without mercy."

A lie! Uncle Avnir never killed anyone outside of war, and he respected every man he ever fought in a duel. _Hold it back, hold it back._

"He even took out a knife out of nowhere, and attacked Aron out of thin air." that was the drop that made the cup run over.

"That is a lie! Uncle Avnir was an honorable man, and it was Aron who was drunk and killed him out of no reason, a murderer he is!" and everyone turned their eyes at her. _My tongue, my stupid big tongue._

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Flynn asked. Robin frowned and looked him in the eyes, his hands on a tree.

"Can you make a better plan about saving the princess of Arendelle?" Flynn scratched his head at this.

"Well, I am a specialist in saving princesses, but no, in this situation, I have no better idea."

"Not surprised." Abel said.

"Maybe we should..." Kenan began.

"We should all get silent, that is what we should do!" Robin said, quietly. They were all four hiding behind two different trees, Kenan and Abel on one and Flynn and Robin on the other. But they could just see what is happening among the bandits, not daring to enter still, until he sees Anna. But Robin's eyes couldn't find her at all. There were only Aron's men, gathered around a campfire.

But then Robin heard someone shouting. He heard the name uncle Avnir and he knew to whom that voice belonged to. _Anna!_

* * *

"Oh, and how do you know that, do you princess?" Borros said, looking at her threateningly. Anna swallowed. _Stupid Anna, stupid girl and your stupid tongue!_

"I know it better than any of you! Uncle Avnir was an honorable man and he wouldn't do anything like that. What you all said is something Aron would do, not uncle Avnir!" _Stupid, but I am going on!_

Cadwyl stood up from his up from his oak of a tree. "It is not wise to talk to your captives like that, princess."

 _For the first time in forever, I agree!_ But she couldn't allow someone to insult uncle Avnir like that. "I am sorry for speaking the truth!"

"Oh, listen you redhead." Halon put his drink down. Anna looked better in his eyes. He was drunk. "The two snakelings are not here to protect you. And I will cut your tongue if you don't shut up."

"You will not do anything, young man." Cadwyl said and placed his hand on Halon's chest. "Not on my watch." then Anna was met with Cadwyl's sharp look. "And you princess, you will not say anything more on this night."

* * *

"Something is wrong." Robin said, looking at a man who stood up and who was stopped by another man.

"That man doesn't look like he is alright." Kenan said. Kenan always had sharp eyes, like an eagle. The man was talking to someone, saying he will cut someone's tongue if someone doesn't shut up.

"Princess!" Flynn said with surprise. "The man who stopped him is talking to Anna!"

 _Lord, I beg You, don't._ Robin placed his hand on the hilt of the sword.

* * *

"Because if you do, I will cut your tongue." Halon continued.

"I tell you again-you will not do anything!" Cadwyl calmed him again. Anna then remembered where she was sitting and in what situation she was. Her hands were tied as she was sitting under a tree. She got an idea. _But I will need great luck. It's now or never!_

"No one is going to forbid me what to say!" Anna shouted. "I am the princess!" _I hate how I sound like!_ Cadwyl looked at her again, with anger in his eyes.

"Oh, are you?" Cadwyl asked. "Sorry, I thought you were an impertinent brat of a royal child!"

"I am a princess, not a brat!" _I hate, hate, hate this. But they deserved it._ She looked at Halon again."And I will certainly not be threatened by a man who cannot even use his own sword like he is supposed do." Halon's eyes were burning with anger and madness. He laid a hand on the shaft of his sword, and he spoke through gritted teeth: "You will see my skill with a sword, you stupid girl..."

"I warn you again!" Cadwyl shouted. "Remove your hand from that sword, boy!"

* * *

The man placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and the man who stopped him before was now shouting and calling him a boy. Robin was certain that he knows who does the man want to kill. _Anna, what stupidity did you do now!_

"This is not going to be good, isn't it?" Kenan said. Abel seemed afraid, not of what will happen to them, but of what might happen to Anna.

"I will get closer to them now, to see what is happening..." Abel said, before Robin interrupted him.

"We will all get closer!" Robin ordered. "We will sneak, now!"

* * *

Cadwyl looked at her, losing patience. "Shut up you little princess, if you love your pretty face enough or this idiot will..."

"Who do you call an idiot?!" Halon shouted and pushed Cadwyl away from himself forcefully. "I will cut her tongue, but rip your head off if you go on with talking!"

"You young scum!" Cadwyl said. "We will all kill you if you do something stupid. You don't know who you are threatening to..." Anna stopped listening to their insults and got on her feet, which was hard to do when hands are tied. _Curse these ties and Aron and all his minions!_

"I don't know why you are angry that he called you an idiot, Halon." Anna said and took the attention of two men just a little away from her. "He was not insulting you. He was describing you." Anna made a fake smile. _I would slap myself now if I could!_ Halon was now enraged. He wanted to take out his sword but others stopped him.

* * *

People were now holding the man back. Robin heard the voice that was insulting him.

 _Anna, shut up!_ What for Israel's sake was she doing?!

* * *

"I will cut your tongue for real princess, if you don't shut your mouth this moment!" Cadwyl said. Anna still faked her smile.

"As if I am afraid of you, an old man who cannot move." _I am horrible. Lord, please make this work!_

Cadwyl was very angry, and wanted to say something, but Halon talked before him.

"I will put this sword between your eyes, your highness!" he mocked her. Anna hid her fear away, still playing a brat princess.

"You would first have to be able to do that, you dumb head." she mocked again. _At least I am not swearing._ "Speaking of which, can you even use a knife at least? You seem and talk too dumb for that..."

That was the last pack that made the donkey collapse. Halon pushed away everyone, shouted, and took out his sword and charged at Anna. Anna, as fast as she could, turned around and raised her hands from behind. In a quick moment, the ties that held her hands were now cut and Anna felt relief because of free hands.

 _It worked!_ Then she ran away from Aron's men with all the strength in her feet.

* * *

When he saw that the man took out his sword and charged at Anna, Robin couldn't take it anymore. _Damn everything!_ Robin went out of the shadows and took out his sword, charging at the Aron's men. Abel, Flynn and Kenan were confused, but still followed him.

"What?" everyone of the bandits was confused, but they all took their weapons out, prepared to fight. Robin behaved as if nothing in the world exists beside the man who tried to kill Anna and he charged at him with all the strength in his hand that he had and attacked him. Their swords clashed and Robin was striking him violently and madly, just wanting to kill him before he can come even near Anna.

Robin saw that the man was not as experienced with the sword as he was, and used that as his strength against him, while it seemed that the man was using his strength as a weapon. If you use your strength, but don't use your head, you will be gone from this world in just few minutes, captain Ehud used to stay and Robin followed his advice. The man was very bad at moving and striking and Robin parried the man sword away.

 _"_ I don't know where you came from idiot, but I will make this your last..." Robin didn't give him enough time to finish, because he hit the man head to head. The man took that hit worse than Robin expected him to and he was now lost in battle. Robin used that and put his sword in the man's chest. The man's eyes grew big and he lost his voice. This was not the first time Robin killed a man, but he never liked it, but he learned to take it better than since his first kill. So he moved his away from the man's chest and the blood came out of the man's mouth. His eyes became scared and light was fading from them and he fell on the ground, dying.

Robin had no time to stare at the man's dead body, and continued to fight the enemies around, even though they were vastly outnumbered. In the camp, there were around thirty or forty of Aron's men, and there was only four of them. The very tall man, more than six feet, who was towering over everybody in the camp, stocky and with big, muscled hands, was standing in the middle of all Aron's man, and beside him was an older man, an inch shorter than Robin, but by the look on his face, probably smarter and more cunning.

"Before we kill you, I want to know who are you intruders!" the older man said.

"You will not know!" Robin answered him and charged at Aron's men, defeating two of them at the same time, and cutting them in the same time. Robin looked around the camp and saw that Anna is not there. _Where is she?_

Suddenly, Robin felt a pain that hit his head and he fell to the ground. He touched his head and when he looked at his glove, he saw that he was bleeding.

Then he turned. He saw that over six feet tall man who wanted to kill him.

"I don't know who are you intruder, but I will find out when I..." Robin then heard a swift and small sound going through the air. His eyes went up a bit and there, the man was hit in his hand with an arrow.

"Hold on there, Robin!" Vilgar appeared, Adal following him. The very tall man was not stupid and he ran, not wanting to risk something more than his hand. Robin looked up and saw another man charging at him, but this time, Andal stood in his place and killed him. The entire company ran to Robin as he was trying to get on his feet.

"Are you alright, Roby?" Flynn helped him to get up. "You are bleeding!" Robin touched his head and saw he still was bleeding, but it didn't hurt anymore.

"It's nothing." Robin answered. "Where is Anna? We must find her!"

"When we are surrounded by them?" Abel said and pointed his sword towards the bandits who were now coming to their senses.

"Yes we have to!" Robin said. "Run! And find Anna while you are running. We must divide."

"A plan. I like it." Flynn said.

"And I don't. It is too risky for us to divide." Abel cleansed his sword.

"But it is the only way to find her." Robin picked up his sword from the ground. "Go, everyone!" just as he said, that is how they did, but Kenan and Abel stayed with him.

"Robin, I heard the people talking among each other, the Red Snake's sons are not here, they went to hunt." Kenan told him.

"More time for us to find her." Robin said. "Follow me!"

* * *

Anna heard the sounds of some battle from the camp and she supposed the others now entered into a quarrel with Halon. She was still close to the camp, even though she was trying to run. Anna was cursing her dress. _Curse this stupid dress! No one can run in it! Curse it!_

"Where do you think you are going, pretty princess?!" Anna heard a voice that caught her hand while she took the breath. It held her strongly and she turned and the face belonged to Gilas, the man who was keeping her once during her captivity.

"Let me go, fool!" Anna screamed. She remembered how strong she hit Hans in his face, and how she and Mari defeated Lars and his band together. But now, Anna was powerless. Hans was caught by surprise and Lars and his band were defeated because she and Mari had weapons and Kristoff arrived very soon. But now, she punched Gilas as strong as she could into his hands, but he didn't move even a bit.

"Let me go, filth!" Anna cursed him and then cursed herself.

"Aron will give great reward when he hears I am the one who stopped you from escaping!" Gilas was smug. He really believed Aron would reward him.

"You are stupid!" Anna yelled at him. "Aron doesn't reward anyone! He uses them and then throws them away like apple core! He will do the same with you!"

"We will see, princess." Gilas said. "However, if I don't take you to him, I will certainly have no reward.

"You will not have any reward!" in that moment, Anna heard Gilas screaming in pain.

"Who are you, scum!" Gilas said and fought the shadow that Anna noticed. A tall figure whose back Anna found familiar but didn't recognize.

"Get on your feet, cousin!" Anna heard a familiar voice and gave her a hand to get up. Anna took the hand and saw who it was.

"Flynn!" she said in happiness. She wanted to hug him, but the question came first. "What are you doing here? Did you come to...you fool, you are supposed to be with Rapunzel, not act like a hero?!"

"Hey, don't attack me!" Flynn raised hands in defense, and other people were now behind him, that seemed to follow him. "Don't worry about Rapunzel. And I am not the one who had the idea to save you."

"Then who did?" Anna asked and recognized two people behind Flynn, Kenan and Vilgar-they were Robin's friends. Anna turned around and saw that the man who defended her was Andal Dorris, but he was now losing. Then, the tip of a sword came out of Gilas' chest and he started to bleed. Soon he fell dead. Anna's stomach turned, but there was no time for throwing up now. When Gilas fell, Anna saw who stabbed him-Robin and his hair and face were all bloody.

"It was his." Flynn said. Anna ran to her brother in great happiness.

"Robin!" she hugged him and Robin returned the hug. _I was never so happy to see anyone before, except Elsa!_

 _"_ Robin, I can't believe you are here!" Anna said, looking at him. "What happened while I was gone? What happened with Elsa?" Anna then opened her mouth agape and touched Robin's hair. "You are bleeding!" He even had a scar on his cheek.

"Not my blood." Robin calmed her. "Well, most of it not. Let's run, now!"

"I won't argue about that!" Anna said. Robin nodded, took her hand and then they all started running away from the camp. There were some people with them that Anna never saw. She supposed Robin brought them here for help and that those were his friends from Longon, but now she didn't have the time to ask questions. Yet, when they left the camp, they met someone Anna hoped she will not see again.

Harald and Asmund where calming their horses, and behind them were around ten people, Gisman beside Harald and Asmund. Harald glanced at the entire company and his eyes fell on Anna.

"You?!" Harald said in bewilderment.

"Yes, me!" Anna answered. Asmund was angry and frowned, as usual.

"We shouldn't have left the camp, I told you!" he shouted. Harald ignored his brother's complaints and turned to his men. Anna then turned around-the rest of Aron's men were now behind them, that what was left of them. Robin and his company killed more than ten of them.

"Kill all of them." Harald said to all his men. "Take the princess and kill..." then Harald glanced at Robin.

* * *

This man looked strangely at Robin, and Robin just turned around himself, curious whether the man was looking at him, or someone else. He was looking right at Robin. The man then started to laugh.

"Look at that." he said. "Two birds with one stone...except these birds aren't supposed to be killed." Robin didn't like riddles and confusions.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Robin asked him.

"Harald and Asmund, Robin." Anna answered him. "Aron's sons." _Our cousins._

"Yes, and you," Harald raised his sword and pointed it at Robin. "are Robin, I remember your face from the docks. My father called you by name." Harald laughed again and so did Asmund.

"Two birds with one stone, really." Asmund repeated.

"Father sent us to take one, yet we will come to him with two." Harald said. "He is going to be very happy when he sees this."

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked and looked at Anna. "What does Aron want with me and Anna?"

"Oh, my dear cousins, I know what he wants to do with you as much as you two know. But I know he wants all three of you." Harald smiled again.

 _All three?_ Aron wanted Elsa, Anna and him. But why?

"Doesn't matter." Robin answered. "You will not have us."

"I am afraid you are wrong, cousin." Harald said to him. "Guys, kill everyone except these two. The one standing beside the princess is the bastard of king Agnarr, if you all want to know. Now..." Harald didn't finish the sentence, because an arrow hit his horse in the head and the horse collapsed. Out of the shadows walked Abel's companions, Alfarr, Leif and Seth and Flynn's friend Will.

"Take out your weapons, now!" Will shouted and Robin listened to that order immediately. He struck only one man to death, he didn't have the time to kill another. He was just trying to protect Anna.

"Stay behind me!" he told her.

"Robin, I know how to use a sword." she said.

"Good. Bad I don't have any to give you, so stay back!" then Robin heard Abel's voice.

"No!" Abel shouted and charged at the sons of Aron without a second thought. Robin saw why-Seth, Abel's cousin was laying dead before Harald's feet.

"Abel! We have no time!" Robin told him. "We have to run!" Abel looked at Seth's dead body. "I am sorry Abel, I really am. But we have to go. Now!" Abel now looked him in the eyes.

"Abel, now!" Robin said again. Abel looked again at Seth's body and nodded. _I am really sorry, Abel._

"Let's go!" Robin said to everyone and they all ran into the shadows of the forest.

"Get them, impotent fools!" Harald's and Asmund's commands followed them while they ran. "Get them!"

They wanted to run from both the voices and from those who owned them, so they just kept close to one another, running through the shadows in the forest, wanting to find their horses. When Robin came to the high ground where they left their horses, they were no longer there.

"What? Andal, where are the horses?" Robin asked him. Andal was looking for them himself.

"I don't know! We left them here! They must have run away from battle when we came to help you." _Curse them._

"We must find a place to hide somewhere!" Robin said.

"And where would you want us to hide? On the trees?" Flynn said. Robin ignored his sarcasm.

"Search some hole or something that we stay there until the morni..."

"I found it!"

* * *

Anna saw the great hole in the ground, enough for everyone to get inside it. It was very deep, and it seemed there was a cave inside it.

"Let's get down there!" Anna said, pointing in the hole.

"Are you mad!" Everyone except Robin and the man he called Abel protested.

"I am not gonna get in there! Who knows what is inside it." Kenan said, frustrating Robin, who then jumped into the hole.

"Robin, get out of there fool!" Kenan said. Anna then cried into the hole.

"Robin!" _Please don't be hurt!_

"Get here, all of you!" Robin's voice said from the hole. "Now!" Only Abel jumped instantly.

"I am not sure." Kenan said.

"Well, I am sure that I don't want to be in their hands again!" Anna said reminding them all of Aron's men, and she jumped without for anyone. _Lord, help me!_

When Anna jumped, she found her feet were in water, while Robin was helping her to stand up. Her dress was now totally ruined. _Who cares about it, I hate it because of all these days._

"Can you walk in it?" Robin asked her.

"Don't worry, I can. But I will soon have to change into something more...practical for running." she took a breath. Now everyone jumped into the hole and they were down. Anna was right. This really was a cave.

"Let's move away from this hole." Robin said, causing the surprise of Anna.

"You don't really think they are going to check out are we in the hole, do you?" she asked him.

"I don't want to challenge luck." Robin said. "Let's move."

"I guess you know it better." she told him, and they moved away from the place that was beneath the hole and went deeper into the cave.

"And what are we going to do now?" Flynn asked him.

"We will wait for them to give up." Robin stopped walking.

"In here?" Flynn asked. Robin was not happy because of these complaints.

"Yes. In here. Until the morning."

"Well, I am not going to sleep here, if that is what you think." Kenan said. "This is all too dirty, and who knows what is all inside here."

"Yes, we will sleep here." Robin placed his hand on a huge rock to take a breath. "And there is nothing that will kill you here. If you are worried about being clean, you will wash when we get back to Arendelle." Robin took another breath. "Fortunately, the worst is behind us."

Anna then saw the rock started to move. "Robin, behind you!"

* * *

Robin turned around and the rock that was behind him, if it was a rock, started to rise, shake and change it's shape. The rock then stood on two huge, scaled legs and two giants hands with three great, yellowish claws that were also on the feet.

It was not a rock, it was a creature almost thirteen feet tall, with ugly skin of scales. It had sharp teeth and great face without a nose, just nostrils, and with yellow eyes. It was stooped in posture and it's head was on the same level as the shoulders. This was the most terrifying, but also the ugliest thing Robin ever saw. Then the creature roared, and it's roar was the worst thing Robin ever heard.

Robin took out his sword and tried to stab the creature, but the tip of his sword broke, leaving him speechless. The creature then took him and squeezed him so strongly that he was almost unable to breath. Only his right hand was free, still holding his sword. He heard the cries of others who tried to save him, but he knew what happened with their weapons. The creature roared again at Robin, and he took the opportunity. He used his broken sword, stabbed the creature in the eye, and took it out, leaving the creature without one eye. The creature roared in pain and covered it's head, but not before throwing Robin away against the stony walls of the cave.

Robin fell to the ground, his back hurting more than he remembered ever in his life.

"Robin!" Flynn, Kenan and Anna ran to him, and helped him get up, and his back hurt even more.

"Stop it!" Robin said. "My back. It hurts so much!"

"Sorry, Robin!" Anna said and they helped him walk somewhere. Robin raised his eyes and saw that they were taking him into a small hole among the stones, through which the monster cannot possibly enter.

"Come, all of you, now!" Abel told them and they all went through the way. The monster roared and stretched out it's hand through the way, but Vilgar took his sword and cut two of it's fingers. The monster roared in pain once again, and left them at peace, still. When this was all over, they breathed in relief.

"What was that...thing?" Anna said, terrified.

"I know I don't want to see it again." Flynn answered.

"We are still in the cave." Robin said. "We will sleep here and then find the way out. Wait? What was that?" Robin heard a noise coming from somewhere. Robin wanted to get up to see what is it, but Anna stopped him, frowned.

Abel, Flynn, Leif, Kenan and Andal took out their damaged and crooked swords and went to see what is in there.

"What is this?" Flynn said terrified.

"Let...let me go, worms!" a voice said, scratchy in sound. Then Flynn and others came with a strange man in their arms...if he could even be called a man.

"Hey, maybe we could make a deal, if you let me go, you know." he said and chuckled, but stopped at their angry faces.

"Oh, shrakh." he said and then they dropped him to the ground. Robin looked at Anna, surprised she didn't turn away or hid at the sight of this...creature. It resembled a human, but it was also very different. When it got up, Robin saw it's full form. The creature's skin was yellowish green and his body was hunched in posture, with long arms and an inch or two shorter than Robin. His face was ratty and ugly, filled with one scar across the forehead and two on the left eye. His teeth were white, but ill-formed, all looking like canine teeth. He had piercings, one in lip an one in the nose and two in both ears, and he had raven dark hair. Most unique were his very green eyes, pointy ears and his armor cobbled of bones, of what? Robin didn't want to guess. He could only guess one thing correctly-this was not human.

"What are you?" Robin asked him. The creature looked around, confused.

"Who, you are asking me?" the creature asked. "Well, not sure your human mind will believe me you know, because we avoided you humans for six thousand years because we knew you would all slaughter us and then we just became stories among you, and then..."

"Stop, stop talking." Robin stopped him. It confused him, because the creature used it's hands while talking, moving them from place to place. "What are you?" Robin asked again. The creature then sighed.

"Well, uh...now don't be mad, any of you, please." the creature raised it's finger, trying to calm everyone." I am, you see, an orc." Everyone jumped at that.

* * *

"What?" Anna asked. "But the orcs are extinct for thousands of years?" _And my sister is a queen who can control ice._

"Well, we are all happy you humans think that way." the orc said. He was ugly, but he wasn't scary like orcs from tales were. He actually looked funny. He even moved his hands in a funny way.

"An orc?" Robin repeated. "That is still not the strangest thing I saw. Tie him with something, we will sleep here until tomorrow and then let him go his own way." Strange. Robin didn't seem surprised that an orc is standing right before them.

"Woah, woah, woah." the orc said. "Excuse me, but you cannot go out of here tomorrow. Nor day after it, and most likely nor the day after that. Maybe in four days, but maybe this one he is gonna be tired because you woke him so fast."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked him.

"Oh, yes." the orcs said. "You humans don't know, of course." he tried to walk away from Flynn and Andal who were holding him again.

"Could you let me..." the orc said, trying to set at least his hand free. "Uh, alright, as you wish. Listen, that creature out, that ugly shrakh that just roared at you and tried to eat you, that is a graug. They like to kill or eat everything that is in their hands, but this one hasn't eaten in days. Worse things worse, graugs are also awake for three or four days, that's how little sleep they need." the orc then finally made one of his hands free.

"Well, actually when they do get to sleep, they sleep normally as everyone, but you know in comparison to how long...never mind, but the point is, you, and neither I, cannot get out of here. And if I noticed well," he looked at Flynn's broken sword. "You don't own a proper weapon to hurt his scales."

"To wait in here?" Anna said. "For four days? How will we survive in this darkness for four days?" The orc then smiled, getting the attention of Robin.

"Well, I actually have food there, that even you humans would found acceptable, but I will share it under one condition." he looked at Robin. He was thinking Robin was the leader.

"What?" Robin asked.

"When you get out of here, I will get out of here with you." the orc said. Robin nodded.

"Fine." Robin said. "You don't seem like you are able to cause any trouble."

"Deal!" the orc grinned and wanted to offer his right hand, but Flynn was still holding him.

"Oh let me go already!" the orc said and Flynn let go of him. Orc also murmured something to himself, in a language Anna didn't understand. Anna then walked a little close to the orc.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him and he looked at her confused.

"Oh yes. I am Ratbag." the orc said.

"Ratbag?" Robin said and looked at everyone, including Anna. Anna noticed that everyone was trying to hold their laugh, except Abel who didn't had to.

"That is a...proper name." Robin said. Anna held back her laugh.

"So, Ratbag." Robin started. "Can you first tell us how did you end up here?"

"Oh." the green orc was happy with the question. "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

**Reading it was long, wasn't it? You can only imagine how long was it to write it. I don't know when will the next one come out, but it will in it's time. Ciao!:)**

**Note: For those wondering, Ratbag is an expy from Shadow of Mordor & War games, and most Orcs will be as well.**


	31. The Pack divided

"Have you found them?" mother asked the guards. When they shook their heads, Arahael was sad, but not surprised.

"No, my ladies." the commander said to Arahael's mother, who was there with his brother Bran and to his aunt Lilian, who was present there together with his cousins, Urwena and Aldamir. "We have been searching for five days, my lady, but we still found nothing." Mother nodded in sadness.

"Search the whole Gondor if you must." she said, to what the commander nodded and left the room, closing the door. Mother then placed her hand on her face. If Minardil and Benjen didn't disappear, she would have gone to join the father in the south...but they did disappear, and now, she had to find them.

"Well done, Brandon." Aldamir said, clapping with his hands provocatively. "Well done, your brother's keeper. Well done. You keep an eye on Minardil every day, don't you?"

Bran was angry at his sarcasm. "I told you to stop saying that! And stop blaming Minardil!"

"Oh, please Brandon, everyone knows who of the two of them had the idea to follow those prisoners. Minardil was always wild, with crazy ideas!" Aldamir then took a glass of water. "Maybe if you kept an eye on him..."

"Stop blaming me!" Arahael looked away from both of them. He hated when he had to listen to any arguments. _Yelling. I hate it._

"You could have kept an eye on _your_ brother, Aldamir!" Bran raised his voice. Aldamir then gritted his teeth. He obviously knew that Bran had a point. "You should have been close to him as well, you know? Maybe neither of them would get a crazy idea if you kept an eye on your brother, Aldamir?"

Aldamir rose from his chair and angrily walked to Bran and they were now close eye-to-eye. "And maybe they wouldn't get a crazy idea if you kept an eye on _yours!"_

Arahael looked in both Bran and Aldamir. The two looked so alike that they could be brothers, not cousins. Aldamir had very similar face, and he also had blue eyes and dark hair, just like all Gondors, but he and Bran resembled one another more than anyone in the family. And yet, they liked to argue among each other.

" _Don't_ say that again!" Arahael noticed he stopped listening to their argument after some time. Aldamir seemed as if he was ready to kill Bran if he could.

"I am going to..."

"You both..." aunt Lilian tried to stop them, but...

"Stop! Both of you! Now! Especially you, Bran!" mother raised her voice, so much that Arahael flinched at her tone. She always spoke with the voice of authority, and she could silence everyone in the room. People would try not to anger her if she raised her voice. She looked at both Bran and Aldamir, even though she was nothing to Aldamir, but aunt by marriage.

"You are both behaving like you are ten, and not six and ten. And if you would both like to know, you are _both_ your brothers' keepers! You both should have kept _both_ eyes on them, but you didn't!"

 _Well, mother, honestly, how could Bran and Aldamir know that two bandits have escaped, or that Minardil had an idea to follow them, if that happened at all._ Arahael didn't dare to say his thoughts out loud.

"But arguing here who was responsible will not bring your brothers back." mother said and took a glass of water. "I will go together with the guards to search for them." Bran was surprised.

"Mother, don't..."

"Don't say anything! I will not listen to your words anymore Brandon! You will keep your thoughts inside your head and your words inside your mouth!" she threatened him with her finger. Bran was silent and he looked into nowhere. Aunt Lilian turned to mother.

"If you go, I will as well." she said. Mother shook her head.

"No."

"Yelena, Benjen is my son." mother then took aunt's hands immediately.

"Lilian, I promise you, I will take care of him, but I need someone older to stay here that I can trust. You are the only one. I will look for both of them day and night, I promise you."

Arahael knew mother would probably chosse uncle Calen, but he couldn't. He was now supposed to go to the coasts of Gondor.

"Yelena, I cannot leave Benjen." aunt Lilian said.

"I understand you, Lilian. I do. You know that. But someone will have to stay here." aunt shook her head.

"Yelena..."

"Lilian." mother raised her voice again, although not as strictly now. "Don't make me order you to stay."

Arahael noticed a light of doubt in aunt Lilian's brown eyes, the light that she always had. Aunt Lilian obviously tried not to frown, and she was very successful, but her wish to disobey Arahael's mother could not be hidden.

"Yes...my lady." aunt Lilian said, unwillingly.

Aunt Lilian was around forty and upwards years of age. In any case, younger than Arahael's mother, both in age and authority that she had. She was not as beautiful as she was in fact handsome, though her brown hair was shinny, and her eyes were beautiful brown. She was however, in absolute shadow of Arahael's mother in this moment. She was rather slim and around five feet and two inches tall, while an average Gondorian woman was tall around five feet and six inches. At least noblewomen, since Arahael never saw many common folk men or women, except of those inside Minas Hír itself.

When he was in Arendelle, people, men or women alike, were just a little shorter than Gondorian people. Not too much, but enough to notice. Aunt Lilian, however, wasn't neither from Gondor or Arendelle. She was a noblewoman of Avalor, and they were known to be, on average, shorter than most people of Israel.

Aunt Lilian's children, however, inherited absolutely nothing from her. They all three had dark hair and grey-blue eyes and the height. Urwena had aunt Lilian's smile, but that was about it.

"When will you leave?" Arahael finally spoke after a long silence. His mother finally gave him a look, after ignoring him for so long in the room.

"As soon as I can, Arah. Probably tomorrow." This was strange. She rarely called him Arah. Only when she wanted to speak softly with him. Everyone else in the family called him Arah, but she rarely did. Arah then felt her taking his hands. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You will be fine, my son." Arah rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I am not afraid." he was frowned now. "Fear is for little kids."

"Oh, is it?" she smiled finally. "And what are you, Arah?" Arahael returned the smile and hugged her this time, and she happily embraced it and returned it.

"Maybe you should leave now." mother said. Arahael didn't disagree. He had enough of listening to their arguments and yells.

"Yes mother." he nodded, trying to make himself sound as if he is sorry to leave when, in fact, he really wasn't. He started to walk to the door.

"Urwena, maybe you should leave as well." aunt Lilian said, and Urwena just obediently nodded and came close to Arahael and smiled to him. Bran and Aldamir also wanted to leave, but mother wouldn't allow them.

"No, _you_ two will stay. I have a lot to talk with you." the two cousins looked into each other unhappy and then sighed. Arahael tried to not smile at them and he was happy that he succeeded.

When he and Urwena left the room, someone was waiting beside the door.

"Galbart!" Arahael exclaimed and the wolf jumped at him, licking his cheek. "Alright, stop. Don't do that." Urwena chuckled at this, making Arahael to blush. She petted Galbart with a smile on her face.

"A magnificent beast." Urwena said, and Galbart seemed pleased at the compliment. "I would like to have one of my own."

"Hey, I won't give him to you ever!" Arahael said, protectively. _She can save a wolf and then take him for herself if she wants to, but she won't take mine._ Arahael blushed again when Urwena chuckled.

"Oh Arahael, of course he is yours. I am just beholding him and not believing in what I see." Arahael couldn't but give a small smile at her.

Urwena was five years older than him, and she was around five feet and four inches tall, already taller than aunt Lilian. She had dark hair, though not black like the rest of Gondors and blue eyes, and she resembled Arrana very much when she was fifteen as well. Arahael was five or six then, but he remembered how Arrana looked like, similar to Urwena. Gondors always shared the same traits: black or dark brown hair, grey-blue eyes and height. Arahael's great-grandfather Rickard was said to possess all three as his ancestors before him, even though his father was not a Gondor. Rickard Gondor's uncle, Arahad Gondor, didn't have any living sons, nor did he had any brothers or men as close cousins. So when he died, his sister's son was named a Gondor and became the lord of Gondor, even though it was against the laws of Gondor. Even though he wasn't a Gondor when he was born, he always looked like one. It seemed that Gondorian blood didn't care who carries it to their children-whether it is a man or a woman, the child of a Gondor will always look like a Gondor. And so was the case with Urwena and her brothers.

It was also the case with his brother-Minardil. Minardil was always close and good to him. Alright, from time to time he mocked him for being a youngest, while Minardil was that for only five years. But those were all innocent, brotherly jokes, that Arahael supposed everyone gives. Arahael liked to talk with Isaiah and Arrana who were both mature and ten years older than him, since they shared many of the same interests and he loved them both, truly he did. But still, Minardil _is_ the closest to him in age, and he is the one who was probably given the task to keep him when he was little. Arahael always wanted to look at Minardil and talk with him and when they did spoke to one another, Arahael couldn't stop laughing at Minardil's jokes. It seems Minardil always wanted to make him smile. Of all his four brothers and his sister, Arahael felt closest to Minardil. He loved them all, of course, Arrana and Isaiah especially, but something in him at least _ought_ to be closest to Minardil.

And now, Minardil was not here. He was now either taken by two bandits or he followed the together with their cousin Benjen. Arahael thought it is probably the second one, Minardil was known to usually have many crazy ideas, but if he did this, then he was really mad. Now, Minardil was wild and too much full of himself, wanting to prove everyone that he is able to do everything, no one denies that. But if he really did this, if he really came up with the idea to chase the two grown up and armed bandits, accompanied only by their not-so-skilled cousin (Arahael supposed it was Minardil who defeated the leader of the bandits, without Benjen's help), then, Arahael could do absolutely nothing. He could only pray to God to keep both Benjen and Minardil safe.

_What else am I able to do? I am just a boy, I cannot do nothing else. I am not strong big to wear an armor, I am not strong enough to use a sword, no matter how light, I am not skilled enough to ride an armored white horse and then save everyone. I am not a hero prince who saves a princess, the hero from the fairy tales for little children._

That, and not only Minardil, even Benjen was there. Arahael always liked Benjen. Benjen was also one of the youngest in the family. And now he and Minardil were both in danger. And Arahael realized who was guilty of that. The Red Snake.

"Do you remember anything from ten years ago, Urwena? When the Red Snake was banished?" Arahael ended the silence, that he thought lasted for an hour, but knew it lasted for just a few moments. Urwena went silent, her hand still in Galbart's fur. She was uncertain what to say to Arahael.

"Arah, I don't know should I tell you..."

"Please Urwena. I am not afraid of them, I want to remember some of those things. Please tell me if you know. Please, Urwena." Arahael hoped his pleads were successful. It seems they were.

"Arah, I don't remember much, but..." she went silent again and looked around, as if she was looking is anyone watching them or spying on them. Her hand then left Galbart's fur.

"When the news of prince of Arendelle's death came to Gondor, I heard the stories by the nurses and maids about the Red Snake, and also from some blacksmiths. They said that the Red Snake never loved his brothers and sisters, not even his father and mother, that he loved no one but himself. Some people said that he was maybe even not the royal child, but that he was swapped with some common folk child accidentally. Some believe king Arnold supported these rumours as well."

"Swapped?" Arahael repeated what he heard. _If I belonged to a family that was decent but had a lunatic inside it, I would also support those kinds of rumours._ "Do you think those rumours are true?"

Urwena shook her head quickly. "Arah, I am just fifteen years old girl! You asked me to tell you some rumours and I told you! Don't draw conclusions from that..."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I just asked. Is there anything else you heard...that is more grounded in reality?" Arahael didn't think this about swap was probable at all. Urwena sighed and rolles her eyes.

"Just one more thing." she said, then she looked around again, making Arahael to roll his eyes just as she did a few minutes earlier.

"Urwena, there are no ghosts who will jump out of nowhere, just tell me that one thing." Urwena then smiled, probably more to lighten the situation than that she thought something was funny.

"Never too much caution, Arah." she said and crouched before him. "There was a rumour that prince of Arendelle threatened the Red Snake with something and that is why the Red Snake killed him."

"Threaten? How can you threaten such a man? How would he the courage to do that?" Arahael didn't expect an answer to his question. "Do you know anything about what he was threatened with?" Urwena closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. But people said that there is something that had it's part in it." Arahael noticed that Urwena was not happy that he heard the last one.

"What?" he asked, hoping that she will answer again. She just looked around herself.

"Arah, maybe I shouldn't..."

"No Urwena, tell me! Please. I won't be afraid!" Arahael guessed he probably will be, but he still wanted to know. Curiosity was much stronger than his reason. Urwena was just looking around, unsure.

"Urwena." he repeated and she sighed.

"Alright." she leaned to whisper to him. "It is said his threat had something to do with black magic."

Arahael swallowed. Everything that he could hear now lost it's sound. He could only hear the beating of his heart and the voice in the head chastising him for his curiosity. _You had to know, did you boy? You didn't care about having nightmares, you just wanted to know? You had to know, stupid boy! You had to!_

"You have absolutely no idea what you can say to children, don't you Urwena?!" a familiar voice caused Arahael to flinch. Arrana was standing there, looking at Urwena, whose face was red from shame.

"There are some things children of his age shouldn't know at all, Urwena. Some things can affect them very dangerously."

"I am not a weak-minded..."

"You keep your mouth shut, little spy!" Arrana raised her finger and her voice. Arahael dared not to say anything. Right now, he noticed that Arrana behaved exactly like mother, and had the same voice of authority, able to silent anyone. "You want to know everything, even though it can give you nothing but trouble." Arahael bowed his head in shame, and his face went red.

"And you, young cousin, you will not tell anything more to Arahael, not even if someone threatened you with death. Clear?"

"Yes Arrana. Sorry Arrana." Urwena bowed her head in shame as well. Now, when Arahael looked at Arrana, he saw she now acted similar to their father, when something didn't go like he wanted to. _Gondor blood is really thick. I hope mine is as well._

"Good." Arrana said to Urwena. "And practice your whispering for little Urwena. I heard your 'whisper' from twenty feet away." Arahael stiffled his chuckle. Arrana turned to him. She heard that as well. He would have bowed his head if he didn't notice a horse waiting behind Arrana.

"Arrana, where are you going?" he pointed at the horse, and Arrana turned to look at it.

"Oh." she said. "I am ridding with uncle Calen to the coast of Gondor. He will need my help there." Arahael's eyes widened.

"Arrana, don't go! Please! Something might happen to you!" Arrana waved with her hand.

"Don't worry about me, Arahael, nothing's gonna happen, the Red Snake is far from there." Arahael didn't buy a letter of that sentence. Now Minardil and Isaiah were both gone, one of them God-knows-where. Father was also away and mother was going to leave.

"Arrana, please!" _Think of something, think of something, think of something... "_ Mother is going to be mad, Arrana! Just like when you were bad when you were little, she is gonna hit you with a rod like she did when you were small!" Arrana raised her eyebrow. This was...a bad threat. _Even if mother did hit her with a rod, it wouldn't hurt her anymore, she outgrew the pain._

 _"_ Nothing of that is ever going to happen, Arahael. Besides, she won't know." this also surprised Arahael.

"But, Arrana!"

"I don't want to hear another word!" she said and mounted on her horse. "Uncle is leaving now and I have to join him for the preparations for the way. He is not gonna wait for me the whole day. Farewell!" with that, she rode away, leaving Urwena, Arahael and his wolf Galbart alone. Arahael sighed.

_Lord, please save our family!_


	32. The Return to the city

Isaiah was on his saddle and during the entire journey, he was glancing at Amad the whole time. The man who heard of a reward from Red Snake for bringing Isaiah of Gondor alive to him. Isaiah wondered what did the Red Snake wanted to do with him. He wasn't there when his father humiliated him at Jol Port, he was only a boy. Why did he want him alive? Maybe to threaten the father? To make him suffer? To dispose father of his eldest son and heir? Isaiah couldn't know. Amad was Isaiah's captive for already four days.

During that time, Isaiah changed his mind and decided to ride to city of Arendelle, the only place where he can fight now. His father sent him to border with Arendelle so that he could stay out of fights, but Isaiah knew father's protectiveness will be terrible in fighting a war. Isaiah didn't want his two thousand men to be useless, so he decided to bring them to Arendelle. The Red Snake wanted the throne of the kingdom of Arendelle, and the fastest way to claim it was if he conquered the capital itself, which would give him a strategic, political and dynastic advantage over the rest royal family. It would give him more allies and the lords of Arendelle would suddenly start joining him. And Arendelle just happened to be on the coast of the sea, and the Red Snake could attack it whenever he wanted. What genius had an idea to chose Arendelle as the capital of his kingdom.

 _My forefather David did. Of course._ Well, technically David chose Jerusalem as the capital, and it is said Jerusalem had better defenses that Arendelle. But after the Babylonians came, the Jerusalem was destroyed to it's foundations, together with the Temple. So when the Jews returned from captivity, the new city was built on the ruins of Jerusalem, and it was named Arendelle. This city was magnificent, Isaiah confessed that, but it was only a shadow of the great David's city of Jerusalem. The city that will probably never rise again. And also a city with such a poor defense that the Red Snake could take it within one day. Isaiah wanted to defend that city, no matter how little number of his army was. And if the Red Snake really wanted him alive, he will have to try to get to him. _You fought the father and saw he is hard. You will see that his son is not an easy target neither._

"Back to Arendelle." uncle Ondoher said, ending Isaiah's thoughts. Isaiah smiled to him.

"Father is not going to know that I am bringing this army to Arendelle." he looked at his uncle. "You want to go there just as much as I want to, uncle." Ondoher smiled at that.

"I want to Isaiah." he glanced at their surroundings. "I do. Just like you. I will be honest with you. Your father's over-protective orders are a terrible tool in the war. The only thing I think is bad is," he turned to look at the army behind them. "I don't think we have any men behind us."

Isaiah nodded. His uncle was right. Two thousand men was not a huge number to help defend a city. "It is all we have. Any number to help to fight against the Red Snake is enough. Besides, numbers don't decide the outcome of the battle."

"Well, it doesn't." Ondoher said. "But if there are two thousand men against twenty men, I am sure you know the outcome yourself, Isaiah."

"Of course. Except we have much more than twenty men." Ondoher chuckled.

"And the Red Snake has more than two thousand." Isaiah nodded at that. Isaiah then looked up at the strong sun and cleaned his forehead from sweat.

"Sometimes I wish God didn't create the sun." he said. Ondoher laughed.

"We all do Isaiah, but we need the sun more than we think. But who knows," uncle looked at the sun. "maybe God made the sun so strong only after Adam and Eve ate the fruit."

"Maybe." Isaiah answered and smiled. Ondoher was one of those people who believed story of Adam and Eve happened literally, while Isaiah wasn't convinced in that.

After two more hours of riding, they finally arrived to the place that Isaiah knew was Arendelle, but there was one thing that he noticed on the entrance to the city-there were many soldiers on the entrance and they were standing fully armored to their teeth. With them, Arahad was standing. Isaiah sent Arahad to tell the Arendellians of their arrival to the city. Beside Arahad, Isaiah noticed a man he recognized from the Passover-captain of the guard of the castle, ser Grandan Harson. Ser Harson bowed his head in respect.

"My lord, welcome to Arendelle. It is an honor to see you again."

"If anyone should bow his head to someone, it is me to an old and experienced warrior like you, ser Harson." Isaiah smiled, and ser Harson did too.

"You are older than me in authority my lord. We didn't expect your help, my lord."

"My father sent me to help Arendelle." at that Ondoher looked at him with surprise. Isaiah just winked and nodded. _A little lie will not cost anyone anything._

"Lord Aramir is one of the most honorable men I ever met my lord, and I am sure his son is just the same." Isaiah smiled and looked down.

"His son, ser Harson, just does what he needs." ser Harson bowed his head.

"As you wish, my lord. Jarvo." then another man standing beside ser Harson stepped closer. He was dressed like a servant. He bowed his head. "I would gladly lead you to her majesty myself, but I need some other duties, my lords. If you may forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, ser Harson." Isaiah nodded to him. Then he looked back at Arahad. "You will come with me, Arahad."

"It is my duty to listen to you, my lord." Arahad answered. Isaiah just sighed at that. It always gets little boring and even irritating when people always call you "my lord" at the end of their every sentence. Behind him were also Gavnir and the large soldier Diborin. "Gavnir, Diborin, you two will also come with me and my uncle. Hiram, you will stay here to be in charge until I return." Hiram nodded, and then Isaiah dismounted Bella, coming little closer to him.

"Keep an eye on him." Isaiah whispered and Glanced in Amad. "I don't want him to run away while I am gone."

"I will keep both of my eyes on him, my lord." Hiram said and Isaiah left him.

"Not sure claiming your father sent us is a good idea, Isaiah." uncle Ondoher whispered to him while the servant Jarvo was leading them to the Arendellian castle.

"And what was I supposed to say, uncle? 'I am coming by myself, not obeying my father's orders'. I would embarrass myself, maybe they would even be suspicious of us."

"Oh, and your father will not embarrass you?"

"If Arendelle _will_ need help, then he will not tell anything to me in front of the whole kingdom." Isaiah glanced at the castle. "What he will tell me personally...well, those are family matters."

"I wouldn't be so optimistic about your father's reaction."

"Forgive me uncle, but how much does my father's reaction _really_ matter in this war? That and the fact he sent us to the border of Arendelle just that you and I would not be in trouble."

"Well, maybe you are right." Ondoher admitted. _I personally hope I am._

When Jarvo brought them into the castle, he was leading them through the stairs to the queen. While they were in the hall, Isaiah noticed the queen from afar-it was hard not to. He still didn't forget how the queen looked like. She was talking with the High Priest Joram. _He is really tall._

"Your majesty." Jarvo called the queen who seemed to be lost in talking with the High Priest, until she turned. Jarvo presented Isaiah and his uncle.

"Lord Aramir sent his eldest son and his brother to help you against your enemies, my queen. Lord Aramir's son, Isaiah of Gondor and lord Aramir's brother, Ondoher of Gondor."

"Thank you Jarvo. My lords, please excuse me for a minute." queen then whispered something to the High Priest and then he stood there. The queen looked at them.

"Welcome, my lords." she said, bowing her head.

"Your majesty." Isaiah said to her, his uncle right after him. "My lord father knew you would need help in the war, so he sent me with the two thousand men to aid you as an ally." The queen smiled at that, to Isaiah's surprise.

"I am thankful to your lord father more than you can imagine, lord Isaiah. I knew I could count on him as an ally. I owe him much."

"He said it is his duty to aid you, your majesty." Ondoher said instead of Isaiah, and Isaiah raised an eyebrow to him, while Ondoher smiled. It seems he decided to support this small lie.

"I will send my thanks to lord Aramir." she said. "But also to you, my lords, because you came to aid." Isaiah nodded.

"My father sent two thousand men, your majesty. He simply couldn't send more of them, he, as lord of Gondor, has to watch over his land more than any other. I assure you he would have come himself if he could."

"I totally understand, lord Isaiah. I really do. Two thousand is already a very great reinforcement, lord Isaiah, more than we could expect at all."

"And two thousand, my lord and your majesty is able to defeat an army if their spirit is strong." the High Priest Joram spoke up. "My father used to say that the battle is first lost or won in the heart, and then at the battlefield."

"He was a very wise man Joram, then." she said. "Kai, can you please make a dinner for our guests to enjoy. They must have traveled a long way."

The man that Isaiah supposed to be Kai bowed his head. "Yes, your majesty."

"Your majesty, sorry forgive me for asking," Isaiah spoke "but can my men outside also get all they need."

"Of course they will." she looked in the High Priest. "You will make sure that happens, Joram."

"It will be my pleasure, your majesty. My lord." he said to Isaiah and Isaiah smiled to the High Priest.

"Lord Isaiah, if you and I could take a walk, alone. We have some things to discuss." the queen said.

Isaiah understood why the queen wanted to talk with him alone...but something inside was happy to talk with her.

"Of course, your majesty." he said and joined her in walking through the castle.

The castle of Arendelle was beautiful, just like the last time, unlike how he imagined it when he was a child, but still a beautiful place, with beautiful colors of purple, blue and green. However, Isaiah had to admit-the most beautiful thing, or rather a person, in the entire castle, was the queen he was walking with right now.

"Forgive me for being this direct lord Isaiah, but please tell me how many weapons do you have?" Isaiah was surprised at the sudden question, but quickly answered.

"Nothing wrong, your majesty." he first answered her apology. "We have around five thousand swords with us, three thousand bows and one hundred thousand arrows, I think and we also have more than seven thousand axes as well. The horses we have around six thousand, to answer you before you ask." Isaiah glanced at the castle again. "In short, we have more weapons and things than two thousand men would ever need."

"Good. Our men don't have enough of weapons, so I just wanted to know do you have enough to share with us."

"It would be our pleasure, your majesty." _Wait Isaiah? How can it be a "pleasure" to share weapons in war?_ Isaiah however, didn't correct himself.

"I thank you, lord Isaiah. I really do. I hope other lords and kings of Israel will send help just like your lord father did."

"Your majesty, forgive me for saying this," Isaiah paused a little, which caused her to look at him with her icy blue eyes. "but no one loves the Red...your uncle, prince Aron of Arendelle. And I believe the long-time enemies would unite just to stand up against him." Isaiah hoped he did accept the Arlic family.

"Of course they don't. I don't think anyone does." she looked in her hands. "But neither do many of them love me neither. Your lord father is actually the only one who did came to aid, lord Isaiah, beside my uncle king Frederic of Corona and king Jonas of Vesterland, who will both also send some troops. And queen Elena of Avalor."

"They may not love your powers, your majesty, but they would be fools to chose Aron over you." Isaiah said. The queen of Arendelle seemed unsure.

"I am not sure lord Isaiah. People did many crazy things because of fear of my powers."

Isaiah then thought about what the young queen of his age probably had to endure because of her powers. Although it was forbidden to hurt or mistreat any person born with powers according to the law of Moses, people were, as always, fearful of anyone born with powers, and royals would usually hide away their children born with powers so that it could not bring public shame or fear, and they would be forbidden to have contact with anyone. _What kind of loneliness would one feel because of that?_

"Ah, you are my guest, lord Isaiah." the queen said, shaking her head. "I...I shouldn't bother you with my past. I...forgive me lord Isaiah, I was never in a war, and I am lost in it."

"I was never neither your majesty." Isaiah said. "I also sometimes get lost just like you."

"Good." she smiled. Isaiah was happy she did. "Back to...important things." she said, using her hands as well. "If you can lord Isaiah, can you tell me what situation is like in Gondor."

"Not very good, your majesty, though it could have been worse. The Red...prince Aron's men have conquered the coast of Galenlond, with all it's lands in their hands. My father is gathering a huge army to reclaim Galenlond and he wants that to hapen quicky."

"Quickly and directly." the queen said to herself. "A good tactic. I can tell you lord Isaiah, your lord father is a very bright man." Isaiah smiled proudly at that.

"You still didn't meet him completely, your majesty." he got back to important things. "The last time I heard, Avalor is going to fight against prince Aron as well, isn't it?" _I finally said it right the first time!_

"Correct." the queen answered. "Queen of Avalor's emissary in Arendelle is her grandfather, Francesco Flores, and he promised me that Avalor will not ignore threat that Aron poses."

"How many men do you have in Arendelle overall your majesty, if I may ask?"

"Little more than forty thousand soldiers. My uncle, king Frederic has at least twenty thousand soldiers, while king Jonas of Vesterland has over twenty five thousand, and queen Elena of Avalor has around fifteen thousand. Lord Eric of Snor is a close aly of Arendelle and he has ten thousand men." Isaiah really didn't expect these huge numbers. "Your father, lord Isaiah?"

"At Gondor, there are, at least, thirty thousand soldiers. Lord Hamil of Helia and lord Ivan of Drelia are my father's close alies, and they both have ten thousand soldiers each."

"Good. That is a small alliance of ours."

 _A small alliance?_ Dannel counted and he estimated that the number of soldiers is over one hundred and fifty thousand! The number he imagined only in dreams.

"That is over one hundred and fifty thousand soldiers, your majesty. Maybe, if we all remain united, this threat with prince Aron will pass sooner than we thought."

" _If_ we remain united." she emphasized if. "And you don't know prince Aron well, lord Isaiah." Isaiah nodded, even though he didn't agree. _You don't know my father, queen Elsa, I told you so._

"My uncle, prince Adan, is coming with a force of five thousand men to help in defense of Arendelle." queen said. "If we defend Arendelle well, maybe that will be a good chance for us."

"Agree." Isaiah said, meaning it. "It will probably make his armies weaker, since he will probably use the greatest possible force to conquer it." _And after they see the loss, maybe his followers will abandon him to escape more bloodshed. "_ My father decided to send me precisely for that reason."

"Then he must be a good strategist."

"Better than anyone, your majesty.

"We will have to make future plans. I hope you will not leave Arendelle until then, lord Isaiah." she joked, and Isaiah smiled at that.

"I didn't come all this way just to turn around and go back home, your majesty."

"I am glad to hear that." she looked at him for few moments and spoke again: "Shall we join the dinner, lord Isaiah?"

"If you wish so, your majesty."

"No, how _you_ wish lord Isaiah." she smiled again. "You are my guest after all."

"I am an ally, your majesty." he said and she smiled again. "I am not going to refuse your offer." _Besides, I am a little hungry._

"As you wish, lord Isaiah. Let's go!" when she turned, Isaiah followed her to dinner and along with thinking about the war against the Red Snake and how to defeat him, he also thought about something else.

_This queen is the greatest young leader I have ever seen._


	33. The Memories

_Elsa opened her eyes and noticed she fell asleep during the middle of the day. She quickly fixed herself. She was just seven years old, but she still had to act as if she is older. She is a princess after all, and she will be a queen one day, after her father succeeds her grandfather, she will become the heir to Arendelle. But that day will not come probably until she is in her forties or even fifties, since her grandfather is still strong, and he is not too old, and her father will rule for long. He is a young man, in the middle of his thirties. But even though the day she will wear crown is still far away, she had to act as if it will come tomorrow._

_Elsa walked out of her room and was met by (not surprisingly), Anna, who scared, her just as always._

_"When will you stop doing that, Anna."_ _Anna couldn't stop laughing._

_"When the sun sets in the east." Elsa didn't like that joke._

_"Hahaha, very funny. Do you have anything smarter to say?"_

_"I have. Do magic, Elsa." Elsa shook her head. "Please Elsa!"_

_"No Anna."_

_"Please!"_

_"Anna..."_

_"Please, please, please, please! Please." Anna's eyes and voice were so appealing that Elsa couldn't disappoint them._

_"Oh, okay, Anna." Anna jumped with surprise at that._

_"Yes!" she exclaimed. Elsa started to calm her._

_"Shh! You must not tell anyone I did it. Especially grandfather." He will be mad if he finds out, Elsa thought._

_"My mouth will be shut. Please Elsa." she asked again. Then Elsa looked around to see if anyone is watching them and she then focused her thoughts in her hands. She closed her eyes and could see it-the icy blue light that she would always reach when she wants to use her powers. Elsa then carefully reached out to that light and held it in her hands, knowing that it would be cold to everyone, but it wasn't to her. The cold never bothered her anyway._

_When she opened her eyes, the blue light was now in her hands. Anna was happy to see the light and she watched with mouth agape, the icy light clearly reflected in her eyes. Elsa then placed more energy in her hands and the light started to move around the room._

_"It's fantastic! Elsa you are great, you really are. I want to be like you!" she was saying while following the light the whole time. Elsa smiled at her comments and she got an idea._

_"Let's play a game, Anna." Anna's eyes were full of attention. "We will play tag, and the light will be above the one who is running, so the one chasing will be chasing both the other and the light."_

_"Agree. I am 'it'." she said._

_"But, I am always..."_

_"No talking, run Elsa!"' Elsa didn't think for even a moment and she just started running, following the game._

_She was running through the hall in which they were in, as she didn't want them to make noise in the rest of the castle. She was so concerned with not making noise that she didn't notice Anna tagged her._

_"Tag, you're 'it'!" Anna said and started running._

_"Oh, I will catch you."_

_"You can try!" Anna exclaimed and left the hall, the light together with her._

_"Anna, don't leave the hall!"_ _she didn't hear the answer. "Anna, come back." Elsa sighed and started running after Anna. She prayed that, if someone will have to see the light, that it will be mother or father or uncle Avnir, or grandmother, or Gerda or Kai or any of the servants, but just not, not, not one of them two._

_"Anna come back!" she was still yelling. "Anna..."_

_In that moment, Elsa felt a pain in her head, caused by something that hit her on her way. Elsa left out a couple of ows and touched her head and got back one her feet._

_"Someone is not very careful when running, aren't you, niece?" Elsa heard a very familiar voice, the one that she never liked to hear. In front of her was a giant in comparison to her, as all adults were, but this man was so evil looking that he felt taller than any adult Elsa would see. His reddish brown hair and his fair skin was the only light factor in him. Uncle Aron was dressed in dark brown, with a cloak behind him. His eyes were dark blue and thus normal-except that his right eye had the pupil like a snake. And there was also that scar on his face. Three scars that went like a small, thin line. Nothing bad, but still visible. Elsa never felt good in his presence._

_"What is it niece?" he said, with quasi-kind voice, with a scary smile. "You look like you saw a monster." He tried to put his hand on her head, but Elsa moved away from him._

_"Elsa, where are you..." Anna said, before noticing Aron was in the room._

_"What a coincidence." he said, coming close to Anna. Elsa was afraid. "Both of my sweet nieces are in the same room. My day couldn't go better."_

_"Anna, Elsa, it's time for you to..." mother appeared, and her voice stopped when he saw Aron._ " _Aron." she said._

_"Ah, Iduna." he said, again with a quasi-kind voice of his. "I am happy to see you. We haven't seen each other in a longer time. Aren't you happy to see me too?"_

_"Am I?" mother said with courage. Elsa hoped she will be like her when she grows up. "Though you are right, we haven't seen each other in a long time."_

_"Very good." Aron then placed his hand on Anna's head, because of which Elsa felt some duty to save Anna, but her mother stopped her._

_"Anna, leave your uncle alone, he doesn't need to be bothered by you." mother said. Anna tried to, but Aron spoke._

_"Oh, my niece doesn't bother me." Aron said, his hand still on Anna's head. "I am an uncle who really wanted to see children of his brother. What is wrong with that? I really missed my nieces."_

_"Yes, but you need rest, so..."_

_"What is the reason for all this noise?" another familiar voice said. Then he entered._

_Elsa's grandfather, king Arnold, was a man in his late fifties, and although so late in age, still imposing. He was tall, just as tall as Aron, and his stomach was flat. His small beard was golden, even more golden now that it started to go white. His eyes were pale green, and those eyes could sometimes terrify Elsa, even though those were the same eyes her father had. Just like always, he was wearing black. Elsa never liked grandfather much, but she knew he would always stop Aron from anything he planned and this time she was glad, even happy he was here. Until she remembered the icy light she made. When grandfather looked at it, Elsa's breathing slowed down and she made the icy light disappear. Her breathing stopped when he looked at her._

_"You used your magic again, child." his voice was so cold, yet anger could be felt behind that Elsa couldn't say anything in her defense. "I told you not to use it. Next time I find out..." then he noticed Aron was there._

_"And what are you doing here?" he asked with the same cold voice he talked with to Elsa. Aron just smiled again._

_"I am happy to see you too, father." grandfather and Aron were just staring in each other for few moments, until grandfather spoke._

_"Iduna, daughter, take the children to their dinner will you?" he said. At that, Aron finally let go of Anna and she run to the mother as if she was running from the devil himself and hugged her tightly. Now Elsa breathed in relief._

_"The father and son need to talk alone a little." grandfather said and mother._

_"Come on. Let's go, sweethearts." mother said and they left. Elsa however turned just to look a little at Aron. He scared her again. When he smiled with his evil grin._

"Your majesty!" the voice woke Elsa up from her dark memories. She flinched when she heard it. "Your majesty." the voice went on, knocking on the door, but Elsa still didn't come to her senses. "Your majesty?! Elsa, are you alright?" she finally came to her senses.

"Yes, don't worry. I am fine." Elsa really was now fine. "Forgive me Joram, I...I was lost in thought."' _Thought? I was almost dreaming?_ "Come in Joram, why don't you come in?"

"Why don't I come in?" Joram's voice was confused. _Why doesn't he simply come in?_ "Elsa, forgive me, but it wouldn't be very appropriate for me to enter the queen's room-especially a _woman's_ room, wouldn't it?"

Elsa then realized where she was. She was sitting beside her desk, in her room. _Am I losing my senses?_

"Joram, forgive me, I..." Elsa stood up from her chair and opened the door, leaving the room and now looking at Joram. "I was...really lost." _Why didn't I just let him in? What would be really a problem with it, he always came in my room in the time when Aron was still...Aron._ She remembered Aron again, and she was in danger to get lost in her mind again.

"Elsa, are you...okay?" Joram's voice woke her again. She was thankful he did.

"Joram, forgive me! Please, I...I don't know what...uh, hell, forget it!" she calmed herself. "Why did you called me? Do you need me?"

"Well, yes. I came to give you some good news finally."

"Is it about Anna and Robin?!" Elsa exclaimed and took Joram's hands. "Did they came back? Are they alive? Are they well?" Elsa was smiling, but the smile quickly disappeared because of Joram's perplexed face.

"Oh, uh...no, Elsa." he said unhappy, almost as unhappy as she was. "It's about lord Damon of Filmar. He said he will come to aid you in the battle."

 _He came to tell me that? Joram, are you joking with me?_ "Thank you, Joram." she said, not thinking it. "Please, let me walk alone, if you will."

"Of course Elsa." Joram said and went into opposite direction from the one Elsa wanted to go to. Elsa just sighed and started walking through the hallway.

While she was walking through the hallway, she was thinking about many things. She was thinking about how she hurt Anna when they were little, about how she didn't call Robin to come once she became the queen, about how she left the kingdom like a coward and froze it in her irresponsibility. She was also thinking about Aron, and she was sadly remembering how uncle Avnir used to make her laugh and smile, and how he treated her. He treated her very kindly and...well, familiarly, if that is even a word. He even didn't want to start to eat the dinner until she went down the stairs multiple times, waiting for her. He was one of those people who knew that she hurt Anna, but he wasn't afraid of her...or her powers to be more precise. And then, Aron killed him. Aron destroyed everything. And now her sister and her brother are in danger because of his actions.

While she was walking, Elsa left the hallway, and she noticed that. She was now in the courtyard. In the courtyard, lord Isaiah was sitting on a bench, sharpening his grey sword.

"And when did you damaged that sword that you have to sharper in?" she asked him out of nowhere, which was probably the reason for his confusion at first.

"Queen Elsa." he smiled and looked at his sword again. "Uh, I damaged it while training. I hit the tree with it. I even tried to cut to tree, to see if I could do it. It ended up," he laughed at himself. "I couldn't." he put his sword in it's sheath. Elsa was surprised by his answer.

"Wait, you tried to cut the tree?" she said. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, yes." he rose from the bench. "I thought it was possible. I will need this sword, so I wanted to test it's strength, since it is new, I never used it before. It will be useful in war. War is an awful thing." Elsa couldn't agree more.

"Did you ever fought in a war? Even a small one?" she asked him, to her own surprise.

"I am two and twenty, your majesty. This is the first war I ever fought. Though I hoped it would never come. Not that I had a choice in that matter."

"No one of us ever does." Elsa smiled with a weak smile, more to herself than to him. "The war does not ask: 'Can I come in?'" She shouldn't have said this in front of a man she barely knew.

"No, it doesn't. That is exactly what my father once told me when I was little, your majesty. When he went into war with Idolites."

"I know of that war." Elsa said. "My father sent my uncle Adan to help lord Aramir in battle against the Idolites. He was sent with just few hundred, but that is all my father could send. We had our problems."

"I remember him. I saw him." Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Well, I haven't fought in the battle, but my father allowed me to help with carrying the food and weapons around and giving messages. I was there when the Idolite chieftains agreed to his peace terms."

"My uncle was too. He said you were sitting beside your lord father the whole time during the negotiations." he smiled at that.

"Prince Adan wasn't present all the time during the negotiations, your majesty." he looked down. "After some time, my father told me to go away and that the table was not place for a boy of my age." he laughed at his own suspense, and Elsa just found it hard not to chuckle at that too.

"Uncle Adan said that your father was the bravest man he ever saw." Elsa said to him. He stopped laughing and now he instead had a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, he is. He is the best and most honorable man. I know, I know all children say that about their fathers..."

"Trust me" she raised her hands " _not_ all children say that about their fathers." Elsa believed that for her father as well, but she knew enough young nobles that didn't agree about lord Isaiah's statement. He smiled again.

"My father said that king Agnarr is the most capable ruler he met, your majesty." Elsa smiled at that. "However, he told me that the ruler that surprised him the most with their capability are you." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yes, queen Elsa. You." he answered. "To be open, he heard many people object to you as being incapable ruler, but he always disagreed with them."

"And that disagreement is based on lord Aramir's first impression of me, if I understand well?" he smiled again.

"My father's first impressions never fail, your majesty." Elsa didn't disagree with that, but rather wondered.

"What was your father's first impression about Aron...my uncle?" lord Isaiah's face went darker.

"Your majesty, I don't think it's..."

"No, no, it's okay, trust me." Elsa tried to convince him. "Just tell me." He was silent for some time and he seemed hesitant to answer.

"He didn't trust him the first time he saw him, your majesty. To be honest, it was what people call hatred at first sight."

"That hatred was mutual, I can tell you. Aron once got drank and said many awful things lies about your father." _This is something I shouldn't have said neither._ It surprised her that he laughed at that.

"I got used to it. Or rather, my father did. People make up lies about him always. That is what happens to righteous people. There will be more evil lies about them than there would be evil truths about people who are awful. I can already imagine some of them. Let me guess, was one of the insults he said 'the Pagan-Friend'?" Elsa was surprised at this. It was. And she remembered it. That surprised her even more.

"Yes. It is one of those that he said."

"Of course. My father took a former pagan as his personal guard and that is what started those lies. A guard named Eradan. He was once a pagan, but he is no longer. He even got circumcised and gave an oath to the Lord to obey His laws."

_Just as I could think. Aron was always the maker of lies. He deserves that name, the Red Snake._

"Not only that. Now my sister and brother are in danger because of him." Elsa realized she said it in front of lord Isaiah.

"So it's true." he said. "I thought it was just a rumour your majesty, but I didn't think that it is true."

"It is very true." Elsa said, being open more than she usually would be. "His sons kidnapped my sister and my brother is now going after them to save her."

Elsa's thoughts then returned back to Anna and Robin. She knew that by now Aron's sons must have come to the Onall coast. Either that or Robin saved her at the very end of the way and is bringing her back, and that journey probably lasts longer. If that is the case, general Simon will find them. He will have to. That was the only hope. Elsa didn't dare to think of the other option...especially the worst one. She prayed to God to deliver them.

_Anna, Robin, please come back. I beg Lord to bring you both back, and I beg you two to come back. Please come back Robin and Anna. Both of you. Please!_


	34. The Way out

"When will he fall asleep?" Flynn asked Ratbag.

"Patience is needed." Ratbag answered. "Graugs like to sleep whenever the time is right. They don't like noises. They will either get used to those noises or they will kill those who make those noises and eat them for dinner." Ratbag said that in a manner that someone would say that the sky is blue. "Graugs have a very...specific taste."

"Really." Robin said. "What else do they eat...besides anything that can walk and come in their hands."

"Well, they like to eat honey when they get to it and also the leaves of the trees. Yes, I know it's strange that eater-of-every-walking-meat actually likes to eat some plants as well, but...you know what they say, the strangest things are the strange things. Uh, that...that didn't sound good. I could have formed it better."

Anna chuckled at this. She met this Orc who sometimes made clever jokes, sometimes accidental jokes and sometimes...bad jokes. Like this one. But it didn't matter much. This orc was very likable. When Anna was small, she would hear evil stories about Orc crimes. They would slaughter villages and cities, that their axes and swords were always red of blood, that their very speech was evil and poisonous, like that they were snakes, and that their faces were the ugliest sight on the face of the earth.

This last one was true. Ratbag really _was_ the ugliest person or anything that Anna ever saw in her life. However, Ratbag didn't look evil. His ratty face looked funny and friendly, even with all it's scars and piercings. Ratbag moved funny, like with a limp, although it was obvious both of his legs were healthy. Ratbag liked to move his hands when he was talking, raising them, pointing with them and imitating things he is talking about sometimes. This green orc started to remind Anna of Olaf-although a little more brighter version of Olaf. Uglier (though not looking like him) but brighter.

"What will we do when he falls asleep?" Abel asked. He was always silent for some reason, unknown to Anna.

"We will walk out of this cave as quietly as we can. I don't want to wake him up." Robin answered. Anna liked how he acted like a leader of this company, even though half of the people in it were older than he.

"Why don't we simply kill him?" Vilgar asked. Anna couldn't believe he is even thinking of that. His sword was the first weapon that broke when they tried to pierce the graug.

"Are you mad?" Flynn said.

"I know I am not." others commented.

"There is the tiniest chance that we can kill that graug, and although there is, I don't want to try that." Robin said.

"The tiniest chance?" Ratbag said and then started laughing, his hand on his stomach. His scratchy voice also made his laughter funny and likeable. Anna smiled at it too. "Tiniest chance. No, my human fellows, it is _impossible_ to kill the graug with those weapons of yours. You would have to climb all the way to the head, and none of you is tall enough or has a sword long enough to reach his head. It is the only way to kill a graug-cut off his head and he is never going to trouble you again. It will do the job every time. Aaand it will also save you many other troubles." Anna raised her eyebrow at this.

"Other troubles?" Andal Dorris asked.

"Yeah, a graug might not be what you humans call sentient, but he does have a brain and eyes, and when he sees someone jump into his lair, he is never _, ever_ gonna forget it. He will just want to smash the head of that ugly, filthy piece of meat that entered his lair-his thoughts, not mine, I actually like all of you-and he will want to have pleasure of killing that shrakh that entered his lair. That is actually the closest thing to revenge that a dumb animal like a Graug can desire."

"And...what if it lost an eye?" Robin asked. Anna knew that he pierced one eye of that graug that attacked them. He must have now felt very bad if this graug is going to remember him forever. Ratbag used his fingers again.

"Oh, cutting of a part of his body is a really bad idea, if it is not his head. A graug is _always_ gonna despise the master of the weapon that cut his body part, but especially if it is an eye. You see, graugs don't have a very good sight, but if they lose one eye, the sight is gonna really improve in the other eye, and the graug will now remember even how much hair the person that cut his eye had. Unless he didn't saw his face, of course, it cannot remember something it didn't see, but the point is..." he raised his hand to stop himself from talking unimportant things. Even that was funny. "He is gonna remember, and he is gonna remember very, _very_ well. In other words,..."

"Robin." Robin said his name to remind him.

"Robin, yes. In other words Robin, if you have a twin and the twin is standing right beside you and you are both standing before a graug, the graug is gonna know that you stabbed his eyes and he will hunt you, and not your twin, he will not be tricked. Well, later on he will also want to kill the twin because he likes to kill everything, but you get it."

Ratbag talked so fast with so much information that Anna had to take a minute to memorize everything that he said, and it seemed the others also needed a minute or two. Until Robin finally spoke.

"Is the graug going to leave his cave just to find me and avenge his eye?" Ratbag scratched his chin.

"Uh...yes, he will." Ratbag said easily. "But, no worries, right now you just have to run away from him and you could deal with him later in the life. You know, when you bring some friends of yours and they can help you kill the graug." Robin nodded at this.

"How many men is it needed to kill a graug?"

"Uh, at least thirty." Ratbag said, counting with his hand. "Maybe twenty could manage to kill a graug, but I wouldn't recommend it. They would probably all die. It's actually pure luck that you all got out of his way alive without any injuries."

 _Without any injuries? Robin almost lost his back and it still hurts him a little._ Anna was still sitting beside Robin, wanting to be there if something hurts him. He would still flinch and make the sound of pain. He even had bruises on his back. She was angry whenever he would say it's nothing.

Ratbag's story as to how he ended up here was similar to their own actually. He was from an Orc tribe called the Feral tribe, that was in bad relations with another Orc tribe called the Outlaw tribe. He had an Orc friend named Horza and Ratbag once got abducted by the Orcs from the Outlaw tribe. Horza followed them with a company of his own and wanted to save Ratbag. When they arrived at the camp, they set Ratbag free, but the Outlaw Orcs started to fight and Horza got killed during the fight. When he saw Horza died, Ratbag just run away as far as he could and he ended up in here. There were even more details in the story, but these were the most important ones that Anna memorized.

"And how will we run away from this graug when he falls asleep?" someone asked, though Anna couldn't recognize the voice. "Run or will we walk on our tip-toes?" it was Flynn and he chuckled a little at that.

"We will walk quietly not to wake him up." Robin got up, even though Anna wouldn't allow him. He was touching his back in pain. "When we are far away enough from him, we will run." Anna was happy she could run now. She got rid of that dress that she was wearing for more than a week and they gave her some of their clothing to wear. As far as she is concerned, the graug can keep the dress if he wants to. If he will be able to reach it through the small hole, of course. She also fixed her hair and put it in a braid, to be easier to run with it.

"And what if the Red Snake's sons are right behind us? How will we run from both them _and_ the graug?" Flynn asked. Abel shook his head.

"We are here for already three days." Or four. Anna's counting didn't match Abel's. And what counting would? There is no sun here. "They must think that we ran away from them. Our horse left us, so maybe they found them and they think that we are dead. By now, they must have given up looking for us an are going back to their father."

"I bet the Young Snakes will not have a good time explaining their bastard of a father what happened here. Oh! Forgive me, Kenan and Robin, it slipped out of my mouth, I am really sorry!" Andal Dorris said. It seemed Kenan was also some noble's illegitimate child. Anna didn't knew that. Andal Dorris also remembered her. "Forgive me, princess, a common folk man I am, sometimes I forget the words that I can say and that I can't."

"Princess?" Ratbag said. Anna remembered. They didn't tell him everything about themselves. "A...daughter of a king among humans, is that it? You are a princess?" Ratbag looked at her with his green, widened eyes "Oh shrakh. This is the biggest clutter I was ever in! You are a daughter of a king?! I will never get out of this clutter, oh shrakh! I am a glob! Oh, Horza, you glob, why did you had to die and leave me with humans!"

Anna wanted to light the situation. "Please, please Ratbag! I am a princess, but I won't hurt you. I give my word."

"Oh, of course you won't." Ratbag said. "Your father of a king will do it before he gives you pleasure. Oh, I still remember the stories of that human king Fund-Ran. He is a man who killed a giant warrior, and then he and his sons killed every orc they could lay their hands on. Oh, he and his armies slaughtered us. He wanted to gather a huge army to destroy us all. The Ashi-Ash was on our side then, and he punished Fund-Ran with a huge pestilence on his land in which all his soldiers died. After that, he touched us no longer, but dead Orcs wouldn't rise from the dead."

Fund-Ran, man who killed a giant warrior? Ashi-Ash punished him with pestilence? _David! David killed a giant, and the Lord punished him with a great pestilence!_ But Anna never knew for what reason, until now.

"You are his kin." Ratbag said. Anna didn't know what to say. Ratbag guessed coincidentally, but he did guess. _David is my forefather._ "I knew it! I cannot trust you! I cannot trust a descendant of Fund-Ran!" then he looked at Robin. "And you? You called her sister! You are a prince! You are also a descendant of Fund-Ran, both of you!" Well, since David lived thousands of years ago, Anna wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the cave was his descendant, except Ratbag, of course.

"Ratbag, please! Trust us! We will not hurt you, I promise! I am princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my brother Robin. Our oldest sister is the queen of Arendelle, the kingdom in which we are now. I know her and I now that she won't hurt you. She wouldn't hurt someone who helped me! Who helped us. That much I can promise you."

"How do you think you will get out of here without us?" Abel said. "We cannot get out of here without you nor can you without us, isn't that right?" Ratbag wasn't very happy about that.

"Well, yes, it is."

"Then you have to trust us." Anna said. "Please Ratbag."

Ratbag looked around in thinking and then sighed. "Ah, I've been here with you for four days, I suppose I can trust you." he smiled and Anna smiled back...and then she noticed something.

"Wait!" she raised her finger, to silent everyone. "Do you all hear that?" Anna carefully listened. The sound she heard was akin to breathing, but more like, snoring. Not a human one, but a loud one and very deep and unpleasant. Everyone listened as well.

"He fell asleep." Robin said.

"Yes he did." Anna answered. "We can go now. Now!"

"But remember!" Robin said quietly. "Everyone, walk quietly. And Ratbag, please make sure you are quiet as well."

"Don't worry, prince. When I want to, I can be quiet as the corpse of a wolf." he said and they started to sneak through that hole.

Anna was walking on her tip toes instead of walking quietly like Robin said. Never too much caution, she believed in those words. She thought so, as she was trying to pass by the graug's stretched out hand. She carefully walked over his hand, as if he was a baby sleeping, and not a monster that is going to eat her. But, something wasn't on her side.

 _ **"I CAN SEE YOU, ANNA.** **"**_ a voice terrified Anna and she fell on the graug's arm. The monster then roared, but before it could catch her, Robin helped her to get up as fast as he could. He touched his back in pain, but still ran. As fast as they could, they run from the monster. The graug roared again and started chasing them. They were running, but Anna was not thinking just about the monster...if about it all. _Who said that? Whose voice was that?_

At the end of the way, Anna saw a light of the day going through a hole and they run into that hole as fast as they could. Robin was behind her, behind everyone. "Robin!" she screamed before he jumped through the hole as well. _Lord, thank You, thank You!_

Anna helped Robin to get up. His back still hurt him. He was really in a bad situation. "What happened Anna? How could you fall like that?!" Robin was angry. The worst thing is that Anna didn't know what to say.

"I...I heard a..." in that moment the graug broke the cave and roared again at them, ready to hunt them while the sun was in the sky.

"Oh, no." Robin said and took out his sword.

"We won't be able to escape him, won't we Ratbag?" Robin asked the orc.

"No, not at all. He will hunt us until he catches us." Robin sighed at that.

"Then we will have to kill him." the graug was staring at Robin with his only good eye. "It's me you want, isn't it?" the graug roared at that. "Come and get me then! His head! We must cut off his head!"

"Give me a sword, Robin!" Anna said getting his surprised look.

"What?"

"A sword or anything, give it to me!" she was keeping her hand open, while graug roared behind them. "Robin, there is no time!" Robin took out a longer knife and gave it to her.

"I hope you know how to..."

"Don't worry, I am good enough. Not like you, but good." others attacked the graug, trying to confuse him and make him fall. Anna knew what would be the easiest way to confuse him.

"His eyes! We must hit him in the his eye!" Robin nodded.

"How didn't I remembered that." he smiled. "His eye! If anyone has arrows, shot him in his eye! Adal, Will, shot him!"

Adal and Will took out their bows and started aiming and shooting in the graug's eye. The graug used his hands to protect his eye. It seems his skin wasn't resistant to the arrows, since the arrows stayed inside his hands. Everyone around graug didn't use their swords to pierce him, just to confuse him and make him fall. But with one good eye and Adal and Will's failure to hit him, the graug was not confused and he was defeating them.

Anna was also trying to confuse him, running around him and making him notice her.

"We ran out of arrows!" was the last thing she heard before the graug pushed her with his foot to the ground. Anna's dagger fell away from her and she couldn't find it. And now, with his naked, giant foot, graug was preparing to crush his skull.

"Hold still!" she heard a voice and someone jumped right before her and stabbed the graug's foot. The graug rumbled in pain, touching his hurt, bleeding foot and going backwards, leaving Anna safe.

"Are you fine?" a young voice said and gave her a hand. Anna was surprised. It was a stranger to her, a handsome boy, not more than sixteen years of age, with a very small beard and black hair and dark blue-grey eyes. He was almost one inch taller than her. In face, he looked like Robin so much that he could be his cousin, but five years younger than him.

"I am." Anna said.

Then, in that moment, Will and Adal somehow had arrows again and they were hitting a graug. Besides them was standing another older boy, also no older than sixteen.

"I hit him!" Will said, and the graug roared in pain again, touching both of his eyes. "I hit him!" Will said. Then the graug finally fell and his fall caused the earth to tremble. Robin then showed up and looked at the boy standing beside Anna.

"Take your sword boy and cut that creature's head without any question!" Robin run at the graug, who was still alive, but touching his eyes instead of protecting himself. He was caught unaware when more than ten swords started piercing his neck. There was so much blood that just at the first sight, Anna's stomach turned and she looked away, not able to watch that creature's head being cut off. She placed a hand on her face to hide her sight from what was happening. _I am a fool! They can die!_

Anna then took enough courage and stomach to resist the fear of blood and turned around to see if everyone was alright. She breathed in relief when she saw they were. Robin was standing above the ugly creature's head, his face all bloody. He again winced in pain, touched his back and sat on the ground. Anna didn't care about the blood and she ran to hug him.

"Thank you, for giving us arrows boy." Will said to the slimmer of the two boys. "We ran out of them."

"No need to thank me." the slim boy said.

"Yes, there is. To both of you." Robin said and gave his hand to both of them. Anna was looking at Robin and the other boy, being even confused by how similar they look. But that wasn't as important as the fact his back still hurt him.

"I am Robin Frost." Robin told them. Anna decided to give them her true name.

"I am princess Anna, of Arendelle." she said, giving her hand. Two boys were now surprised, but the one who saved her got back to senses quicker.

"You gave us your true names, and we will give you our names." the boy said. "I am Minardil Gondor, son of lord Aramir of Gondor." he looked at his companion. "And this is my cousin Benjen, son of Ondoher Gondor, my father's younger brother." Benjen seemed displeased that someone presented him, and not he himself, but he just sighed. "Before you ask, I will explain: two captives ran from Minas Hír and I and Benjen decided to follow them. We followed them for few days, until we lost them. But while we were following them, they said that the Red Snake abducted princess of Arendelle and we decided to go to save her." Anna smiled at this.

"You didn't save me from Aron, but you did save my life from a monster. I owe you my life, Minardil."

"It was stupid for two boys like you to follow two dangerous captives, of course." Robin berated two boys he didn't even know. "But I am happy you chose to do that." he winced in pain again. Anna touched him immediately when she heard that.

"We are happy as well." Minardil said, before looking at Ratbag. Anna bit her lip at that.

"We will explain you later." she said, and Ratbag knew she was talking about him.

"Uh, no reason to do so." Ratbag said and again used his hands. "Well, I guess that's it then. You can go back to your sister and uh..." Ratbag looked at the graug's head for some reason, particularly his teeth. "Hello." he said, took out a knife and started cutting the tooth. Robin's sword was still in Robin's hands, and with pain, he got up (even though Anna protested) his other hand still on his back.

"We are not done here." Robin said, walked to Ratbag and placed a tip of his sword bellow Ratbag's neck. "We have to go back now."

"Oh, right, you have to go back." Ratbag said afraid. He pointed with his finger to the forest. "I think it's..." Robin raised his sword a little higher, scaring Ratbag. "or, I might lead you to go back."

"Robin, what are you doing?" Anna was angry. "We promised not to..."

"Hurt him. And we will not. But we are lost, Anna. But he knows the way back to Arendelle. How, I don't know, but he does know. And he will lead us there."

"And how will others react when they see an Orc?"

"We will not allow them to hurt him." Robin then looked at Ratbag. "I give my word. No one in Arendelle will hurt you. I will protect you myself Ratbag. That is my promise. But you _will_ lead us to Arendelle."

"Maybe we should first ask our new companions whether they want to come to Arendelle?" Flynn said, looking at Minardil and Benjen. Anna forgot about them for few moments.

"Minas Hír is far from here, young lads." Abel said. "While Arendelle is not that far. And even if it was the opposite, you don't know how to go alone, don't you?"

"No, we don't." Minardil said. "I would want to join my father and my brother more than anything, but I don't know the way back. I and Benjen would just get lost. We will come with you to Arendelle and then see what we will do later."

 _He thinks wisely._ Anna thought that for a boy who went to follow two bandits, this boy gave a wise decision.

"Although we are all probably going to be confused on the way." Flynn said, to everyone's surprise.

"Why?" Robin asked. Flynn wasn't sure how to say it.

"Well, you and young lord Minardil look very alike." Flynn answered and everyone looked at the two of them. Minardil and Robin also glanced at each other, confused.

"Robin." Anna called him. "Ratbag." she reminded him. Robin looked again in the orc bellow whose neck his blade was.

"You will lead us to Arendelle." Robin said. Ratbag gave a weak chuckle.

"Haha, ha...uh shrakh." he said and Robin removed his blade from his neck. Ratbag started rubbing his neck. Anna was angry at Robin and punched him in his shoulder.

"You don't know how to talk with Orcs, don't you?" she said, frowned. Robin was frowned as well. And then he winced in pain because of his back. Anna held him.

"And you do, do you?"

"Yes, I do." she looked at everyone behind them. "Like with everyone else." _You are a good person Robin, but now I see some of your flaws._ Or was it? This was an Orc after all, and Robin probably didn't know how to react to creatures who are always evil in stories. Anna, however, wanted to be kind to him.

"I'll walk beside you Ratbag, if you don't mind." she smiled.

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't." he said, still rubbing his neck.

"Good. Now can you tell me something-what does shrakh mean?"

"Oh, shrakh." Ratbag repeated. "It is animal feces." Anna stifled her laugh and so did everyone else.

* * *

**Note:**

*"Fund-ran" is formed from Black Speech words _fund_ and _ran_ , and it means "doom-king". Orcs call David like that because he almost destroyed them, i.e. he was their doom.

*"Ashi-Ash" is formed from Black Speech words _ashi_ and _ash_ , and it means "the Only One". This is how the Orcs call God


	35. The Another capture

The brown horse that Arrana named Ned was the most beautiful animal she ever saw. The light brown color of the skin, the black hair of his, the long legs and the black eyes. A tall and long horse, that could be ridden on it. Father gave her Ned as a gift before Arah, and she had to go back to Minas Hír. Father and mother will probably be angry when they find out she went with uncle Calen.

Ned licked her cheek. "Alright Ned, stop, stop!" she said, placing her hand on the horse' face. "You are a good horse, are you not?" Ned neighed. Arrana loved the sound of horses, as always when she was little. When she was just a small girl, she would always ask the mother or the father to let her ride a horse together with them. Sometimes father would allow her to mount on his horse and hold him on the back while he is riding. Mother never did. She was always protective. After she became sixteen years old, they finally allowed her to ride horses, but she still didn't have her own horse. She was always riding a horse that belonged to the army or one of her father's horses. Until now. Ned was her horse.

"I see you love your new friend, Arrana." uncle Calen said, leaving his horse behind and coming to her.

"Horses are beautiful animals." Arrana said, her hand still on Ned's face. He licked her cheek again, to what she chuckled. "And very friendly, as well."

"The friendliest animals you can find, besides the dogs. Horses and dogs are man's best friends. You know, there is a story that when Adam and Eve were exiled from paradise, all the animals left them except the horse and the dog. They followed them out of paradise."

"Mother told me that dogs are man's best friends." Arrana smiled. "But that the horses are woman's best friends." uncle Calen rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, as if that distinction exists. My horse is very loyal to me even though I am a man, and your mother once had a dog when she was little, and he would follow her everywhere. Your mother made a dumb distinction. Men even use horses much more than women. But your mother was always a hard person."

"Watch out, it is my mother about whom you are talking about." Arrana tried to look insulted, but couldn't keep her chuckle.

"Oh, forgive me. I thought I was talking to my niece Arrana, and not to lady Arrana of Gondor."

"Those two are the same." Arrana said and Ned licked her again. "Will you stop it?" uncle laughed.

"When a horse really loves his master it never stops licking him when it has a chance." uncle said and started caressing the horse as well. "It's a bond between man and animal. One of the bonds that cannot be broken." Arrana smiled, until she remembered another bond of her's-with her father.

"And what about a bond between a daughter and her father?" she said and looked down. Uncle sighed.

"Arra, your father doesn't want anyone of you, his children, to be in danger."

"Children," Arrana raised her voice and looked into Calen, "are most in danger when their father is not there to protect them. When he leaves them behind.

"Your father left you all behind because he wanted to keep you safe, not because he doesn't care about you, and you know that Arrana." Arrana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I know." she started fixing Ned's reins. "I just...I just want to be there beside him. Not because I am rebellious, but because of him. He even sent uncle Ondoher and Isaiah away. He is now alone, without anyone of us beside him. He is like a lone wolf."

"A lone wolf still has his claws, Arrana." uncle said. "And he is still dangerous."

"But what if he is surrounded by many snakes" she asked him, and uncle didn't answer. While she was fixing Ned's reins, she noticed that she placed something beside the saddle. The arrow that she made and Isaiah taught her to aim and shot with, and the quiver and arrows that Isaiah gave her as a gift. She wondered how was Isaiah now, is he safe, is he alright. She then remembered another brother of hers, Minardil. Minardil and Benjen are both gone from Minas Hír and now they are lost. Mother sent many scouts and soldiers to look for them and find them, together with those two captives of the Red Snake that run together with them. Arrana didn't guess twice what happened. Minardil is too smart to allow two simple bandits to see him. And yet, on the other hand, he is so wild, young and full of himself that she was certain without a doubt that the chose to follow them. And he even got poor Benjen in his troubles with himself. She hoped that Minardil will be alright, that is the only thing she could do, hope and pray. _And when he comes back, I will box his ears so strongly that he will never dare to do something like that again!_ Since mother didn't threaten him or punished him enough when he was little, she will! But only if he returns alive and safe.

Then she remembered Túrin. Her twin brother. Túrin and she shared the same womb. They played together when they were little, together with Isaiah. True, Arrana liked more to walk or talk with Isaiah. He was more mature and, honestly, maybe even a little brighter than Túrin. But she loved Túrin and Isaiah equally. Arrana was sorry to admit it-she didn't love all of her brothers equally. She loved them all very, very much. She would give her life for all of them. But, honestly, she didn't think she loved them equally. Minardil and Bran were the most immature of all of them, and they could irritate her more than anyone else. They probably even did it intentionally. Arah was very smart boy and Arrana loved him but...he was a boy. Isaiah and Túrin were two brothers she loved the most of all of them. But they both had something unique. Isaiah was very much like father was, and she loved that in him. And Túrin was her twin. He was closest to her in age and could sometimes be funny, not as irritating as Minardil and Bran. Though, he was still less mature than he should have been, since he was just hour or two younger than her. When she was little, Arrana wanted a sister. But now she didn't. Her brothers were enough to her.

She could have helped either Minardil or father or Isaiah if she was beside them. She knew how to shoot an arrow, after all.

"What if Minardil or Isaiah or father are somewhere out there," she started speaking to her uncle "and someone is behind them, aiming at their backs with arrows and bows or hiding and holding a knife ready to kill them, and I would be the only one able to notice that murderer behind them and I could shoot an arrow between his eyes before he touches any of the. But...I am not there." shе said, not moving her eyes away from her quiver and bow. "I know how to shoot an arrow uncle, maybe they would need me."

"Arrana, daughter" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "they will be well without you. Trust me. They know how to take care of themselves. It is not your fault that you cannot help them." Arrana looked down.

"I just wish I could help them, uncle." uncle smiled at her after that. "What is funny?"

"You and your brothers, Arrana." he said. "Through your father, you have the Israelite and Aredain blood, and through your mother, you have Vellian blood flowing through your veins. The wisdom of the Aredain, that old people that once dwelt in the lands of Gondor until it mixed with the Israelites. The righteousness of the Israelites, a people chosen by God Himself and to whom He gave His laws. The spirit of Vellians, who were always warrior and would never stop at the sight of the enemy. Vellians have a legend that their ancestors were wolves. Quite a coincidence, your house's sigil, Arrana, is a wolf. You will grow to be one of the best persons I ever saw, both in spirit, righteousness, love, wisdom and kindness. The only thing I want quickly, Arrana, is this bloody war to end." then he swore, cursing every single war waged by humans. Arrana's eyes widened at this. "I know you are a lady, but I don't care. I had to curse that filthy, awful thing that humans call war, Arrana, so that you may know how evil it is." Uncle then took our his sword, showing it to Arrana.

"Many people think that we soldiers are men who love war, Arrana. Wrong. No one hates war more than we do, because we know what is it like. Sometimes, a war can be waged for a good cause, but even that war will be awful. Thousands of innocents will die for a good cause to be fulfilled. And then, when the war for good cause is over, you see countless dead bodies laying on the ground, bodies of innocent men, women and children. And then you ask was it even worth fighting if it all led to this slaughter. My mother once told me that there is no limit to human evil nor to human stupidity. That we will always do opposite of what is good for us. We will do evil until the Last Day. Lord help us, we will never change. Only a small fraction of us will, but the great part of us humans will remain violent always. Always."

"Maybe there is no limit to our evil." Arrana said. "But when someone starts doing good, he cannot stop."

"Exactly, Arrana. But the problem is that not many people do good, but evil instead. I just want this war to end, for the sake of young men and women like you who hold the future of Israel in your lands. Young people like you Arrana, you and your brothers, are the only bright future that humanity can have. It is the only thing that restores my faith in humanity."

"We had our older teachers to teach us how to live." Arrana smiled, and so did uncle Calen. "That, and you are not so old uncle. Not old at all. You will probably live for another forty years."

"But you Arrana," he pointed at her, "you will live for another sixty years, I hope even more. And that is the hope for humanity. If only our enemy had humanity in himself."

"Himself?" Arrana asked.

"Yes Arrana, _himself_. Those people who serve the Red Snake cannot be anything but lied to and tricked to serve him. Who knows what he promised them. Maybe he captured wives, children or friends of some of them and is threatening to kill them if they don't fight for him. Maybe he promised them love and glory that they never had in their lives. Maybe he promised the gold. Treasures, crowns and powers over everything. Maybe some of them love him. Maybe he convinced some of them that he is a god or something else. Who knows what he did to them. But the point is, Arrana, that among them, there are ordinary, simple people, who would have rather stayed home than fought for him. Those are people that are deceived, he deceived their humanity, he deceived their hearts, their minds. Every tyrant did those things to those who follow and fight for them even after their cruel and unforgivable crimes. He played with their humanity, with their hearts and with their minds, and he turns once good people into his personal weapons of war. Yet he himself doesn't have humanity."

"That kind of man would be better dead than alive." Arrana said. "If he has no humanity, he has no life."

"True, but since he has no humanity, neither does he have courage. He will hide, Arrana, he will hide behind those men whose lives he destroyed, the men that he deceived and made slaves of them. And when they give up their lives for him, he will not be found, but will run away, somewhere far from justice, far from any man, and he will stay alone with his inhumanity, he will become his own greatest enemy, and he will hate himself more than he hates anything else in the world. And that in itself will take his life. Not that he will kill himself. That can happen, but it doesn't have to. His inhumanity will, in the end, kill him." there was a longer silence for a short time being.

"If that is true, I will never allow myself to become inhuman. Never." Arrana answered, and uncle nodded.

"I am happy you won't, Arrana. I am happy more than you think." uncle then looked at the sun. "Forgive me, Arrana I have to leave you now, I have some things to do."

"Of course uncle." she said, and he nodded and then left Arrana and Ned alone. Arrana started to gather and think about all the things that her uncle just told her, wanting to understand them as best as she could. As she was standing beside the horse, she remembered one story that her nurse told her when she was little. A story about a horse, a hunter and a stag.

The horse wanted to have revenge on his enemy, the stag, but it needed the hunter's help, and he asked the hunter for it. The hunter said that he cannot help him unless he allows him to place a bridle and a saddle on him. Horse agreed and together, they killed the stag, and the horse was pleased because of his revenge and his victory. But the hunter refused to release the horse and made a slave of him, and the horse died as a slave, never free again.

The followers of the Red Snake must be like this horse. He promised them revenge, power, riches or freedom if they allow him to place on him a bridle and a saddle. They will probably get what they desired in the first place, but will lose the most precious thing they have-their souls, their humanity, and they will become his slaves.

Arrana then lead Ned by the reins (she hoped she was not like that hunter from the tale) into the forest somewhere, a little farther from the others in the uncle's camp. It was the light of day and the forest was beautiful, but Arrana didn't felt comfortable inside it. Something was strange. She felt that something is not alright with this forest, particularly it's strange silence, and she had a desire to leave it, but on the other hand, something was drawing her deeper and deeper in the forest.

She noticed a very small lake in the forest, and she allowed Ned to drink some water. He must have been thirsty from standing on the sun the whole time. Arrana knew she was. This summer was worse and hotter than any other before it. The Worst thing was that Arrana had to wear a black dress of hers. She of course liked to wear dresses all the time. _Except bellow his cursed, hot sun._ Sometimes, she desired that the Lord didn't create the sun.

She knelt to drink water. But after she did, she heard a noise coming from the woods, on the other side of the lake. She now saw no reason to stay here. She took Ned by the reins.

"Maybe I should leave..."

" _ **I CAN SEE YOU, ARANNA!**_ " a voice spoke out of nowhere, formless voice without any kind of tone. Just words coming out of nowhere. She decided to leave. Maybe the heat made her crazy.

" ** _I CAN SEE YOU ARANNA. I CAN SEE YOU_.**" the voice said again. It wasn't coming from her head.

"Who are you? Where are you?" she looked at the entire forest, waiting for the answer. She didn't get any. "Show yourself." Arrana was terrified, but decided to know who is talking to her. "Show yourself! What do you want from me?!" the voice didn't answer. It was just silent. _Alright, maybe it is the heat after all._

At that moment, Ned started to move and neigh. He was disturbed. "What is it, Ned? Do you want us to..."

" _ **I CAN SEE YOU**_ **.** " the third time. This is official now. This wasn't the heat. "Where are you? Who..." then someone grabbed her and put a hand on her mouth. Arrana wanted to reach her knife, but she didn't found it.

"Looking for this, young lady?" a man stood before her, holding her knife in his hand. "Sorry, but we couldn't risk you using it." Arrana's eyes widened. She then screamed with all her voice.

"Uncle! Hel..." someone shut her mouth so strongly that it hurt. She then felt something cold and sharp bellow her neck.

"Don't you dare, little lady." he said. "And I really don't want to kill you. He who wants you alive and well, and I personally wouldn't like to strike a woman. That, and it would be a real shame for someone beautiful like you to die." Arrana's eyes widened.

"Stop with playing!" a woman's voice said and there she appeared. The pirate woman that was on the docks with Aron the Red Snake. The woman with wavy auburn hair and black eyes. She was holding a sword in her hand, and she was smiling devilishly.

"Silence her. The last thing we need is for someone to hear her." He let go of her mouth. Arrana planned to scream, but she saw them attacking Ned.

"Don't hurt him!" she said.

"Hurt him?" the woman said. "Oh, only a fool would hurt a useful animal like this, young lady. We aren't. Though I don't promise he won't have a scar or two." they started to hurt him.

"No!" Arrana screamed and held back tears. "Un..." she failed to call for help when they covered her mouth with cloth.

"Get her on the horses with the others!"

"No! Let me go!" Arrana screamed with a cover in her mouth when they tied her hands. That was the only thing she was able to do.


	36. The Battle of Londis

Aglor Parth was filled with the noise of ten thousand men, who were all talking about the coming battle, gathering their swords, spears, maces, axes and other weapons. The horses were neighing and resisting to ride with their masters. The dogs were as resistant, if not even more resistant than horses. They not only barked, some of them even started to bite their masters just so that neither they nor their masters can go to battle. It was a gift of animals, especially dogs and horses. The animals have that kind of gift, to feel that there are gonna be earthquakes, storm or other natural disasters. But they have a gift to feel the human disaster as well. Sometimes, animals seemed smarter than humans. Sometimes even better than humans. They at least don't fight for petty crowns and thrones.

On a certain high ground of Aglor Parth, Aramir was mounted on his horse, Eradan and Gad on horses behind him, fully armored, except of the helmets. Together with him on the high ground were also lord Rómendacil, lord Dol, lord Norrey, lord Caranthir, lord Gamoth, lord Dimil, lord Amloch, lord Aramund and lord Cregan, together with their own personal guards. They were all mounted on their horses, some of them wearing hard armor, some of them light armor. Only Adonijah wasn't in an armor or mounted on a horse. He was standing before all of them, to pray and bless their march to battle. He will follow them to the field Londis, but he will not fight but stay behind the soldiers. He is forbidden to fight, because of his priestly service.

Aramir was wearing a not too light, but neither very hard armor. His chest and his hands were well protected, while his lower part of the body could be protected better, but he didn't want to wear a harder armor. Protection is important in battle, but if you protect yourself too much you will not even be able to move and someone will kill you in all that unnecessary armor that will only make you slow and easy as a target. One would be barely able to pick a light sword if he was wearing a very hard armor, let alone a longsword, though longsword is not that heavy weapon as ordinary people think it is. Aramir wanted to be able to move and fight during the battle, not just protect his arse while everyone else of his men was dying.

"When are we marching, my lord?" lord Sador said. Aramir was still staring at the endless field of green before them, that was right before the great army of soldiers on the land. The sun was still seen, and it was surrounded by the clouds that were very far from it, but they will hide the sun at any time.

"We will march when the clouds hide the sun." Aramir answered and stood on his horse, ready to march to battle, but waiting for the cold. The heat was the last thing they needed right now, especially in all these armors.

The plan was set clearly. Londis was a vast field, full of green grass, similar to Aglor Parth, but with much longer and greener grass. There were almost no mountains or high grounds on Londis and the Red Snake's army would have no place to hide. But behind Londis there were huge mountains, and one man would need at least half an hour to pass them. Three or four thousand men will need even longer time.

So the plan was made to divide the army into three parts. One army will attack the Red Snake's men from the right, and the other will attack them from the left. The army on the left will be led by lord Rómendacil, while the army on the left will be led by lord Gamoth. The third and the largest army will be led by Aramir, and he will strike right into the Red Snake's army. _The mountains will serve as our fourth army._ And as the army of the Red Snake will not be able to pass through the mountains in short enough time, the Red Snake will be surrounded, and this time, he will have nowhere to escape. And neither will this time Law or trial be able to protect him from Aramir. _When I find him, I will kill him right in the place. Or I will capture him and later behead him myself._ Aramir then looked into Adonijah, and sighed. _I will pray and fast for forgiveness Lord, because I killed him without a trial, but I will kill him. Sometimes, ends justify the means. Not always, but sometimes they do._

When the Red Snake was banished into exile the first time, Aramir said to king Agnarr that if he ever returns, he will kill him himself without delivering him to Arendelle. And king Agnarr didn't protest. Aramir didn't know will the queen of Arendelle think differently than her father, but it didn't matter.

The clouds were slowly beginning to come closer to the sun.

Aramir will not ask forgiveness of queen Elsa of Arendelle. He doubted he will need to. _The young queen will probably realize herself that this, was in fact, the only way._

The clouds were now even closer. Almost touching the sun.

"What will you think of the Lord if you don't win this battle, lord Aramir?" Adonijah asked him. Aramir wondered that himself.

"I don't know Adonijah. If that happens, I will doubt the Lord, but I will try to understand." _If that happens Lord, I will only ask You_ _"_ _Why?_ _"_

The clouds were now even more closer. Close enough. These clouds were very long, and they will hide the sun for a very long time.

If this battle is lost, then Aramir will pray that another battle will be won, or that the war will be won.

The clouds were now already hiding the part of the sun. They will soon cover it.

_Just that my family is safe. May my wife, my children, my brother and his children all be safe. That will be enough for me._

The clouds covered the sun. Now the cold and darker day covered the lands.

"Let's ride!" Aramir ordered, and they left the height, marching to the field of Londis.

When they arrived, Aramir ordered entire army to stand still and let the archers fight first. He commanded the archers to raise their bows as strong as they could and when they fired the first line of the Red Snake's army was mostly laying dead on the ground. From this distance, Aramir saw that the Red Snake's men were all wearing light armors, or no armors at all, just small protection, similar to the armor he was wearing. The soldiers of the Red Snake were standing with raised shields, trying to protect themselves from the arrows of Aramir's archers. Of course, no one can protect themselves from arrows perfectly.

"Shot again!" Aramir commanded them and they obeyed. An army of arrows flew through the sky and hit the shields of the enemy's army. The sound of arrows hitting the shields was like the sound of a thunder. Now, the shields were more effective, and almost no soldier of the Red Snake fell. They were all standing still.

"Shot again!" Aramir commanded. Again the arrows and shields made the sound of a thunder, and again did almost no one fell. Aramir pursed his lips.

"Again!" when he commanded, the arrows again hit the Red Snake's men, this time killing more of them. But Aramir knew this is not gonna go this way. He placed his helmet on his head and took out his sword and raised it high.

"Cavalry!" he said and the archers moved so that the cavalry could replace them in the first line of the army. Aramir slowly rode into the first line, not before other horsemen, but among them.

"Spear!" he commanded and all the riders took out their spears and pointed with them into the Red Snake's army. Aramir's sword was still up, and he didn't still spoke, he was now slowly observing the enemy army, waiting for lord Rómendacil and lord Gamoth to go into their respective places. They left with their armies, tricking the enemy army into thinking they were running from the battle and now Aramir and his army of six thousand men were standing, ready to charge into the Red Snake's army. Then Aramir shouted.

"Charge!" when he said the riders shouted and rode fastest as they could into the enemy army. Aramir was leading them, standing in the midst of them and holding his sword in his hand. The Red Snake's men were holding their shields up, ready to defend themselves. But they will be unable to defend themselves from sharp spear that will go through their bodies, for the spear of Aramir's cavalry had spearheads made of pure iron and almost as sharp as the tip of a sword, and no one could survive if that spearhead hit his flesh. Then the spears hit the shields.

The first line of the shield defense was slowly starting to get destroyed. The shieldmen were all either killed or they decided to run away to not be killed. During that attack, Aramir didn't fell from his horse but fought the shieldmen from his horse, like the rest of his men. Unlike himself, Aramir's horse was armored to the teeth, and it couldn't be killed so easily. The horse started to neigh and it was afraid of blood, but Aramir wouldn't allow it to run.

Usually in battle, soldiers would try to be as far away from each other as they could to save their lives. But in this case, soldiers on both armies didn't care about their lives, just about the death of their enemies. The battle was raging on, the shieldmen being replaced by the fully armed infantry with spears and axes, and some of them even had swords. Aramir was surprised how the Red Snake had enough riches to pay for the swords, but it just crossed his mind, and he went on with the battle. _It doesn't matter how he got them, it matters that he will lose them._

"My lord!" Eradan shouted, his helmet full of blood and his voice barely heard. "Is it now!"

Aramir knew he was talking about the signal to lord Rómendacil and lord Gamoth. But there was still no need.

"No, Eradan! Not yet! Wait for my orders!" he said and continued to fight.

The infantry that was standing against Aramir's cavalry was trying to kill the horses the whole time, and not the riders, which caused many of enemy footmen to die, and only a handful of Aramir's riders to fall. Aramir even chuckled at this poor idea by the Red Snake's men. _This is what he taught them._ Then he started to speak to himself.

"This is how you taught them, Aron? This poor idea is what you taught them?" Aramir even started to laugh. "Is this it? Is this all you have, Aron?" he still laughed.

Right at that moment, Aramir's horse neighed in pain and collapsed, Aramir falling from him into the grass. His head started to hurt, and his helmet started to ring, which caused him to get lost a little. At that moment, a hand grabbed him violently by the shoulder, and man started fighting him with his bare hands. Aramir was still lost a little because of the pain. It was a long time since he was personally in a barehanded fight like this. He hit his opponent in the stomach, as the huge man was without an armor, his chest being naked. The man gritted his teeth in pain and grabbed Aramir's helmet, taking it off him and hitting his head with it. Now, this was something that Aramir did experience a short time ago, and he quickly came back to his senses, and stabbed the man in the chest as fast as he could, picking up a nearby spear that he found laying on the ground. The blood came from the man's mouth, and Aramir took the spear out of his chest, and breathed, taking back his energy. When he saw an enemy horseman on the battlefield, Aramir threw the spear right into his head and the man fell dead to the ground. Aramir then glanced through the battleground and knelt, his hands looking for a weapon to carry. Aramir first found a shield, and then he found a sword that he picked up and started to fight on. He didn't take a helmet, as the spirit in his chest wanted to fight, and it didn't allow him enough time to pick up a helmet.

As Aramir was fighting, he noticed something that he expected-The Red Snake himself was nowhere to be seen. He was hiding, letting others do his dirty work instead of coming to fight like a man. It was an awful act on his behalf. _Not that it surprised me_.

The battle went on, and Aramir got into fight with two men armored into simple armors, similar to his own, both much younger than him, but a foot taller.

"I know who you are." one of them said, pointing his sword at him. "You are Aramir, the Wolf Lord. The one that the king hates."

"Excellent." another said. "King will be happy when we bring him your head, Wolf Lord."

"I don't think so." Aramir said and avoided the attack of the one of them. When he had the chance, he drove his sword into the head of one of them and this one fell dead in the place. But Aramir still had the other one to take care of.

"Pure luck, Gondorian." he said, raised his axe and charged at Aramir. Aramir at first tried to avoid him, and avoided three or four of his attacks (he couldn't count clearly in all this mess) and then tried to stab the man in the neck. But as he tried that, the man stopped the blade and held the blade in his fingers, gritting teeth because of the pain, while Aramir was gritting teeth because of trying to stab him. The man then turned Aramir's sword and hit Aramir head to head. Aramir again felt ringing in his head and tried to get up, but the man kicked him in the stomach four times as strongly as he could. His kick was very strong, too much for Aramir.

"I wanted to bring you to boss because he would like to cut off your head." he said while picking up his axe. "But now, I am sure he will be pleased enough if he just gets your head." He kicked Aramir two more times again. This was the greatest pain Aramir felt in recent memory. "Prepare to die Wol..."

He didn't finish because an arrow hit his head, and he fell right beside Aramir. That arrow probably came out of nowhere, since no one came to help Aramir to get up. Neither did anyone come to finish him. In all that blood and wounds and probably in the midst of all that battle, no one probably noticed that he is the lord of Gondor.

Aramir's head was still ringing, and his stomach hurt more than ever before in his life. He felt as if he was going to throw up, that is how strong that man was. He tried to get up, but his hands shook when he did that. He turned to lay on his stomach, and he saw a man standing nearby. Worst of all, that man saw him too. Aramir tried to reach the axe of the dead man beside him. He reached out his hand to the weapon. His hand touched handle of the axe, but the man behind him was coming closer and closer. The man yelled and raised his spear. Aramir, as swiftly as he could, reached the axe and threw it into the man's chest, making him fall dead in that very place.

Aramir stayed on the ground for few more moments, letting the ringing in his head, and in his stomach to pass.

He finally came to his senses and massaged the bridge of his nose. His head was still hurting, but he could go on with it. He looked around himself, the battle raging on still, and he stood in the middle of the battlefield. He didn't know how much time passed since he charged into the Red Snake's army with the horsemen. It might have happened five minutes or five hours ago. He didn't know.

He was looking for Eradan and Gad. He wanted for them to give the signal to lord Rómendacil and lord Gamoth. They were nowhere to be found. _I will have to rely on the classical way._

"Eradan! Eradan! Sound the horns! Sound the horns!" he shouted as strong as he could. He could hear that his voice caused strong echoes around the battlefield, and he came into fight with many opponents while shouting.

"Sound the horns! Sound the horns!" he shouted again, killing another enemy. Then, a sound split the air. The sound of almost a hundred horns, giving signal to lord Rómendacil and lord Gamoth. Aramir was happy with this. Until something roared behind him and hit him in the back from behind. The hit was so strong that his back started to hurt, and he fell harshly on his stomach, and it started to hurt him. Again. When Aramir turned, he had a terrifying thing to see.

A creature that looked like a mix of a bear and a wolf, but larger than both, and it also had red, shinning eyes. It also had many arrows in it's skin. Hundreds of arrows, to be precise. No ordinary beast would survive so many arrows in it's skin. But this creature did. This...bear-wolf did. How Aramir named it. But the strangest thing was that at the top of this bear-wolf was a man, seemingly riding it.

The bear-wolf roared again and raised it's claws to kill Aramir, but not before a spear came through it's head. The beast fell to the ground, it's rider together with it. Aramir felt a sudden pain in his head and stopped moving and thinking for few moments. When he turned, someone was fighting the rider and killed him. When he turned around, Aramir saw Ethil's face, his black hair filled with blood and his armor too. Aramir then looked around himself as well, and saw that there were many of these bear-wolves on the field, their masters riding them.

"Ethil." Aramir said as Ethil was helping him to get up. Aramir was never happier to see a half-stranger like he was now. "I almost forgot you exist." Aramir then remembered.

"Wait, you were supposed to be with lord Rómendacil." Ethil was helping him to walk.

"I was my lord." Ethil pointed with his sword at the bear-wolves. "Until the Red Snake let these creatures at us."

"How? What happened?"

"He knew our plans, my lord." Ethil moved to somewhere where there was not fighting. "He knew we were there, and then he let those creatures on us."

Aramir sat down and breathed in relief. "You are bleeding my lord." Ethil said with concern.

"Not my blood, son." Aramir said, taking off his glove, touching his face and looking at the blood in his hands.

"My lord!" a familiar voice said and Eradan and Gad ran to Aramir, with around fifty men behind them.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Eradan asked.

"I will be fine." Aramir said. _How? How did he know? How?_ "The battle. It is still raging on." he stood up, having his strength returning to him.

"We need to continue fighting." Aramir said. "We need to continue!" he shouted the last time, and he killed an enemy horseman and mounted his steed.

"Let's go cut off the head of the Snake!" Aramir shouted, and they followed him as he rode into the center of the Red Snake's army.

When he rode, Aramir saw a bear-wolf fighting some of his men. In anger, Aramir took out his sword, jumped from his horse right at the bear-wolf. He drove his sword into the bear-wolf's head and it roared in pain and fell to the ground. Aramir jumped from it before it fell, and he found himself on both of his feet. He took a breath.

"Put your weapons down." a voice said. Aramir looked up and saw that there were many of the Red Snake's men riding these bear-wolves, all holding spears, swords or axes. He looked behind himself and saw that only a handful of his company remained alive, Ethil, Eradan and Gad among them. Aramir couldn't believe his own eyes. He looked around the battlefield, most of his soldiers laying dead. And he brought them here.

One man that was on a bear-wolf looked more noble than the rest. He was tall, a man in late twenties, with a blonde beard and hair that was all put in a long braid, the rest of his head except of that braid was mostly shaved. Together with others, there was standing Adonijah, many people holding him. He had a bruise in his eye and his robes were all dirty and ragged. He barely looked at Aramir. He was too weak.

"Didn't you hear me?" the blonde man said. "Put down your weapons. Now."

"No need to bother with him, Refil, my son." a familiar voice said. "Lord Aramir wouldn't put down his sword without a good reason." Aramir's heart started to beat with anger, his eyes shinning with anger as well.

Then he came. He was the only one riding a horse, differently from everyone else. He was standing quietly on his horse, just staring down at Aramir, knowing very well that Aramir would want nothing more in the world than to break his skull and kill him quickly. He then smiled like a devil. He was provocating him, Aramir knew that, and he took so much strength and patience not to charge at him right now in this place and moment, even though Aramir knew that his men could not get anything but death from that.

"I am happy to see you lord Aramir, my old friend." the Red Snake said, still smiling like a devil. "You might want to look somewhere." the Red Snake pointed with his hand and Aramir followed it. His mouth were agape. He saw that the small mountains were no longer so impassable, because there was now a huge pass in the middle of them, through which an entire army could walk through. Aramir looked at the Red Snake, who was still smiling.

"How?"

"There is no time to tell you, my old friend. We will talk later about it, if we will at all. Now, be kind and drop your weapons and order your mean to do the same."

"I will ask my men to do so, but I never will." Aramir said.

"And if you do ask us, my lord," Gad said, "it will be the only order of yours we didn't obey."

"Are you sure you won't, lord Aramir?" the Red Snake said. Aramir pursed his lips.

"May the thunder..."

"I wouldn't give oaths so easily if I was you, lord Aramir. This might change your mind. Caine! Bring her!"

And then, few men walked, leading someone who had a sack on his head. Or Aramir thought it was a "he". When they removed the sack, his heart stopped beating. It was his daughter. Arrana. _Arrana._

"So?" the Red Snake said. "You need something else? Don't worry, she wasn't hurt. She doesn't miss a hair, I didn't allow anyone to force her, she doesn't have any bruises, all her bones are all in her body, and she is in one piece. Now, drop your weapons and I promise I won't cut her neck."

"Father, don..."

"Shut your mouth, lady!" the woman took out a knife and placed it bellow Arrana's neck. Aramir immediately jumped, ready to save Arrana, but his men from behind held him. Aramir stopped breathing, just watching his daughter into her scared blue eyes. Aramir then looked down on his weapon, and then at Arrana again, then on the weapon, and then at Arrana again, uncertain at what to do. Aramir then cursed everything in the world and violently threw his sword to the ground. His men followed his example and threw the swords as well. Arrana closed her eyes because of that.

"Take them! Put them in irons!" the Red Snake commanded and again smiled at Aramir. "That's how I like you, my old friend. When you behave reasonably and accordingly."

Aramir looked into his daughter again. The sun was now above the sky again. He could only ask.

_Lord, why?_


	37. The New Friend

The priests and scholars were in Aron's secret room, and Elsa was outside of the room, Joram, aunt Arianna and Grandan standing beside her, waiting to see if they found anything. No one except of these priests and schollars and Grandan and aunt Arianna knew about this room for now. Elsa wanted it to stay that way.

The priest Edmund and scholar Dagnal walked out of the room.

"Anything found yet?" Elsa asked them. Dagnal gave a look to Edmund, telling him to speak first. Edmund coughed.

"We have not found still anything related to...black magic, your majesty." he hated that word, just like everyone else in Israel did. "At least we priests didn't. But we have found something interesting."

Edmund showed her another scroll, the scroll that seemed to be in very good shape, unlike the one she held when they found the room. This scroll was not damaged. But Elsa still couldn't read what is written on the seal, except of one word: _adamah._

"What is this?" she asked, holding the scroll in her hand.

"It is a manuscript of an old text, your majesty. A text that is a pseudo-Scripture. The Life of Adam and Eve. A very old text. It's author claims to be Moses himself and it recounts the lives of our first parents after they left the garden, all the way to their death. It mentions the promise of resurrection on the last day. There are many other things written in this text, some of them unbelievably absurd and even heretical, most of it also very obvious it wasn't written by Moses. One of the reasons it wasn't accepted at Scriptures. Not that it had time to be accepted as Scripture. The rest of the Scripture was all written and recognized thousands of..."

"I know history, Edmund." Elsa said. "I don't need to rehears it every time."

"Sorry, your majesty. When I start speaking history, I cannot stop." he bowed his head, while Elsa shook her's. "But that is not the only pseudo-Scripture we have found, your majesty." he continued and led them into the room. He pointed at the book shelf full of scrolls and books.

"He had an entire bookshelf full of not only one particular pseudo-Scripture, but dozens of them. There is the testament of Moses, the assumption of Moses, the well-known books of Enoch, the wisdom of Amram, the book of Jubilees, and the testament of Abraham." he then turned to them. "And not only that. Here, there are also many different manuscripts and translation of these same texts, in Norse, Hebrew and other languages, some that we don't even know. Some of those translation aren't even very different from one another. I mean, in one it is said 'home' while in the other it is said 'house'. Those kind of differences are between these translations."

Elsa scratched her chin. "Why would he want to study the pseudo-Scriptures? He can't get anything from them."

"Absolutely agree. Some of these texts aren't even heretical, some of them are just more comedies tham Scriptures. The testament of Abraham seems like a satire to me and even though it mocks our beloved father Abraham, I still laughed at it."

"No comedy in the Scripture?" Joram raised his eyebrow. "Prophets compare Israelites sometimes to a dropping of an ox, Edmund." Elsa stifled her laugh. "I am sure there is room for comedy in the Scripture."

"Anything else?" Elsa asked Edmund, who just shook his head.

"Not yet, your majesty." she then turned to Dagnal.

"We found simillar texts as well, your majesty." Dagnal then took the book that was on the table.

"This is a text that describes the Old War, the myth of the Elves and the Dwarves about a conflict that happened before the Flood. It is not a book, it is an epic poem. The longest I have ever seen, written in the Old Nordic. I needed the entire day to read it. It is long, slow and full of words that I never saw before. And I and none of us is still certain what is written in it. We translated much of it, but not all."

Elsa nodded. "Call me when you translate all of it, that I may get the full picture." Dagnal bowed his head.

"Yes your majesty." he said.

"I don't want anyone to know that this room is here." she told both of them and they nodded. Elsa then walked away from the room, her aunt, Joram and Granan following her. When she noticed they were following her, she turned around.

"Please." she raised her hand. "Joram, Grandan, aunt. I want to be alone a little." the three looked into each other, before answering.

"Of course, Elsa." Arianna and Joram said.

"As you wish, my queen." Grandan said and they all three left, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa breathed deeply and left the castle, riding her horse to one height. Elsa dismounted her horse and came closer to the small stony before her, placing her hands on it and watching the whole Arendelle, thinking about many things.

"When I was a boy, I always imagined Arendelle to be a city surrounded by huge walls and guarded by thousands of warrior in large armors." a man's voice said, causing Elsa to turn, seeing it was lord Isaiah, lord Aramir's son. He was smiling. "I thought it is a city of warriors and that thousands of soldiers would be around it's walls. A little boy likes to imagine huge walls and soldiers. That is beautiful to him. But now that I am here," he looked at the entire city. "I see it is more beautiful than I could ever imagine it to be." Elsa smiled and looked at Arendelle again.

"When I was a little girl, and when I heard the stories about the wolf-lords of Gondor, I always imagined that they woud be riding huge wolves, that they are eight feet tall and have a wolf's head instead of a man's. Basically that they are werewolves and aggressive. I am glad I met three of them in person and know that they are complete opposite." lord Isaiah smiled at that.

"I suppose we look better than werewolves, don't we?" he said with a small smile. Elsa liked his wit.

"Yes, you all do." she answered him and stared at the city again. "What did you think when you heard a story about the Snow Queen of Arendelle?" his face was quiet in that moment.

"Your majesty, I don't think I should..."

"Please, lord Isaiah. Tell me. If it is ridiculous, you will just give me a laugh, not insult me." lord Isaiah looked around shrugging.

"I personally didn't imagined anything. But my little brother did. Arahael." he said.

"How old is he?" Elsa was curious.

"Well, he is ten." Elsa then smiled at that.

"Then tell me lord Isaiah, if imagination of a ten-year old is able to insult me, then I am weak queen."

"Well, uh..." he the raised his hands. "Your majesty, maybe you really shouldn't know. You will really feel uncomfortable. Trust me." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Lord Dannel, I am your host. I order you to tell me that." lord Dannel then shrugged and smiled.

"Your majesty, I am your guest. I owe you respect and not anything that might make you angry or insulted."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "You know how to get out of troubles with logic, don't you lord Isaiah?" lord Isaiah then smiled.

"A trait I inherited from my mother. I and my younger sister as well." at that, Elsa's smile disappeared and she glanced at the city again, thinking about Robin and Anna.

"You are thinking of your brother and your sister, are you not?" lord Isaiah said. Elsa didn't knew what to say, so she just stared for a few moment at the city.

"And how did you know?" she asked him. He came closer, placing his hand on the stony wall as well.

"I can recognize the oldest brother concern when I see it. I deal with it everyday. Well, it's oldest sister in this case, but I bet there is not a big difference between the two." Elsa thought he maybe had even more troubles than her. After all, he had five brothers and sisters, if she heard well.

"And what is it that makes you worry about them?" she found herself open enough with him. He sighed and looked at the city.

"My two brothers." he said. "Brandon and Minardil. They are the greatest problem. They are in wild ages. They are sixteen and fifteen. Ages in which a boy wants to prove himself and does everything to get someone's attention, like a five or six year old child."

Elsa couldn't know. She was never a boy, and she didn't even had normal life in years fifteen and sixteen. But she could understand-wild siblings. Or in her case just a sibling. She didn't knew Robin enough. That's something she could understand in him.

"Maybe they are not as wild as you think they are. What were you like?" _Elsa, that isn't something you ask someone who is almost a stranger!_ He however, wasn't bothered by that.

"I wasn't an example, but I was better than them. Everyone would be." he smiled and looked into her. His eyes were now blue. Elsa smiled back. His eyes looked like that of his father, lord Aramir. Which reminded her.

"Your father." when she said that, he narrowed his eyes, carefully listening. She still didn't formed the sentence clearly, so she stopped for a minute. "When you said that he and Aron were a hate at first sight, was it exaggeration or you meant it?"

"I meant it." he answered. "My father was distrustful of him since the first time he saw him."

"And when was that?"

"When I was still a boy. Six or five years old."

 _Five years old and he remebers?_ Lord Isaiah must have had a good memory. "And what did he say of Aron in that time? Before his exile of course."

"Ah, well." lord Isaiah turned and leaned against the small wall, his hand on it. "He chose not to talk about that in front of small children. Obviously. But, he did said that he is a mad man who loves no one but himself and that he will do anything to reach his goal."

 _Nothing that I don't know._ "Do you know something more?"

A look hit lord Isaiah's face. It was a look that Elsa knew pretty well. A look of someone who wants to hide something or doesn't want to share it with strangers like Elsa. Elsa could see he knew something, but didn't try to force him to answer.

"No. He said as much as anyone else would have said, your majesty. My father didn't wanted to say anything more than what others knew. If he even knew something more."

He did, but he didn't want to say it. That is how Elsa saw it. _If he doesn't want to say, I won't force him._ He again called her "your majesty". Elsa really didnt liked people of her age doing that.

"Are you worried for your father?" she asked him, to change the topic. He glanced at the city, obviously unsure.

"No." he said suprising her. "Not that he will die, at least. There were many times before when he went into a war even before the one with the Idolites. I was always worried during every war he went only for me to see him half a year, three months or even the very next month again. He always returned. He knows what he is doing pretty well and he doesn't bring himself into danger. My father is not only a good man, but also a brave and smart man. Right know as we are talking, he is probably making a battle plan, ready for battle against the Red...forgive me..."

"No need to, lord Isaiah." she said. "No one in my family loves Aron." _Except for grandmother._ "I believe we are the only ones in the entire world that call him by the name that was given to him as a child. But until the Passover, I honestly forgot he existed. Where luck that it was true."

"And I never thought I would see his face in my lifetime." lord Isaiah said. "I thought he died on the sea, just like everyone else thought so." Elsa then gave a weak chuckle.

"So many things happened, and I just wanted to celebrate the Passover with my entire family." Elsa sighed. "And then this man appeared and ruined everything. Just like he always did in life." Elsa now even wanted to cry, but knew who she was talking to.

"Forgive me lord Isaiah, I need not bother you with my family's trials, you have your..."

"No, it's alright, your majesty." he said. Again "Your majesty". "I understand you. I really do."

"But you and I are almost complete strangers. You are not obliged to know my problems." then he smiled.

"I like to make friends, pretty easily and quickly. I am also usually told that I am a very good listener."

"And you are really not afraid of the Snow Queen who froze entire kingdom? Not even a little bit?" lord Isaiah looked around at that question and shrugged once again.

"I never saw any of your own guards or family showing any fear of you. Why should I be afraid if they aren't?" he was smiling. Elsa didn't knew what to tell him, keeping her mouth open, trying to find words but not making the sentence.

"I..." she chuckled again, "I thought you Gondors are supposed to be careful?" Lord Isaiah looked at her curiously.

"We Gondors are supposed to be careful? And why so?" Elsa chuckled at that again. She liked lord Isaiah's humor.

"When I was little, my father told me that Gondors can see dangers that don't happen. I mean it was obviously a story with which he tried to, you know, amaze his daughter, but he explained to me that the Gondors really know to recognize dangers, and that they act with cool head, first thinking, then acting." lord Isaiah then stifled his laugh for a moment, obviously trying not to make her feek uncomfortable.

"With all due respect to your king father, his majesty, it's pretty obvious he didn't met my middle brothers. Or my brother Minardil in particular. He always acts before he thinks... _if_ he even thinks later." Elsa tilted her head.

"Is that how someone talks about his younger brother in front of an almost stranger?" she tried to sound serious, but her funniness couldn't escape her eyes. And lord Isaiah smiled again. He seemed to like to smile.

"When I am talking about him, I always forget that I am talking with a stranger."

Elsa liked this young lord, just as much as she liked his father. She never talked so friendly with any man of her age before. She did talked with nobles and royals of her age before (there was one prince she genuinely wished he never spoke with, however) but it never went further than formal words and greetings and talks about politics. Kristoff was a friend, but he was still a little shy and uncertain when standing in front of a queen and he tried to avoid her, except that time when they were preparing for Anna's birthday, but he was like that because of Anna. The only one close enough was Robin. But Robin wasn't a friend. He was her brother, and it was natural for the two of them to talk closely.

But this young man was a different story. Elsa found him interesting and wanted to know him better. _I never had friends when I was little. I would like to have them now._ Elsa also thought he had beautiful eyes.

"I am glad that we are allies, lord Isaiah." she said to him. He then gave her the hand.

"It is my duty, your majesty. For the good of Israel." he answered. Elsa liked this sentence. Lord Aramir also said that when talking to her a few weeks ago during the Passover. He told her the exact same thing-that all he does is for good of Israel. Lord Isaiah was similar to his father, not just in face like Elsa could notice from miles away, but he also talked similarly and liked to smile just as much as he did.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" lord Isaiah spoke. Elsa noticed she was staring in his eyes the whole time.

"Oh, nothing, sorry. I was thinking about something and lost myself. Forgive me lord Isaiah."

"It's fine." he said. "It happens to everyone. I was once talking with my uncle about swordfighting when I was little. Then he mentioned the elves accidentally while he was talking and suddenly I thought about them for the entire conversation. When I woke up from thinking, he was pretty angry that I didn't listened to him. I gave him a very irritating answer."

"And what was it?"

"What did you do then?" they both chuckled at that.

"You really know how to talk with strangers, don't you lord Isaiah?" he smiled humbly, not answering. That humble smile was simillar to when she asked Robin is he the best fighter in Longon among his fellow agers. He smiled like that the same way, and Elsa knew the answer behind that kind of smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." she smiled and lord Isaiah chuckled and then sat on the wall that was behind.

"Take it, if you want to, your majesty." then he looked back at Arendelle again.

"You are a Snow Queen, and I am sure you would want to see Gondor during winter." he said. This now intrigued Elsa.

"And what is Gondor like during the winter?" she asked. She had to. Lord Isaiah smiled.

"Beauty, that is what it is." he and Elsa were now looking into each other eye-to-eye. Elsa never had such close eye contact with some man not related to her-or of her age. "The forests of Gondor look like God Himself made them. Especially during the night. That is when the snow even seems to shine." Elsa wanted to see that. She remembered the Northern lights. "There are also the waterfalls of Luin Mír. During the summer and spring they are surrounded by green and beautiful, but I cannot describe how beautiful they are during the waterfalls. When I was a boy, I felt like I was in heaven then. I was so lucky that it was the full moon back then. The water of the waterfalls was so blue and the surrounding snow so white that it was unbelievable. But beautiful. If someone went there and didn't feel it was beautiful, I would bet he doesn't have a heart. I didn't felt the cold of winter anymore, just the warmth around my heart. And the stars were also in the water as well." then he looked strangely into her eyes.

"There! Just like you." he said. Elsa was surprised.

"What, me?" she asked.

"Yes, like you. Your eyes are blue like the water was and your hair is white like that snow."

Elsa smiled a little after that, and (unknowing to her) blushed even a little.

"Israel, I really wish I could show you those waterfalls right now. You would be as lost as I was."


	38. The Most wanted man in Israel

"Six days." Halfdan said. "Six days. That is how long we have been riding, and we we haven't found them at all." Halfdan looked into both Mari and Kristoff. "Kristoff, your highness, maybe we should go back to Arendelle."

"Never!" Kristoff and Mari said in union.

"And Mari Halfdan, call me Mari, not your highness. I am not wearing a crown, am I?"

"Six days ago you pretended you did wear it." Kristoff said to her. Mari shrugged.

"I use my royal title when I need to."

"That is not going to be very useful to us now, since the Red Snake's men won't care are you royal or not."

"Oh really?" she said. "I am sure they would..."

Out of nowhere, a man jumped at Kristoff with an axe in his hand and Kristoff and he both fell from Sven.

"Kristoff!" Halfdan and Mari said in union and then Halfdan took out his sword, ready to save Kristoff. Kristoff was just dealing with this man with an axe. _I never killed, but if he hurt Sven, I will..._ Kristoff took his dagger and didn't have the strength to drive it in the man's neck or head. He instead drove it in the hand that was holding he axe. The man screamed like an animal in pain and the axe fell from his hand. Taking the chance, Kristoff pushed him away from himself. Kristoff clenched his fist and hit the man in his nose, making the noise of breaking. Kristoff never hurt anyone in that way, and he almost said "Sorry." but he kept that idea, not to say it.

"Halfdan! Mari!" he yelled.

"We are fine!" Mari said. Kristoff saw that Halfdan was holding a bloody sword in his hand and a body was laying before him. Kristoff's stomach turned and under different circumstances, he would have thrown up. But again, he held himself from doing something utterly stupid in this situation.

"Sven!" he yelled again and touched his reindeer who was disturbed. "Are you okay, buddy?" Sven gave a grunting voice that in reindeerish language meant "I will be fine." Kristoff breathed in relief.

"Who are these..." he didn't have the time to finish his sentence, because a group of eight men jumped out of the forest, all of them with great axes and huge swords. Their eyes were full of anger, especially at Halfdan, because he killed their companion, who was probably also their friend. Kristoff charged at them to fight, but one of those men hit him in the head as hard as he could with his fist and Kristoff fell to the ground, his head hurting again. The man then took his weapon and two others were holding Sven.

"Don't hurt him!" Kristoff said and stood up again, but they pointed their axes at him, making him stay on the ground. They took every weapon Kristoff had.

"Let me go!" Mari yelled.

"Shut up, stupid woman!" they said trying to shut her up, while Halfdan they held down, not allowing him to pick up his weapon.

Kristoff tried to get up to save both Mari and Halfdan, but he was again met by the same hit in the head like the previous time. He fell to the ground and four men started kicking him in the stomach, his legs, his hands, his face, almost everywhere. Kristoff just wanted them to stop.

"Stop!" a voice said. Kristoff didn't know where did that command came from, who gave that command, for what reason, he genuinely knew nothing about that voice except for one thing-he welcomed it more than he welcomed anything in his life before, because the kicking and the pain finally stopped. Kristoff was holding for his stomach, and keeping his eyes closed, as he could barely open them after so many beatings. He could bet he had many bruises and scars on his body now, he was just now too weak to open his eyes and see them.

"Stop?" a voice asked. "Stop?! Stop! Look what he did with my hand, look!"

"In defense and in fight people lose their limbs, fingers, hands and even more important things." the voice that commanded: "Stop!" spoke again. "You attacked him and he defended himself. There is nothing unfair in that." Kristoff had to admit: he wanted to know the commander of these men. He slowly started to open his eyes. And what he saw scared him a little.

What he saw was a man tall six feet and three inches in height, physically imposing, with big hands, wearing simple soldier's clothing, but huge, and a great sword was in his hand. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes, and he had a scar across his face, making him seem even more terrifying. The only man taller that Kristoff ever saw was Oaken, who was almost seven feet tall. But Oaken looked like a friendly man. This man's face was not the face of a friend.

"But..."

"Shut up, Hilan!" the man said. "Your hand will be healed after some time. Velior! Giman! Pick this large man up!" then two men came closer to Kristoff and picked him up. He would have stried to hit them, but he didn't had the strength.

"Tie him. Tie all three of them." the man said. It seemed he was in charge of everyone in this group. Kristoff wondered: is he the son of the Red Snake?

"Take them to our camp." he commanded.

"You call that a camp?" someone said. "There are only ten of us, how is that a camp."

"Nine." someone added and placed a sword bellow Halfdan's neck. "Because this filth killed Tom!"

"I want to kill them! All three of them!" someone else said and turned to the man in charge. "Please Eylir, they killed him!"

"We will avenge him later!" this Eylir said and looked at Mari for a little. He took out his sword and pointed with it at her.

"I know you, from before. But where? Who are you, young woman?" then he glanced at Kristoff.

"Mari?" he said. "You called her Mari, didn't you?" Kristoff's eyes widened. Then the man looked again at Mari. "So it is that." he said and put his sword down. He bowed before Mari in a mocking manner.

"My friends, today is our lucky day. For today, we have captured Mari, the princess of Vesterland." they all started talking to each other.

"Princess of Vesterland?"

"Here?"

"That is great!" the man that was holding Mari held her more closely. "Your father will set us all free if he wants you alive, you little princess."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mari lied. "I am not a princess."

"Yes. And I am an orc." the man in charge said. "I will not allow our opportunity to run away from us." he looked on his companions again. "Tie them all and bring them to the camp! We will sell her back to her father."

"And for what price?" Mari asked, curious. The man in charge looked into her with a cold face.

"Our freedom to live." he said, so coldly that it made all three of them to be silent. "Take them!"

The "camp" was small, with just eleven sleeping bags placed around a campfire, and a food being cooked on it inside a cauldron. They tied all three of them and placed them to sit bellow a tree. Kristoff just wanted one thing-to see where Sven is. He looked around and saw Sven was laying on the ground. He was alive, but passed out. Kristoff wanted to break their skulls for even touching Sven, but he was happy Sven didn't have any more serious injury.

"How will we get out of here, Bjorgman?" Halfdan asked him. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Halfdan. Maybe you should make an escape plan, what do you say?"

"Me? It was not my idea to run off to..."

"Save someone, Halfdan. I decided to run off to save someone's life. Should I be sorry for that?"

"Oh really? And how are we gonna save your princess now that we are held captives by these bandits?"

"Could both of you just shut up and be quiet?! I am trying to save us!" she whispered angrily and then looked into a horse belonging to these bandits. Kristoff knew what she was trying to do.

"You really think that thing will work again? Maybe you cannot speak with all animals, Mari."

"Trust me Kristoff, I can. I know to talk with almost every animal in entire Israel, maybe even in Canaan. The horses are one of the easiest."

"How do you two do that?" Halfdan asked them both and they looked at him. "Talk with animals. You Bjorgman can talk with your reindeer and you Mari can talk with almost every animal? How? Do animals actually have souls?" Kristoff just rolled his eyes and allowed Mari to answer.

"No, they don't. They simply have words and language of their own. Animals also need to communicate, you know?"

"Language?" Halfdan raised his eyebrow. "Does this sound like language to you?" he then made a very poor performance of horse sound.

"Yes. And to answer your question, I don't want to have children with you." she said smiling and Halfdan flinched and became red in face. Kristoff chuckled. Funny comedies like this are real.

Mari then started talking to the horse. He almost came close to her, but he flinched when his master called him back. Mari cursed that master and everything in the world. Then, a noise.

"What was that?" one of three men guarding them said.

"I don't know. It came out of the forest." the other one said.

"What are you two talking about?" the third one said. "There is nothin..." he didn't finish a sentence because a figure in the night jumped right at him and killed him in the place. In that moment, Kristoff heard someone running to them out of the dark.

"Flynn?!" Kristoff and Mari in union. "I am so happy to...wait what are you doing here?"

"No time, Krist, no time!" he said, cutting their ties with a dagger in his hand. "We have to run, no..."

"Intruder!" the man behind him said, charging at Flynn, but he was stopped by a figure that stood to fight him. As they were fighting, the two replaced each other in their positions and Kristoff saw his face.

"Robin? You? Wait why did you went here?" Robin was still fighting the man when Kristoff asked him this.

"I..." Robin tried to say, but stayed focused on the man he was fighting. He didn't had the time to answer. Kristoff then saw Flynn still cutting their ties.

"Can you go faster?" Mari asked him.

"Sorry princess, but ties are not papers. They cannot be cut so easily." then they were untied. "There. You see? It didn't kill you to wait a little, did it?"

"Flynn!" many voices said to him, including Kristoff's and his two companions.

"Okay, okay." he said and gave them all three some weapons. "Sometimes you all know to be..."

"Flynn." Robin said, his sword bloody and his face with few drops of blood on it. It could already turn Kristoff's stomach, but he held it. "I killed a man while you were standing here! Get up!"

"Hey!" Flynn was angry and he looked carefully into Robin. "Remember Robi, I am six years older than..."

"Forget it." Robin ignored him and helped the three of them to get up. Kristoff could hear the sounds of fighting all around them, and Halfdan immediately went to join it.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked Robin. Robin then pointed with his sword to somewhere and when Kristoff saw to whom, his heart danced with joy. It was Anna. Dressed in a man's clothes, but still Anna.

"We came to save her." Robin said. "And we did."

"Anna!" Mari said and ran to hug her.

"It's good to see you, Mari." Anna said with her beautiful voice. Kristoff ran to her, wanting to hug her.

"Anna." he said. Anna was surprised he was here.

"Kristoff? Wait, Mari? What are you two doing here, you are supposed to be in Arendelle?"

"We came rescue you." Mari said and then she looked at Kristoff. "It was Kristoff's idea." Kristoff's face turned red.

"It was your idea?" Anna asked him.

"I uh, well...yes." he answered rather clumsily. In a second, Anna jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Kristoff returned the hug.

"I am really sorry for interrupting." a scratchy, voice unknown to Kristoff said. Then he saw that there was a human-like creature, with yellowish-green skin, pointy ears, armor made from bones and with black hair and ratty, ugly face with few scars. This was the ugliest thing Kristoff ever saw. "But I think we could all kiss and hug later after we have all saved our heads, wouldn't ya agree?" then he moved his hands in a funny way. "I mean, no need to kiss and hug me, oh no, no, no, not at all, I am quite aware that I am really ugly by human standards, so you can all just pass by me. But kiss and hug the rest, that's okay." Kristoff looked at Anna, confused. She was smiling because of the creature's words, but she managed to answer him.

"Long story short: he is an orc." Kristoff's eyes widened. _Orc? Elves? Dwarves? They have all been gone for thousands of years! How?! When?! Is he dangerous?_

"Anna, how..."

"I said long story short." Anna said and quickly presented him and Mari.

"Ratbag, these are Mari and Kristoff." then she presented the orc. "Mari and Kristoff, this is my new friend Ratbag." Kristoff was confused, but wanted to have manners.

"Uh, hi. I am glad to meet you, Ratbag." Kristoff offered him his hand. Ratbag took it.

"Glad to met more humans who don't want to kill me at their first sight." Ratbag smiled.

"I am sorry to interrupt!" Robin said, coming to all of them. "But can this all _wait!_ "

"I agree!" Anna said. Kristoff looked around and saw more than dozens of figures in the dark fighting these bandits. He couldn't understand what is happening and who are all these people, but he nonetheless tried to help them and even kill for the first time. However, he was too late. When he took his small sword, this company already killed the last man standing. To not see his blood and get the desire to throw up again, Kristoff turned away. Everyone was now gathered in the same place, trying to catch their breath. There were some people whose faces Kristoff vaguely remembered, like through the mist, and there were some he never, ever met in his life.

"So, these bandits are not the Red Snake's men?" Kristoff said to everyone present, to stop the awkward silence. They all shook their heads.

"No, not at all." a red-haired man with small sideburn said. "These are simple bandits. The thieves who want to get rich for richness' sake." he saw Mari standing close to them and bowed his head. "Your highness." Mari just rolled her eyes.

"No need for that. Please, just call me Mari. All of you." Kristoff saw that indeed, everyone was dead, but he didn't saw two men dead. The one whose hand he...

"This is for my hand, you son of a dog!" a man ran at Kristoff out of nowhere, again, holding an axe in his healthy hand, ready to kill him. However, Kristoff avoided his attack and hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword. He still had no strength to drive the sword into someone. The man yelled in pain and fell to the ground, touching his head, cursing Kristoff, himself, everyone around him, the entire kingdom of Arendelle and the world itself. The man with sideburn took out his sword, preparing to kill this bandit.

"Touch him if you dare!" a voice said, causing all of them to turn. It was the man in charge of this group and he was looking at everyone laying on the ground. "You killed everyone. About most of them I didn't care, but about three of them I did. My friends. Two of them are dead and now you want to kill the third one. Kill him if you dare and I will make you all curse the day you were born!" Robin then stepped forward, with the man with sideburn and Flynn's friend Andal Dorris beside him.

"Drop your weapon and we will hurt neither him nor you." Robin said coldly. He placed a hand on his back for some reason.

"You will not hurt me?" the man said and started laughing. "You are a fool. I could cut through the three of you as if I am carving a cake, boy. I could..." then a stone hit his head and he fell to the ground, his sword falling from his hand. Andal Dorris then quickly hit him with his fist as strong as he could and the man remained on the ground. Kristoff now felt safer and approached the situation closer.

From the tree, a young man jumped, not older than sixteen or fifteen.

"You finally learned to climb on a tree, Benjen." someone said to him. This Benjen made a quasi-insulted face.

"I always knew how to climb, Min."

Robin took the man's sword, glanced at it and gave it to Flynn for keeping. Andal Dorris then took out his sword to kill the man who came back to his senses, but Robin stopped him.

"No." he said. "When I said that we won't hurt them, I meant it." _That is a trait of a good guy._ Kristoff liked this brother of Elsa and Anna. "We will carry them with ourselves to Arendelle." Robin said and touched his back and closed his eyes. However he quickly returned to the present. The man's face then looked at them terrified at the mention of Arendelle, but then the man with sideburn looked at him too.

"You?" the man with sideburn that Kristoff heard they called Abel said. "You are here? So this is where you hid, didn't you Kingslayer?" Kristoff's and everyone's else's eyes widened at the mention of that name. The man then looked into Abel.

"I don't even know your name." he said to Abel.

"No. But everyone in Israel knows your name. I saw you once and I wouldn't forget you." Kristoff then remembered with what name the bandits addressed this man. He had to ask.

"Is this..."

"Yes." Abel said. "He is." Abel then turned to everyone present. "Lords and ladies, here. The most wanted man in all Israel. Eylir the Kingslayer." Abel then looked at the man and pointed at Robin and Anna with his sword. "These are grandchildren of the king that you slayed, Kingslayer." the man then looked into both of them at first, but then he just stared at only Anna with horror as if he was looking at a ghost. Robin looked at first at Anna and then at the man again, his face inhumanly cold.

"Tie him, Andal." Robin said and then he spoke to the man himself. "We will take him to Arendelle."

Kristoff swallowed. _I am in a deep mess for hanging out with highborns._


	39. The Wolf and the Snake

After the battle, the Red Snake commanded his men to put Aramir into the dungeon somewhere in the deep of Galenlond. Aramir was standing there alone, with no hope of escaping, in almost complete darkness. There was just one small window in his dungeon through which light could pass, but that was enough for him to know how long he was in this dungeon. For four days and three nights. That is how long he was in there. The gaolers would bring him water and breed just enough that he needed. They didn't bring him anything more. Not even bread was very good. Aramir was now sitting on beside the damp stony wall. Since no one talked with him, he started to think.

He first thought about his daughter Arrana. He could have wept because of her safety, but he didn't. Weeping wouldn't save Arrana. He was terrified. Did anyone touch her? Did anyone hurt her? The Red Snake said they didn't, but Aramir wouldn't trust him if he told him that the sky is blue.

The rest of his family were safe, Isaiah and his brother Ondoher were on the border with Arendelle, while Yelena and their other sons were in Minas Hír, together with Ondoher's children. But Arrana wasn't safe. Aramir didn't knew what to do to save her. He couldn't even get his head through the grids of his cell, let alone walk out of the cell and save Arrana.

Aramir was not sorry for himself. He was sorry for Arrana, Adonijah, Eradan, Gad and Ethil and all others who got into these cells. He was sorry for all Israel. He didn't save the people of Israel as he thought he will. The Red Snake was still free, thunder strike him, Aramir was _his_ prisoner, and not the other way around. Nothing went according to Aramir's plan, everything was turned on it's head, everything went the wrong way. Everything. And he could only do the thing he said to Adonijah that he will do.

"Lord, why?" he asked in the complete silence he was in, not getting an answer. He didn't expect it, at least not in a human voice, but he was still sad. Aramir could now understand his forefather David and his singer Asaph, and even righteous Job in part. Asaph and David both asked the Lord in their Psalms why do the righteous suffer but the wicked like Aron win the battle.

"Why did you allowed him to win, Lord?" Aramir knew Lord wouldn't control Aron's will or the will of his soldiers to kill or not to kill (Actually, when he was young, some priest and teachers even told Aramir that they believe God made the free will so strong, that even He cannot control it.) But He could have helped in some way. One of those problems that foreign philosophers called the problem of evil, when God doesn't interfere. This is one of the things that made people, and even the prophets of the past, to doubt God's goodness.

But in the past, when something evil happened and it was dangerous for all Israel, it would be a part of God's plan. Aramir remembered the Babylonian captivity, when the entire cities were destroyed, thousands of men, women and children slaughtered, but almost a hundred years later, everything was fixed and the Temple was rebuilt. Aramir grew tired of the priestly phrase "God works in mysterious ways", but he couldn't deny it as false.

"But if this is the part of Your plan," Aramir started speaking to God. "then what does this bring? What does this do? What is the rest of the plan? How will You turn this defeat on it's head? Will You save us again, like You saved us from Egypt?" Aramir's voice could be heard clearly in his cell. "Will You save us like You feed our fathers and mothers in the desert with the bread from heaven and with the water from stones, Lord? Will You? Like You saved Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego from the furnace of Nebuchadnezzar? Or like You saved us from Holofernes and his army? You cut off his head, using the hands of your servant Judith. Who will be a Judith this time, Lord?"

Aramir then started to speak the words his father David sang:

_"I lift my eyes toward the mountains._

_Where will my help come from?_

_My help comes from the Lord, the Creator of heaven and earth._

_He will not..."_

"You are praying. Just as I expected, my old friend." the voice said, awfully familiar. The voice Aramir hated. He could hear his footsteps, and then he saw that he was carrying a torch in his hand. The fire was strong enough for Aramir to see his face. His face with that scar that no one knows how he got. He was smiling, just as usual. He placed the torch in the nearby sconce.

"And since He won't, I will answer your question: no, lord Aramir, I don't think the Creator will save Israel like He saved our forefathers and foremothers in the desert."

" _My_ forefathers and foremothers." Aramir said, angry. "You are _not_ their son. You don't deserve to call yourself their son." Aramir frowned, but Aron smiled.

"But I _am_ their son, old friend, aren't I? I am their son just as much as you are. I have as many drops of their blood as you have." then the Red Snake offered him bread and water in a canteen. Aramir just glanced at them, not wanting to take either of those things from that criminal.

"So?" Aron asked.

"I would rather take bread and water from the hands of devil himself than from you. Though there is not much difference between you and him."

"I know, but I don't like when my guests starve to death. Will you take it or not?" Aramir still stared at him.

"No?" the Red Snake said, quasi-disappointed. He then threw the bread and the canteen into Aramir's cell. "Pity. I wanted to be polite, but you wouldn't take it." Aramir was just looking at him, not moving the inch of his face, not wanting to show neither fear (which he didn't had, at least for himself) nor hatred and anger (which he definitely had).

"You might be their son by blood," Aramir started "but by your deeds and spirit you embarrass them. And that is even a small word."

"I embarrass them?" Aron said, still smiling. "I am the ruler of their land, how do I embarrass them?" Aramir shook his head at that.

"You are really mad, aren't you? You are not the king of anyone or anything. The Israel is still free of your flag, Red Snake. You are either a blind man or a fool for not seeing that."

"A fool?" Aron then crouched. "Do you have a memory loss, old friend? Did you already forgot what happened at Londis? Your army of ten thousand men was destroyed utterly. They are either all dead or sitting in cells like the one you are sitting in. The only difference of course, is they don't know what you know."

Aramir looked at him with burning eyes, the memories coming to him. And the Red Snake asked him does he have a faulty memory. Aramir remembered very well what happened. He remembered his encounter with the Red Snake at Jol Port. He remembered what he saw there and now, he remembered who was the man sitting next to him.

"I do. I remember. I never forgot it." Aramir said slowly. "I never told anyone. Only to God in my prayers." Aron was still smiling. But this smile was not the same like the previous ones. It was the smile of a man who is mocking someone's ignorance of something important. Aron was hiding something. A plan that he had. Aramir grabbed the grids of his cell violently.

"What do you want to do?" he asked quickly. "Thunder strike you, you fool, what is your plan?!"

"You think I am a fool, my lord, do you?" Aron and Aramir were now eye to eye level. "No, I am not. I am not a fool enough to tell you the plan."

Aramir chuckled at that and got back to sitting beside the wall. The Red Snake finally lost the smile from his face, surprised look replacing it. Aramir then started laughing and couldn't stop. He was almost losing his breath and he wanted to stop, but couldn't.

"What are you laughing at? What is so funny, lord Gondor?" the Red Snake said. Aramir stopped himself from laughing, so to answer him.

"I am laughing at you." Aramir said. "For your naivety. Do you think you are going get something if you do something for them? Do you really think that? If you do so, then I tell you now. Only a mad-man would think that _they_ would give someone a reward."

Then Aron also started laughing, but for a short time. "Oh no, no lord Aramir, you are a fool, not me. You know them only from once that you saw them and from the stories that you heard when you were little." His eyes then filled with knowledge. "I know them because I saw their power. I witnessed their power. I saw what they were all capable of. I also learned another thing about them, lord Aramir. I learned that they **cannot** lie! It is their curse. They **cannot** lie. I will get exactly what I want."

"And what do you even want?" Aramir asked him. "What do you want? To kill your entire family? To rule Israel? To rule only Arendelle? Or did you came back from just because you wanted to kill me? Now really: what do you even want?!"

Aron opened his mouth but then closed them and then stood up. "I will not tell you, my old friend. As I said, I would be a fool to do so." Aramir chuckled at that and then looked into him again.

"You are a criminal and a kinslayer. A murderer who wants nothing else but everyone to worship you as if you were a god. You want to have power over everyone else and you are without mercy to anyone. That is what you want, I tell you. You are a fool who is so full of himself that he thinks that they are going to help you. Agnarr should have beheaded when he had the chance." Aron was chuckling the whole time while Aramir was saying these things.

"He was too weak." Aron said. "Weak and dumb to do what was right. To kill me. And his daughters and son are no better than him."

"That's what you are wrong." Aramir said and touched the grids again. "I met the queen Elsa, Aron. She is far more wiser than you think she is. She is not a child. She will do what is needed and she will lead her kingdom against you, Aron. You are laughing now, yes, you are laughing. Laugh. Did you not heard what happened Aron? She froze the entire kingdom by accident a year ago. By then she must have learned how to control her powers and she can destroy all your tricks by a move of her hands. They might have given you some powers Aron, but not enough powerful to challenge her."

"You are a fool to think that I got all that I have from them. You remember that small earthquake that I caused. I didn't learn it from them. I learned it from before. I already knew them. What I know now is simply more things that they taught me to do and improve on, but I had many of these powers from before, lord Aramir." then he glanced at Aramir strangely. "Really strange. You really haven't told anyone. Keeping something a secret for ten years. I must admit to you, Aramir, that is a rare quality. To keep a secret for so long. My plan includes them. They are a very important part of my plan. The most important one actually, and they are the ones who gave this mission. It would be really bad if the fact that I am allied with them gets out of this cell."

"If that is so, then why don't you kill me and I will carry your secret to my grave. Quite literally." Aramir was sick of Aron's games and riddles. He couldn't bear to hear more of them.

"Kill you?" Aron raised his eyebrow. Aramir noticed that the thought didn't cross his mind before, but couldn't think about it any longer."

"Yes, kill me." Aramir said angry. "Bury me alive, throw me off a cliff, hang me, tie me to the horses to tear me apart, throw me into the sea, stab me to death, put me to fight foes I cannot possibly win or behead me in front of all of your subjects, anything! I am sure your mind would not be short of ideas to do something like that." Aron then chuckled.

"Oh, my dear old friend. I will admit to you, I want to kill you, but that would be the last thing I need right now. You would become a martyr and martyrs are always avenged in the end. I would only make more enemies." the Red Snake tilted his head. "I would defeat them, I mean. But it would take a longer time that needed. What are you laughing at now? Yes, I would defeat them. There is no one I am afraid of right now. And no one who can really hurt me." Aramir was chuckling again. His lips were now dry, but he resisted to drink the water from the canteen.

"Oh, victorious Aron the Red Snake, not afraid of anyone or anything, able to defeat any enemy of his own. Nothing can hurt him. Will you then free me from this cell?" Aron looked up, pretending that he was considering the thought.

"No." he said bluntly and Aramir chuckled. "That no one can hurt me was of course the figure of speech. I don't know what you would do, lord Aramir." Aramir laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Only thing I know is that your plan, whatever it is, will fail in the end." Aramir opened his eyes and looked into the Red Snake's eyes again. "You will not win, Aron. In the end, your body will be left to the wild beasts to feast on it." Aron was still smiling.

"You are wrong. The wild beasts will feast on the bodies of only nine people I need. On the children of my king brother...and your children as well."

At that, Aramir burned with fury. He stood up as fast he could and tried to jump at the Red Snake but the grids stopped him in doing so. The Red Snake was just chuckling, not showing a hint of fear at Aramir's anger, which just made him even angrier.

"Do not touch my children!" Aramir roared with his voice, sending echoes throughout the dungeon. "Do not even think about it! If you touch them, I will..."

"You will do what, lord Aramir?" Aron laughed and punched the grids. He was taller than Aramir three or four inches "You can barely get your hands through these grids. How will you get the rest of your body out of that cell of yours? Do you have some powers I never heard of, old friend? How will you exactly protect your children from me?"

He then raised his eyebrow again. "Oh, yes." he smiled again like a devil. "You reminded me of another reason I am keeping you alive. You will be a good bait for your son and heir. He will march into battle to save you."

"Isaiah?" Aramir said aghast.

"You don't know? Well, what a coincidence, my friend. I have spies in every corner of Israel and all of Canaan itself, and the word has come to me that your eldest son is right now, with an army of two thousand men, in the city of Arendelle, preparing to fight me together with my niece. How lucky for them. My other niece and my nephew are also going there right now, and so is your second youngest son." _Minardil! How?!_ "So when I attack Arendelle, I will catch five fishes with one net. And I already have your daughter in my grasp. I will take other three of your sons later and then everything will be prepared."

"You are a fool! You just told me you will not tell me your plan."

"And I didn't." Aron's smile was gone and his snake's eye was now shinning. "I told you what people I want to take. I haven't even told you everyone I want to take. I didn't tell you what I plan to do with them, nor how to catch them, did I?"

"My daughter?" Aramir repeated the words. "What do you want to do with her? With all of them? Tell me!"

"You are my prisoner, lord Aramir, and not the other way around." Aron put his left hand behind his back. "I will not kill you any time soon, but I would advise you to be quiet that I don't change my mind." he placed his right hand on that scar on his neck. "I always had a reminder of you, lord Gondor, and I cannot forget what you did at Jol Port."

"And I wonder what you did after that! What did you do? You think I am terrified of common folk's tales of your travels in the west do you, Aron? I can bet on what you did on those travels. You came to the western shore of Nilliad and then you stayed there for all those ten years, and found some fools to follow you there! After that you bought those bear-wolves from some animal trader over there and that is how you ended up here! I can bet, no, I _know_ that what you said on the docks was a lie. Killed unseen creatures? I bet that in all that time you haven't killed a rat bothering you in your house! If you even had one."

"This is the reason I like you, lord Aramir." Aron said, smile returning to his face. "Everyone else before you that I captured would start screaming and weeping like a little baby, and would tell me everything they know. They would betray their own mothers just for me to get out of their sight, but you? Here you are, talking to me like I am a local lord, insulting me and even _threatening_ me, while in my own stronghold." Aron laughed. "Truly, lord Aramir, not even my own family ever had that kind of bravery to talk with me that way, except of one of them, and he is dead. But, I regret that I haven't made you drunk and sleepy because I also love insults just as much as any man alive, my friend. You think I haven't killed a rat? No. I killed something far worse."

Then Aron showed Aramir the head of a certain creature. It's head looked like a mix between a snake and a bird, and it caused Aramir to flinch. _What is that?"_

"This is a basilisk, lord Aramir." Aron answered. "The creature with head, legs and wings of a bird and tongue, tail and body of a snake. The so called king of snakes. Everyone thought they didn't exist on the whole world, ever in history. And yet here I am, holding the head of an 'non-existing' creature. Look at it yourself, lord Aramir. Does it look like a fake?"

Aramir didn't want to confirm with words and thus bring pleasure to Aron, but he couldn't lie himself-this was a real head.

"You see very well, I see." the Aron threw the head into the other side of the room, as if it were a rag for cleaning a room.

"Not gone further than the land of Nilliad? You sure? Do you recognize this, lord Aramir?" them Aramir took out a sword that was red as blood. It was a sword made from the rarest kind of iron in the world-the red iron. When Aramir was still a young man, barely entered his twenties, thirty years ago, a lord adventurer came back from the Red Lands in the far west with an axe made of this iron and he didn't know how to make more of it. He payed that axe. The only place where this kind of iron could be found were precisely the Red Lands, named that way exactly because of this type of iron.

"You see this to, yes you do." Aron said and put his sword into the sheath that Aramir thought appeared out of nowhere. "I am not the easy man to defeat, Aramir, I thought you knew that better than anyone else did. I know more things than you think I do, I plan greater schemes than anyone is able to make with their minds. I make webs Aramir, like a spider."

"So what are you then?" Aramir stilled his voice. "How should I call you? The snake? The spider? The demon? How?"

"Ah, yes names and titles." Aron said, his voice on the level of Aramir's. "If every name or a title ever given to me was a coin with worth of one shekel, I would be the richest man alive, maybe even richer than Solomon was. Call me whatever you want, Aramir. Look, I called you by five names in this talk of ours, you see. And you called me by more than ten. Names are names, they don't matter. All those names signify one and the same thing. They describe that thing, but they don't matter in and of itself. But if a name is remembered, what it signifies will also be remembered."

"I know your name will be forgotten after all this is over, Aron, be certain of that." Aron smiled at that again. The smile seemed to never abandon his face.

"My name forgotten? Oh no, lord Aramir. In the future, when new children will be born, all children will hear my name before they even hear their own names. I will be the only one that remains. As for you and your family and my extended family, I would not be so sure for them."

Aron then took the torch from the sconce. "Enjoy your solitude for now, my old friend. This is the first, but it will not be the last time you and I will talk here. Farewell." when Aron finished, he walked into the darkness and the light of his torch disappeared, but not as if it was extinguished, but rather like it was never there.

Aramir fell back to sit against the wall and hit his leg in anger with his fist. He then felt something, or rather nothing in his mouth. That was it. His mouth and his lips were dry. Really dry, like the desert. He was thirsty. He grabbed the canteen and drank the water.


	40. The Way back

The harsh winds were making the forest a very uncomfortable place. When a group of almost twenty people are going through the forest with two prisoners they have to keep close, the harsh wind is the last thing they need. The thunder was striking above the forest during the night, making the journey back to Arendelle even more uncomfortable.

Yet, Robin didn't complained, and neither did the rest in the company. They had no reason to. The worst was now behind them. The sons of Aron, the graug and his cave, the Kingslayer's company. Robin really didn't think they are going to meet anything else that is going to disturb their journey. _If something does jump out of the bush now, I will tell the whole Israel that I am a man of bad luck._ The only thing Robin would complain about are his back. Almost a week passed since the graug threw him, but his back still hurt him. Not the whole time, very rarely. But when they did-it was a hell.

The one thing Robin was sorry about was that Lomer got lost. Lomer, his loyal horse. He ran with the others when they ended up in the cave with the graug. Lomer was with Robin for very long years. Robin couldn't understand how that brave horse could have run. He felt Lyonel tickling him from behind. At least he didn't run away.

They were now a day or two, _maybe_ three days away from Arendelle. But the latter was unlikely. They all wanted to get back to the capital as quickly as possible. They all had enough of this small journey. Robin was especially sick of it. These were the greatest troubles he ever placed himself in with this travel. It was almost two weeks ago when Robin went to chase the sons of the Red Snake, but to him it looked like two months have passed. _Who knows? Maybe it is two months and I just lost the count in all that time._

But Robin didn't regrett it. He saved Anna, his half-sis...no, his _sister_ from their mad uncle and that was enough to him.

_Thank You, Lord, that this all ended well._

"Are there any elves or dwarves left?" Mari asked Ratbag. The whole time during their journey back, Ratbag served as an entertainer with his stories and knowledge of the orcs and the old world. Robin, from his words, saw that orcs maybe weren't so evil and violent creatures like they were portrayed in the tales. They had a tragedy. They were elves once, but they were tortured by the devil into these awful things, before his powers were taken away from him. It was not their own fault.

"No." Ratbag shook his head. "Not at least that I know of. Both of them were gone long before you Yakub-Bur came to Canaan. The Tarks were the last people who remembered the before you came with your Twelve Tribes."

Whenever he would say Tark, Ratbag would give Minardil and Benjen an ill look. He didn't seem to love them since he heard where they are coming from.

"What happened to them?" Mari asked. Ratbag was moving his hands in his typical way.

"About the dwarves we know. There were very little dwarf-women and very few dwarf-men who wanted to marry. The dwarves always liked mountains, quarrying, precious gems and, you know, other kinds of shinies. They also loved their axes and our blood on them even more." he said that last one strangely bluntly. Then he rubbed his neck.

"But the elves? Or as we orcs call them the Karanzol? No one knows what happened. The Karanzol didn't have many children, three or four were the maximum number, but there were enough of them to stay for thousands of years. They even became better with us after some time. We didn't still love each other as races, but we, ya know, we could have gotten along. But one day, they just disappeared. I don't suppose any of you ever saw elves?"

"No, no we didn't." everyone answered, except of Vilgar. Now Robin felt even a little sorry for Vilgar. Vilgar liked Anna when he saw her and he tried to talk with her all the time in the journey until they met Kristoff on the way. If Kristoff was not there, Vilgar would probably say that Anna is as beautiful as elves from the tales, but he didn't. He stopped after they met Kristoff. Vilgar did irritate Robin with that, but still...

The pain now hit him. Robin fell to the ground and started touching his back and wincing in pain. His upper back were hurting the most. Anna and Kenan then ran to him to help him. The pain soon stopped. Robin breathed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked him.

"I will be fine." he felt a little hurt in the back at that moment and put his hand there, but it wasn't much. Robin felt like he is three times older. When he was hurt, Anna told him that the pain is going to be gone after three weeks. Maybe a little more. Robin couldn't believe he will have to survive this for two weeks or even more. Everyone then came to normal.

"Well," Kristoff said "I can't say that I have seen the elves, but I have some friends who say they did. Though I wouldn't place my trust in them." everyone chuckled at that, and so did Robin. Of course, everyone except Eylir and his friend, Diman.

"And so, you orcs are the only thing remaining of the elves?" Anna said, referring to the origin of the orcs.

"Yeah, basically. Well, not that I am sorry there is no longer any of them, I glad there aren't and my head is still on my neck because they are dead. Both elves and dwarves. I imagine you humans are pretty sad they didn't survive."

"Yes we are." Robin answered. "We all heard stories about them since we were children and we are sorry they didn't."

"I am especially sad about the dwarves." Andal said. "When I was little, I pretended I had a dwarf for a friend, a child's imaginary friend. His name was Durin, and he once 'saved' me from a pack of orcs. No offense, Ratbag."

"Not at all." Ratbag answered. "You don't even know how terrible a pack of evil orcs can be. First they cut off your head, then they start piercing your body with swords, and then they take out your offa...Oh, sorry." he said after noticing their terrified looks on their faces. Anna and Mari placed their hands on their mouths.

"You orcs really know how to torture people." Abel said.

"No, no, no, not all of us do that!" Ratbag said. "I said _evil_ and _angry_ orcs. And even those who do those things with the body, they don't torture you, they do it after they killed you. I mean, when they are in group, you know. Some orcs individually like to torture and..."

"Ratbag. We get it." Robin said to him.

"Good. I thought I am going to need to explain everything." Robin just rolled his eyes. This orc obviously thought that they are all dumb in comparison to him. The funny thing is that Robin, honestly, thought the same about Ratbag from time to time.

"How many other orcs are there?" Minardil asked. Robin glanced at Minardil. Looks like the others were right. Minardil did look similar to him, but what really made Robin feel uncomfortable is that even his voice sounded alike. As if the two of them are some close kin.

"Oh, there is a fair good lot of us." Ratbag said. "There are not too many of us, but for a people that is hiding from humans, yes there are...Wait? Was this safe for me to tell?" Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Ratbag, relax. We won't share anything about your people, that is of no use to us. And you don't give us too many details and it will be alright."

"Oh. Well I am happy that is the case." Ratbag said. "It will be good if my head will remain on my neck."

"How do you orcs usually look like?" Benjen asked. Robin thought it was not a very good question, but, this was an orc, a race they thought was dead for thousands of years.

"Oh, we vary. You see there are actually three kinds of orcs. There are usual orcs, you humans used to call them Goblins. They are just a little taller than five feet and their skin is always greyish or they are swarthy. They are not particularly strong, but they are capable enough, but they just cannot stand the sunlight, they don't just hate it, it makes them weaker. Oh, they also have pointy ears. Then there are Ologs. They are large. They have big, muscled hands and their heads are big as well, bigger than any human's or orc's head. They also have small ears, similar to you humans, but they seem so small in comparison to their head that you can barely notice them. They are usually just an inch or two shorter than ten feet, but some of them can even be eleven feet tall. Sometimes, but very rarely, they can be twelve feet tall. Unlike usual orcs, they can resist the sunlight. Oh and they vary in color, obviously. Then, there are Uruks. Now, Uruks are taller, stronger and faster than Goblins, usually around the size of you humans, but sometimes even taller. They are also resistant to sunlight, just like Ologs." then Ratbag looked up into the sun. "Though, they still hate it." he said angry and looked into all of them. "You all have an honor to be talking to an Uruk."

"So you are an Uruk." Flynn said. "That is...good to know."

"Are there orc-women?" Anna asked him. Ratbag them looked into her confused for a second.

"What? Ooooh, yes, orc-women. I mean, of course there are orc-women. Every race has females in it. Even though the only orc-woman I ever saw in my entire life was my own mother, but yes, they exist. It's just that, you humans probably wouldn't notice the difference between orc-men and orc-women easily. I believe you humans would have to pay close attention to see if an orc was a man or a woman."

At that, everyone stopped walking and they looked into each other, everyone feeling uncomfortable. Robin just shook his head. _I hope I wouldn't need to pay a very close attention._

"There are also lesser of them than men..."

"Fewer." Robin said to Ratbag's confusion.

"Sorry?" Robin sighed.

"You said 'lesser', but it is said fewer, not less."

"And why so?" Ratbag asked. Robin then moved his hands explaining him.

"You know, it's..." he waved with his hand "never mind, it's not important, no one is going to kill you for that. We have walked long enough, let's stay here to take a small rest."

"I won't complain." Flynn said.

"Yup, I think we would need one." Mari said.

"We should relax a little, Arendelle is very close, nothing is going to attack us." Halfdan said and everyone agreed with the three of them and they all placed their things on the ground. Eylir and Diman they placed to sit under a tree. Robin was suprised. The two of them were silent throghout the whole journey, not talking or complaining about anything. Diman didn't curse Kristoff for his wounded hand anymore.

Robin looked at Eylir. This was the Kingslayer, the man from common folk, yet the man who killed his grandfather, king Arnold. Robin was supposed to feel wrath and anger at that, but he didn't. He felt guilty a little because of that, but he never met his grandfather. He never saw him.

What was strange however, was that Anna didn't looked troubled by the Kingslayer's presence, though he would try to hide his sight away from hers. But Anna didn't even look at him. To her, it was as if he didn't exist at all.

"Anna." he said quietly to her. "Do you know who that man is?" he asked her bluntly. _Maybe I shouldn't have, but go on with it._

 _"_ Of course I do, Robin." she said, putting her sword to the ground. In all this time, she didn't used it. He was happy she didn't.

"And you don't feel anything?" Robin asked her, and Anna just gave a silent look and gazed for a while at Eylir. She sighed.

"I am really, really sorry, because it's not me, but...no, I don't. I didn't love grandfather. He was always bad to Elsa. He was better than Aron, that's for sure, but...he was not good. I, I really wanted to love him, Robin, but for hurting Elsa, I couldn't. Robin, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." she then looked around them.

"Alone." she said. Robin nodded. Then they glanced at everyone and moved a little away from the rest. Anna placed a hand on her chin, still looking at the rest for some time, until finally breathing deeply and speaking.

"When I was in the company of Aron's sons, I saw two men in it. Two sailors I know from before." Robin nodded at this.

"Robin, those sailors I saw on the day when father and mother went away on their ship. Those sailors entered the ship together with them." Robin's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Anna?"

"I am! I didn't forget their faces Robin! They were on that ship!" Robin shook his head.

"Anna, maybe they just look alike..."

"No Robin, they don't look alike. It's them!"

"Anna look at me and that boy, Minardil Gondor." Robin tried to ease her. "He and I look very much alike, yet we are not even a distant kin." he shrugged. "Anna, some people simply look like each other."

"No Robin, they told me that it's them." Robin raised his eyebrow.

"They told you?" Anna looked around again.

"When I asked them out of curiosity did I met them before, one of them said I didn't, but the other one looked at me threateningly and told me to eat my soup. It's them." Robin swallowed.

"Are you completely sure?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yes Robin, how many times I need to say it. I am!" she then took his hands, to his surprise. "Robin, Aron did it. I know he did. I was just a little girl, but I remember how he hated our father. He wanted him dead. I remember. Robin, he did it. He killed both of them, he destroyed their ship. It wasn't a storm or some natural disaster, it was Aron! He attacked their ship."

Robin didn't know what to think of this. If this was true, that would mean that the uncle he heard so many evil stories about was not just a kinslayer once, but twice. That would mean that the reason Robin never had the chance to know his father better is because Aron killed him. Aron would be the one who stole that from him and this even filled Robin with an inner anger, but he didn't want to show it to Anna. Besides, nothing was certain.

"We will tell Elsa about this." Robin said. Anna nodded.

"We sure will." then the pain hit Robin again. Not strong, but still pain. Anna tried to help him.

"I'll be fine."

When the night came, they were still in the forest, and before them were standing huge stones.

"Wait, I know this place?" Anna said and smiled. "Kristoff, I know you remember as well." she said to him and Kristoff's eyes were hit by realization.

"Oh yes, I do." then they both turned to everyone of them present.

"Now, listen guys, we are going to visit some very, very, very good people. My family that raised me." Kristoff said. Anna then coughed and continued in his stead.

"They are one of the best people out there you will ever see. However, they do know how to be a little bit...annoying." Kristoff's face twisted with slight anger. "Sorry Kristoff, but you know them yourself." Kristoff then massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Alright guys, let's go."

"Wait, Kristoff." Anna grabbed him by the shoulder. "Maybe not everyone of them should go." Kristoff scratched his hair.

"You are probably right. But who will?"

"Let me decide?" Anna said and started rubbing her chin and started glancing at all of them. Robin felt really stupid.

"Alright." Anna said. "Robin, Flynn, Mari and Abel. You four can come with us."

"I want to go as well." Ratbag raised his hand. "I demand for bringing you here all this way." Robin rolled his eyes. He thought they could have found the way even without him. Anna and Kristoff looked into each other.

"Alright, you can too, Ratbag." Kristoff said after a sigh. Ratbag smiled.

 _What is happening here?_ Robin noticed how awkwardly the two were behaving and he walked closer to Anna.

"Anna, and who are Kristoff's family?" Anna just chuckled sweetly at that.

"You'll meet them. Come on, let's go!" she grabbed him by the hand and led him into the stones.

When they passed by these giant stones, they were all now present in a small canyon of stones, some of them covered in moss. Robin, just like the rest, was glancing around, looking for any men or women who were there. Kristoff must have had a family of men and women-did he? Kristoff then started greeting some names in the air. Robin was now questioning Kristoff's sanity. He leaned closer to Anna's ear.

"And, where is his...family?" Anna again chuckled, covering her mouth.

"Just wait and see." Robin shook his head at that and just looked around again. He now questioned whether his sister was mad.

At that moment, the ground started to shake, and the small stones started to roll into their direction. When the stones gathered in a circle around them, the stones rose into some small, stony creatures, with strange faces like stone and eyes and clothes and hair of moss, and they were but a foot tall.

Robin, Abel and Flynn immediately took out their swords in instinct, but Anna and Kristoff stopped them, while Mari was just looking at the small creatures.

"No, no, Robin it's okay, they're friends, they won't hurt us."

"Kristoff!" the creatures were jumping at Kristoff and also at Anna, obviously happy that she is found. Mari somehow got to talk with these...things. But Robin, Flynn and Abel were standing just confused. But Ratbag didn't.

"Stone-people!" Ratbag said, as if hiding. "They are stone people, oh shrakh." then everyone of those creatures looked at Ratbag, not believing what they were seeing.

"An orc!" someone of them said and a panic started. Kristoff and Anna tried to calm them, while Robin was still glancing at them.

"Trolls." he finally said. "They are trolls."

"What is happening here?" a voice said and another stone rolled into their direction and rose into a troll. This troll looked older than the rest, and he had a small crown of leafs on his head. The old troll looked at Ratbag, and then at Anna and Kristoff.

"I won't ask the two of you what is an orc doing here, I already know, though I still wish he wasn't here." the old troll said. He and Ratbag didn't hide their displeasure of each other.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said. "We came to see you."

"To see me? What, like a visit? Anna, dear, come here." Anna approached him and he took her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. It could have been worse," then she looked into Robin and the three standing beside him. "if it weren't for these three. Especially this one." she then run to Robin and hugged him. Robin was surprised, but he still smiled and returned the hug. Then Anna first presented Ratbag (whom the trolls didn't want to know) then Abel, then Flynn and then Robin last.

"This is my big brother. Robin." Anna said. Robin chuckled at that. Anna was very staunch in that "big brother" name.

"You two are in a very dangerous storm." the Grand Pabbie said. "Aron is not going to waste his time. He is going to come to Arendelle at any day. You came in the worst hour."

"If he comes, we will wait for him." Anna said, full of confidence.

"I am afraid you won't think the same when you see him, Anna." Grand Pabbie said. "Aron is not an ordinary man. He is powerful. He has sided himself with powers far darker and more powerful than you can imagine or even dare to imagine. I still don't know what powers those are, but they are not a joke. Elsa will need as much help as she can get. I am afraid that she is Aron's main target."

"Target?" Robin repeated. _His son did say he wants all three of us._ "What does he want with her? With all three of us?"

"I am afraid I don't know." Grand Pabbie said with sadness. "But I will give my all to find out. You can defeat the enemy only if you know what he wants."

_That is what lord Arvid likes to say._

"We will do everything to protect Elsa." Anna said. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"And neither will I." Robin added.

"None of us will, neither." Flynn said, thinking of everyone in the company probably.

"I," Ratbag said. "have no idea who Elsa is, but if you two want to help her, I will help her as well." Everyone chuckled at that, even trolls.

"We have to go then. To Arendelle. Elsa will need all of us." Anna said. "Thank you Grand Pabbie."

"It is my honor to help, Anna. And may the Lord Himself help us as well. He is always on the side of those who are right. Even if there is much suffering, the good always win in the end."

"I wholeheartedly agree with that. Let's go now!" and the six people went, but Robin stayed just for a few moments behind them. He will join them soon. But he had to know if he can. All the other trolls left as well. Grand Pabbie was the only one who was there.

"Tell me," Robin said, reluctant at first, but went on "is it true that the trolls can...'see' some things."

"Only some things, Robin. And I know what you want to ask, but I will have to tell you: I am sorry. I don't know who your mother is." Robin then sighed at that.

"Still, thank you." he turned to leave.

"Robin." Grand Pabbie said and Robin turned to listen. "Stay beside your sisters. You need them. And they need you. That is the only way Aron will be defeated." Robin nodded at that and left.

 _What did he mean by that?_ His back hurt him again.


	41. The Sons of the Wolf

The crow landed on the window and cawed, as if speaking something.

"Don't listen to him. Crows are all liars." the ugly, old and half-blind Old Nan said. "Crows, snakes and spiders are animals not to be believed, ever. Their tongue is poisonous." Arahael rolled his eyes.

"How can you even believe them, if none of them can't speak?" he told her. "Especially the spiders. They don't even have a tongue."

"Oh, they can speak, young lord." the Old Nan said, doing her needlework in the chair beside Arahael's bed. Túrin ordered her to give him company because no one else could. Bran and Aldamir were going around with the soldiers, while Urwena was with keeping Gondor together with her mother and Túrin.

"They always did. You know a story about the Gwerlum, the mother of spiders. That was always your favorite story."

"I don't care about your stories now." he said. He knew he shouldn't talk like that with a woman almost nine times older than him, but he was just angry. He turned away from her, and he was laying in bed on his like he was side sleeping. But he couldn't sleep the whole night. The whole night, he was thinking about mother, father, Minardil, Isaiah and Arrana. He couldn't stop thinking about them.

"You always liked stories." the Old Nan said. "I can tell you the story of Túrin Turambar and his sister-wife Niënor Níniel."

"It's a sad story. I never liked sad stories." Arahael said. "My favorites were the scary ones."

"Oh, my sweet child." the Old Nan said quietly. "What do you know of fear? When the world was still young, and the elves and dwarves still walked in it, long before the Flood." Arahael turned to her to listen carefully. "In that time, kings were either cowards or they sided with the dark powers that wanted to destroy the world and remake it in their own image. Is this the sort of story that you like?"

Arahael nodded reluctantly, holding on to his blanket.

"In that time, the demons came. They who rebeled against God, and sided with darkness. People also call them the old gods. Among them was Yogg, the king of mountains. Among them was Camazotz, the demon in the flesh of a bat, and Kraken, the evil king of the seas. And so was Drakon, their king, who took the form of the most terrifying creature on earth. A dragon. And he burned all of their enemies and not even the power of the elves or the weapons of the dwarves could defeat them. And the Old Gods took many of the elves, tortured them by awful methods, and turned them into vile creatures. The Orcs. And their army of Orcs, they spread to all lands, who riding their giant wolves and followed by their giant spiders, big as hounds..."

Arahael was scared to death when the door suddenly opened out of nowhere, with a bang. He felt like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. However, it remained there, after Arahael saw it was Bran who entered the room. Bran noticed Arahael's scared look.

"What are you telling him now?" Bran asked the Old Nan.

"Only what the little lord wants to hear."

 _And I regret it._ Bran shook his head and smiled.

"Go and get your supper. I want to spend some time with him." Bran commanded her.

The Old Nan stood up, as quickly as a woman of her years could and slowly walked to the door, closing them from behind, leaving Bran and Arahael alone. Bran glanced at the door and then looked back to Arahael.

"What was she telling you know?" Bran asked.

"About the orcs." Arahael answered. He didn't want to say the whole truth about what she was talking about. Bran chuckled at that.

"The orcs." he said. "When I was little, she once told me that the comets are not falling stars that turn into stones, but that sometimes a demon tries to come closer to God's throne and then He casts him away and sends archangel Michael to chase him." Arahael chuckled at that. Bran then sat on the bed close to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Arahael then sat on his bed, rather than lying on it.

"I am." he said quietly. "But are they?" Bran didn't say anything.

"Did they found Min yet?" he asked. Bran just breathed deeply and slowly shook his head. "Anything from father and Isaiah?" Arahael was sad when Bran shook his head, but not surprised.

"Arrana?"

"She and uncle Calen are still in the west now. They are probably guests of lord Harwin."

"And mother?"

"She is still looking for Min and Ben." Bran said and Arahael looked down into his fingers.

"Arahael." Bran said, causing him to raise his eyes. He sat down little closer to Arahael and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find them. I know that for sure. I promise you." Arahel rolled his eyes.

"How can you promise me they will all return? Did they all left a letter?"

"No..."

"Then how can you promise me?" Arahael asked him, without expecting answer. Bran was silent for few moments, but then spoke again.

"Sometimes you simply know things will end the best way. And I know that all of them will come back." Arahael gave a weak smile to Brandon.

He was grateful that Brandon tried to comfort him in all this time, but it wasn't enough to ease him. But he didn't want Brandon to think that his efforts were in vain.

"What will the Westergaards do?" Arahael asked, surprising Brandon with that question. "I mean, will they side with the Red Snake."

Brandon tsked at that. "Arahael, you are too young to ask those kinds of questions."

"But Bran, I..."

"Arahael." Bran raised his voice. "You are too young." Arahael sighed.

"But I do know those things. I know what Westergaards do, they care only about power."

"Arahael!" Bran now raised his voice. "Who told you..."

"Everyone, Bran. People talk about it the whole time. Just like about the Red Snake. It was only a matter of time before I would hear of that."

"Arahael, not all tales you hear are true." Brandon said. "There are stories about anything." he then pointed with his head to the door through which the Old Nan left the room. "Half of the stories of the Old Nan are just that: stories."

"But sending assassins isn't, is it?" Arahael asked, and Bran looked around, not knowing what to say to him. Arahael didn't need him to answer. He already knew. The stories about the Wetsergaards were all too similar to be false. _When there are many similarities between different accounts, you know that the story cannot be coming from the thin air,_ Adonijah once taught him.

"Arahael." Bran said again. "Do you want small walk? Maybe it will make you happier." Arahael shrugged and sighed.

"It won't make me sadder." he said, removed his blanket and started to put on his boots. When he fixed his bed, he walked to Bran. Bran put his arms around him.

"Come." he said. As they walked out of the room, there Galbart was laying on the ground, waiting for him. The grey wolf's ears raised at that moment and he got on all four and came to Bran and Arahael.

"Hey!" Arahael smiled and petted him. Then he realized where Galbart was sleeping. "Oh, Galbart, forgive me! I...I just closed the door when I went to sleep..." he then looked into Bran. "Was he sleeping here the whole night?"

"Don't worry about him, Arah." Bran said, petting the animal as well. Even though Túrin and Bran didn't agree with the idea to save a wolf, even they grew to love this beast. _Only Minardil didn't. He didn't have time._ "He spent entire life out in the forest, sleeping during the rain and during the earthquakes. He certainly doesn't take sleeping before the door room hardly. And he at least slept. You didn't sleep at all."

"And how could I have slept? Did you slept?" Bran was silent for a some time.

"No. But I was doing something the whole night, instead of laying in bed. Practiced fighting, helped with cleansing the castle, rode, all of those things. Anything can keep you awake when you don't want to sleep." Bran then petted Galbart.

"You now like him, don't you?" Arahael asked. Bran smiled.

"Well, it seems he isn't that bad. He after all saved you. And besides, little lad," he said to the wolf "I carry you around my neck all the day, so sorry for not trusting you before. Is that good enough, Arahael? Will Galbart accept my apology?" Bran was joking. Arahael chuckled at that. Bran's jokes were never particularly witty, but they could make someone smile.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" they both chuckled at that and started walking through Minas Hír.

"Do you remember that story that the Old Nan once said about Moses and the raven?" Arahael asked.

"She never told me that story. What is it about?" Arahael smiled at that. He tried to take energy to not laugh while telling the smile.

"Moses once went into the mountain, and he lost his sheep. While he was going to the mountain, he met a raven who told him that he knows where his sheep are. Moses believed him and followed him to the highest point of the mountain. The raven then pushed him from the mountain-I still don't understand how some small animal could push him-but he lived as the clouds took him safely to earth." Bran already rolled his eyes. He must have thought this story wasn't even humorous enough, but he didn't hear all of it.

"Then, Moses returned to the mountain, took his sheep back, and then he met the raven again and they agreed that one of them has to try to fly, and the one who wins will kill the other one. Then they both jumped of a cliff and Moses caught the raven and fell on him." Arahael laughed madly, but he noticed Bran didn't.

"That's funny to you? You have a bad sense of humour, Arah, like always."

"Oh really. Well you make some joke if you can, right now."

"Not a problem. What do two wheels do when they see something funny? They roll on the floor."

They both chuckled, though not laughed. It wasn't a particularly witty one, but enough for both of them. When they stopped, they saw Túrin in the hallway, holding a letter in his hand.

"Túrin. We didn't see you the whole day." Bran said, but Túrin was silent, holding the letter angrily, as if he is going to rip it apart.

"Túrin?" Bran asked. And Túrin finally looked at both of them. His face was terrified and angry and afraid, all at once.

"What happened?" Arahael asked. Túrin was just looking at them.

"Túrin" Bran said slowly, "who sent that letter?" Túrin was silent still, looking at them, words not coming from his mouth, until they did.

"The Red Snake."

* * *

"Any news from my father, yet?" Isaiah asked Gavnir. His uncle was standing beside him.

"No, my lord." Gavnir said. "As far as we know, he is still in Aglor Parth gathering an army."

Isaiah sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Thank you Gavnir, you may leave." Gavnir bowed his head and left. Isaiah then sat on a nearby rock and put his face in his hands. "He is not going to lose. He is too smart to lose."

"Another thing you and I agree about, Isaiah. I know that Aramir is not going to lose. Mark my words, we are going to hear about Aramir in a short time. I am sure that today we will get a messenger to tell us what happened."

"Yes, I hope so." Isaiah answered. Then he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around.

"Your majesty." he said, and uncle followed him in that. The queen then rolled her eyes at Isaiah, while he smiled.

"Lord Isaiah, lord Ondoher, may I speak with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Isaiah said, but Ondoher shook his head.

"Forgive me your majesty, I have to join the others and watch over our men. I haven't checked them in a while." Isaiah raised his eyebrow. _You checked them just an hour ago. And even if you didn't, there is no need to._

"If you have to. Thank you anyway lord Ondoher." she said.

"Your majesty." he bowed his head and turned to leave, but not before placing a hand on Isaiah's shoulder and giving him a wink. Then he left.

"I thought we will avoid formalities?" she said. Isaiah smiled again.

"Well, in front of everyone, I am afraid they cannot be kept aside." she smiled again. Isaiah liked her smile. But then it disappeared.

"Have you heard anything from your father yet?" she asked. Isaiah stopped smiling.

"No." he said and sat back on the rock behind him. "Nothing yet. While we are talking, he is still or has already gathered an army of ten thousand and plans to march to Galenlond to reclaim it." Isaiah then looked up at her. "Something from your sister and brother yet?" then queen Elsa looked down sadly, being quiet. Isaiah closed his eyes. _Thunder strike me, this was maybe the worst thing I could have said!_

Then queen Elsa came closer to him and sat beside him on the rock. "No." she said, shaking her head. "Absolutely nothing. The company I sent to find them didn't send reports for two days already." Isaiah sighed while she was talking. She was worried about her family just like he was. Although for different family, but family is still family. A weird silence between them started and Isaiah thought he should say something. Something to help her maybe.

"If it means anything to you, I know how is it to be worried about brother and sister. I really do. Something like this happened to me before." She looked up.

"Re...really?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. He sat a little closer to her. "When I was little boy, twelve years in age, my uncle brought me, and my younger sister and brother, Arrana and Brandon to the house of lord of house Rómendacil. At that time, I had a dog named Orys." Isaiah smiled at the memory of his dog. "He was fantastic. He was tall and long and black, I was with him since I was a liittle boy, around three years of age. I...Sorry." he smiled. He got moved away from the topic to Orys. "Sorry. Back to the topic. When I and my uncle, together with my little brother and sister went out somewhere into the camp. There was an attack by bandits. My uncle found me before the bandits could and he tried to hide me. But when I heard he still didn't found Brandon and Arrana, I went mad. I ran out of his hands, took a dagger and a bow and run out of the camp to find them. While I was looking for them, I was weeping and I thought that the world is going to break apart if I don't find them. I thought that worst things I heard of as a child were happening to them. So I swore, in the name of the Lord Himself, that I will kill _anyone_ who even touches them. And then I found them. A bandit was trying to kill them, and they were both hugging each other. He was alone and, in a mix of anger, fear, instinct and everything else added up, I jumped at him from behind and stabbed him in the neck with my dagger." Isaiah then swallowed. He remembered how the bandit's eyes were dead after he killed him and he thought he was the devil himself on earth. He remembered how Arrana and Bran looked terrified in him.

"It was the first time I killed a man." Isaiah said. "After that, I killed few more men, I once defended myself from an Idolite weakling, but this was the first time I did this-to save my brother and sister. That is why I did it." then he swallowed again. "After that, I stayed with them and promised to protect them if someone appears of the bandits. Arrana looked at me as if I was her last hope. She put trust in me as if I was the Lord Himself. They both did. And while I was there with them, a sound was heard out of the bush. I instantly shot an arrow and killed whatever came out of it. And when I came to my senses, I saw it was Orys. He was trying to jump at me and lick my cheek as he always did, and yet I shot him in his eye." Isaiah was glad he wasn't a boy. _It is embarrassing for a man to cry in front of a woman, let alone a queen!_

"Forgive me, I...you didn't need to tell me if it is hard to you." she said.

"No, no, no." he said. "The past is in the past. The grievances cannot change it somehow. We can learn from the past, but never change it. I just told you because, I hoped you know that you are not alone. I heard of what your sister did to save you and end the winter. I am sure she will get here in one piece. I don't know for your brother, but if he has you two as his sisters, I don't doubt him." he smiled to make her happier. And she did. She returned the smile and looked at him.

Isaiah then heard the sound of a horn, coming from the sea. They both looked there and they saw a small boat coming to the docks of Arendelle. Isaiah saw the flag-the red snake coming out of a crocus.

The queen then went down all the way to docks to see what is happening, on the way her captain of the guards Grandan joining her, and Isaiah's uncle Ondoher too. When they came to the docks the boat was already tied and there were two men inside it, while one man was standing on the docks. Queen Elsa stepped first.

"What are you doing here? If you came with..."

"I am a messenger." the man said, looking at the armed soldiers all around him. "It is against God's law to kill me." Queen Elsa pursed her lips.

"Yes it is, and no one will hurt you, I promise. But why did you come?"

"I came to bring the message to the Young Wolf." everyone then glanced at Isaiah. There was no other young man with the wolf as his banner. The man recognized him and came closer, holding something in his hands. He offered it to Isaiah. It was a letter. "The king of Israel sends his regards." Isaiah took the letter, unsealed it slowly, and started to read it.

_May you live long and happy, Young Wolf of Gondor. Your lord father lost the battle against me. I smashed his army. Half of his men are laying dead on the field of Londis, while the other half is in my dungeons in Galenlond and other forts. What a happy coincidence it is that your lady sister was also taken by me. I took both of them. Your lord father and your lady sister are here with me, at my mercy. I can chop your father's head whenever I wish. I can do with your sister whatever I wish, or even give her to my men._

_But no, I didn't. Your father is sitting in the cell reserved especially for him. I didn't hurt him at all. He gets in his cell everyday food and water. He may lose a little more weight in the future days, but that is all. Your sister is given her own room. She is absolutely fine. I didn't allow anyone to touch her. One man tried to and I chopped his nose off with one swing of my sword. I don't think anyone will dare to think about touching your sister again after that._

_Here are my terms, Young Wolf:_

_You must come back to the seat of your ancestors and wait for me there. By that time, I will convince your father to abdicate in your favor. And when you come back, you and I will meet there. You will bow before me, on your knees, and you will accept me as king of Israel. You will kiss my hands in front of all Minas Hír and then you will pledge yourself loyal to me. You will swear in the name of God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob that you will serve me and proclaim me as your king. You will march with me into the conquest of the entire Israel, that I may be a greater king than even our mutual forefather David was._

_If you agree to all this, I will give your father and your sister to you back, both unharmed, both with all their bones, and with their heads on their necks. I will proclaim you the second most powerful man in my kingdom and I will give you more than you can imagine. I would give you my daughter as wife, but she is too much younger than you. Instead, I will allow you to take any of my nieces you want as your wife. If you want to, I will allow you to take all of them at once._

_But if you are standing by honor and faith just like your lord father is, then it is only important for you to know that I will do no harm to your family, but keep you all safe and well. That is, if you agree to all my terms._

_But if you refuse, I will attack you precisely where you are now. I will destroy Arendelle to the ground and I will destroy all of your men. You will not know what happened to your family, because you will be dead before being able to see it._

_And don't be so confident in victory, young father thought he is going to defeat me before you. And yet here he is, sitting in his cell that I put him in while you are reading this letter. Think well, lord of Gondor. I know what I would chose in your place._

_Aron Arlic, First of His Name, the rightful king of all Israel._

Isaiah was clenching the letter hardly and staring at it after he finished reading it. Everyone was looking at him like he was mad.

"Isaiah? What is in it?" uncle said and placed the hand on Isaiah's shoulder. Isaiah looked into him like a dead man.

"He captured my father and my sister."

* * *

Minardil woke up the next day first. Everyone else was still sleeping. Minardil, when he tried to sleep in the night, couldn't sleep for an entire hour, because of Benjen's loud snoring. His snoring was seriously unbearable for Minardil this time. Benjen did snore, but never so loudly like the last night. He wondered how everyone else fell asleep. Well, most of them snored as well.

The sky was still orange and blue when he woke up, but Minardil couldn't keep himself in the bed any longer. _I have to use my legs a little._

He stood up and started glancing to the forest. He didn't want to move far away from others, but he still wanted to explore a little.

"It seems you are like us." a voice said and called Minardil. Then he saw it. Robin Frost and his sister princess Anna were also awake. "We also don't sleep so much." Minardil made a smile on his face but looked in Robin. _Thunder strike me. This Robin really does look and sound similar to me._

"It's the trait of us Gondors. We all awake early." Minardil said, trying to smile.

"I suppose you all do. After all, your banner is a wolf." then all three of them chuckled. Then Minardil looked at Anna. The princess was very beautiful. Incredibly beautiful woman. He could hardly stop looking at her, but he tried not to.

"Your father," Robin said, "he fought the Red Snake on Jol Port, didn't he?" Minardil was surprised by the question, but he still answered.

"Yes. My father always hated him since that battle."

"I wouldn't be surprised your father hated him since the first he saw him. I know and my sister did." Anna said. "Did your father ever told you anything about the Red Snake that knew?"

Minardil them remembered. His father once forbid Túrin and Isaiah to play the monsters after he came back from Jol Port. He even struck them with a rod. That wasn't all. Father forbid everyone to ever enter Jol Port again. He hated that place. When talking with his vassals, and when someone brought up Jol Port, his father would always change the subject. If he was talking among the family and friends and someone brought it up, father would order that person to shut up and not speak about it, sometimes even yell, even at mother. Few times he even left the room. Until now, Minardil was always furious at his father because of that, but he now took a little time to think.

Father must have seen something at Jol Port that terrified him to his bones. He was not only angry whenever someone speaks about Jol Port or the Red Snake. He was also always afraid. One mention of those two names would be able to destroy his entire day and he would not speak normally with others for the rest of the day. Not even with mother, and in every other situation she was able to make him smile, but never about this.

Once, it slipped off the father's tongue that "I will not tell you anything about them!" when asked about Jol Port and the Red Snake. It was really strange on father's part, since he would be able to always keep the secrets from them. But Minardil had a good memory and he always wondered-what did those "them" meant? Who was he talking about? Was it maybe the house of Arlic he talked about? Or was it maybe the followers of the Red Snake? There were some rumours that Jol Port is visited by ghosts and other foul creatures during the nigh. Was that about what the father was talking about?

Minardil then remembered a foul creature he saw-the orc Ratbag. He couldn't still believe how is it possible he met an orc, or that the orcs are still alive, after all this time. But he had to get used to that. An orc was alive, or rather orcs still existed, and Minardil will have to accept it.

Then he returned to thinking about his father. Was it maybe...if it was it would be terrible. The Old Nan, when they were little, refered to the Old Gods as "them", rather than using their true names. She believed that brings the curse upon someone. Minardil didn't believe in that superstition of hers, but he wasn't dumb to not believe in the Old Gods and their powers of old. Minardil hoped this was not true, but there was something really strange about father's behaviour, like forbidding Isaiah and Túrin to play monsters.

And now, they were asking him to tell all he thinks about it. He could tell them right now and they will now every single possibility, every single hint that Minardil has. But father didn't tell anyone anything. He decided not to. Even if Minardil did actually guess the secret (which he highly doubted), he was not going to say it. Father didn't and father knew better. He always liked to rebel against father when it comes to small and family matters. But in something this big? _Father knows better,_ he had to admit.

"No." Minardil answered them. The thoughts in his head passed quickly like the thunder. "My father didn't tell me anything apart from what everyone else knew. None of us. I doubt he knows more than that." The princess and the Frost were likely expecting more of it, but they simply had to accept that (according to him) he knew nothing more.

And Minardil once again looked at princess Anna's face.

When everyone else woke up, they gathered all their belongings and started going to Arendelle as fast as they could. They were now really close to it and they didn't wante to wait anymore to come to it. At least those of them who lived in it, like princess Anna. As far as Minardil is concerned, his and Benjen's return to Minas Hír is obviously yet a far way off.

"Don't move! Any of you!" the voice told them and suddenly they were all surrounded by raised arrows. They all took out their swords, but quickly relaxed after they saw who it was.

"Don't kill us! We are coming back to Arendelle. It's me, princess Anna!" she said.

Then some guards recognized her.

"Your highness!" a man with grey beard and an armor with a golden crocus on it said. "I cannot describe how happy I am that you are here!"

"You cannot be happier than me, Grandan trust me." she said. Robin then stepped closer.

"There are two prisoners we are carrying with us. Eylir the Kingslayer is among them." he said.

"Kingslayer!" everyone started talking among themselves.

"The Kingslayer can wait. It is the only important thing you all came back in one piece." Grandan said.

"I couldn't agree more." Anna said. It seems none of them noticed Ratbag.

"My lords?" the voice said, talking to Minardil and Benjen. "Lord Minardil, lord Benjen, what are you doing here?" Minardil saw him. It was the soldier Gavnir. What was he doing here?

"That can wait. What matters is: what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with my father in the west of Gondor." Minardil said. Gavnir's face was filled with sadness for one moment, but then he started talking.

"Your lord father sent us here, lord Minardil, to help Arendelle against the Red Snake. He sent lord Isaiah and lord Ondoher to lead us."

"My father is here?" Benjen asked.

"He is, my lord." Gavnir answered bluntly. Benjen then sighed and sat down.

"Oh, no. This is going to be the worst day of my life, I tell you all." Benjen said.

Minardil would have chuckled at that, if he didn't hear that Isaiah is also here. _When something bad has happened, Isaiah is no less angry than father. Both he and Arrana._

 _"_ Are there any news from my father?" Minardil asked and Gavnir's face was silent for few moments. Minardil didn't like this silence.

"Gavnir, are you deaf? I ask you again-what happened with my father?!" Minardil raised his voice this time. Gavnir raised his head to say. And sighed.

"Captured, my lord." Minardil's heart stopped beating and his face stopped moving even for an inch. "Both lord Aramir and lady Arrana."

Minardil could only hear these words and nothing else.

"The Red Snake took them."

**This is not still over. I will write the short bonus or extra chapter that will serve as kind of an epilogue tomorrow. It will be the shortest one by far, just a few hundred words perhaps. But it will be something that I think you all will find interesting. Until then, bye :)**


	42. Bonus Chapter

**Enjoy it now:) Bonus chapter, epilogue, call it like that or something, it's a mix of both (though not pure of either).**

His eyes opened. He saw the human boy's face and his blue-grey eyes. The boy everyone called Arahael and he remembered him as such. But he didn't know how was it possible he could remember the boy's name.

He could see everything around himself. The works of human upper legs, the legs on which they didn't walk, but used for holding things, similarly to how he would hold a bone or the meat of the animal he hunted in the forest. But they used those "hands" of theirs much more. They used them always. Always. But the strangest thing to him was that he even remembered that is called a hand, or that the humans use it always. They never do anything without them.

He raised his eyes to someone else. It was Arahael's brother, Brandon. The same grey-blue eyes and dark hair. It surprised him again that he knew the young human's name at all. He remembered that their father's name was Aramir. He saw other people around himself. He saw humans carrying things that had the color of stone during the night. They called it iron, and they made things they called swords, axes and spears from it.

 _Six of them. There are six of them._ He remembered all six of them, after he saw Túrin, another of them, once again. He saw them every day. All of them or half of them. What surprised him again was that he remembered their names. They were in his memory.

 _Arrana, the female. The only female in the pack, beside the mother._ he remembered. He saved her and Arahael from that evil man in the cloak. The others he remembered were Isaiah, Túrin, Brandon, Minardil and, of course Arahael, and their mother, Yelena. Aramir is the father. He is the leader of the pack.

He heard the name: Red Snake. He hated snakes. The snake once bit him when he was a pup. It almost killed him.

 _Wait, how do I remember that?_ he thought again. He was thinking. Some time ago, he had memories, but they were vague and they couldn't come out of nowhere, but after something precise happening. But everything changed. After that bear attacked him in the woods, he was not the same again.

He was different after that. He could feel he was different. He was thinking. When the humans would speak the words, he could understand what they are saying. He couldn't talk. He so much wanted to talk. To use his mouth and tongue like they used it. But he couldn't.

He looked around. He could see all the colors. Some that he never saw in his life. He had memories of the hunt with his father and brother, before his entire pack died and he was left alone of it. The lone wolf. He was alone after that. But no longer. He belonged to the new pack. They called themselves the Gondors.

He could not understand what happened to him. He was aware of everything happening around him. He remembered what he felt when he saved Aranna and Arahael. He felt something. He didn't want to allow them to die. He felt as if he is going to lose a part of himself if he let them die. He thought that he will weep like humans weep if they die. He saved them. Then he remembered what he did to the man. He felt regret for having to kill him. Never before did he ever felt that, but now he did. He was sorry he had to kill him.

 _All of that changed after that bear. What happened to me? What do I feel?_ He was thinking the whole time. He felt strangely. He could feel himself. He could feel his own thoughts and his own feelings. He looked at the humans. He knew them. He could see feelings in their eyes. Since he fought the bear, he felt what he never felt before. It was painful, yet at the same time beautiful. He knew everything around himself. He knew himself and he knew the others or wanted to know them. He no longer thought of food, shelter and place where to mark his territory. He was now thinking more and deeper. He couldn't know without use of human words.

 _I exist_. he thought. _I feel. I know. I...am._

When he was young, his pack called him Grey One. But Arahael gave him a name.

_I am Galbart._

**Author's Note:**

**There, it's over. The first part is over. This was quite a journey, at least for me, even thought it was the first part.**

**I really thank you that you all took the time to read this first part of the entire story. If you can, please review and tell me what do you think of it and do you like it. I am really sorry that I was a slow writer. These are 42 chapters, and they took long time to write. Thank you for all the patience that you had with me about that. I hope that presence of religion and religious themes wasn't bothering or too much in the face or similar.**

**When I was writing, I wanted to give the first part of the story the mix of the Disney and Game of Thrones feel. The reason there are many similarities in the story with the first book/season of the A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. I hope I did it the good way. I also tried to make the characters from Disney fit their personality as faithfully to the original as it was possible. But I don't think I did a very good job about that one. Flynn might be the best example of that.**

**The rest of the story will have a fairly more original plot, with the mixes from Frozen 2 and other things, both Disney and non-Disney.**

**Three things that I would really like to ask you and for which the answers I would really appreciate are these:**

**1\. Is Robin a Mary Sue or not? Did I write him that way? I am afraid I gave him little more help than I should have and I really don't want him to be a Mary Sue. So please answer this.**

**2\. Is Elsa and Isaiah's relationship rushed or is it okay? Obviously, it is supposed to develop more later on in the story into the romantic relationship, but I really want to know if their friendship that is starting is solid or not? I myself always roll my eyes on the "love at first sight" and when characters talk just three or four times and then they're together, so it really matters to me to know if this is solid or not.**

**3\. Is the story rushed or not? While writing and reading the last few chapters I asked myself this. I don't like a story to be shorter than it should be, I remember one particular show that had a rushed last season (I am pretty sure you know what show I am talking about). It really matters to me as well.**

**Please answer at least these three questions. It's just a little of your time, but means a lot to me.**

**I am not sure when will the second part be published. Differently from this part, I intend to first write the whole or majority of it and then publish it, on Ao3 and Quotev as well. I will have many duties and things to do in life.**

**But I will write this. I will finish this story to the end. The beginning is finished. I am happy I finished it. The foundation is set, and now I have to build the rest of the house. It will not be easy or short, but it will be easier now with the foundation set. I hope you will all follow me in this journey through this story and I will put effort to do it to the end. I will finish it (getting repetitive here:).**

**Thank you so much again, please leave kudos, bookmarks, comments, theories and etc. I will see you after some time.  
Bye:)**


End file.
